Life's Decision
by OathKeeps
Summary: Kyuubi's messing around with Naruto's organs, but an 'S' Rank mission concerning Sasuke is all the blonde cares about. .:For very mature readers only! SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon, blood, violence, Mpreg, sexual assault, spoilers:.
1. The Diagnosis

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters.

**Pairings- **Sasunaru, maybe some KakaSaku.

**Warnings- **Not suited for younger readers, foul language, graphic scenes, violence, blood, smut, male pregnancy, and rape.

**Kyuubi talking to Naruto**

_Naruto talking to Kyuubi when awake_

**A/n- **Well! A new story already! I hope many readers from my T.U.T story are reading this one, because I know it's going to be really long and emotional! I realize that T.U.T was very short, and for that I am sorry. But know that this one will be much, much longer! Just as a hint there will be **Japanese words **used through out the story. Most are just the familiars. Almost every one should know them. All comments welcome! Any way, thanks for reading and have a great time reading this chapter! Ja Ne!

***** CH1**

Below the Hokage monument was of course the Hokage tower. Tsunade sat at her desk, doing some non-important filing when she heard voices coming through the door to her office. She looked up, and already the intruder was pushing the door open and getting past the Anbu the best he could. With little observation, she knew the figure to be the Toad-Sannin. But why would he becoming to see the Hokage?

Jiraiya pushed his way past the Anbu at the doors, allowing himself full occupancy into the room, "Tsunade, I need to talk to you about something dire important," The Anbu were already at his sides and were about to hall him out of the room.

"Hold on a second, boys," Tsunade said, intertwining her fingers. "He's alright, you can resume stance," She shooed them.

As soon as they were out the door, Jiraiya attacked Tsunade's desk with force, his palms on the edges, "This may be hard to believe, but I think you'll understand," His face was sweating and he looked as though he had witnessed some kind of terrible horror.

"Calm down Jiraiya, and sit down, would you?" Tsunade offered, starting to feel the tension in the air. If she was to concentrate, she needed her space, "Now, tell me what the matter is," She was serious now, all business and no play, like she had been when Jiraiya had first entered.

Jiraiya sighed, chafing his hands together, "Uh … well, Naruto's eighteenth birthday is coming up, you realize," He waited for her to answer, seeing the puzzled look about her face.

The blonde woman's golden eyes narrowed, "Jiraiya, if this is all you were here to tell me about, so help me--!" The white haired man cut her off.

He waved his hands back and forth, feeling slightly nauseas, "N-no, but it is kind of the reason I'm here. I've begun to see changes in Naruto. I mean, he's still the same, but some times he has heat flashes and has to take a break," He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I think that … Kyuubi might be messing with Naruto," Jiraiya looked up at the Hokage sternly.

"Messing with him? Are you referring to his chakra?" Tsunade asked, bewildered.

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, not his chakra. I'm talking about … well it's own way of puberty. See, Naruto has been having symptoms of what you may consider Kyuubi's kind of mating ritual," He kept his eyes locked on hers so he could see the change in emotions that glazed her face.

Tsunade nodded, now interested, "Tell me more."

The man let out a held breath, "He gets heat flashes that could last for what may seem an hour and some times it could just come and go. Next, he tires out quickly and asks me to take a break, which he normally doesn't do," He waved his hand in the air for emphasis.

The Hokage put her hand to her chin and looked down to her desk, "Well, that sounds like natural symptoms for a foxes mating ritual, but why would Kyuubi try and make Naruto have it?" She looked to Jiraiya for the answer, assuming he already knew it.

He did, "Well, about five years ago, I heard this story where they said that Kyuubi had once had a cub that had gotten killed or something, and I thought that maybe, Kyuubi was making Naruto do all this--"

"--so that it could have another off spring," Tsunade finished for him.

"Yes."

"Well, um …," She looked around on her desk where all assorted papers were stacked, some signed, some not. "Uh, get Naruto down to the hospital, pronto. And if he won't come, drag him," Tsunade ordered.

Jiraiya stood swiftly, "Right on it," He said as he dashed out of the room and to one destination which was an apartment that held one blonde ninja.

Tsunade sighed, _As if enough stuff wasn't bent out of shape …heh, _She thought as her door opened once again.

Sakura peeked her head in, not wanting to intrude on Tsunade and Jiraiya's conversation, "Are you free now, Lady-Tsunade?" She asked, stepping in and shutting the door behind her.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, but I'll be going to the hospital in just a minute. Did you need to talk to me about the mission?" The blonde Hokage asked, knowing her apprentice well.

"Yes. Are you sure only Kakashi-sensei and I should go? You know what Sasuke means to Naruto," Sakura tilted her head to the side, her eye brows furrowing.

"Yes, well, Naruto has his own problems at the moment, and he gets so uptight about that boy. It would only make him sick if he went," Tsunade shook her head, bringing her fingers together. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but for his safety, he's to stay here, and not hear a word about this mission, understand?" The Hokage glared up at the petite rosette.

Sakura saluted, "Ma'am!"

Tsunade bobbed her head in approval. She always knew Sakura would be a great apprentice, "Now, go get ready to leave, and get that lazy sensei too. You are to leave tonight at dusk," The blonde woman informed.

Sakura bowed and exited the room.

*******

Jiraiya leaped over the tops of buildings, coming on upon the hotel that the young blonde ninja stayed at. He landed on the roof of the house with ease, and took a breather. The white haired Sannin glided over to the edge of the roof and delicately lowered himself down on to the balcony.

He looked upon Naruto, who was locking up his apartment, maybe going to get some ramen or going to train. They looked at each other for what seemed was five minutes before Naruto broke the invoked silence, "Uh … hey, Pervy Sage. I was just going to get some ramen, wanna come?" The blonde beamed, dropping the handle to his door and letting his hand fall to his side.

Jiraiya came to his senses by shaking his head a little, "No time for that. Tsunade wants you at the hospital, pronto," He proclaimed as he stalked towards Naruto.

The blonde shinobi started to back away slowly, feeling susceptible, "W-wait a sec! I went there last week according my monthly schedule, just like I was supposed to!" Naruto lifted his hands, trying to create a barrier between him and Jiraiya. Naruto hated hospitals.

"Naruto, this is every important, and doesn't concern you're regular schedule," Jiraiya clenched his fists as he proceeded closer to the shinobi. "If you won't come by will, then I'll take you by force," The white haired Sannin declared, standing mere inches away from Naruto.

Naruto furrowed his eye brows, "What is all this about? Tell me first!" The blonde glared up at the old man, flexing his right hand into a fist then relaxing it.

Jiraiya sighed, defeated, "Do you remember those heat flashes you've been getting?" He looked down at Naruto. "Tsunade has come up with an explanation, and she would like you to go to hospital for further analysis."

Naruto looked up to the man warily, "But that's … it was just because I was over doing it! That's all!" The blonde smiled jacquard at the Sannin.

"So be it, Naruto," The Toad Sage whispered as he lifted his hand and rested it on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at him bewildered, but his face soon slacked like the rest of his body as Jiraiya squeezed his hand on nerves of the blonde's shoulder, sending him into oblivion.

Jiraiya picked up Naruto's body and hung him on his shoulder, keeping his hand on Naruto's legs so the blonde shinobi wouldn't fall. He looked around, now very paranoid for some reason, but after careful debating, he concluded that there was no one else present to witness the slight argument that the white haired man and Naruto had just shared.

Jiraiya moved charily to the balcony and proceeded towards the hospital.

*******

Sakura walked down one of the streets of Konoha, looking for any sign of her always belated sensei. The rosette wondered what had happened to have made Tsunade so rejecting of Naruto going on the mission with them. She knew that Kakashi and she were good enough to go alone, but usually when it came to Sasuke, Naruto was the first one to look up. Most people still thought Sasuke as a traitor and wished death upon him. Those people would keep their heads bowed, not interested in the rogue ninja's welfare.

Sakura, lost in thoughts surrounding her mind, wasn't paying attention to where she walked, and ultimately ran into the person she was pointedly searching for. Neither fell, but they were shell shocked to have run into each other, so they did not speak for quite a while.

Sakura blinked and blushed, "Gomen, Kakashi-sensei. I wasn't paying attention," She stepped away and bowed in respect for her teacher.

Kakashi put away his Icha Icha Paradise book and smiled through his mask at her, "No need to apologize, Sakura. I was just as you were, caught up in something to keep me distracted from my surroundings," He confessed, taking half of the blame.

The rosette stood up straight, "Oh! I almost forgot. I consulted Lady-Tsunade about the mission," She whispered so that only the gray haired jonin could hear. "She said that only you and I are to go and that Naruto isn't to get word of it. We leave at dusk," Sakura glared up at him, serious. "And don't you dare be late!"

Kakashi grinned sheepishly, "No problem. But, did Tsunade-sama ever elaborate the reason why Naruto couldn't go?" He asked inquisitively.

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head, "Only on the grounds that it would make him sick."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright. I'll meet you at the gate at eight tonight," The gray haired jonin said as he hurdled away, leaving Sakura on the street.

*******

Tsunade entered the hospital, getting the familiar bows and nods of heads. She went up to the administrative desk where the woman behind the counter bowed in respect, "What may I do for you, Tsunade-sama?" The brunet haired woman asked.

Tsunade smiled at her politeness, "I'm bringing in Naruto Uzumaki, and I would like to have a private room for him," She answered sternly.

The woman nodded, "How many days will he be staying?" She only asked because it was very uncommon for Tsunade to bring in a patient and request his own room.

The Hokage closed her eyes and thought, her eye lids shut hard onto her cheeks, "I figure maybe three days, but maybe longer. Just set up a room for as long as three days, and I'll get back to you on that," Tsunade opened her eyes, now strict and very orderly stared at the woman behind the counter.

"Right away!" Quickly, the woman got onto the phone and ordered who ever was on the other end to prepare a room. She set the phone down and looked up at Tsunade directly, "Room 304 is ready for you. You may go to the room when ever you wish, Lady-Hokage."

Tsunade dipped her head, "Thank you," The Hokage said as she took a place out side, awaiting Naruto and Jiraiya.

While she waited, Tsunade's brain kept wrapping around the thought of Naruto bearing off spring, and how that would even be possible. Logically, it couldn't be done, but having heard the story Jiraiya had told her early this morning, she was some what agreeing with it. She figured, though, if Naruto had sex with a girl, and got her impregnated, that the sperm wouldn't be from the fox, but from Naruto. This, now, was a problem.

Tsunade seen this as a problem because the foxes mating ritual usually was only for females. No other female could smell a certain scent that radiated off of another. So, seeming Naruto was having symptoms of a fox's mating ritual, only the male species would be able smell it, and in thus making Naruto take in the sperm of a male, mixing with his own and Kyuubi's into an offspring.

This worried the blonde woman. What if Naruto was taken, and not just that, but raped and forced to have the baby for war related issues, and the baby was made to take down another country or village? No doubt would that baby be very intelligent and strong willed. It might even contain some of the fox demon's chakra in it, enhancing its ability to fight.

The Hokage would not allow that to happen, so help her Kami! Her son-like figure of a ninja would not be hurt in that way! Sure, if he gave birth to a baby, he'd want to keep it, obviously, but that infant would not be used as some weapon of destruction.

_Oh boy, _Tsunade thought as she smiled warily, _this is going to be some kind of revelation_

Jiraiya landed in front of her with Naruto still on his shoulder. She looked at him carefully, making sure the blonde hadn't been injured in anyway, "So I take it that he was reluctant to come," Tsunade said as she examined his calm face.

The white haired Sannin nodded, "Yes, he was. Naruto doesn't like hospitals, so I wasn't surprised."

Tsunade started to walk into the building, "Well, come on. I already had his room set up," She waved her hand over her shoulder, implying that he should follow.

Jiraiya marched along side Tsunade as they made their way to the third story of the hospital and to the room Naruto was to stay in for three or more days. The Hokage, key in hand, unlocked and opened the door, holding it open while Jiraiya walked in with Naruto.

The Toad Sage gently let Naruto slip from his shoulder and onto the bed closest to the window. Tsunade hurried inside and locked the door after she shut it. She then proceeded to close the curtains to the windows, allowing more privacy for their little examination.

Jiraiya stood on Naruto's right while Tsunade stood on the blonde's left, closest to the windows, "Okay, I'm going to search for anything unusual. You can go sit down Jiraiya, this may take a while," Tsunade ordered as she raised her right hand and made it glow purple with chakra.

Jiraiya did just that and sat on the bed next to Naruto's so he would be able to witness the whole thing. Tsunade unzipped Naruto's jacket then ripped his shirt underneath. Her hand moved from Naruto's upper torso to his navel and then back again. The white haired man watched the blonde Hokage's face turn pale as she inspected the blonde's insides.

"What is it, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked worriedly and a little curiously.

Tsunade's lips trembled to find words, failing in doing so. She looked up from the blonde's naked stomach to Jiraiya's grim looking face, "It … it's incredible …. He's … starting to develop a woman's birth canal and the works!" Sweat had made a home on her forehead as she continued her severe look through.

Jiraiya's face turned green. There were something's that needed to be kept quiet. Why did he ever open his mouth in the first place?

Tsunade was oblivious to his reaction to her announcement. Her eyes widened as she found other things out; like how Naruto could carry up to three kits at a time. The Hokage let her hand stop its examination. She turned to Jiraiya who had either fallen back, or just needed to lay down.

"Jiraiya," She called.

"Hmmnn?" He moaned in response.

Tsunade lifted a golden eye brow, "If you're not going to get sick any time soon, I'd be very appreciative of you if you went and did some shopping for me," The Hokage smirked.

The Toad Sage lifted his head, "What kind of shopping?" He asked, perplexed.

Tsunade rolled her eyes in an innocent manner, "Oh, just some book shopping. I need you to find books on foxes and their mating habits," She dictated.

Jiraiya's face contorted again and pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to hold back the body fluids. Sure, he loved sex and woman, but foxes? That to him was just gruesome. Reluctantly, he got up and exited the room wobbling all the way.

Tsunade laughed under her breath, "Well, Naruto, you're going to have one hell of a wake up call, ne?"

*******

Sakura gathered her weapons, a spare set of clothing, and a sleeping pack into her back pack. She didn't know how long they would be gone, but you could never be too careful. The rosette looked at the clock; 2:00. She still had six hours before she had to go meet up with Kakashi, and she was ready to go already.

Sakura had put together the pieces, and ended up figuring out that Tsunade had taken Naruto to the hospital for some unfathomable reason. So trying to distract herself, she thought of things to do in her spare time; train, go to the hospital, try to find Kakashi for a game plan, go to the hospital, go eat something, go to the hospital, sleep for six hours or go to the hospital.

Oh yeah, she knew what she was going to do with her spare time. Sakura was going to go to the hospital and see what's up. The pink haired girl settled her pack on her back, and made her way out the door. At the front entrance, she slipped on her shoes, opened the door and dashed off.

It wouldn't take her long to get there, but every minute she wasn't there, questions were swarming through her head. Is Naruto okay? Did he get taken over by Kyuubi again? Does he have some kind of ailment that cannot be cured? Was he going to die?

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Naruto wouldn't die as long as she was alive. He was like a brother to her. He was annoying at times, but she thought about it, and came to the conclusion that nothing would be the same if he were to die. Thinking about the blonde dying made the medic-nin unaware of the tears sliding down her cheeks.

She was really beat up about that thought. Sakura stopped on a roof to some person's house. She smiled sympathetically and wiped the tears from her eyes. She thought about it for a moment, and then the rosette laughed nervously. When she was twelve, she wouldn't have cared less if Naruto would have died. Her only thought was of Sasuke.

That made her cringe. How could she have thought so little of the blonde? He was an amazing shinobi, and would be a great Hokage, in her opinion. Sakura looked up at the blue sky that had just barely fog like clouds hovering. She really had loved Sasuke, but she assumed after so many years of him being gone, her love faded.

Right now, she wasn't really sure if she loved anybody. That might also be a good thing though. Sakura could pay more attention to her lessons with Tsunade, or her building up her strength. Maybe liking no body wasn't such a bad thing after all. She was so heart broken when Sasuke left, but the rosette really couldn't see why she loved him in the first place.

The sun came from behind a fog like cloud and blinded Sakura so that she had to blink and tilt her head back down. Suddenly, as if she had forgotten about the whole thing, Sakura remembered what she had set out to do. She leapt off in the direction of the hospital once again.

She wondered what room Naruto would be stored in, if any. Tsunade wouldn't just let her in, either. She knew that. Sakura would just have to force herself in and see what was going on with her adopted brother. The rosette had the right to know why Naruto was being held at the hospital. He had told her two days prior that he had gotten his monthly check up last week, just as he was supposed to.

The hospital game into view, and she sailed down to the side walk in front of the massive building. Taking in large amounts of breath, she made her way inside and to the administrative desk. The same brown haired woman who assisted Tsunade smiled warmly at the rosette.

"May I help you?" She asked kindly, her soft voice barely audible.

Sakura nodded, recovering her breath, "Yes, please. My team mate, Naruto Uzumaki is staying here. I'd like to know his room number," Sakura's voice was devoid of emotion so that the brunet couldn't detect anything behind it.

She short brunet pulled out a binder with all of the patient's names and room numbers on them. She looked through three pages before she spotted the blonde's name, "I'm sorry, but Tsunade requested no visits."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the older woman, "Oh, okay, thanks," She was acting, of course.

With swift agility, Sakura snatched the binder out of the brunet's hands before she knew what was happening and seen the room number 304 by Naruto's name. The brunet haired woman got the folder back from the rosette and glared.

"That is for personnel only!" She shouted, still seething at Sakura.

Sakura lifted her hands in a surrendering type of way, "Sorry, sorry. I don't know what had gotten into me! I'll just be on my way now, thank you ma'am," Sakura waved at the attendant as she exited through the sliding doors.

Of course that was only a lie, she wasn't going anywhere. She scouted the area, making sure no one was looking and hid in the shadows of the building while making her way to Naruto's room. She looked up, but couldn't quite see well enough. She set down her pack and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

They came in handy every once in a while. She backed away from the building and looked through the binoculars at the window she deemed Naruto's. Sakura seen the blonde hair of the Hokage, and distinguished it to be Naruto's room.

She put her binoculars away and put her pack back on. The rosette looked around again, feeling a little uneasy, but dismissed the thought. She could take on anyone who got in her way. Pushing all other thoughts aside, Sakura hurtled her self up and onto the side of the building just below Naruto's hospital window.

She carefully looked in, keeping the rest of her body balanced on the side of the building by using chakra in her hands and feet. Tsunade had her back turned to the window, which was good. Sakura lifted a hand and began to slowly lift up the window cautiously. If she were to make any noise now, Tsunade would hear her and she would probably be punished for disobeying.

After opening the window half way, Sakura began to slide her body through circumspectly. Tsunade hadn't heard a thing. This was going pretty well, if she did say so herself. After bringing her body all the way through, Sakura gently shut the window back. She thought she hadn't been noticed, but was she so wrong.

"I suppose you came here to know why I had Naruto put in the hospital, right?" Tsunade said, still looking down at Naruto's prone figure.

Sakura gaped. How had Tsunade known she was there? She hadn't made a sound!

As if reading the rosette's mind, "You didn't cover up you're chakra. I could sense you down stairs as well," Tsunade turned to her apprentice. "What kind of Hokage would I be if I let a chunin sneak up on me with out noticing them?" She smiled heartedly.

Sakura bowed her head, "Gomen. I shouldn't have come here in the first place," The rosette said sympathetically.

Tsunade sighed, "Well, since you're here, do you want to know why I have him here?" She looked strictly at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Wh-what? You'd actually tell me?" The rosette asked skeptically.

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders, "Why not? He is on your team after all. I suppose you have the right to know," The Hokage looked back at the blonde that lay on the hospital bed, completely unaware. "And after I tell you, you can pass the information onto Kakashi. But make sure you do not tell anyone else. If this got out, it would be a major catastrophe," Her voice was firm and unyielding.

"Hai! I will tell no one except for Kakashi-sensei," Sakura went around Tsunade and went to stand on the other side of Naruto's bed, where Jiraiya had been previously.

Tsunade let out a breath, "Okay, you know that Naruto has the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him, correct?" She lifted her gaze to that of her trainee who nodded. "Well, Kyuubi has been making a mess of Naruto's body. After a careful diagnosis, I came to the conclusion that Naruto … well, he's able to have children," Tsunade stopped, letting Sakura take in the information given to her.

Sakura's eye twitched, "N-nani?!" She yelled, stretching her arms wide open. "How can that be possible?! Naruto is a GUY!" By now, Tsunade thought it conceivable that the whole hospital would hear her shouting.

The blonde Hokage lifted a finger to her mouth, beckoning Sakura to lower her voice, "But that's only half of it. Kyuubi is a girl. She's able to readjust Naruto's body, even if she's concealed," Tsunade moved her hand to Naruto's forehead, brushing some of the blonde hair out of his closed eyes. "Jiraiya told me he had heard a story of when Kyuubi had an off spring. But, some how it died and now he and I think that Kyuubi wants another chance at mother hood."

Sakura blinked, thinking about it, "Lady-Tsunade?" She waited for the blonde woman to lift her head up and look at her before she continued. "May I look for myself?" The rosette asked nervously, very ignorant of what she would find.

Tsunade looked at her then back at Naruto before she nodded her head, granting Sakura her wish. The rosette lifted her left hand and made it turn purple with chakra. She slowly surveyed Naruto's insides for a good five minutes before her brain came to terms with the fact that Naruto was developing a woman's birthing system. So many questions came to her mind that she just had to ask the Hokage.

"Ano … Lady-Tsunade?" Sakura raised her body. "How come … well, why isn't his body rejecting the new organ? It's very suspicious," Sakura placed her index finger and thumb on her chin.

Tsunade shook her head, "I'm not entirely sure, but if I were to answer, I'd say that Kyuubi is releasing some kind of hormone inside Naruto's body so it wouldn't notice the new addition."

Unexpectedly, they were interrupted by Jiraiya who almost busted the door down trying to get in. He was breathing heavy, and had a plastic bag in his hand. Tsunade and Sakura just stared at the Toad Sage for what seemed like eternity until Jiraiya calmed his breathing enough to hand the bag over to Tsunade who went through it inquisitively.

The white haired man stopped in mid-stride to gawk at Sakura, who he knew wasn't supposed to be here, "Ts-Tsunade? Why is Sakura here?" He asked, awe struck.

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively, turning her back on Jiraiya, "She has a right to know. He's on her team," The Hokage searched through the bag still, then found a book she considered perfect for what they were dealing with.

Jiraiya's face drooped, "Uh-huh …," Shrugging; he went to sit on a chair in the corner of the room by the windows, opposite of Naruto's bed.

Sakura regained control of her body and turned her head to glance at Tsunade who was reading a book on foxes in a chair in the corner of the room next to Naruto's bed. She tilted her head, "Lady-Tsunade? Do you really think a book like that will be sufficient reference? I mean, we aren't just dealing with a fox pregnancy, but a human one too," The rosette shivered at the thought.

"I realize that, Sakura, but right now, this is the best I can do," Tsunade answered with out looking up. "I know all about human pregnancies, but I'm not a vet, so I know nothing of an animals. That is what this book is for," She turned a page in the book.

Sakura sighed. She might as well study up too. Who knows what could happen in the future. This was the reason Naruto couldn't go out on the mission, but Sakura didn't see why. Naruto was still a virgin, so she didn't think that if someone offered him a good time, he'd accept. The rosette grabbed a book, one of random and sat on the opposite side of Tsunade, waiting for eight o'clock to come around.

*******

Deep with in the recesses of his mind, Naruto was having a strict conversation with none other than the Nine-Tailed Fox itself.

"Stupid Pervy Sage! Making me black out and most likely took me to the hospital!" Naruto crooned. "I already had my physical! Why did Tsunade-Baa-chan want me to go to the hospital again?" Where he sat, Naruto looked up at the red fox demon expectantly.

**She's finally figured it out hahaeh, **The demon snarled.

"Figured what out?"

**What I'm doing to your body. **

"You … you're messing around with my body?!" In a rush, Naruto was on his feet and holding onto the bars that obscured Kyuubi within himself. "What are you doing? Do you want to die?!"

**Of course not. It is nothing of the sort. It is not life threatening. I guess you could say I wanted you to suffer additionally, but this is more a positive for me than it is a negative to you.**

Naruto blinked, "Bid fox demon say what?"

Kyuubi let out a breath that made Naruto's hair blow from the pressure, **You really are a baka. I am doing this for me, not you. But who knows, maybe in the future you will grow to like the idea.**

"Idea of what?"

**Having a kid.**

Naruto's breath became shallow, his pupils dilated and his lips quivered, "You're turning me into a woman?!" Naruto screamed, the noise bouncing off the walls and giving the distinct feeling that he was being mocked. "How dare you?! This is my body! You can't do it! I won't let you!" The blonde was near tears now.

Kyuubi snickered, **But you see, the process is already nearly complete. There is nothing you can do about it now.**

Naruto slid to the floor, landing on his knees, his hands still holding onto the bars, "You monster. I never asked for this!" His voice was soft, and then grew in strength in the end.

The fox made a motion of rolling its eyes, **Well, I am sure in time you will come to see that there is a favorable side to this also.**

Naruto shut his eyes, trying to force the tears back, "Yeah ... right," His voice was breaking because he truly believed his life to be over.

*******

Sakura was to the end of the book when for no odd reason, she looked out the window. The sun was setting, making the sky turn from robin's egg blue to an orange hue. It was very beautiful in her opinion. She could stare at it all day. Light bulb. Her mission!

Hastily, she dropped the book into the seat she had sat in, picked up her own pack and made her way to the window. She took a quick look at Tsunade, nodded, and jumped out the window after opening it. The rosette leapt from roof top to roof top, heading to her destination which was the Konoha gate.

To her surprise, Kakashi was already standing there, waiting for her. Sakura landed a good five feet away from him, waiting for him to say something, but he just looked at her and then started walking out of the protection of the Konoha walls.

Sakura's eye brows furrowed, "Kakashi-sensei?" She called to him, running to catch up. "Are you upset with something?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

Kakashi shook his head, "No, I just want to get this over with so I can return and ask Tsunade-sama what Naruto is doing to make him stay behind," From where she stood, Sakura could see Kakashi's hands clench into fists.

Sakura bit her lip, looking in the other direction as if trying to avoid answering, even though he hadn't asked her about it, "Ahh … well … Naruto's in the hospital," The rosette hesitated, not sure how her sensei would react.

Kakashi turned his head toward her, "What? Is he okay?" There was worry in his voice as he asked.

Sakura nodded, confirming, "Yes … but … well, its complicated. You see, from what Lady-Tsunade says, Naruto is now, because of Kyuubi, able to have children," She whispered, making sure only Kakashi was only just able to make out the words.

His face didn't change which was the result of hard training, hiding his shock, "Astonishing, but I speculate that by your low voice that no one is to know about this, right?" He looked ahead, as if the dirt trail in front of them was the most amusing thing in the country.

"Yes."

They continued to walk for an extended period of time. Kakashi looked behind them to see if they were out of eye shot of the village. Both Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other at the same time as if reading each others mind and dove off into the trees to make it harder to be followed.

Their destination was on the out skirts of the Sound Village. They were going to search for Orochimaru and Sasuke's hide out. They were also informed that Sasuke had a new group that he called 'Hawk'. They would have to be cautious of any traps set as well as any gen-jutsus laid out.

Tsunade had told Kakashi and Sakura the basics of the mission, concerning Sasuke, most of all. She told them that the rogue ninja and his group, 'Hawk', had slaughtered a village for no apparent reason. Their mission was to find Sasuke, and if possible bring him in to custody, if not, kill him.

Sakura didn't like the idea of killing a former team member, but she knew he was on the opposite side now, and there was nothing that she could do about it. Sasuke was always going to be evil, no matter what the consequence.

She had looked to Kakashi, but he had a façade on. Underneath the mask, though, she knew he was just as bent out of shape as she was. Sakura knew that Sasuke was like a son to him. Kakashi was the one who specially trained him for the chunin exams, taught him how to perfect the chidori. Then, as a back stabber, Sasuke goes and uses it for evil instead of relevance.

It was going to be a tough mission, no doubt, but she never thought it would come to this. Sakura had tried to reason in her mind that it was only the proper thing to do because he was a criminal, but to someone she had once loved? Surely not could she kill him. She'd have to leave that to her teacher.

Tsunade ranked it as an 'S', meaning it was very significant, and dangerous. Still, Sakura wished Tsunade would have sent someone in Naruto's place. Maybe Hinata or Neji. Though, right now, Neji was probably on a mission with his own team, and she had no idea what Hinata was doing.

Don't be deceived, she did ask. The Hokage said it would be better if less people were involved, considering that almost all of Konoha would mercilessly beat Sasuke because of what damage he's done. Sakura agreed to that, but just her and Kakashi taking on maybe more than seven people? Oh no, she didn't have lack of confidence in hers or Kakashi's abilities, but two against seven plus, and a limited amount of chakra? There was a slim chance they would be able to defeat all of them.

*******

Back at the hospital, Tsunade had finished reading three of the seven books Jiraiya had purchased for her in less than thirty minutes. Take note that all of these books were all three hundred pages or more. The Hokage made a reach for the fourth book when she spotted movement from the bed beside her. She glanced at Naruto's face and saw it start to twist and contract, a sign that he was coming around.

Jiraiya stirred in the other corner. Shortly after Sakura had first picked up a book on foxes, he fell into a deep slumber, but he was waking now, forty-five minutes later. He sat up, but slouched over, wiping his eye with his index finger. He looked to Tsunade who was concentrating very hard on the figure flat on the bed.

Naruto fluttered his eyes open, having little difficulty for the sun had gone down and just having to get used to the lights in the hospital. As soon as his eyes focused, Naruto could distinguish the outline next to him to be Tsunade. How long had he been out? A day maybe?

"How do you feel, Naruto?" Tsunade asked in a motherly tone.

Naruto made to sit up, but the Hokage pushed him back down with her hand, "I'd be better if I weren't in a hospital," The blonde growled.

Tsunade shook her head, "Recklessness will only make you hurt yourself more than you are. Do you know why you're in the hospital?" She looked at him firmly.

The blonde shinobi searched the memories he could remember and then what Kyuubi had said to Naruto came back to him, "Because damn Kyuubi has been messing around with my body, right?" He looked at her keenly.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, that's right. I need to tell you more about it though. I've been doing some research and have found some things out about fox mating," Tsunade gestured to the books in the bag that lay by her chair.

Naruto momentarily looked at them before he was interrupted, **Those books won't help. **Kyuubi twisted inside Naruto's head.

"Kyuubi says that those books are worthless," The blonde passed on the information.

"Oh?" Tsunade was interested now. "Well, I suppose Kyuubi would know all about it since she's the one who invoked this on you. Tell me, Kyuubi, what are the symptoms of the mating ritual?" Tsunade asked the red demon.

**Why should I tell an insignificant mortal as yourself? **Kyuubi thought manically.

Naruto, being the letter boy had no other choice than to voice Kyuubi's thoughts, being her vestal and all, "Why should I tell you," Naruto said now uninterested.

Tsunade's eye brow twitch, but she managed to keep her calm front, "If you don't and Naruto gets with child, how will we be able to help him birth the child?" The Hokage inquired through gritted teeth.

**No dice.**

"Nothin'," Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes patiently.

Tsunade let out a rumble, "Ungrateful bitch," Tsunade sat back in her chair, struggling to find a way to trick the demon into giving something away.

"Tsunade-Baa-chan," Naruto spoke, entirely himself now.

"What is it Naruto?" The Hokage answered, not really paying attention.

Naruto opened his eyes again, half lidded, "How come Sakura and Kakashi-sensei aren't here?" The blonde rubbed his hands together as if he was really cold.

Tsunade rested her head on her fisted hand, "Sorry Naruto, I can't release that information," She whispered dolefully.

Naruto's eyes snapped open wide and with in a second, he was sitting up, his right hand clutched into a fist, "They're out on a mission, aren't they?!" Naruto barked violently.

"I cannot disclose that information," Tsunade repeated.

Naruto let out a huff of breath, _Kyuubi. Will you tell her the symptoms in return for information about the mission?_, The blonde asked hopefully

**Why should I?**

_Because when you're in here, Tsunade won't let me any where near another living human being. If she tells me about the mission, I'll escape and then you'll be one step closer to having a kid._

**Not a bad idea. You're sometimes very vicious, you realize.**

_I was taught from the best!_

"Kyuubi says that she'll give you the symptoms as long as you spill about the mission," It was a gambling chance, but Naruto had a feeling he needed to do it.

Automatically, Tsunade's eyes burst open, "Anything! But you have to go first," The Hokage wasn't an idiot.

As Kyuubi named them off in his head, Naruto repeated them; "Heat flashes, odors, submission, weakness, dizziness, headaches, temperature changes and frequent sexual needs."

Tsunade was busy writing this new found data in a little note book, so she would have it for later reference, "Okay. You held up your end of the deal, I will too," Tsunade put away the note book after writing a few more things down. "Sakura and Kakashi went on an 'S' rank mission concerning Sasuke and his group in which he calls 'Hawk'," She didn't stop long enough for him to put in his cents, but she could see his eye brows raised under his head band, his lips trembling, and sweat forming on his face. "For unfathomable reasons, Sasuke and Hawk butchered a whole village."

Naruto jumped up, landing at the foot of the bed, making Jiraiya nearly fall out of his chair, alarmed. He didn't care if his clothes were torn, but Sakura and Kakashi needed him. He needed to see Sasuke too. He had an urge to see Sasuke that it made his whole body throb in pain.

Tsunade was up in a flash, "You're not going anywhere, Naruto! You're in no condition," The Hokage made to block some of the windows while she signaled Jiraiya to barricade the door.

Naruto could barely make out their voices. He lunged into a window that Tsunade's arms couldn't reach to and fell out, shattering the glass as he did so. He had some cuts on his arms, but they would heal quickly. As he raced to his apartment to pack, Naruto could hear Tsunade shouting something to him from behind him.

It didn't matter what she said. He wasn't going to stay and let someone else take his mission. Sasuke was his number one priority until Naruto was able to bring him back to Konoha. No one could stop him if the mission included Sasuke in just a fragment. Not even the Hokage herself.

It only took him about two minutes, but he made it to his apartment and roughly opened the door, not bothering to shut it as he walked inside. He grabbed a pack and hastily filled it with multiple weapons and a change of clothes.

He didn't want to waist any time, knowing that Tsunade was already on his tail. He threw the pack over his shoulders and leapt out of the window. If he kept on track and didn't stop for rest, he was sure he'd be able to meet up with his team promptly.

Keeping an eye out, he snuck past the guard at the top of the gate, knowing if he was caught that the guard would message Tsunade right away. It wasn't very easy, but staying in the shadows gave him the ability to be swifter. He managed to get away with out anyone knowing he was ever there.

With more speed than he would have thought he had, Naruto made a rapid tear through the trees, needing to catch up to his team mates. He was starting to feel hot again, and he couldn't make one comprehensive sentence in his dazed mind. The trees became a blur, but he was able to manage with out sight.

Naruto was sure no one was following him, but with his cloudy mind, he couldn't be too accurate. He spotted a river and made a quick pit stop. The water would be good for his hot flesh. After removing his pack, Naruto dove into the cool water, thankful for its chilly-like blanket.

Though, after about five minutes, Naruto began to think every sway of breeze and every moving leaf on the ground to be a sign that someone was there, watching him. A sense of paranoia. Reluctantly, The blonde shinobi got out of the icy water and, not wanting to get a cold, switched his wet clothes with his dry ones.

Surely he couldn't put the wet ones in with his equipment, so he dug a whole and buried the clothes. Once he had made certain the clothes were well out of sight, he went on. He jumped through the thick branches of the trees, the cool night air leaving a stinging sensation on his face as he moved forward.

The water in the river had felt nice, but only ten minutes later were the effects starting to wear off and the fog came back to his mind along with the hazed vision. It didn't matter to him anyway, Naruto was sure that he was getting relatively close to his target destination.

He had felt Sakura's chakra before she had time to cover it, but after what Naruto had guessed as Sakura recognizing the chakra of his own, did she not bother to put a barrier around hers. Naruto could tell that they weren't moving anymore for the chakra signals got closer and closer as he went from branch to branch.

Before long, Naruto could make out two silhouettes in the distance and knew them to be his team members. He slowed his pace, huffing from lack of oxygen. He landed on a branch behind them, carefully making out the lining of their faces in the dark. Sakura looked like she was worried but also thankful to see him up and about. Kakashi had his mask on, but Naruto could tell he was suspicious about his being there. Kakashi wouldn't think that Tsunade had just let him go.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a hoarse voice.

Sucking in some air, Naruto was able to answer, "This mission concerns Sasuke, and you didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" The blonde asked smugly.

Sakura crossed her arms, "You're supposed to be in the hospital," The rosette tapped her boot on the branch under her feet impatiently.

Naruto raised his hands in defense, "I know, but nothings going to happen! I promise!" Naruto gave the two a thumbs up.

Kakashi held his head in his hand, the other hand in his pocket, "Alright, since you're here, I suppose we can use the extra man power. But we need to get to our first hide out before day break," Kakashi gestured them to follow with a swish of his wrist.

They soared through the trees, ten at a time. They were mostly quiet, but Naruto had to break the silence, "You have to fill me in on the mission when we get to the secret base. Tsunade didn't tell me much," He said in an under tone.

Sakura nodded her head, complying. Kakashi didn't really want Naruto to be there, with his ailment and all, but he didn't really have any other choice. Tsunade wouldn't send someone one out until morning, he knew that, so he'd just have to wait and be obedient toward the new addition to the mission's team.

After treading for a half hour, Kakashi held out his hand, signaling a stop. The other two ninjas obeyed and slowed down to a halt. The gray haired jonin pointed toward the ground and raised a finger to his covered mouth, motioning that the hide out was under ground and that they should be as quiet as possible.

They jumped down, landing perfectly soundless. Kakashi moved aside some grass and lifted up the door to the under ground hide out. Sakura slid in first, being very cautious on the steps that looked to be three hundred years old. Naruto went in second, a little less wary. Kakashi let himself in and shut the flap after a quick inspection of the forest around them.

Normally, Tsunade wouldn't release the locations of the hidden sanctuaries, but since this was an 'S' rank mission, and they might be followed worse than that of a 'B' rank mission, she had no choice but for the safety and welfare of the team to let them use the hideouts.

After coming off the stairs, there was a large room, ten feet by twelve feet. Off that room, there were three doors. One was a mini kitchen, just incase, and the other two were bed rooms, beds included. The large room had a circular table in the middle of it with four chairs. Naruto and Sakura were currently sitting at the table with bottles of water in their hands.

"Here, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto flung a full bottle of water at Kakashi who grabbed it with out flinching.

"Arigato," Kakashi uttered as he too took a seat opposite of Naruto.

Sakura looked between the two. They both seemed to be thinking of something important for their eyes were half lidded and they just stared, "So, Naruto," The rosette gave all attention to Naruto, smiling wickedly. "Did Tsunade tell you why you were in the hospital?" She let out a laugh.

Naruto shook his head, "No, Kyuubi told me first. Damn fox," Naruto bit his lip, trying to suppress a growl.

**I can hear you, you know.**

_Shut up._

Sakura blinked, "Oh really?" She spared a glance at Kakashi who rolled his eye, as if knowing the answer before it was voiced. "Well, yes, the mission," The rosette's voice became strict. "Tsunade wants us to investigate the resent death of a village, one that wasn't even on the map. The only reason we accepted the C.S.I mission is because it probably has vital information ascertaining to Sasuke."

Kakashi continued, "Because of how many people were either killed or injured, we are to bring Sasuke and his gang, 'Hawk', into custody. If they refuse, we are to kill any and every one," His face didn't change with his words, and his voice was very mellow, no emotion whatsoever.

Naruto eyes widened with horror. He stood in a quick second, knocking his chair back, "Are you all loony?! He was on our team at one point! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" The blonde shouted, the sound reverberating off the walls.

Sakura looked away while Kakashi shut his eyes, "They are direct orders from Tsunade-sama herself. We are not to go against her word," Kakashi murmured.

Naruto, in a fit of rage, back handed his water bottle, making it fly off the table and spill its contents all over the floor, creating a giant puddle, "Forget it. I'm going to sleep," And with that, Naruto stalked off to a bed room.

He shut the door to his room, slamming it more like it. He shoved off his pack and chunked it into one of the corners. The room was completely black, but Naruto didn't mind. He said he would be going to sleep, but with the rage filling his mind, he didn't think he'd get much sleep. Besides that, the dizziness and blurred vision hadn't gone away.

The blonde flopped down on the bed. It was softer than what he had thought it would have been. He buried his head in the pillow and screamed his heart out until he could feel his throat chafing. He'd really like to go get that probably half empty bottle out there, but then he'd have to see Sakura and Kakashi again. He didn't think he could look at their faces the rest of the night.

How could they have even considered it? Let alone agree to it! Sasuke had once been on team seven, and even if his other team mates didn't think so, but to Naruto, Sasuke was still on the team. Naruto would try to find a solution other than death for the Uchiha. The blonde didn't want that, and he wouldn't accept it.

Most of the rage had lifted, and his ears weren't ringing anymore. From where he was laying, Naruto could make out the two voices of his fellow comrades. It sounded as though Sakura was lecturing Kakashi about something. Curious, Naruto got up and noiselessly squatted in front of the door, his ear pressed to it so that he could hear better.

The sound was fuzzy, but he could make out the words, "How could you have told him that?" Sakura, definitely. He could tell by the high pitched squeak.

"He would have found out sooner or later. Its better if he's enraged now. He'll get over it and then see the truth in the mission," Kakashi's words cut into Naruto's heart, and the blonde had to bite his lip so hard he almost broke skin so that he could stifle a moan of pain.

"Truth?! Lady-Tsunade has gone too far, as far as I'm concerned."

"Don't worry, Sakura. Tsunade-sama has her reasons, and Naruto will come to see that it's for the best."

"I'd hate to say this Kakashi-sensei, but you're entirely wrong there. Naruto sees Sasuke as a brother. Some people would tell you, if you asked, that their relationship goes beyond friendship. He'll never see this as a good idea."

"Hmmpp."

"I bet right now that Naruto is in that room trying to come up with a new plan that required no death, and that had Sasuke go back to the leaf village with out difficulty."

"Yeah" Kakashi sighed. "I guess you're right. So, even if Sasuke won't come back willingly, Naruto won't let us kill him to make it easier."

"I never really liked the idea myself, but I didn't want to go against Lady-Tsunade's word."

"I know what you mean. I probably wouldn't have been able to do it, even given the chance. Sasuke's relationship with me is very personal. If Sasuke had been my real son, and even now, I wouldn't be able to pull a kunai to his throat or a chidori to his chest."

Naruto sat back then. He was glad that his team mates came to their heads. That meant that Sasuke had a better chance to live. He was glad about that. Oddly though, he thought he felt fully awake, but now it seemed that it was too hard to keep his eyes open, and his body straight up.

He laughed at himself. All the adrenaline had drained from his body so he was now more tired. He inched his way to his feet, swaying as he stood up right. Rocking back and forth, he managed to work his way to the des and collapse on it. Naruto was grateful that the bed was as soft as it was, or else he might have not gotten any sleep at all.

As he lay there, making his way to peaceful oblivion, thoughts of Sasuke ran through his mind, along with ramen and the fish cakes that came in it. He was without doubt going to kill someone other than Sasuke if he didn't dream of ramen and the raven haired rogue ninja.

_***** TBC…**_

Wooh! A new story after I just finished one! How do you like those apples!? Well, anyway, if you don't like violence, blood, rape, or male pregnancies, this isn't the story for you. But to everyone else, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to 'Life's Decisions'. If you read my other story, 'Treading Uncharted Territories', know that after this story I'm probably going to rewrite the fist few chapters, and I'm actually thinking of a sequel. If you haven't read it, then I suggest you go so that while you wait for me to post the second chapter to this story! Oh, and did anyone notice how long this chapter was? I'm going to try and make every chapter at least 10,000 words or more. This one was slightly under, but that's okay. Thanks for reading!


	2. A lead?

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer-** I do NOT own Naruto or any other related character.

**Warnings-** Violence in this chapter. Blood and gore too. Spoilers about Hawk. Some KakaNaru stuff too, but don't worry, it's still just **SasuNaru**.

**__________****[Ch 2]**__________

"C'mon already! We've been trying to get moving for the past hour!" Naruto wailed inside the underground hideout, which the team was still occupying.

"Not yet, Naruto. I think someone is up there," Kakashi replied, holding his arm out at length so that the blonde couldn't get past him and go up the stairs.

"Duh, it's probably Tsunade-Baa-chan," Naruto crossed his arms, fed up with the whole situation.

Sakura shook her head, "No, Lady-Tsunade would have come down already. It's not her," The rosette lifted her hand to cover her mouth, trying to assess their current predicament. "Kakashi-sensei, if I do a gen-jutsu from down here, will it reach them?"

Kakashi looked back at the two, "Yes, it would work, but keep all you're chakra supply. I'm going up to see what's going on. Do not come up, understand?" His face was a mask of anger, making Naruto and Sakura shiver in fright.

"Hai, sensei," The two said together.

Kakashi walked up the stairs, and before long, he was out of sight. When the two ninja's still in the underground hide out heard the door shut, the foot steps stopped too. Someone was definitely up there. Sakura thought it was a bad idea. That maybe someone else should have gone with him. Who knows how many people could be up there, waiting to strike.

Naruto set down his pack and sat in one of the chairs around the table, keeping his head in one of his palms. He was furious with Kakashi. Why didn't he let him and Sakura up there? Sure, Naruto had only just passed his chunin exam last year, but he knew a lot of jutsus. He could kick anyone's butt if he wanted to.

After about fifteen minutes, Kakashi came back down, unscathed, "There was no one up there. The paranoia has been getting to all of us. Lets go," Kakashi turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto had moved so fast that his chair hadn't even hit the ground before he reached Kakashi, "Wait just a minute! Sakura and I both heard other foot steps up there! Are you going to tell me that we were just imagining it?!" The blonde shinobi screeched.

The grey haired jonin picked up Naruto's hand and let it drop, "Yes, now, let's get a move on. We only have until morning," Kakashi started up the stairs again, this time, not being halted.

Sakura looked to Naruto who had his head turned away and bowed. She was concerned; her team mates were fighting again. If they weren't working together, then they most likely wouldn't be able to function as a team when some enemy showed up, if they ever did.

With out saying anymore, Naruto climbed the stairs, his hands gripped into tight fists. His knuckles turning white, "C'mon Sakura," He said in an under tone, dryly.

Furrowing her eye brows, she scooted along, following Naruto up the tiny path way. When Sakura got into the fresh air, Kakashi and Naruto were taking in the scents. Naruto was typically looking at the ground, and Kakashi was starring at the trees, keeping an eye out for traps and the like.

Hesitantly, she went up to Kakashi, "Um … Sensei? Shouldn't we get moving?" Sakura looked away, not really sure why she couldn't meet the jonin's eyes.

He looked back at her and sighed, "Alright. The area is clear. Let's move out," He jumped, and waved his hand for Sakura and Naruto to follow.

Sakura turned back to Naruto, but he was already making a leap for the trees. Suddenly, the rosette felt as if her team was really beginning to break apart. She feared that. Sakura didn't want what little team she still had to break up. Sasuke was already gone; she couldn't deal with Naruto or Kakashi leaving her too. But … then she thought about it. Did that make her selfish? Sakura didn't think so, but some might.

She was taught in school that to be a ninja, it didn't matter what team you were placed on. What was significant was that the team worked together to get the mission complete with out any casualties. So, yes, some ninja's would think that for even having those thoughts, that she was a selfish girl.

Naruto was in front of her, Kakashi leading. Sakura kept her sight at the branches, but if she were to look up, she would see the guilty expression Naruto wore when he glanced back at her every other five minutes. After Naruto had taken to the trees, he suddenly remembered Sakura's feelings. He shouldn't have been so cold to her. He knew that she was only trying to help. He silently thanked her for that.

Later on, the team made it to the village. It was located in between the Sound and the Waterfall villages, but it was closer to the Sound. No one had really ever heard of the Crystal Village before, but here it wasn't. And the author says 'wasn't' because it had just been hacked a week ago.

The village hadn't really gotten cleaned up any, since there were few survivors. There were about fifteen people staying in a near by hotel until they could come back and help with the mess. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all saw that first hand. Some of the buildings had been burnt, but you couldn't really see where the fire had left marks due to all the dry blood smeared everywhere.

Some graves had been dug at the other end of the village, but no bodies hosted them. All the bodies lay in the street, mangled and sliced. There were body parts all over the place. You could look one way and see and arm, look the other and see a leg. Not to mention the fowl smell of rotting flesh.

It looked as though the birds had gotten to the bodies first, for there were bite marks on some of them and what Kakashi thought, were cuts that were the product of Zabuza Momochi's, though, he knew Zabuza to be dead, he knew that one of the team members of Hawk had gotten a hold of it.

Naruto didn't think Sasuke capable of such a crime. These bodies weren't just killed; they were gruesomely tortured and slaughtered, as Tsunade had said. But in no state of mind had he thought it was going to be this bad.

Sakura had the same thought. Though, one step in, and she had to run back out in order to heave up her breakfast. Kakashi went to go assist her, leaving Naruto in the bloody streets alone. The blonde took in all he could, holding a piece of cloth over his mouth and nose.

It was a massacre. There were bodies everywhere; blood covered the streets, and now Naruto's shoes. He searched some of the houses that hadn't been crushed or had been burned down. There didn't seem like anything was stolen. He checked some of the houses bed rooms and found their valuables still intact.

He searched everywhere, running into Kakashi and Sakura along the way sometimes. They nodded to each other, but other than that, they stayed separate, much to Sakura's displeasure. Everything that could have been alive was now dead, but hardly identifiable.

Before long, they all regrouped in the middle of an unknown street. Sakura's face still looked sick, and Kakashi looked with concern at her. Naruto raised an eye brow. Maybe it was just him, but Kakashi was more sensitive to Sakura than any other person he'd seen him with.

"Did you find any reason for them to do this?" Naruto broke the silence, not able to watch the scene that played along in front of him.

Sakura shook her head, through her sickness, "No … everything of value was still in the houses that were still standing. I checked some of the bodies that weren't fully dismantled and they hadn't been stolen of any jutsus," She wiped her mouth involuntarily. "It's very questionable."

Kakashi put a hand on his hip, "I believe it might be some kind of lure. For what, I'm not quite sure," He narrowed his eye, as if just remembering something.

Naruto cocked his head and put his index finger and thumb to his chin, thinking deeply, "That might be, but who would they be luring?" Naruto looked up, deep in thought.

Sakura's eyes widened. She was suddenly very afraid for Naruto right now. She knew he and Sasuke had still not settled their dispute. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Naruto never turned down a fight encouraged by Sasuke, but he surely wouldn't kill the raven. On the other hand, Sasuke couldn't care less if he were to accidentally kill Naruto.

"Why don't we try asking the villagers that survived?" Kakashi threw in, noticing that Naruto was coming out of his trance and seeing Sakura seeming to be in pain or she had come to realize what he did.

Naruto nodded, "Good idea," The blonde to a quick look at Sakura before making his way down the street from which he had came.

Truth be told, he had already forgotten about the day prior. He had even forgotten about the warnings and the symptoms Kyuubi had informed him of. His only thought right now was of Sasuke. Where was he now, who was he with? Thoughts such as these had started to plague his mind since he had gotten word of the mission.

If he and Sasuke came face to face again in this mission, Naruto was not going to go back to the Leaf Village empty handed, he made a promise to himself. If Sasuke wasn't with him, he wouldn't ever go back to the Leaf Village.

_**----------0.o.0.o----------**_

The hike to the hotel wasn't that long. Once Naruto had gotten thinking, he was there before he knew it. Though, during the hike, he began to feel unbearably hot and he started feeling dizzy, seeming to feel as if he would collapse at any moment. Sakura had seen him wobbling, and rushed to help. She held his arm over her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

The rosette glanced back at her sensei to make sure he was still following, which he was, but he seemed irritated for one reason or another. Sakura shrugged at the thought, but she knew something was troubling Kakashi. She would just have to wait until they made it to the hotel to ask him.

They had made it in roughly ten minutes. Naruto was being held in his own room, lying down by orders commanded from Sakura. He was lying down, but he wasn't asleep, but he didn't dare move either. He tried to sit up once, to go interrogate the survivors, but as soon as he sat up, he was so dizzy that he had to rush to the bath room to let up his breakfast.

Sakura and Kakashi were with most of the people who lived, some had to stay with their children, fearing every second of the day. They were in a room that connected off of the one Naruto was in, his team mates not wanting to take their eye off him. They thought they would have more privacy than in the den of the hotel.

Sakura sat in front of a teen age girl, no more than thirteen, "Can you tell me what happened?" Sakura spoke softly, not as though she was talking to a child, but low enough that she wouldn't scare the girl more than she already was.

The orange haired girl blinked, processing her thoughts, "Well …," She didn't sound as if she was sad. As-a-matter-of-fact, Sakura was sure that this girl felt no sadness for what had taken place. "I was in my house when I smelt fire. I rushed out, and seen people and houses burning. Others were being sliced with a sword."

Sakura thought a moment. She was sure that none of the other Hawk members knew any fire jutsus, so that meant that either Sasuke was using a jutsu, or the members of Hawk had torches and gasoline, "Do you know how the fires started?" She asked, yearning to know the answer.

The orange haired girl nodded, "Yes, this man had gas and a torch and another was spraying gasoline around everything and everyone," She never looked away from Sakura as she spoke.

Sakura bobbed her head, understanding, "Did you see a man with bluish black hair? He probably was wearing umanori(1). White on top and dark purple for the bottoms," Sakura was hopeful now, but what for, she didn't know.

The girl took a finger and her thumb to her chin, "Uh … I seem to remember him. Yes, I know who you're talking about. He had red eyes, and carried a long thin blade on his back," The orange haired girl looked straight to Sakura's face.

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened, "Thank you. Can you tell me more?" She was getting ahead of herself, suddenly panting in short breaths, sweat forming on her brow.

"They burned down some of the houses, slaughtered people, didn't take any of the money or anything priceless, and left. They weren't really searching for any treasure. I remember, the man you talked about--Sasuke?—he came up to me and held his sword to my throat. He told me to mail the Leaf Village and ask them to send three people, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. If I didn't, he'd come back and kill the rest of us."

"Thank you," Sakura bowed to the girl and sprinted to Kakashi who was in the middle of a conversation. She tugged on his arm, and they were in the bathroom in a split second.

"Sakura, what's the meaning of this? I was getting many answers from that man," Kakashi fumed.

"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei, but I have very important information that I need to share with you," She took a deep breath, relaxing herself. "Sasuke told that girl I was taking to, to send for us specifically. Sasuke's probably just planning to settle the score with Naruto," Sakura furrowed her eye brows.

Kakashi nodded his head, "Yes, the man in there said that Sasuke was whispering Naruto's name while he killed the man's wife," Kakashi sighed. "This is probably just a waist of our time."

"I agree," Sakura concurred, "But remember what Lady-Tsunade said. We have to bring them into custody, because of what they had done."

"I realize that, Sakura, but how far will Sasuke go this time to seek revenge on Naruto?" Kakashi whispered hoarsely through the fabric of his mask.

There came a knock at the door. Both chunin and jonin looked to the door, "Uh … hey, could I get in there? I'm about to empty my stomach again," Naruto's voice came through the door scratchy and husky.

Sakura and Kakashi were out of the bath room in a millisecond, not wanting to take the chance that Naruto would throw up on the wood floor of the hotel. With Naruto in the bathroom, Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other to try to find in the others eyes the answer to their identical question, how much had Naruto heard?

_**----------0.o.0.o----------**_

Naruto kneeled in front of the toilet, already done with giving up the rest of whatever was left in his gullet. He had heard most of what Sakura and Kakashi were talking about, but the reason he was getting sick was a mix of their words and his sickness. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but the illness he developed wasn't getting any better any time soon.

Naruto huffed, out of breath, _Hey Kyuubi, you know what's wrong with me, don't you?_

The red beast chuckled maniacally, **I told you what was wrong when you were unconscious. Do you not remember?**

_Uh … apparently not, or else I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?_

**You're an idiot. If you want to know, ask one of your human friends. They know.**

_H-how? I never told them anything! W-was it Tsunade-Baa-chan?_

The fox demon didn't answer him though. Naruto wasn't sure, but it seemed to him that Kyuubi was rather busy as of late. But being stuck inside Naruto's body, the blonde didn't think that she'd have much to do.

Wiping his mouth, Naruto exited the bathroom to be greeted by worried glances from both Kakashi and Sakura. His eye brows furrowed, and he put up the best smile he could with out looking silly, "Uh … hey, I'm okay! Don't worry!"

Sakura shook her head, "I-it's not that. Naruto … how much did you hear … when Kakashi-sensei and I were in the bathroom?" The rosette clasped her hands together.

Naruto blinked, "Come off it. You know that I'm on this mission too! You can't exclude me from information!" The blonde was suddenly angry, not really sure why.

Kakashi put his hands up, "Now Naruto, calm down. We're only worried with your well being. Sakura and I have no malicious intent."

The blonde shinobi glared at his sensei, "Oh sure, I bet that's what Sasuke said right before he slaughtered those people's village!" Naruto stormed off to his room, moving passed Sakura and Kakashi rather harshly.

Sakura made to grab his shoulder, but Kakashi stopped her hand with quick agility. When Naruto was out of the room, Kakashi whispered, "He's having a symptom. Change in emotions," People started to gather at the door, wondering what the fight was about.

Kakashi snarled lowly, only loud enough for himself to hear. He dragged Sakura by her wrist into a room that connected off of the room they were standing in, "I figure, from what you told me, and what I know, that Naruto's going to be acting more like a woman on her period," He let got of Sakura's wrist, just noticing that he was still holding it.

Sakura looked down, trying to find words, "So he's getting closer to … well … mating season?" She blushed at the thought.

Kakashi nodded, not sure of his own answer, "I'm not entirely sure, but that sounds about right. Tell me, Sakura, have you smelled any kind of new aroma?" He looked at her sharply, inspecting.

"Well, if you mean the people, they do need baths but—"

"—No, I meant Naruto. Does he smell different to you?" Kakashi cut her off, starting to feel impatient.

Sakura made a confused look appear on her face, "I don't … smell anything unusual about him. He smells the same to me as he always has, except for the vibrant scent of throw up," Sakura made a face at her joke.

Kakashi let out a frustrated breath. If Sakura couldn't smell anything, and he did, that meant that Naruto was attracting the same sex. That, in Kakashi's opinion, was a bad thing. With the smell Naruto's delivering, any guy in a ten mile radius. Not only that, but when they find out what the smell belongs to, they'll start fighting over Naruto. Kakashi wasn't even sure if he could hold himself back.

Sakura looked at him anxiously, "Kakashi-sensei? Are you alright?" She raised a hand, but Kakashi shook his head, so she lowered it.

"I'll be alright. Stay with Naruto, don't let any man in there," Kakashi ordered in a stern voice. "I'll be out side for a while, the smells getting to my head," The gray haired jonin made his way to the door, looking at Sakura one last time, then exiting through.

Sakura put an arm around her elbow, not really sure why Kakashi would want her to keep guard. Naruto was perfectly able to keep anyone off of him, even if he was sick.

What the kunoichi didn't know was that Naruto was having more symptoms, and wouldn't be able to put up a fight for long. Shrugging, Sakura went into Naruto's bedroom, noticing him to be asleep on his bed. She looked out the window, and noticed a flock of guys pooling below the window (they were two stories up).

_**----------0.o.0.o----------**_

Kakashi walked out side, glad to be a distance from his blonde haired pupil. The smell was about to drive him insane with lust. But Naruto wasn't the person he was after. In fact, the person he was after probably didn't even know he liked them.

The gray haired jonin leaned up against a tree, far away from the hotel now, "So, you smelt it too, huh?" The man seemed to ask the trees, for there was no one else visible.

"Yes, a very attractive smell, isn't it?" The wind answered with a question.

"Thanks for the information. If I hadn't known any of it, Naruto might have been in trouble right about now," Kakashi shut his eyes and relaxed, knowing the other person meant no harm to him.

"You should thank Tsunade. She sent me here to tell you. They haven't figured out I'm here yet, have they?" The man came into view, perceptive that he was well enough away from the hotel that the others wouldn't be able to see him.

Kakashi shook his head, "Naruto's in his room, sick as a dog, and Sakura hasn't said anything, so I'm guessing not."

"That's a relief," Jiraiya wiped his brow with his arm sleeve. "What are Naruto's symptoms right now?" The white haired Sannin got to business, leaving any silly thoughts behind.

Kakashi looked up, "Well, it seems he's running a high fever, mood swings, the smell, dizziness, headaches, weakness, and I'm not sure, but maybe submission," Kakashi pushed himself off of the tree, now standing erect and folded his arms across his chest.

Jiraiya sighed, "Tsunade wants me to bring him home if he's got most of the symptoms she had written down when Naruto told her from Kyuubi. And seeing as how, you just named almost all of them, he's going back with me," The Sannin cracked his knuckles, trying to act tough.

Kakashi nodded, "That's not a bad idea, but you won't be able to get him to leave. No matter how sick he is, he's not going to want to miss out on this mission."

"True. That's why Tsunade's the Hokage. She sent two Anbu with me. He won't be much of a fight now," Jiraiya smirked.

Kakashi snorted, then laughed at himself for doing so, "I'm sorry … heh … Jiraiya, but Naruto won't go back. The best we can do right now is making sure that he doesn't get injured or kidnapped in his weakened state," Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'll just stay in the dark for a while longer. You know, the advantage of surprise," Jiraiya chuckled.

"Heh, yeah, alright," Kakashi nodded once and then left the white haired man in the forest, very much aware of the Anbu watching him as he walked away.

_**----------0.o.0.o----------**_

_**-*Flash Back*-**_

Tsunade paced the hospital room she rented out for Naruto, though; the blonde was probably of the village by now. She was trying to remain calm. If anyone of Konoha's enemy's got a hold of the information ascertaining to the shinobi, there would be a major war in the near future.

Actually, that all depended on Naruto. If Naruto let himself be caught and … ahem … token advantage of, then, yes there would be a colossal catastrophe. Naruto had no idea what powers lie within him. Well, maybe a few, but the addition Kyuubi just added, definitely not.

If Naruto was to have just one child, the world might be in grave danger, but from the book Tsunade read, not only could a fox have one, but it could hold up to seven! She was very sure though, that Naruto's body might only contain four. Still, only one was a huge danger, if he had four … well, there wouldn't be anymore world.

But, as she thought about it, that all depended on who caught the blonde, if anyone. Naruto, because of his symptoms, might willingly give his body to someone. Still, the chances of Naruto letting his children take over the world was … none.

Naruto was one of the bravest; most honorable human being Tsunade had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Unless Naruto's … partner was to take advantage of Naruto's kindness, and have their children destroy the country side, but she was sure that would never happen.

Submission was one of the symptoms Kyuubi had named off, so what if that wasn't just during heat, and through out after Naruto had mated? Tsunade was sure that it was impractical, but come on, after what had just happened, she wasn't so sure it couldn't happen.

All the mean while, Jiraiya was sitting in the chair he had been from the start, the only difference was that he was watching Tsunade pace, "Uh … Tsunade …," Jiraiya tried, but when he spoke up, Tsunade glared daggers at her once team mate.

Light bulb, "Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted in delight.

This caught the white haired Sannin off guard and made him twist in his chair, once again alarmed. Tsunade had her hands raised as high in the air as they could go, and she was breathing heavily with a giant smile cracking her face open.

"W-what?" Jiraiya was sure he had done something wrong, but the face she made told him that he was not correct.

She let her arms drop, "I need you to do me a favor," Tsunade's eyes narrowed, trying to scare him into accepting.

It was working, sort of, "Another? I bought those books for you, didn't I?" Jiraiya crossed his arms, rebelling.

Tsunade's golden eye brow rose, "Oh? But this is more important than books. Naruto is in danger, and you, his teacher, need to make sure that he isn't hurt while he's on that mission," The Hokage's foot began pounding the ground, a sign that she was becoming impatient with the white haired man's antics.

"I have to? That brat's always in trouble," Jiraiya held his head up with the palm of his hand, his body now slumping over in the chair.

Tsunade started to mumble incoherent threats to herself, "No Jiraiya," She bit out, trying to keep her calm for the second time that day. "I'll send two Anbu with you, but that's all!" She waged her finger in his face, making Jiraiya feel very uncomfortable.

Pouting, Jiraiya gave in, "Alright, fine. I'll bring him back if I have to, but if nothing happens to him, I'm coming back in a week," The Sannin gave his own input. "I have a book to write, you know," He shook his head proudly, as if he were someone from high class.

Tsunade smacked her forehead, "Okay! Bring him back if he has most of the symptoms. I don't want this to be an epidemic, now go!" She thrust her index finger in the direction of the windows, practically begging Jiraiya to leave.

_**-*End Flash Back*-**_

_**----------0.o.0.o----------**_

Sakura sat in a cushioned chair next to Naruto's bed. She was facing him, and still noticed the gathering crowd at the only door out of the room. The rosette was trying to work and the swarm was making her loose concentration.

With Naruto asleep, she thought it might have been a good idea to check on his insides again. Nothing really had changed at the top, but when her hand moved lower, she'd figured out that the process of building Naruto's new organ was now complete.

It was a total shocker, and seeing as though Sakura could over react, she tipped her chair back as she screamed, falling onto the floor. The people at the door way ran in the other direction. Sakura had started a stampede.

When she got up, Naruto was leaning on his elbow, still lying down, rubbing his eye as though it had something in it, "What's with all the noise, Sakura?" Naruto asked dully, not fully awake yet.

"Er … well … that is … I … I seen a spider!" The rosette thought fast. It seemed to work for Naruto just laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sakura got up and sat her chair right before sitting in it. She watched as Naruto tossed his head back in forth, maybe having a dream. Sakura knew him better though. He was probably having an argument with Kyuubi.

She'd most likely be mad too if a demon inside her body made her unable to have kids, or worse, turned her into a guy! She really had no problem with guys, but if she was turned into one, she'd almost certainly be attracted to guys for she had no interest in girls.

Trying to ease her mind, she thought of something different, like what she had just found out about the blonde. How this was to ease her mind, she wasn't quite sure, but it did, and anyway, she needed to think about what she discovered. Naruto could be in danger.

His new organ was fully developed, and prepared. If Naruto had sex with a guy, as Tsunade said, he might be liable to get pregnant. He was somewhat of a girl now himself. Able to have kids. Sakura was frantic about her new discovery, and wished Kakashi would return soon, if for nothing more than support. The people in the other room, who were starting to gather at the door again, were of no help to her.

Sakura sat there then, just sitting. She didn't think about anything, just that someone was moving in on her and Naruto. The rosette didn't make a move though, because they let some of their chakra slip to make themselves known.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked, resting a hand on Sakura's drooping shoulder.

Sakura blinked dizzily, "He's fine. No one touched him," She almost hummed the words, feeling as though she was about to loose consciousness. "Kakashi-sensei, I checked him again, and … well, he's fully developed now. You know, the whole—"

"—Yeah, I know," The gray haired jonin cut in, not wanting to go into detail with all the people standing at the door. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll watch Naruto until morning," Kakashi said easily, his face devoid of emotion.

Sakura had just enough energy to nod her head, get up and escape through the crowd to her bed room. Kakashi narrowed his eye at the group. They immediately started to rush away, running into other people as a means to get away from the only ninja of doom known as Kakashi.

He took a seat in the chair Sakura had been using just minutes ago. Kakashi looked down at Naruto's prone figure. The smell was very addictive up close. The jonin knew though, that he had to maintain his emotions, or else he'd become like the men that gathered at the entrance of the hotel.

He eyed Naruto carefully. The blonde's head was turned away from him, his body laid on his back, flat as a board. Naruto had taken off his coat the second they had arrived at the hotel before lying down, so clad in only his pants and a t-shirt, Naruto looked positively delicious to Kakashi.

Kakashi had to take off his head band and vest. He was beginning to sweat on his forehead. The jonin rubbed his hands together anxiously, knowing that the smell was getting to him. He could feel himself getting hard just by the smell, but he would resist.

Kakashi hadn't heard any voices or foot steps for over ten minutes now, so he assumed everyone had gone to bed. There were no lights on, that he could see anyway, but the window in the room, just ahead of Naruto's bed, was casting a shallow light from the moon onto his figure.

His tanned skin looked pale in the light, smooth like velvet too. Kakashi was beginning to loose himself to the radiant looking youth in front of him. His head was full of fog now, no longer thinking coherent thoughts.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kakashi found himself kneeling over Naruto, straddling the blonde's legs since was still much taller than Naruto. His arms were on either side of Naruto's head, holding himself up. He began to lower his torso onto the shinobi beneath him.

Naruto stirred, he was waking up. Kakashi hesitated. What would Naruto say if he found his sensei like this? Draped over top of him like that? Well, the jonin was about to find out because through all the thinking, he could have been getting up, but stood stock still.

Naruto's face was tinted bright red when he opened his eyes. Kakashi was hovering above him, maybe a foot away, "Ka--Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto somewhat whispered nervously. What the hell was going on?!

Oh that voice he spoke in, it was like a drug to Kakashi right now. He might get mad at himself tomorrow, but right now, he didn't really care. With out answering Naruto, Kakashi lowered his face to Naruto's, crushing their lips together.

Naruto muffled something as he was fiercely attacked by lips on his, but surprisingly, Naruto seemed to like it, it made that pain he had been feeling earlier relieve some, and the heat was starting to fade. Did Kakashi have some kind of drug in his mouth? Naruto wasn't sure, but he didn't much care, as long as he felt better, he'd take what ever medicine he could.

The blonde lifted his arms and wrapped them around Kakashi's neck, threading his fingers through gray hair. The jonin was startled to know that Naruto was allowing this, but as long as he was, Kakashi wouldn't have to force himself on the blonde.

Kakashi licked Naruto's lips, asking for entrance into Naruto's wet cavern. Naruto opened his mouth, but before Kakashi could stick his tongue into the blonde's mouth, Naruto shoved his small pink muscle into Kakashi's throat.

The jonin choked, but recovered and permitted the action. Let Naruto have his fun while he could. With out warning, Kakashi ground his hips into Naruto's, rubbing their erections together. It was a stun to Kakashi to know that Naruto had gotten hard, but let it go. He was enjoying himself.

They were so into each other, they hadn't noticed the foot steps heading toward the room they were in. Kakashi was sucking on the blonde's neck, just below Naruto's ear, when a cough interrupted them. Kakashi didn't lift his head, but he turned his eye to look at the person who dare disturb his pleasure.

Sakura had her arms crossed, and was thumping a foot on the wooden floor, glaring at Kakashi. She was somewhat jealous of Naruto, but she figured it was because he could get someone to feel him up, and she couldn't.

"You said you'd watch him, Kakashi-sensei, not take him, like all the other guys at this town want to," Sakura was furious, and she left every hint in her voice.

Kakashi hadn't moved, but Naruto was breathing fast, probably trying to get oxygen to his lungs from being power kissed so much. It was a new thing to him, to have sex. Kakashi knew that Naruto was still a virgin, but that hadn't stopped him.

Suddenly, Kakashi leaped off of Naruto, his eye wide with some kind of horror. He held his head with both hands, and started to wheeze, trying to get as much air into his lungs as he could. What had he done? He was trying to prevent this from happening, and yet, there he was about to commit the act. What had happened to have made him do that? He didn't know.

Sakura rushed to him, and patted his back, trying to comfort her sensei the best she could. The rosette could see now that Kakashi hadn't any control over himself. This worried her, maybe Naruto was playing along because he didn't have control either. What if Naruto was kidnapped and went along with it because Kyuubi made him, not because he actually wanted to?

Naruto stared at the ceiling above him. What was he just doing? He remembers waking up, and seeing Kakashi over top of him. Then, after Kakashi was kissing him, his symptoms were going away, but that's all he recalls. Why was be panting like a dog?

"Naruto, will you be okay while I put Kakashi-sensei to bed?" Sakura looked around her sensei's back to Naruto, who was just lying there, almost as if he were dead.

Naruto wasn't about to reply, but even if he did, Kakashi beat him to it, "It's alright, Sakura. I'll go by myself. I'm fine now. I'll tell you about it tomorrow so you can write it down," He took her hand off of his shoulder, and started to walk out of the room with a hand covering half of his face.

Sakura watched him go sadly, "Naruto," She looked at the blonde when she could no longer make out the jonin's figure. "Do you remember what happened? Why were you … kissing Kakashi-sensei?" Tears started to sting her eyes. Why was she crying? She knew she didn't like Naruto. So why?

Naruto raised his hand, seeming to not even notice Sakura's presence. His hand was shaking, as was the rest of his body. What happened to him? Slowly, he turned his head toward Sakura, "I … I was feeling better when … Kakashi-sensei was touching me …," What was he saying? That's not what he wanted to say...

Sakura sat in the seat that had remained next to Naruto's bed, "Wh—what do you mean, Naruto?" She looked at him questionably.

"When Kakashi-sensei was touching me … I felt a lot better, I wanted to feel more of that, so I … played along," Naruto blushed from embarrassment.

Sakura's eyes widened, _So he wasn't doing to because Kyuubi made him. It was making him feel better, so he wanted to continue to make his sickness stop._ Sakura was starting to think something, but it might take Kakashi's side of the case to determine what that was.

"So, it made the symptoms go away?" Sakura asked softly, as if she was talking to a five year old.

Naruto nodded, laying his hand back down, "Yeah, and I'm just so sick of this illness, that I went along and allowed him to do that," Naruto's eyes lowered. "I didn't even think of what would happen next."

"Wait," Sakura was confused now. "Do you remember being in the hospital two days ago?"

It was late at night, and Sakura was forming a 'Q and A', "Not … really … Why?" Naruto asked tiredly.

She looked to the floor and whispered to herself, so low Naruto couldn't hear, "He can't remember then, what Kyuubi had told him. Why he's having the symptoms. He doesn't know," Sakura furrowed her eye brows and smiled sheepishly.

Naruto was having a hard time staying awake, the adrenaline warring off and all. He shut his eyes, and was easily asleep. Sakura sat in that chair, and had fallen asleep eventually, though, one little noise, and she'd be up, ready to fight what ever person had come in.

Fortunately, no one had come in after Sakura had interrupted Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura was still just waking up when the light hit her eyes. She wasn't sitting up anymore. The rosette, as she felt around, found out that she was lying on the bed Naruto had been in previously. One, this grossed her out so bad as last nights memories flooded her eye lids, second, she was immediately worried about Naruto.

She sprung out of bed, but as she did so, noticed that Kakashi was sitting in the chair next to the bed, reading his usual book. Being as though Sakura only had her night gown on, she tried to act as calmly as she could, "Where'sNaruto?" Her words came out fast, and she barely even understood them

Kakashi blinked, and though you couldn't see because of his mask, he was blushing, "He went to the bathroom," Kakashi kept his voice under control as he nodded to the empty chair at the other end of the bed.

Sakura looked at it and sighed. At least he was okay. She sat back down on the bed, a little more relaxed. Questions were zooming though her head as she sat. Of course most of them were about last night and the more info she had gathered. Sakura glanced at Kakashi, but he was still reading his book.

Though he wasn't looking, he could feel Sakura's eyes on him, and he figured she wanted an explanation for the night prior. He put his book down on the end table next to his chair, "Sakura," He said her name to get her attention.

It worked fast for Sakura whipped her head toward Kakashi at hearing her name. She scooted to the middle of the bed and put her feet back under the covers. It was slightly chilly for it being in the middle of the day. The rosette waited, knowing that Kakashi probably needed time to think.

With a breath, Kakashi continued, "Last night. I smelt it again; that scent I've been telling you about," Kakashi closed his eye, smelling the air again, though Naruto was in the bathroom, so he couldn't really smell it where he sat. "It was as if the scent was controlling my actions, making me advance Naruto, even though I knew better."

Sakura nodded, trying to keep up with the little clarification, "So, you're saying that the scent Naruto is giving off made you do that? It might explain all of the guys who have been lured here, but why haven't they made an attempt?" She looked at her sensei for the answer.

Kakashi nodded, "Right. Well, I think since I hadn't gone in sooner, was because I wasn't as close to him as I was last night. Like how the men are just standing below the window, their not close enough to smell it like I did last night," Kakashi leaned back and crossed his arms.

Sakura furrowed her eye brows, "Kakashi-sensei … Naruto … he doesn't remember why he has the symptoms," Her voice hitched. No, she wouldn't cry, not now, "I think … it's because he's worrying so much about Sasuke that his brain is in a haze."

Kakashi didn't react. It was a surprise to him, but what kind of ninja would he be if everything startled him? He opened his eye and stared at the floor, not really sure what to say. So, Naruto had lost some of his memory. Sakura, as she says, thinks that it's because of Sasuke. What if it was because of his illness? That's what Kakashi thought.

The person in question decided to appear at that moment. He was clad in his t-shirt and his pants. His shoes were at the front door, like Sakura's and Kakashi's. He looked at the two, and then noticed the tension in the air. He kept quiet as he made his way to his chair on the other side of Sakura's bed.

Sakura gazed at Naruto once he had sat down, "Naruto, you said that your symptoms went away when …," She didn't turn her head, but moved her eyes to the side as if looking behind her and to Kakashi. "When Kakashi-sensei touched you, right?"

Naruto kept his head down, "Y-yeah," He hesitated. His mind was a blur right now, the fog had returned as well as an addition of a headache.

Sakura could tell something was wrong, but didn't push it, "Kakashi, you say that you had no control over your body, correct," Sakura turned her head that time and looked straight at him, as he was her.

"That's right," His voice was emotionless. He probably didn't want to worry his team mates about himself, with what was happening already.

Sakura nodded, taking in all the information about what was going on, so that she could maybe understand it a bit better. So far, she concluded that Naruto had some kind of syndrome that made him subject to the touch of another person, or maybe just guys. She really hadn't figured out if girls would make him react the same way, but from what Tsunade said, she figured not.

Now, with Kakashi's deal, it was a lot more … difficult. She wasn't really sure what made him loose control over himself unless it dealt with a jutsu of some kind. Though, Kakashi did mention some kind of smell, which brought Sakura back to the girls. She couldn't smell it, and she was a girl. The rest of the women in the town must not have been able to smell it either, just the men.

Did that mean, that maybe the smell was some how controlling their actions? But, if so, how long would the smell continue, and how strong is it? Did it matter with certain kind of men? Would Naruto be able to stop some kinds of men from taking him? So many questions and Sakura didn't have any answers. Now, maybe if Naruto accepted, maybe she could run some experiments to see if some of her theories were correct.

Any how, Naruto was much to sick, in Sakura's opinion, to stay on this mission, though the rosette knew that he would rather be sick on a mission than have to stay in his apartment and be sick. She sighed. This was going to be a little tougher than she would have anticipated. Naruto was such a hard head sometimes, she was sure that he wouldn't even understand if someone was trying to pick him up if it ever happened.

"Ano … Kakashi-sensei," Sakura started. "Do you think that maybe we should start investigating more? I mean, it's already past noon," She looked out the window. The sky was already changing color.

Getting up, Kakashi nodded, "Yes, I'm sure it would help rest our minds as well. Naruto, you're coming too. Get dressed," With that, Kakashi left the room.

Sakura stared at the empty door way before she turned her head to look at Naruto, "Well," Sakura smiled, stretching until she popped her joints. "Let's get busy, hmm?" The rosette got up off the bed and made her way to the door.

"Sakura," Naruto called, stopping the rosette in her tracks.

Sakura stood in the door way, her hand on the door frame, "What is it, Naruto?" She asked, a little worried.

With out looking up Naruto requested, "Do you know … what's wrong with me?" His voice was on the edge of braking, and it almost made Sakura's heart shatter.

She looked into the door way, staring ahead, "Some what … but I'm not quite sure you should be worried about it. If you get your memory back, you'll remember," The rosette left, feeling the uneasiness of the atmosphere.

_**----------0.o.0.o----------**_

It was getting later, and most of the survivors were requesting to go home so they could prepare for tomorrows interrogation. It was really putting a damper on their recovery, but if the ninja's would be gone sooner, they would cooperate. The team wouldn't be staying for very long anyway, they were sure that they wouldn't receive any new information about where Sasuke and Hawk ran off to.

That's were they were wrong.

Sakura was unpacking her dirty clothes, about to go wash them, when that orange haired girl walked into her room and knocked on the wall, to get the kunochi's attention, "Ano … excuse me, I know the questioning is over, but … well … I think I might have some important news for you," She girl never looked down. She was a very self confident individual.

Sakura stopped in mid stride. Important information? "Hold on! I need to go get my team mates. Wait here," Sakura rushed past the girl, moving toward Naruto's and Kakashi's rooms that were at the other end of the hall. What she didn't see, though, was the little girl snicker when the rosette moved past her.

Naruto was in his room, stripping to change into some clothes the towns people were kind enough to give him for sleep ware, when his door was almost token off its hinges by Sakura. Her face was red and sweaty like she had just ran a marathon. Kakashi was standing behind her, his back to the door. Maybe trying to avoid something that was coming from the room.

"Naruto! Put on your clothes and let's go!" Sakura ordered very loudly.

The blonde in question shielded his boxers with his arms, feeling slightly embarrassed in front of his team mates, "Got out! I'll be right there!" His face was red, as he shouted the words.

"It's about Sasuke," Kakashi offered. Sakura looked at him with a glare, but before she knew it, Naruto was sprinting toward her room with only his boxers on. That had him moving.

"Now you've gone and done it!" Sakura clocked her sensei's head with her palm, trying to knock some sense into it. "You made him get his hopes up! What if it really isn't about Sasuke? What then?!" Sakura barked, totally livid with Kakashi.

Kakashi put a hand on his hip, "Any thing that girl says has to have something to do with Sasuke or Hawk, right? So he won't be let down," The gray haired jonin eased as he twisted and made his way back to Sakura's room.

Sakura furrowed her eye brows. Some how, even if the information did concern Sasuke, she had a feeling that something was very wrong with the situation, but what? That she was unsure of. Still, at lease they were getting new information that may lead them to where Sasuke might be hiding. If it did, then they'd be closer to getting this mission done and over with. She really wanted it to be over.

When Sakura and Kakashi finally made it back, Naruto was huddled in a corner with a chair in his hands, creating a barrier between him and the girl. Sakura and Kakashi lifted an eye brow, wondering what the hell that was about. When Naruto seen them, he smiled pitifully.

"Help me!" He begged.

The orange haired girl back away and blushed, "I'm sorry, but your friend has a very alluring smell about him," The girl glanced back and eyed the blonde who shivered at the invisible touch.

Kakashi and Sakura shared a glance, but said nothing. They took a seat, letting the girl stand before them. They waited patiently as she readied herself for her disclosed information to be announced. Naruto was getting impatient, though he'd try to wait a bit longer, for he really wanted to know where Sasuke was.

The orange haired girl nodded, "Alright. Well, I was walking last night, you know, there's a trail at the out skirts of town, and I stumbled on a rock, or at least I thought. When I got up, and dusted myself off, I noticed this big shack thing in the ground," She stopped, fidgeting her feet together nervously.

Naruto was on the edge of his seat, but Sakura was the first to speak up, "What color was it? Do you know?"

The girl blinked, "Well, I couldn't really see in the dark, but I think it was some kind of dark orange, or maybe blue …," She trailed off, not sure of herself now.

"How far off was it on the trail?" Kakashi inquired, changing the subject.

The girl bit her lip this time, "Maybe three miles? I could show you … I mean … well, take you there," She tilted her head in question.

Naruto jumped up, "Lead the way!" He pointed out the door.

Sakura pulled on his arm and made him fall back onto his chair in a jacquard position, "Slow your horses, Naruto. It's fast approaching dark, and who knows, if it even is Orochimaru's hide out, there could be a whole bunch of traps set," Sakura declared, perceptive of the dangers.

"Good idea, though it might not be a smart thing to go in the day light either," Kakashi agreed. "We might want to go look for it when it's dusk."

Shaking her head, Sakura thought of another question, "Did you see inside of the … shack? Or was it pitch black?" She watched the girl's face for any misleading answer.

"Well, it was really dark, but curious as I was, I went down there and it was very cold," The orange haired girl held her biceps, looking as if she was cold again. "The walls were damp, and there was a very … disgusting stench coming form inside the long hall, almost like rotting flesh," The girls eye brows came together, reliving the moment.

"Thank you," Kakashi said. "We'll call you tomorrow, if we wish to investigate," That was a sign from him that she was done, and could leave.

The girl bowed respectively, "You're most welcome," She raised herself, and walked out of the room. Kakashi thought he was seeing things, for he thought he had seen some hint of distrust on her face, but discontinued the thought. She was just one of the many victims of Sasuke and Hawks nasty doing. Of course she would seem a little intrusting at the current time.

"Why can't we go now?!" Naruto yelled. He was feeling very angry at the moment, for no real reason at all.

Kakashi sighed, "We cannot just go with out thinking of a plan first, and what of weapons? We'll need to be prepared before we leave," He stood up, making his way to the door.

Sakura watched him, "Then should we leave tomorrow, or the next day?"

"Well, considering that this could be a wild goose chaise, the sooner we get it out of the way, the sooner we can get back on track," Kakashi waved. "Good night."

He left the room with Naruto still fuming and Sakura still contemplating. She looked at the blonde, "Naruto, maybe you should get some sleep. You'll need your strength for tomorrow," She put her hand on his shoulder thoughtfully.

Sighing, Naruto complied, "Yeah, alright," He got up and walked to the door. "Night, Sakura," He said before he walked off to his room.

Sakura sat on her bed, thinking about the new information. With the mission and having to figure out Naruto's illness at the same time, it was hard to separate the information. So far, the girl said that she had found some kind of suspicious under ground layer. She supposed that Hawk, Sasuke and Orochimaru were staying there, but who knows. Three miles? Well, that was somewhat in the Sound village. They were on the border line, weren't they?

Also, what she had found out with Naruto. What with his scent and the men gathering around. Sakura was surprised that the men were keeping their distance. She was sure that more people would be attempting what Kakashi had done last night, but she was to some extent, wrong.

Then, when that girl cornered Naruto. She said that Naruto had an 'alluring scent'. Sakura was sure that girls couldn't smell the secretion because she couldn't, but who knows. Maybe she was wrong about that too. Naruto held his own to that girl, though, also. Why was that? When Kakashi touched him, Naruto hadn't put up a fight, but with the girl, she assumed he didn't want her to touch him.

Curious. Was this because Naruto could get pregnant, and with a girl, Naruto would be the one to give sperm, not receive it? That might be a liable explanation, though it was rather vague. Naruto wasn't one who would just accept the offer, either. His biggest concern was becoming Hokage, but as of late, it was only Sasuke.

Oh! There went the light bulb again. Sasuke was a guy. Naruto could get pregnant by having sex with a guy. Sakura laughed at herself. Sasuke hated Naruto, there was no way he'd want to have sex with him. The only danger Naruto was in, was right here in the village. Well, of course, unless they were attacked on the way to the 'shack'.

Why was she so worried? Naruto could handle himself, even through this weird disease. He was really strong, in her opinion. The blonde wouldn't be beat with out a fight, she was sure. But … what if he lost? What if Sasuke was just luring Naruto to Orochimaru by using this village massacre as bait? This thought made Sakura uneasy. She probably wouldn't get any rest again tonight.

Sighing, Sakura got up and ventured to Naruto's room. She felt a little bit better when she witnessed for herself that Naruto was sound asleep in his bed, nothing was wrong with him. He wasn't being tortured or being used as the ultimate weapon. He was just resting and probably dreaming of the fight he and Sasuke would have tomorrow, if what the girl had said was true.

The rosette, feeling physically tired, took up a seat next to the blonde's head. He was facing away from her, but she could tell he was at ease. Lifting her hand, she eased it down on Naruto's mass of blonde hair, stroking it. The hair was very soft for being so spiky. Who would have thought?

Ha. That's right, Sakura was too worried about the dangers of the out side world to even think about the small things. Naruto was like a brother to her, and well … Kakashi was her sensei. They were the most important to her right now, not Sasuke or Hawk. They would have all day tomorrow to think about that, but until then, Sakura could watch Naruto's prone figure sleep peacefully.

_**--------0.o.0.o--------**_

Yay! I got it up on Friday! Oh, by the way, I hope no one was offended by the little KakaNaru special. It just had to be done. Well, this had some spoilers in it, and know that the rest of the story may have indirect spoilers as well. I'm so tired … lol we didn't have school today due to a snow storm … oh, yeah. Speaking of school, this chapter was a week late… sorry. Exams are coming up … stupid tests … and I had to study … well … there you have it … I suppose lol.

_**Review responces;**_

**Someone- **Thanks for the comment, and I'm glad you liked it! I hope you look forward to the next chapter!

**Anonymous- **Yup! Our favorite blonde shinobi is now able to have kids! 0.- lol. Um .. well .. that's classified *raises glasses*. No, I'm kidding. He's just going to have the extra organ, but will remain a guy. You'll find out in later chapters! Thanks for the review!

**Love Psyco- **Thanks! I hope you enjoy the later chapters as well! It is? Well, thanks! Oh! A cupcake! *munch* Thanks 

**Storm Raven- **Well, thanks! I'm glad with the first chapter too! Though, I wish it would have been a little bit longer lol :p Really? Wow … I didn't think that I was that good, but if you think so! The customer's always right! Thanks a bunch!

**Lydia-chan- **First off, Thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate it! Yup, KakaSaku … though … in this chapter, there was a little KakaNaru … lol. Hope you weren't disappointed….


	3. Discovery

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any part of Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters. I just play with them.

**Warnings- **Some hitting on Naruto, bad language, oh and learning about the fox demon's "new addition", plus some SasuNaru action! Woooh! KakaSaku too! Oh, and spoilers, but that's not as important lol.

**A/n-** PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU START THE CHAPTER! Well, if you're reading this, thank you. It's much appreciated. So, for those of you who had guessed, you were so close! Oh, but you, _**Akatsuki **__**Seal**_, you were the closest, but you were still wrong… lol good try though! You'll find out who it was in this chapter!

**__________****[Ch3]****__________**

Naruto woke up in his room, feeling a bit chilly. He brought the covers over his head, trying to enclose some of the heat that he still held. It wasn't snowing out side, of that he was sure. Why was he so cold? Naruto bet that if he lifted the covers and let out a breath, he'd be able to see it.

The blonde was aware that no one was in the room with him, but late at night he had woken up and Sakura was sleeping in the chair by his bed. He had gotten up and taken her back to her room down the hall. He really didn't like to be baby sat. He felt as though he was a prisoner and had done something wrong, which _he _hadn't, Kyuubi did, he just didn't know what.

_**Excuse**_** me**, The fox remarked.

_Oh stop whining! You got what you wanted, didn't you? _Naruto rolled his closed eyes, trying to ignore the demon.

**You would try something like this as well, if you were the one cooped up in **_**my **_**body. Having no freedom what-so-ever, **To Naruto, it sounded as though Kyuubi was seriously feeling sad.

_So you did do something!_ Sighing, Naruto agreed, _Feh, I guess you're right. Sorry. _

Kyuubi though, came back from total sadness with mockery, **Oh, but two nights ago it seemed you were enjoying yourself, ne? That gray haired human wasn't that bad at all. Why don't you pick him?** The fox asked eagerly.

"What?!" Naruto shouted out loud. "What do you mean, 'pick Kakashi-sensei?!'" The blonde began to thrash in his bed, making immense heat. He was suddenly a lot hotter now.

"Naruto, who are you talking to?" Sakura's voice came through the blankets that engulfed Naruto.

The blonde shinobi halted all movement the second he heard Sakura's voice. That was embarrassing. In a swift motion, Naruto sat up with the covers only up to his hips. His face was scarlet, having just been caught talking to himself, and due to the fact that the heat flashes were starting up again, "It's nothing, Sakura. Could you get me a cold wash cloth though?" He looked at his hands. They had sweat on them too.

"One step ahead of you," The rosette smiled, handing Naruto a cloth that was soaked in unbearably cold water.

"Arigato," Naruto took the water immersed cloth and placed it on his face, not really caring if the water ran down his neck. It felt good to him.

_Say Kyuubi, what's with all of these symptoms? _The blonde inquired, feeling that he should have the right to know.

**Oh, that's right. I cleared your memory of that night…**, Inside his body, Naruto could feel the fox smirk with glee. It was way creepy in his opinion.

Naruto's face contorted and he grabbed the cloth from his face forcefully, "What do you mean, 'cleared my memory?!'" Once again, Naruto let his out burst be opened to the air, where it wasn't supposed to be.

Sakura was leaning back in her seat, startled by the bellow, "Ano … Naruto?" She asked quietly, acting as though she was still in shock. She leaned forward, her hands holding tight to the edges of her seat, her knuckles turning white, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" The rosette yelled into Naruto's ear.

Naruto was leaning away from Sakura, her voice moving him that way. He poked his finger into his ear and wiggled it around, trying to regain hearing into it, "Shesh. I was talking to Kyuubi! Do you have the right to enter all of my personal conversations?!" The blonde bit back. He was angry, no real reason though. "Damn fox."

Sakura huffed, not wanting anymore to do with the blonde haired shinobi, she stood and made her way to the exit, "Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet in his room so we can devise a plan for the raid tonight," She walked out, giving Naruto no time to reply.

_Great! Just fucking great! What the hell did you do to me, Kyuubi?! I'm so pissed right now! _The blonde growled and hopped out of bed. He threw on his jacket, not bothering to zip it up. He then pulled up his pants, and escaped through his bed room window, making sure to open it first though.

The blonde sprinted into the close forest, blinded by furry. When he was about in the middle of the forest, he stopped, slouching over to get oxygen into his lungs. He stood up again, still not completely unchained from his anger. To relieve more of his stress, Naruto decided to take it out on the trees.

The shinobi began to beat the trees with his fists and feet. He hit the trees so hard that it made his knuckles start to bleed. After about fifteen minutes, Naruto calmed down, but the pain in his knuckles was only a dull ache compared to the pain he felt through out his whole body. The heat was still there too, but more intense now.

Naruto fell back onto his butt, and leaned his back onto a tree, taking in short breaths. His eyes were half lidded, and his vision wasn't that good. The trees began to blend together, making the blonde dizzy. He felt as though he was going to throw up.

Some where, though, Naruto could hear a faint amused chuckle. It came from the trees, so Naruto instinctively looked up. He didn't see anything at first, because of his drunken vision, but he could tell who the voice belonged to.

"You look as though you're suffering," The voice proclaimed.

The voice was matured, devilish, but heavenly toward the blonde. It made Naruto's body pulse with pleasure, "S-Sasuke," The shinobi was able to breath out, the pain leaving him completely vulnerable to anything or anyone.

The raven dropped from the trees and walked up to Naruto. He looked the blonde over, taking in the sight of Naruto's exposed chest that was glistening with sweat. Sasuke knelt down in between Naruto's legs, and tilted the blonde's head to the side, exposing his neck. The raven leaned in, his lips just scarcely touching Naruto's neck, "Let me help you alleviate some of the pain," The rogue ninja spoke lustfully, beginning to nip and suck on the jointed flesh from Naruto's neck to his shoulder.

Naruto let out a breathy moan, not even trying to stop Sasuke from doing the damage. The raven ran his hand from Naruto's collar bone, down his chest, stopping slightly to pinch and squeeze the blonde's erect nipple. Naruto arched his back into the touch. Sasuke was getting rid of the pain, and it felt wonderful to the blonde for him to be touched by Sasuke like this.

Sasuke moved his lips up the blonde's jaw and eventually to his mouth. Not waiting for an allowed entrance, Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto's heated mouth, wrapping his tongue around Naruto's own. The shinobi moaned into the raven's mouth, encouraging more. Sasuke smirked into the intense kiss.

With such pleasing reactions, Sasuke moved his hand lower, until he was at the band of Naruto's pants. The raven's left hand held onto the tree behind Naruto's back, keeping the blonde in place, his right hand gripped Naruto's erect member through the fabric of his pants. Naruto pushed his face into Sasuke's shoulder, stifling a gasp.

"Hn," The rogue ninja felt Naruto's body begin to tremble in anticipation as he unbutton and unzip the blonde's pants. Feeling the skin beneath Naruto's boxers, Sasuke pulled out the blonde shinobi's swollen shaft from the confinement of Naruto's shorts.

The coolness of the air sent a wave of pleasure through out Naruto's body, making him arch his back into Sasuke. The blonde was already oozing pre-come. Sasuke thought it a delight. Before he started fondling, the raven took the time to eye Naruto once again. The blonde was crimson around his cheeks and ears, his eye brows knotting together because of satisfaction he was receiving. He was breathing in short heavy pants, his chest rising and falling beautifully, in Sasuke's opinion.

Naruto began to notice that he was not being handled any more, and opened his eyes. It was a mistake on his part for Sasuke was there, staring into his eyes as well. The blonde blushed furiously, "Please, Sasuke … make … the pain dissipate," Naruto begged.

"So docile," Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear as he commenced stroking Naruto's erection again rather roughly.

"Haa … ahh," The blonde threw his head back, exposing his neck.

"You'll be the perfect mate, won't you?" The rogue ninja tilted his head, grinning with a pleased expression.

The raven ran his hand up Naruto's shaft and down again, until he reached the blonde's balls, then went back up again, slow in pace at first. When he started adding speed, Naruto had to hold on to Sasuke's shoulder to keep balance.

The blonde didn't really have any comprehending thoughts at this point; his brain was full of fog. All he did know, though, was that the pain was gone, and what he was feeling because of Sasuke was way better than what Kakashi had done to him. It felt right.

Naruto began to buck his hips into Sasuke's hand, his ejaculation ready at hand. The raven was very ecstatic to have come to see Naruto before he had come to him. Naruto was going to be a very good lover, he could already tell. He would have to really suck up to Orochimaru for telling him about the blonde's alteration.

"S-Sasuke," The blonde panted, whisking his hand through the rogue ninja's raven hair. "Take the pain … away … forever. Please … be inside me … take me …," Naruto stared at Sasuke straight in the eyes, completely at the mercy of the raven.

Sasuke had to swallow. The blonde's expressions were overwhelming. The rogue ninja used the hand he had been resting on the tree to caress Naruto's cheek, the shinobi obediently pressing into it, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't yet. You'll have to wait just a bit longer," With a leer, the raven thrust his hand down Naruto's member, making the blonde release his essence.

"Ahhh!" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, the pleasure overpowering him.

When he was finished, Sasuke smirked, taking his hand to his mouth to taste his soon-to-be lover, "You give a lot, don't you?" The raven looked at the grass behind him. It was semi covered in Naruto's seed. A waist, he'd say.

With the last ounce of strength he could muster, Naruto gripped Sasuke's hamaka, his bleeding knuckles staining the fabric, "Please … I … I can't take much more of this …," Naruto had tears in his eyes now. "You're the only one … I want … take me please!" The blonde shouted, pleading.

Sasuke gave a sincere smile, small, but visible, "Don't worry, Naruto," The raven raised his head to plant a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "I'll take your virgin body soon. But people are probably looking for you now, so you'll have to wait," Sasuke sighed, tearing Naruto's hand off of his hakama and standing up. "I'll see you before long, love," The rogue ninja was gone in a flash, back into the trees.

Naruto sat there panting, trying to regain composure. His one and only hope had just walked out on him. What was he supposed to do now? He'd begin to feel the heat flashes again, and the searing pain! He couldn't wait! Why couldn't Sasuke have taken him now?! He needed the raven, more than he thought he ever would.

**Don't worry, kit. He said he'd take you soon, **Kyuubi rose, sighing with pity for the blonde.

_I know … but … why? He could have just taken me now…, _Naruto wiped his eyes, the tears starting to flood his vision. _He could have taken me back to his hide out. I never would have left! _

**Maybe he doesn't know that …**, Kyuubi let out dully. **But even if you wanted to, you can't leave after you've been mated.**

Naruto stood up, using the tree as balance as he zipped up his pants, _What do you mean?_

Again, the fox demon sighed, **Well, I wasn't going to tell you until you **_**had**_** mated, but since you asked. Once you're mated with the person who you had sex with, you become very submissive to them, doing what ever they want you to. **

The blonde began to walk back to the town, slowly, but surely, _So I become like a servant to them?_ Naruto asked, displeased.

Mentally, Kyuubi shook her head, **It all depends on who you mate with. Sasuke, you call him, right? –well, he seems like a good competent. He'd probably treat you well. Though, if you have a bad feeling about him, you could always go to that sensei of yours**, Kyuubi chuckled in the blonde's head.

Naruto rattled his head, "Haha very funny," He said openly.

Kyuubi became silent after that, and though Naruto wanted to ask more questions like what the hell mating had to do with a _human_ having sex with another, he didn't have the chance. Instead, he decided to think about what Sasuke could have meant, because he had said the same thing; Mate.

Naruto wasn't sure about his illness, but it seemed that it was taking a toll on his body, or maybe changing it. Kyuubi said something about 'doing the same thing, if Naruto was trapped in her body.' But what the hell that meant; Naruto didn't have a damn clue. Besides, the blonde wasn't one to go around killing all sorts of villages just because he was powerful enough to. So, he wouldn't be sealed in anyone's body.

Still, it seemed as though that Sasuke and Kyuubi were talking about the same thing. How could _that_ be? Kyuubi and Sasuke have never talked before … well, unless you count the time when Sasuke and Naruto were fighting when the raven became rogue. But even then, it wasn't really Kyuubi talking.

So, Naruto gathered the information. He could feel Kyuubi in the recesses of his mind, reading his thoughts, but paid no attention to the red fox demon. He had more important things to go over, and if the fox didn't want to help, Naruto didn't care.

Kyuubi said something about mating. Sasuke said something about mating. Kakashi's been whispering about some kind of smell that Naruto's been giving off. He's been having heat flashes, pain through out his whole body, mood swings, the constant need for skin on skin contact, dizziness, headaches, and weakness.

The only illnesses Naruto could think of that would contain all of these symptoms would be of the flu type or maybe something revolving around sex, but Naruto's never had that. Yes, he's jerked himself off a couple times, now plus one because of Sasuke. And then there was that make-out session with Kakashi…

Hold on! Getting off track. Anyway, the sickness had to be something that Naruto didn't know about. He was sure that Sakura would know something about what was going on with him, but no way was he going back to the Leaf Village if she didn't. Tsunade would murder him.

The blonde's thoughts were cut off as he was blinded by the light that came from the opening of the forest. The town was just passed that. His body felt feeble, and he was massively dizzy. When he got back to the hotel, he was going to take a nice long bath then go to bed.

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered that they were to go on the raid tonight. He could possibly take a nap, but Kakashi probably wouldn't let him. He was going to be in a lot of trouble when he got back. Rushing out like that when Sakura distinctly said that Kakashi wanted to make the plan for tonight. Naruto couldn't help it though. He had just gotten so mad. Naruto thought that Kakashi was smart enough to understand.

Naruto was at the clearing now, and was able to see people walk up and down the dirt road toward their destinations. He walked into the open, blinking through the light. Where he was prior in the forest was extremely dark for being a little past noon.

He turned his body in the direction of the hotel, but before he could start moving, he was slammed into a hug by none other than the person who had made him storm off in the first place. Sakura was bear-hugging the poor defenseless blonde, who had barely enough energy to walk let alone be crushed.

"Naruto!" Sakura hollered agitatedly. "Where in the world have you been?! Kakashi-sensei and I have been so worried!" She released him from her tight hug, but kept her hands on his shoulders, as if he would run away again, given the chance.

Naruto smiled meekly, "Sorry, Sakura. I had to go relieve some … stress," Naruto hesitated for words, not wanting to give away that he had been visited by Sasuke.

Sakura's eye brows knotted together, "Did anyone make a move on you? No one …," She looked around, making sure no one was listening to their conversation. "No one forced you to have sex?"

The blonde shook his head slowly, not wanting to give himself a dizzy spell, "No, I was alone," Naruto lied.

The rosette let out a held breath, "That's a relief," She hooked her arm under Naruto's and walked with him in the direction of the hotel. "It's getting kind of late, so Kakashi-sensei and I thought it might be best if we waited a while to go search for that hide out. And seeing you like this, I'm glad we made that decision," Sakura beamed up at him.

Naruto blinked his eyes, sleep wanting to take over, "Sorry for worrying you guys," The blonde apologized.

Sakura shook her head, "It's kind of my fault you ran off. I forgot for a second that you were sick," She quieted her voice, as if she didn't want to say something.

The blonde shinobi looked at her quizzically, "Oh, right. Sakura, you know what's wrong with me. Can you tell me?" Naruto asked optimistically, his eyes glazed over. Sakura figured, even if she told him, he'd forget.

Then, she remembered last night. He had asked the same thing. Had he forgotten again? "Sorry Naruto, but I'm not quite sure that you should worry about that. You know, this mission is awfully important," She changed the subject, hoping that Naruto would disregard his own question.

The blonde nodded, seeming to forget, "Yeah, I-I know," Naruto began to wobble, and his vision became blurry. He held his head with his hand while Sakura fought to keep him steady.

"Are you okay?" The rosette asked fearfully. "Let's get you into the hotel, huh?" She fastened Naruto's arm around her shoulders and clasped his belt, having him slouch onto her while Sakura pulled him along to the hotel.

Just when Sakura thought she was going to collapse herself, some one took Naruto's weight off her shoulders and slapped her back with a proud hand. Sakura looked up, apprehensive to see who had taken Naruto, but it was only Kakashi. She smiled weakly up at him, starting to regain some of her strength.

"Good job in finding him, Sakura," Kakashi held Naruto's slack body over his shoulder, one hand on the back of the blonde's thighs so that the shinobi wouldn't fall. "C'mon, we've got work to do," He started moving again, still heading toward the hotel which was only about fifty feet away.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called when Kakashi had traveled a good distance away from her.

Kakashi didn't journey back to her, but waited for her to catch up to him to answer, "What do I need to carry you too?" He asked jokingly.

Sakura blushed at the double meaning, "N-no, i-it's just … well, are you sure that Naruto won't affect you again?" She looked away, too shy to stare her sensei in his eye.

Kakashi's nostril's flared as he sniffed the air, "I can't smell anything that smelt like that scent," He blinked, disbelieving.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked back to her sensei, "Are you sure? What does that mean?" The rosette's voice didn't hold the fear in.

The gray haired jonin narrowed his eye, "I'm not sure, but we shouldn't be standing in the middle of the road talking about this," Kakashi glanced at some passerby's that stopped to stare at them with a hint of suspicion in their eyes.

Sakura looked around and noted the people who were gathering on either side of the street, "Yeah, maybe you're right, let's go," With out better judgment, Sakura took Kakashi's hand and led him to the hotel and up the stairs until they made it to their apartment.

Naruto was unconscious on Kakashi's shoulder, and didn't get to witness anything that happened, but he was able to talk with Kyuubi, which was nice, even though he didn't get any more answers out of the fox. Kakashi laid Naruto onto his bed, and rolled his shoulder, trying to get feeling back into it.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything," He directed his speech to Sakura, who was sitting in a chair next to Naruto's bed. "But it feels like Naruto's gained a little weight."

Sakura chuckled, entertained, "Yes, well, with the new organ and lack of food, Naruto should be loosing weight," That's right. Naruto hadn't eaten in a long while. Maybe that was the reason he passed out.

"Sakura," Kakashi was all serious now, no hint of humor left in his voice. "You know how we decided that we would wait until tomorrow to do the raid?" The jonin didn't wait for an answer. "I think since Naruto if incapacitated right now, that we should send him back to the Leaf Village so that he doesn't slow us up anymore."

It was a nice suggestion, but Sakura knew better, "Kakashi-sensei, not that I'm not agreeing with you but …," She glanced at Naruto's prone figure before looking up at her sensei. "Even if we did get Naruto back to the village, he'd probably just make his way back here, and with out any protection, he'd be liable to get kidnapped. You know the story from there," The rosette stared desolately at the blonde in question.

Kakashi sighed, sitting down for he felt like he'd fall over if he didn't, "Then what do you propose we do?" The jonin was at a loss.

Sakura thought about it for a minute or two before finally coming to respond, "We can only hope for the best, and not let him out of our sight."

Kakashi nodded, and turned his head to the window. Yes, maybe that was all they could do. It would be better, in his opinion, to send Naruto back and have him safely in the confinement of the Leaf Village, then out here with only himself, Sakura, Jiraiya, and two well trained Anbu. He just didn't think that was enough.

_**----------[0.o0.o]----------**_

Sasuke glided through the trees, regretfully leaving his precious blonde behind. He'd have to be patient though, or else Kakashi and Sakura would suspect something. He knew Jiraiya was there as well, along with two Anbu. Tsunade really didn't want her son-in-law to be kidnapped, did she?

Well, it didn't matter. Tsunade was too dim-witted to know Sasuke's scheme. He was going to make Naruto his, even if the blonde protested. Though, with the results he had gotten just earlier, it didn't seem he would have a problem taking down the container for the Demon Fox Kyuubi. But, just to be sure, he'd have to take the precautions Orochimaru and he made for this occasion.

Speaking of whom, Sasuke was going to have to do some major groveling to his mentor, though; the raven figured he really didn't have to give anything back to the old grouch. Orochimaru was the one who lied to him and tried to keep him even when there wasn't anything more to learn. It made Sasuke laugh a bit to himself, amused. Orochimaru was probably only doing this to get on the raven's good side again. No matter, if Orochimaru got in his way, he'd just kill the worthless bastard. He served his purpose, giving Sasuke this chance to attain Naruto, so he wasn't really needed anymore, Sasuke deliberated.

Before venturing down into his and Hawks hide out, he took in everything around the place. All of the traps were still set, and Sasuke couldn't sense any other chakra. Carefully taking one more glace around the terrain, Sasuke felt it safe to come out of the trees. He jumped down, into the opening of the hide out.

Before he got five feet in, Karin hurled herself into Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his waist, "You've been gone too long, Sasuke-sama!" She looked up at him with a playful smile gracing her lips. "I bet you were with that blonde haired punk weren't you?" The red head said accusingly, letting go of her victim and crossing her arms.

Sasuke walked passed her, not sparing her a second glance, "That's none of your concern. Just do your job, that's all you have to worry about," No emotion was released through his words. He was positively fed up with that woman's assault.

Karin smiled wickedly before following her leader down the damp passage way. It was pitch black, but since they were there all the time, they had no trouble finding their way around. After a short walk, the two stopped at a door, one not particularly used. Sasuke opened the door, and remembering his etiquette from when he was younger, let Karin go in first. He was such a gentleman. (Bats eyelashes XD)

The room was small, but comfortable. A mess of screens were on Sasuke's left as he entered, Jugo, another recruiter to Hawk sat in front of the screens with head phones on. One of the screens portrayed Naruto's room in the hotel. Kakashi and Sakura were with him, but it didn't seem as though they were talking. Another was located in the forest, though not were Sasuke and Naruto were. That would be just weird. But the only screen Sasuke was concerned with was the one in that was placed in one of the houses of the Crystal Village. He saw the orange haired girl in the screen, obviously waiting for questioning.

Jugo handed Sasuke the head phones with out words, knowing that his leader would want first contact with their other team mate, "Suigetsu, how are things going?" The raven held the earphones to one ear, not bothering to put them on, and talked into the tiny mic. Though they did have surveillance, they had no microphones to record conversations, ultimately Sasuke decided to send out his best spy.

The orange haired girl laughed manically, "You're boyfriend sure does smell nice, but when I was in the hotel room after that gray haired ninja and the pink haired ninja brought him back, the smell had disappeared. He didn't smell nice anymore," The girl fake pouted.

Sasuke's face split into an iniquitous grin, "That's because I gave him the orgasm of a life time," The raven confided. Jugo looked away while Karin blushed and bit her knuckle. "What of the search?" Sasuke changed the subject, content with the reactions of his followers. "Are they to leave tonight?"

Suigetsu furrowed his eye brows as he let the justu wear off, "Sorry boss, but they said that they're going to wait another day. They even said they might send your boyfriend back to the village," The gray haired man informed, awaiting the painful ear full he was going to receive.

It never came.

Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh, "Keep Naruto in that town at all costs, understand. Make sure he's on the mission tomorrow. If he's not, well … I guess we'll be a member short," The raven tossed the head phones, not really caring where they fell.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

Kakashi sat in Naruto's room, in the same position as before, staring out the window. He had spent a number of hours thinking, and now it was getting late. He figured it was around eleven o'clock. Turning his stiff neck, he watched as Sakura struggled to hold her head up. She was slouching in her chair, her arms crossed over her knees.

Grinning through his mask, Kakashi stood up and stretched, popping some of his joints before walking around the bed to her. She didn't even notice him. He snickered to himself, so tired she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her out of the room. The rosette snuggled into Kakashi's chest, obviously finding it comfortable.

The walk to Sakura's room seemed short to Kakashi, and when he arrived with the rosette in his arms, he didn't want to leave. After being with Sakura for six years, it wasn't hard to see that he had grown an attraction to her, though when she was younger and had loved Sasuke, Kakashi didn't think much of his crush for her, but now, he seen the look in her eyes when anyone mentions Sasuke. She doesn't hate him, but she doesn't have that gleam in her eye that always used to give away her affection for the raven.

The gray haired jonin was glad about that. Maybe, since he seemed to think that Sakura was warming up to him, he'd be able to put the moves on her tonight, but not going all the way, of course. Sakura was, as Kakashi viewed, one of those people who liked slow steady relationships, now that she was older. Kakashi wasn't a virgin in this area, mind you. He had his days in the academy too.

He entered Sakura's room after carefully lulling the squeaky door open. He didn't bother shutting it, since Sakura was asleep, he was sure to leave. He wasn't going to molest her in her sleep. That's not proper. Kakashi may have been a pervert, in some cases, but he would mind his manners. Until he had gotten a hint from the rosette, he would keep his distance.

The jonin laid Sakura down on her bed, knowing that she probably wouldn't want him to strip her down to her skivvies. He pulled the covers to her waist, assuming that she might get hot during the night. Kakashi bent over so that he was inches away from the girl. She smelt to her name, and that Kakashi liked. He ran his hand though her bangs, the hair nice and soft. With a soft sigh, Kakashi placed a chaste kiss on Sakura's forehead, and stood up.

As he began to move, a hand grabbed onto his glove. He turned around and stared at Sakura in the eyes, "Please, won't you stay, Kakashi-sensei?" She requested sleepily with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

Kakashi's eye softened. He pulled out of her grip, and walked toward the exit once again. Sakura rose up onto her elbows, believing Kakashi was denying her plea. Instead, he shut the door, and made his way around the other side of the bed. The gray haired jonin stripped himself of his vest and threw it over the chair that was by the night stand next to the bed. Next he took off his head band, making sure to keep his sharingan eye closed; he then proceeded to remove his gloves.

Sakura smiled happily as he climbed into the bed. When he was sitting, adjusted and under the covers, Sakura grabbed onto the collar of his mask and pulled him down. With him down on his back, Sakura straddled his hips. She smiled devilishly at him, delight running through her body as she thought of what she was going to do next.

Kakashi on the other hand was awe struck. So much for those thoughts about her being a classic maiden. Sakura leaned down, no hesitation what-so-ever, and pulled Kakashi's mask down around his neck. She then kissed his lips tenderly, always having the urge to do so ever since she realized her attraction to her sensei.

Kakashi enveloped Sakura in his arms, loving the way her curves felt as he moved his hands along her sides, raising her belly top and feeling the skin of her back. She moaned into the kiss at Kakashi's expert touches. In the recesses of his mind, Kakashi wondered if Sakura knew what that moan had done to him.

Having enough of this teasing manner, Kakashi slipped his hand up to where Sakura's bra strap was fastened. The rosette broke the kiss though, and shook her head. She gave him a gentle kiss before enlightening, "Not tonight. I'll be too tired tomorrow. I've had my share too, old man," She joked, smiling deviously.

When he thought that was it, Kakashi shut his eye and began to try and fall asleep. Though, Sakura didn't have that intention. She had felt his hard on when she leaned back, and felt kind of guilty for putting it there. His eyes shot open when he felt her unzip his pants, but then quickly shut his left eye, remembering the sharingan.

He rose on his elbows and watched as she pulled out his swollen shaft from its confining fabric. The contact from her hands and the cloth on his sensitive skin was too much for the thirty-two year old to take. The overwhelming pleasure made Kakashi thrust his head back into the pillows. It was kind of pathetic really. Sakura hadn't even started and he was sure that he was secreting pre-come already.

Just when he thought he figured Sakura out, thinking that she was just going to stroke him with her hands, Sakura lowered her head down, her lips coming into contact with Kakashi's erection, kissing the head of it. The teasing was getting the better of Kakashi, and he thought even if she continued to torment him in this way, that he'd release anyway.

Sakura was delighted with her power, pleased to know she had it in the first place. Keeping her hands at the base of the jonin's manhood, she engulfed him fully into her mouth, excreting a gasp from Kakashi. She was, in her own opinion, having the time of her life teasing her sensei in this way.

The rosette kept a steady motion at first, forcing Kakashi to restrain his hips from plunging his shaft into her throat. Feeling the need to give rather than take, though, Sakura began to increase her speed, her hair bouncing every time she lifted and thrust her head down.

After a minute or so of Sakura's increased speed, the muscles in Kakashi's rear tightened and he felt the bliss of release, arching his back in the process. Sakura took it all, swallowing mouth full after mouth full. When all of Kakashi's seed escaped, he relaxed his body on the mattress, pulling Sakura up to his chest.

He kissed her once, tasting his ejaculation on her lips, and then closed his eye for the better sleep that wished to claim him. Sakura stared at his face for a while longer. Even though they were fourteen years apart, she was sure she'd have an excellent relationship with Kakashi. And who knows, maybe in the future, if they were alive, they might get married, but that was pushing the limit. Their relationship could turn south, and they might break up. Sakura didn't want to think of the negatives though, for the man in front of her was just too beautiful to be a negative.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he didn't feel really cold or over heated. He didn't have any pain and the dizziness and headache were no where to be found. He actually felt really great. But, as he thought this, his stomach growled, urging its owner to feed it. Naruto held his belly with his arms, trying to sooth the pain.

He got up out of the bed, and noticed that he was still in his clothes from yesterday. Why, he wasn't sure, but he really didn't care right now. The blonde ventured out into the living room and zipped up his jacket, noticing all of the people already there. Kakashi and Sakura were already at it and it had to have been only early morning.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto strode over to a chair and sat down, figuring it would be a while before they would be going out to eat. Sakura noticed him right away. She asked the person she was talking to, to excuse her. She got up and walked over to Naruto, joyful to see him awake.

"Naruto, how are you?" Sakura asked sweetly, folding her hands in front of her.

Naruto shifted his eyes in her direction, "I feel really good, actually," His voice was muffled for he had his jaw resting on his palm, limiting the amount of movement produced by it.

The rosette smiled cheerfully, "I bet you're hungry, huh?" She looked at him expectantly.

He turned his head that time, "Yeah, starving," Naruto said eagerly.

Sakura twisted her body to look at Kakashi, "Sensei, Naruto and I are going into town to get him some food. Do you want anything?" The rosette batted her eyelashes in a mocking motion, knowing full well that she was the only thing he wanted.

Kakashi kept his poker face, even though she was killing him on the inside. He smiled as he answered, "Why don't you pick me up a box of rubbers?" With no humor at all.

The mothers in the room covered their kid's ears and glared at the jonin for making such a comment out in the open. Sakura blushed and dragged a cackling blonde out with her, wanting to get as far away from her back fired joke as possible. Right now, Kakashi was smug, glad to get his dignity back from the show he put on last night.

Down the hall, people were opening their doors to see the loony blonde haired kid being dragged by the enraged rosette to the front desk. It wasn't that funny, so why was Naruto still laughing? It was making Sakura irritated even more to hear that incessant laughter.

"Naruto! Shut up already!" She clocked him over the head, giving the blonde a nice sized welt on top of his head.

Naruto had a fake tear in his eye as he replied, "Ahh, gosh Sakura. I'm sorry if you're boyfriend wanted to go public," He teased, not making the situation any better. Though, his conceited grin was back.

Sakura blushed profusely, "How do you know about that?" She held an arm away from her chest, as if to block an attack.

"Cause you just told me," The blonde now smiled innocently at Sakura, though on the inside he was bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Naruto!" Sakura balled her fists, ready to strike the blonde, but stopped herself as she remembered his condition. "C'mon, let's go eat," She gritted through her teeth as she exited the hotel through the main doors. Naruto followed suit, and didn't even notice the puddle of water that seemed to follow him.

They didn't walk far until Naruto picked the restaurant he wanted feed from. No it wasn't a ramen shop, it was a dumpling hut. He figured he owed Sakura her favorite food to make up for the joke he played on her. They stopped, ordered, and with in two minutes, got their delicious morsels on a stick.

While they ate, Naruto didn't seem to notice, something that he'd been doing a lot lately, but Sakura had seen some men that came to this restaurant after they were going to enter the one across the street. Nothing seemed fishy at first, but then the two men came to sit behind the blonde and her. That's when she began to hear them taking in deep breaths through their noses.

Sakura was disgusted, to say the least. She lifted Naruto from under his arm and pulled him along down the road. They weren't done eating, but Sakura couldn't stand being by them any longer. She figured though, after they had walked around the whole town twice, that two men were better that a whole group of them.

Sakura was forced to take Naruto back to the hotel, but before they got there, the hand that was pulling Naruto along was tugged. The rosette looked back, straightening herself out, Naruto as well. In front of the blonde, was this loner of a guy, very nicely dressed, and face matured to perfection. He had dark brown hair, and when he looked up at Naruto from his kneeling position, he had the most dazzling green eyes Naruto had ever seen.

"Fine sir," His voice was deep, Naruto guessed around middle thirties. "Would you kindly take my hand in marriage?" As if he knew Naruto was going to be in town, he pulled out a velvet box and opened it for Naruto's viewing pleasure.

There was a small, silver ring inside. It had one small diamond in the middle, but had two silver protrusions that encircled the diamond, though not completely connected with one another. It was very beautiful. Sakura was awe struck. She was asking in her mind, 'The hell?' Who would publicly propose marriage to a kid they just met? … Well, obviously this guy, but he doesn't count.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. He moved his hand toward the small box and shut its lid, politely declining his offer with silent words, and walked away, leaving the group standing there confused out of their heads, plus Sakura. She looked back at the guy and stuck out her tongue before she chased after Naruto.

When she caught up to him, he was declining yet another offer. Sakura looked at him. His face showed no anger at all, and no sign of trying to hold it in. Sakura blinked in disbelief, "Naruto … aren't you getting mad at all of these guys asking you to marry them?" Her voice was distraught.

The blonde shook his head slowly, and moved passed another guy, "Nah. I feel really good today for some reason. I've never felt better!" Naruto threw his arms into the air, as if he were one of those people who just _loved_ being alive. His eyes flew open as he remembered something, "And it's my birthday tomorrow!" Now he was all giddy because he'd be turning eighteen the next day.

Sakura concentrated on that thought the rest of the walk. What could that mean? All of a sudden, its like all of Naruto's symptoms disappear out of the blue, and he's extremely happy, even though a whole stadium of guys keep asking for his hand in marriage. Did it have something to do with fox mating? Sakura thought it was possible, but she could never be sure until she went and checked herself, but that called for an unconscious blonde, and he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

Well, not necessarily. In his good mood, Naruto just might let her check him when he was awake. The idiot. Where was this sudden euphoria coming from? Then another thought came to her; Tsunade said that Kyuubi might be releasing some kind of hormone into Naruto's body, but did that have something to do with the blonde's attitude? Sakura thought not, the hormones wouldn't affect him in that way … would they?

Shaking her head, she discontinued her thinking process as the couple made it back to the hotel. They walked up stairs to their apartment on the third story, paying no attention to any guys that stopped and had a whiff of air as Naruto passed. Sakura rolled her eyes as it happened. It was kind of getting annoying, and she wondered if she threw Naruto into a wheelbarrow of cow manure would he still smell so nice. She laughed. Even if it didn't work, it'd be something fun to do.

Naruto opened the door for Sakura as he came upon it. The rosette walked inside, but there was no one there, not even Kakashi. She was cautious, thinking that someone had gotten to him and the survivors, but then, as she walked passed the coffee table in the living room; she discovered a note with Kakashi's hand writing on it. If it was a fake, Sakura would be able to tell. She had to do it before in her career.

The rosette picked it up and read it aloud;

_Sakura, Naruto,_

_I sent the Crystal Villagers back to their rooms. They were starting to become restless. Not to fret, I just went out for a walk. I'll be back soon. Oh, and Naruto, I seen some men coming to the hotel. They were looking for you, and when I asked what they wanted, they held out rings._

_Good luck, _

_Kakashi Hatake._

Well, that was a relief. At least it wasn't a fake, but where were these men when Sakura and Naruto came back? How long had Kakashi been gone anyhow? Sakura took her eyes off of the note and looked to Naruto. He was walking to a chair, inspecting rather greatly at which one he should sit in. Sakura gave him an jacquard smile. Girls weren't that picky, but seeing as though Naruto was somewhat half girl and half guy, that it was just normal for the blonde.

"Naruto," Sakura said, setting down the note. "What are you looking for?" She asked, even though she already knew what he was doing.

Naruto spared her a glance before going back to his examination, "These chairs don't really look to comfortable, but maybe that's just me," He had his hand covering his chin, making him look like he was trying to act like a well-groomed business man. It made Sakura laugh.

She pushed him into the chair, and laughed harder at how he looked. Naruto had his hips pressing into the junction of the seat, his arms over the back of it, and his legs sprawled out, giving anyone who was standing behind him a nice view of his clothed ass.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried. "I can't get up!" He flailed his arms, trying to free himself.

At this point, Sakura was on the couch opposite her team mate and was laughing hysterically. Where was Kakashi when you needed him? He would have lost his façade for sure. Then, in her fit of laughter, she heard a thump and automatically sat up. She looked to the chair Naruto had been caught in, but he wasn't there. The rosette looked down, and on the floor was a twitching blonde shinobi, all clad out in the lining of the chair.

Sakura bit her lip, desperately trying to contain the giggles. How one person could be such a comedian with out even trying, Sakura wasn't sure. She pushed herself back onto the couch, failing to stop the deadly laugh. Her feet beat the couch as she stomped them down. The rosette had to hold her stomach from all the pain she was administering to her gullet. But gosh darn it, it was just too fucking funny!

Naruto struggled to sit up, but when he was sitting indian style on the floor, he turned his head to pout at Sakura for laughing at him. He wasn't really feeling sad, he actually wanted to laugh too, but he figured he'd put on a show for the kunoichi, just to be nice.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

Kakashi, with his hands in his pockets, made his way through the supposedly empty forest. He stopped and looked around. Yeah, he was about all the way through, he'd say. He looked up at the sky; it was still a blue color, but it was changing with the on coming dusk approaching. With a breath, Kakashi leaned up on a tree to wait for the Sannin who wrote his favorite books.

In a matter of minutes, Jiraiya plummeted to the grass below. He stood straight and dusted off his clothes, "Man, a guy could become a statue staying up there for three days on end," Jiraiya smiled humorously.

Kakashi didn't join him in his witty state. The jonin glared at the Toad Sage, "You knew, didn't you? Naruto was lost yesterday. Who knows what could have happened to him," Kakashi snarled.

Jiraiya put up his hands in defense, "Hey! I looked for him too, but this forest has such a wide range! He could have been anywhere! Besides, he said nothing happened to him, didn't he?" The Sannin tried to turn the argument, not wanting to get into a fight before the search tonight.

The gray haired jonin pushed himself off the tree and circled Jiraiya once, "Yeah, but you know, when he came back, I didn't smell that scent anymore," Kakashi had his hands behind his back, his thinking position.

Jiraiya blinked, "He didn't give off any kind of aroma?" The white haired Sannin looked up at the sky, his hand on his chin. "That's inquisitive," He put his other hand on his elbow as he began to think hard.

Kakashi stopped pacing, "You're coming on the raid tonight, right?" The jonin looked at his superior, eyeing him intensely.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his white haired mane, "Yeah, I am, why?" The Sannin glanced at Kakashi, confusion written on his face.

Kakashi nodded. He didn't answer for quite a while. Jiraiya was starting to feel a little uneasy. The air around them was beginning to get tense as they continued to stay in silence. Kakashi wasn't really paying attention to the author. He was too wrapped up in his thought process to even give the Sannin a second glance.

"I want you to make the Anbu follow Naruto where ever he goes when we start heading out," Kakashi finally spoke, ordering Jiraiya in a very convincing voice.

Jiraiya nodded, agreeing, "Yes, that would be best," The Sannin thought a minute then continued. "When are you leaving tonight?" The white haired Toad Sage asked.

Kakashi looked at his wrist, as if to find a watch strapped to it, "Maybe a couple hours. It's already turning six, so it will be dark by eight."

"Alright, I'll come by the hotel around seven thirty. I need to go tell the Anbu of the change in plans," Jiraiya thrust his thumb over his shoulder.

"Right," Kakashi started walking back towards town, not bothering to say good bye to the Sannin.

As the jonin strode towards town, he began to think about the raid that would take place later on. It was so close, and though Naruto was feeling better, he wasn't sure if the blonde going along with them was the best idea. Even if his symptoms were vanishing, that didn't mean they wouldn't appear out of no where at any time.

Not only that, but Naruto, in his weakened state, is susceptible to any kind of attack. What if the blonde got hit in the stomach by a jutsu? What could happen? Sakura said that Naruto's new organs were finally done generating, but who knows, if they got hit with a jutsu, or even just a human limb, it could possibly injure Naruto to such a level that he could be put on his death bed, the day before his birthday.

No, once Naruto was out walking toward that hide out, Kakashi would put him straight and send him home. The jonin didn't want to take the chance of that happening. Tsunade would go on a killing spree if her son-in-law was injured with no cure. Yeah, that's something Kakashi hadn't thought about. What if a jutsu hit Naruto in his stomach, but instead of killing him, it made something irreversible in or on his body. What then?

Kakashi sighed as he neared the town. This was going to be a long two hours. He knew what he'd do once he got into the hotel. He'd walk in, check in with Naruto and Sakura. Give Sakura a kiss, and then enter his bedroom and pace. There was only one thing to do in those two hours that he would have to stand; he'd worry. That's right, Kakashi Hatake would worry. It was something he was capable of, sure, but he tried not to do it too often because it showed weakness.

Then, Sakura would start to worry about him. He'd try to tell her that he was okay, but being Sakura, she would know that something was up. Sakura wouldn't leave him alone, and to get rid of her pestering girly ways, he'd have to sex her up a bit. Not that he would mind, but he just didn't want to do that kind of stuff to keep the girl entertained. He didn't like keeping things from Sakura like that, but this was something he was going to keep to himself until tonight when they were headed toward that secret base.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]--------**_

Suigetsu made his way back to his hide out in the crystal village. He was tired. Having to follow four people and having to stay hidden from Anbu all day long would get tiresome. The gray haired man was practically falling onto the floor when he entered the dismantled house. He would have gladly passed out right there on the ground, but Sasuke's voice came from down the hallway where he kept the head set.

Suigetsu reluctantly got up from the seemingly comfortable hard wood floor and walked down the corridor until he came to the room that held the small camera and head phones. He picked up the headset and sat down on the floor, "Hello, Suigetsu here," It was protocol, having to state your name.

The voice on the other end didn't seem too enthusiastic to hear from him, but it wasn't mad either, "What have you gathered today?" Sasuke asked, a bit anxious, though you wouldn't be able to tell from the way he talked.

Leaning back on his free hand, Suigetsu replied, "A lot of guys were proposing to your boyfriend. He said no to every one of them though," The gray haired man said dully.

There was an amused chuckled from the other end of the line, "Oh?"

"Yeah. And when they went back, there was a note from your old sensei. He went out for a 'walk'," Suigetsu emphasized the word walk, suggesting that there was more. "When I got to him, he was with that fat Toad Sage," He stopped and laughed himself. "They were talking about the mission. They'll be arriving around eight, and your boyfriend's going to have some friends following him."

"Friends? You mean the Anbu," Sasuke deduced. "Alright. I'll have you follow them. When Naruto comes down the south tunnel, make sure he's alone." With that, Sasuke's voice disappeared through the head phones.

Suigetsu was kind of glad that Sasuke wasn't talking to him anymore. He was finally able to sleep! Yes, Sasuke was a great leader, he came to believe, but sometimes the guy was just too much of a boss. But, of course, that was his job, wasn't it?

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

An hour had passed, and Naruto was alone in the living room. Kakashi and Sakura had left to their room to do some private things, and Naruto felt really lonely. His symptoms hadn't come all day, and he felt a hell of a lot better today than he had yesterday. If only his illness was gone! But he wouldn't be able to know that unless some Goddamn lazy fox told him about it.

_You hear that, you damn fox! _ Naruto screeched in his head, trying to trick the beast into saying something.

**Yes, yes I hear you. I'm just tired right now, is all**, The demon confessed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, _You're tired? Why? You can't do anything in there anyway._

The fox chuckled darkly, **If you only knew. I've been very considerate today, saving you from that pain. Tomorrow's going to be worse than yesterday, I hope you know**, Kyuubi mentally shook its head.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, _What?! You mean, you've been covering the bad symptoms all day today and you're going to make me suffer tomorrow?! On my birthday?! _The blonde howled.

**Your birthday is a very important day. Not just because you're turning a year older, but your maternal** **organs are at their highest peek. You'll have a better chance at being with child**, The fox sighed, content with waiting.

_Maternal … organs? The hell?! _Naruto bellowed, but Kyuubi didn't answer him. _Bitch_, He thought, but it didn't work. Kyuubi was smart enough to know when to keep her mouth shut.

Naruto was stuck to think about what the damn fox had said for another hour! Great that's what he needed, a headache, even though he'd get worse tomorrow. Better to be prepared than to go off and try something with out practice. Though, Naruto was one of those people to just jump into the situation with out a second thought. It was like that when Sasuke was fighting Haku in the Land of Waves.

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered Sasuke's words from the day prior. He was nervous about the whole thing, and now that his symptoms were gone, he didn't want Sasuke to have sex with him. Why Naruto said that in the first place was beyond him. Though, if he had to guess, it was probably due to the symptoms. Was Sasuke still thinking of taking him? It was kind of scary to think about, but Naruto would just fight him off if he tried.

Naruto subconsciously brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. For some reason, he was feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden. What if he couldn't fight off Sasuke, and he got his way with Naruto? What would happen after that? Would Naruto become a slave to the raven, like Kyuubi said? Was Orochimaru still lurking around somewhere and would he take Sasuke's body to get to Naruto? It was all very terrifying.

As Naruto began to close his eyes, feeling a rush of sudden exhaustion, the door slammed open, knocking Naruto out of his stupor. To say the least, Naruto had fallen on the floor for the second time that day. When he revived himself and stood to attack the offender, his shoulders drooped, feeling slightly dejected.

It was just Pervy Sage. What he was doing here, Naruto had a clue. The blonde started to back away from the white haired Sannin, his back coming into contact with the wall, "I'm not going back, do you hear me?!" Naruto shouted, startling the inhabitants of Kakashi's room.

Speak of the devil and he shall come. Kakashi rushed out of the room, in only his pants, and they were roughly thrown on. His hair was a mess, his face was flushed and he looked highly bemused. Jiraiya stifled a laugh into his hand, trying to imitate a cough.

"Haha," Kakashi mocked, and went back inside his room aggravation washing over him.

From behind the slammed door, Naruto and Jiraiya could distinctly make out Sakura's concerned voice. She was asking who had broken in, and Kakashi answered; An asshole. It made Naruto and his Sannin teacher laugh in unison.

"I'm not here to take you back, Naruto," Jiraiya replied to Naruto's statement. "I was sent to look after you on the invasion tonight," The white haired man smiled heartedly.

Naruto eyed him suspiciously, not sure he believed him, "R—ight," He stretched out the word, voicing his distrust.

Jiraiya moved his arms up and down in front of him, his palms up, "C'mon. I'm serious. I'm only here as back up," Jiraiya was desperately trying to win a fight that he was drastically failing.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head away. "I still don't trust you, so stay away from me," The blonde stomped off toward the chair he had been sitting in previously. He thought that chair to be the softest, after he had sat in every one twice.

Jiraiya smiled timidly. At least Naruto didn't try to beat him up. Well, it wasn't that he couldn't take the blonde, but he was getting old you know! Shaking his head, the Sannin went and sat with Naruto, but at a far range, just incase the other shinobi had an erg to kick something.

_**TBC ….**_

Haa! Two days after posting the second chapter I, Polar-chan, have posted the third! Please … please, it wasn't all just me, it was my loyal readers! You people gave me the inspiration to write the third chapter so fast! You should do that more often so you can read the next chapter even sooner! Oh, but you know how I repay you? Giving you some sex scenes, and a lot of unanswered questions! HAHA! The author still wins! Yes! Oh, sorry if some of the Hawk characters seem OOC. I've never seen them in action before so I'm kind of guessing their personalities by reading a little bit on Wiki. If anyone can give me some more details about them, I'd appreciate it, but not a review, please send me a PM, unless you were planning on a review anyway. Thanks and Ja Ne!

_**Review Responses;**_

**Love Psycho- **Thanks for adding my story to your favorites! And you know what? That bit in there of SasuNaru, it was unexpected! I wasn't even planning on writing it, but it was the lay out for this chapter, so thanks!

**Lydia-chan-** Yeah I know, pervert Kakashi, right? lol. You were close when you guessed, but as you read, it was Suigetsu. I did as commanded, oh great leader. lol

**Dragon Fire04- **Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the story! Please continue to read!

**Akatsuki Seal- **Thanks so much for the awesome feedback! I know, Kakashi is such a perv, oh yeah and then the girl. I was laughing while I was writing that lol. You were really close when you guessed Jugo, but I thought with Suigetsu's ability to turn into water at any time was better for the spying job.

**Lord of Interesting- **lol thanks! I hope you continue reading!

**Katie-Jess-L-B- **Thanks! If you like this story a lot, you should check out my other SasuNaru. You can find it on my page. I bet you'll like that one just as much! And it's complete!


	4. Found Out

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related characters of Naruto.

**Warnings-** Mostly just blood and gore in this one. Sorry, no smex today, but maybe the next chapter.

**A/n- **I know, I'm terrible right? Well … I know … Gomen!!! -_-" I feel bad about it, really, but with the holiday … and me starting my PMSing … well … things aren't really going well … lol. I'm kind of really writer intolerant right now. I hope the fourth chapter comes out okay. Oh, by the by … I'm not sure if my profile says this, but my birthday is September 30! That means I'm a **Libra**! Naruto's a Libra too, since his birthday is in early October. Woooh! I'm Naruto! *Clears throat* Ahem … anyway … please enjoy the crappy chapter.

**__________****[Ch4]****__________**

"Water?"

"Hai!"

"Weapons?"

"Hai!"

Kakashi nodded his head, checking all three of the bags they would be taking on the invasion. Jiraiya absolutely refused to wear one, so Kakashi told him that he got no water, even though, if it came down to it, he'd probably spare the Toad Sage a drop or so. Sakura was helping him load the bags because Naruto with his hormonal state, threw a temper tantrum so that he wouldn't have to pack.

Because of Naruto's current condition, Kakashi let it go, but if Naruto would have been fine, meaning no ovary, he would have knocked the blonde down to the first level of the hotel through the floors with chidori. That's how irritated he was right now, and Sakura could tell. She had the list in her hands, and checked off what Kakashi said as he named it off. So far, the packing was going according to plan.

Kakashi stopped, unexpectedly, making Sakura run into him, "Hold on a second, Sakura," Her sensei held up a finger, signaling a minute. Sakura watched him cross the room and say something to Jiraiya before the white haired Sannin pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Kakashi. Some kind of small red blinking … thing.

When Kakashi returned, Sakura had an eyebrow raised, and she was thumping her foot on the ground, suggesting the gray haired jonin to tell her what he had. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed to be caught in the act. He held out the devise. It was round, and had a dull red light blinking at one end. At the other, it seemed to open for a battery.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi perplexed, "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" The rosette asked in muted tone.

Kakashi dropped the small mechanical gadget into Naruto's bag, "It's a tracker. Just incase we can't protect him good enough," He smiled though his mask at her.

The kunoichi furrowed her eyebrows, not pleased with the thought of Naruto being stolen right from under their noses. Kakashi didn't miss the look and grabbed onto her shoulder with one of his firm hands. With the other, he pulled down his mask and gave her a peck on the lips before pulling it back up, and beginning the rerun of checking the bags again.

About ten minutes later, Kakashi deemed everything in place, "Alright," The jonin picked up his own bag and turned towards the door, "Naruto, Sakura, grab your bags, and let's move out. We're going to get that girl to show us where the hid out is. When we find it, she can leave, got it?" He turned his head to see Naruto and Sakura putting on their bags, and nodding.

Naruto, once he had his bag situated, used his index finger to scratch the top of his head, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen that girl for a couple days now," The blonde racked his mind to try and remember the last time he saw her.

"That's because you've been in bed, ill," Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "She's probably around town somewhere," The rosette smiled kindly.

Naruto was about to say something, but Kakashi beat him to it, "C'mon. We're running out of day light. If she's not, then we'll just take the path she did," The gray haired jonin thrust the door open violently, making dust roll out from the cracks in the ceiling.

Naruto and Sakura blinked at him, surprised by their sensei's sudden out burst of rage. They looked at one another, but made no comment, thinking it would be best to let Kakashi cool off while they walked. It would also benefit the mission. Being on a team that didn't work together, or had problems among them, usually wound up with a team member getting killed.

The team; Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura, made their way outside, getting looks from the towns folk who stayed in the hotel. Some men didn't second glance them when they had gotten a trace hint of the aroma that surrounded Naruto more days than none. Earlier, Naruto would have just moved on his jolly way, not even paying attention to the men, but after Kakashi's slam of the door, Naruto was feeling irritated and turned to glare at the men. They scurried away, like the blonde knew they would.

And it wasn't his mood swings either; it was just his normal attitude. Naruto guessed that while he wasn't under the influence of the symptoms from his supposed 'illness'. Kyuubi never got around to telling Naruto more about the 'maternal organs' … but Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted the demon fox to tell him more. The blonde was feeling apprehensive already, what more did he need? Surely not a headache that he would undoubtedly get the next morning.

_You're a very cruel fox, you realize_, Naruto buzzed, forcing Kyuubi to talk.

Naruto could feel the demon grin wickedly, **Come's with my reputation. I just love to cause trouble where ever I am.**

Naruto rolled his eyes, _Noticeably. Kyuubi? Are you willing to tell me what I've come down with? Or are you going to wait until the last second when Sasuke's hovering over me? _The blonde of course is referring to what the raven had said the day prior.

**Hmm…**, The demon was contemplating the cons and pros. **I never thought of waiting until the last second. That might be fun. **Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto's eye twitched as he restrained himself from shouting out loud, _Damn it! I gave you a stupid out! I'm such an idiot! _Naruto mentally abused himself.

**Hey! Don't hurt yourself. It would be bad for the new addition when it arrives**,The fox demon said knowingly and victoriously when she felt the spurt of rage that coursed through the blonde's body.

_What new addition?! I thought you already added something! _Naruto unconsciously flexed his hands.

The demon snickered, **Oh, I did. But, that guarantee Sasuke promised you will give you another. Maybe even three. Oh wouldn't that be joyous? I'd be so happy if I got three! **While Kyuubi was in something Naruto liked to call her 'mental state', the blonde wondered what she could have meant.

Additions, promises, Sasuke, guarantee. What it all meant, Naruto thought he'd find out soon enough. He took the time while he and his team mates made their way out into the slightly chilled air of the twilight lit town to review what was said to him when he had … run into Sasuke the day prior. The raven had said that 'he'd take Naruto's virgin body' and along with that, Kyuubi said additions, perceivably three. Well, what happens when two people have sex, usually?

Naruto's breath caught as he figured out what he really didn't want to know after all. Kyuubi, the addition she had been talking about, was the organ in the female body that produced a child! Naruto now knew why Sakura kept avoiding his questions when he asked. The blonde knew that he was somewhat dimwitted, but he was positively sure that the organ in his body that Kyuubi gave him wasn't supposed to be there. Surely his body would have rejected it, right?

**It would have, had I not released some of my own hormones into your body. Your defense cells don't even notice it there anymore**, Kyuubi pronounced starkly.

Naruto's eyes were wide with surprised horror. Sakura was looking at him now, being that Jiraiya and Kakashi were in front of the two and couldn't see Naruto. Either he had just felt something from his illness, or he had found out what it really was. There was no one to attack them here, so it had to have been just one of the two. And she was guessing the latter.

"Ano … Naruto?" The rosette was cautious, just incase Naruto, in his blind repulsion, lashed out at her. "Are you alright? Do you feel some kind of pain?" She asked with a small weary smile.

By now, Kakashi and Jiraiya stopped motion, making Naruto and Sakura stop as well. They were all in the conversation now, not just Naruto and Kyuubi. The blonde really didn't mean to have let his stun show on his face, but apparently it made it there. He looked up at everyone, locking eyes with each one of them before he stared at Sakura in the eyes, "You all knew didn't you? You knew what I was going through, but didn't bother telling me, is that it?" Naruto drew out accusingly.

"Naruto we wanted to tell you but…," Sakura was at a loss of words. No they didn't want to tell him, how could they? The blonde had already so many problems that it would just feel wrong to increase the weight on his shoulders.

"No you didn't," Naruto growled. "But even if you would have, I probably wouldn't even have believed you, right? So you just kept it to yourselves, leaving me in the dark until I found out with Kyuubi's help," Naruto was panting now, his breath coming in short. He needed … something, but it wasn't in reaching distance.

Kakashi and Jiraiya shared a look. The gray haired jonin looked down at Naruto, "You should go home now, Naruto. You know the danger you're facing. It's best if you get as far away from Sasuke as possible," The man said sternly, not giving any hint of any emotion.

Naruto's eyes flashed red when Kakashi mentioned the rogue ninja's name, "Sasuke wouldn't even try anything as stupid as that! He wants to kill me, remember?!" The blonde shouted, the wind around his person starting to swirl.

With out looking up, Kakashi glanced at their surroundings. People were starting to stare because of the random out burst. This wasn't good. The town's folk already had enough that they'd probably just try to kill Naruto if something were to start. Well, there wasn't really anyway that they were going to be able to stop Naruto from becoming enticed by Kyuubi's power, but if they could only get away…

"_Naruto."_

Said blonde halted all movement, his eyes turning their natural azure color. Where did that voice come from? It wasn't in his head, because it didn't sound like Kyuubi. He knew the voice, but that person was no where near. Naruto looked around for the culprit who interrupted his fit of rage. He wasn't around, Naruto knew that, so how did he get his voice to reach that far?

The rest of the group looked onto Naruto with confused eyes. One minute Naruto's going all out like he's about to slash his teammate's throats, next he's looking all around, as if searching for someone. No one had called out his name, and they were sure that Naruto couldn't smell other than a normal human, so what was he doing? Trying to make a fool of himself?

"Naruto?" Kakashi reached out a hand, and placed it on the blonde shinobi's shoulder.

No, that wasn't the voice. The voice that soothed him. A rush of pain washed through his body as he longed to be enveloped in that voice. He pushed Kakashi's hand off his shoulder and tramped on, not bothering to look for the girl they were supposed to be asking for directions. If he was correct, that heavenly voice would lead Naruto to the hideout, Naruto was sure.

After Naruto was about eighty paces away, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sakura ran to catch up with him, bewildered out of their minds. If Naruto hadn't been changing, they would seriously think that something was drastically wrong with the blonde. Maybe he just wanted to walk to relieve the stress and was looking around to find out where to do that. Yeah, that seemed like a liable answer.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

In the small room filled with monitors, Sasuke sat in front of them, watching the three ninja jogging to keep up with a galloping blonde. It seems as though Naruto had heard Sasuke call out his name in his mind, but how, the raven wasn't sure. Was it destiny? The rogue ninja laughed to himself, gathering the attention of his advocates in the room.

Karin was leaning up against a wall, her arms crossed. She was starting to get really pissed off lately. Ever since Orochimaru had told Sasuke about that blonde idiot's transformation, Sasuke hadn't stopped thinking about it. What made him so special anyway? Karin was a girl, a pretty one at that, and she could bare children. Best part would be that it was actually natural for her to birth children because she's a woman!

Then, instead of perusing the shinobi himself, Sasuke drug his team into it! Was that the reason her and Jugo went behind Sasuke's back and was helping Orochimaru with his plan? Karin was sure that was the reason she was doing it, but Jugo, not so much. He was probably doing it because Orochimaru was like a master to him at one point, and you know what they say; pets always return to their masters.

Was that blonde like a pet to Sasuke? The red head didn't think Sasuke was capable of love, so other than a pet, the shinobi could be used as a spectacular weapon. And like she thought before, if Sasuke wanted to have children, like he wanted to, to bring back his clan, then he could just knock up any old girl. Even that pink haired slut that was coming Karin felt very enraged by that thought. If Sasuke wanted a woman, he could take herself. She's more than willing.

Stomping, Karin made her way to the door. She bowed to Sasuke before she exited, even though he wasn't looking, it was only right. The raven was too engulfed in the image on the screen to care about the remaining individual in the room. Naruto was coming to him by himself, and he was making the rest of his team rush to follow him. In Sasuke's eyes, it was a beautiful thing. Though, he'd never admit that he had that thought.

Sasuke was about to switch camera's so he could keep watching Naruto's finely toned body move through his pants and jacket when the door opened once again, taking his attention away from the monitors. Orochimaru stood in the door way, clad in his usual attire. Karin was behind him, frowning with aggravation.

Sasuke let out a sigh. He really didn't want to talk to the worthless Sannin, "What do you want? I'm busy," The raven turned back to the screens, pressing a key on a keypad on the desk that held the monitors.

Orochimaru made his way in, making Karin shut the door behind her, "I thought you might want to know a little bit more about your … pet," The ebony haired man sneered.

Sasuke turned his nose up at him, "What about him?" That went down in Sasuke's blog of a memory. Orochimaru had been keeping things from him, that wouldn't go unpunished.

Orochimaru gave a quiet chuckle, "Why, Naruto is no more under the manipulation of that ritual the fox had put him under. He's completely normal," The Sannin leered at Sasuke's new expression.

His mouth was opened slightly, only allowing visible sight of his teeth and his obscure eyes were now brilliant with confusion and alarm. As quick as it appeared, it vanished, but Orochimaru had seen it, and it didn't matter now that Sasuke was giving his standard smirk, "Oh? Is that all you came here to tell me? Or do have something else your hiding?" Sasuke turned back to the monitors, trying to escape the need to face the man any longer than he had to.

The pale Sannin derided Sasuke, "No, I suppose I don't need to remind you that his birthday is tomorrow," The man teased. "But tomorrow he'll be very susceptible to the touch of a hand."

One of Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he showed his suspicious of Orochimaru, "How, might I ask, do you know all of this?" The raven didn't turn around, but he could sense that Orochimaru had been startled by the question for he didn't say anything right away.

After about two minutes in an jacquard silence Orochimaru had come up with a ploy to tell Sasuke, "Why, my dear pupil. I have many scrolls of variety. Of course I would know of something this insignificant."

Sasuke turned in a flash and was standing before Orochimaru, his hands clutching the top to the Sannin's clothing, baring his teeth, "Never speak of Naruto in such a way," Sasuke's voice was low growl, his fury accumulating. "So help me, it will be your last," The threat was not a sham, Sasuke would throttle the man's neck right then and there, if he didn't think he was still holding back on something.

Orochimaru raised one of his ghostly white hands and made to scrape off Sasuke's from his shirt, but Sasuke removed them and flashed back to the monitors, "No need for hostility, Sasuke," The raven flinched as his name was voiced by the snake lord. "I'll leave now, obviously we're finished here," The man turned and opened the door, not bothering to say good-bye to anyone before shutting it behind him.

By the look on her leader's face, Karin could tell that Sasuke was about ready to pop a vein. She expected him to come after either her or Jugo, who still remained in the room, and the red head wasn't about to become a stress releaser unless it involved sweating, naked bodies being pressed together, and over all the screaming. Karin walked slowly to the door, trying not to let the other two occupants to notice her edginess as she opened the door that was being used a lot lately and striding out. She didn't bother with a bow that time.

Sasuke could care less if she was in the room. He actually preferred her as far away as possible. The raven was infuriated beyond belief because his 'mentor' had left out very important information about his soon-to-be mate. Sasuke had learned, from the snake bastard, though, that Naruto would be even more submissive on his birthday and so the raven would some how have to wait until then, but something was missing. Sasuke knew that. Orochimaru hadn't told him the whole story.

The rogue ninja was about to contemplate this more in his mind, when Jugo's head suddenly snapped up. Sasuke looked at him expectantly, and Jugo responded, "They tripped the bells. They are here," The words would have grin with delight earlier, but now that he would have to wait to claim his mate, he wasn't as excited, though; he would get to see the blonde be his old hyperactive self before Sasuke rewired him the next day.

The only thing Orochimaru hadn't told Sasuke, was that Naruto was able to bare children. But why would he do that? Unless … he had a plan of his own.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

The walk to the hide out was fairly short, considering Naruto was practically urging them forward by refusing to take a rest. The underground shack had finally come into view in maybe less than five minutes, and when you walk two to three miles in five minutes, you're a hero. Sort of.

Naruto, being semi fox demon, had been able to get past all of the traps and was now ducking under a bush around one hundred yards away. But for his teammates, well, Naruto couldn't say the same. When the rest of the four man group finally made it to the clearing, Sakura tripped and almost fell if not for Kakashi holding her up by her bicep. No one seemed to notice that the rosette had tripped on a wire of bells, specially made to only sound for the owner to alert them of danger.

After regrouping in the bushes, the team watched for a few unsettling moments to see if anyone would come out. Time ticked by rather slowly, and then Kakashi made a sign to the team that he was going to head out first. They started to file out, all in a line; Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto then Jiraiya. They stayed as low to the ground as possible with out actually having to get on their knees and crawled toward the entrance.

Once the team was inside and pressed against a wall, Kakashi tapped Sakura's shoulder who touched Naruto's who silently slapped Jiraiya's arm to signal that they were going to start moving forward. The dark was a hinder to their proceedings, not knowing if someone was behind them, which there were. Three, to be correct. The Anbu had followed in, keeping promise to Jiraiya. Suigetsu stood in the entrance, watching the shadows on shadows moving farther into the deep gorge.

The gray haired man walked a bit further in, not really caring to hide himself anymore. He waited for the right moment, hearing the footsteps where the dirt changed into dirt on a metal surface. Once he heard four pairs of feet on the dirt covered metal, he smashed his hand onto a button that extended from the wall. He smirked, feeling the Anbu's uncovered chakra waves in his direction.

The Anbu released a bit of their chakra, silently asking where Jiraiya had gone. They had heard the floor open to a trap, and were about to ensue in after Naruto, but the door had shut before they had plummeted into the dark tunnel. They looked at each other through the dark, wondering what they should do next. They figured that it was some kind of manual release, unless if you put too much pressure on the metal, it would collapse in on itself, so they ventured back to the entrance, about to leave and think of a plan when they heard light footsteps behind them. The two Anbu turned around just in time to see Suigetsu slash their throats with his trusty sword in one swift motion.

He grinned impiously at the two dead carcasses, "So sorry, boys," The gray haired man apologized falsely. "But the Boss said he didn't want any of your kind to get in the way of him and his boyfriend," Suigetsu talked to the dead corpses as if they were still alive. Laughing, Suigetsu leisurely walked inside, waving as he went, "You two have a _nice _day."

The gray haired man walked a ways inside, and put his sword in its sheath. He looked up, figuring out where he was. Smiling, he raised a thumbs up to the right of him, signaling to Sasuke through the camera that he had taken care of the 'friends'. After he was moving again, Suigetsu kept grinning to himself, "It's show time, Sasuke-sama."

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

The group slid down an insanely steep tunnel, the rough edges cutting and bruising their skin. The channel seemed to go on forever, every now and then hitting a bump, sending their heads into the top of the tunnel, well, for Naruto, it was his butt. There were all kinds of swerves and the ever reverberating sounds of everybody's screaming deafening the victims of either Sasuke's or Hawk's plans.

The tunnel dragged on for what felt like an hour, until finally Kakashi, being the first in, seen light at his feet. The next thing he knew, he was being thrown from the passage and into a room, of on he didn't get a good look at. Sakura came down next, easily jumping to get out of the way once Naruto made his decent. Though, Naruto's landing was a little more painful than all the others. He had come down on his stomach, which meant that he landed on his head.

Sakura rushed to his aid as she heard Jiraiya's voice. The rosette had just towed the blonde shinobi away from the landing sight when Jiraiya in all of his glory, came raining from the duct. Looking at Jiraiya, Sakura remembered the jagged outcropping of the tight channel. Their clothes were all dirty, and ripped, not to mention the mass of blood stains.

The kunoichi threw off her pack and began to search through it. She took out a gel to cleanse and seal their wounds, plus bandages, lest they get infection. Naruto was still lying on the floor, half conscious. She really wasn't even sure that he wasn't out cold. Sakura turned him over, so that he was on his back. The rosette eyed him carefully, considering how to proceed.

Sakura unzipped the blonde's jacket, and carefully removed it, tugging slowly around the hands. Naruto, she presumed, had extended his arms out when falling, but that's what everyone does. Naruto's hands had deep gashes in them and many embed pieces of rock entrenched in them. That went as well for his stomach. There were rocks in the skin of his stomach, but they seemed to be disappearing. The only thought she could come up with was Kyuubi.

The only thing she did to Naruto was clean the blood off of him, knowing he was in better hands. She looked at her own self then, disregarding the torn clothing. Sakura didn't feel hurt, but she did notice a couple scrapes on the under side of her thighs. The blood was enough for a little dribble, but with the gel and bandage, she was helping Kakashi with his wounds promptly.

While Sakura treated Kakashi, Jiraiya was creating a clamor in his head. The Anbu weren't with them! Jiraiya had instructed them to give out almost unnoticeable amounts of chakra so that he knew they were still there. He thought that he might not have been checking hard enough, but even though he was old, that didn't mean his attentive skills were lacking.

He **knew **the Anbu weren't with them. The room was only so big, around seven feet by seven feet. The ceiling though, that was a different story. The ceiling had to have been around twelve feet off the ground. The only opening in the ceiling was the hole every one had fallen out of, but as Jiraiya looked upon it, a sliding door shut it, sealing them with in.

A genin rank ninja could have jumped that easy twelve feet to flee back up into the tunnel no problem, but Sasuke or Hawk had thoroughly thought about this plan. It seems the team may have underestimated them both. Well, it didn't really matter now; they were already in a mess. They just had to escape and out maneuver Hawk.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

In his usual place, Naruto sat indian style in front of the huge barren confinement of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. His hand was holding up his head, and he was leaning. Ironic no? Thinking when he's in his own conscience. He was mostly annoyed, due to the pain he'd had to go through before he passed out.

**It's not all that bad, is it? **The Kyuubi spoke through the bars slightly irritated.

Naruto glared at the fox demon before turning his head away, "You're just saying that because you're not the one who had to go through it," The blonde straightened his back and crossed his arms.

Kyuubi rolled her eyes, **Nearly eighteen and still just a child. Hadn't I told you before that I was tired? We should switch rolls, and then let us see which one you like best.**

Naruto blinked, remembering, "Whatever, you'll be regaining your energy soon, won't ya? I mean, it must be around twelve now."

The fox demon stared dully at the blonde shinobi that was her container, **It is nine-thirty.**

The blonde's jaw dropped before he regained his composure, "Oh yeah?!" Naruto was on his feet now, pointing accusingly at the fox. "And how the hell would you know that?!"

The demon let out a sigh, feeling too tired to argue, **Kit, I've been alive for longer than any animal. I've lived long enough to track the time through your eyes and mentally, as I am now. **Kyuubi bunched up, seeming to get ready for sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto clenched the cold metal bars. "You can't sleep now! What will I do until I wake up?!" The blonde cried, slipping to kneel on his knees.

With out looking up, Kyuubi answered; **Why don't you think of a battle plan for when you have to fight Sasuke? After all, he **_**is**_** pretty motivated.**

Sasuke? Oh … right. The blonde's face heated up at the insinuation Kyuubi portrayed. She wasn't talking about a real fight. The demon meant the one where Naruto would have to defend himself against Sasuke's coming on to him. Just then did realization kick in.

Earlier Naruto had realized what Kyuubi had done to him, gave him ovaries that connected to his rear. Sasuke and he were both boys. One way or the other, someone was going to get fucked in the ass, if that's how the game would play out. Naruto shuttered at the thought, having sex with another guy, disgusting. If anything, he'd be the one to top Sasuke, if it came down to that.

Though, there might be a problem with that plan of action. With what Naruto had exposed the day before, it was like he was the uke (1). Though, that was when the blonde was under the influence of Kyuubi's damn menstrual period. If Sasuke got to him tonight, nothing would happen. Naruto was sure that Sasuke would personally seek him out, so what to do after that?

Naruto made a plan quick in his mind, seating himself back in his usual place. If Sasuke did get to him tonight, like Naruto figured he would, Naruto would submit to Sasuke, faking the heat. There was no possible way Sasuke knew what was happening to Naruto now, so when Sasuke thought he was master and had his guard down, Naruto would knock him out and take him back to Konoha, leaving out some battles.

The blonde smiled victoriously. This plan was too easy, it had to be fate working with him! The shinobi really didn't believe in destiny and all that crap, but with Kyuubi telling him all of this stuff, Naruto was kind of speculating the theory. He would never follow what fate had in store for him, believing that he had the right to create his own path, but if it was real …well, the blonde thought it highly unlikely or else he'd still be at the ninja academy trying to graduate.

Naruto thought back on that day, when he mastered the multi-shadowclone jutsu and then when Iruka gave him his own head band. Naruto's blue eyes became a slight slit as he thought about his old sensei. Reaching up, the blonde touched his head protector and smiled. The day after that, Naruto became team mates with Sakura and Sasuke. That was also the day Naruto lost his first kiss to Sasuke, and vise versa. Back then, Naruto thought it was really nasty, being shoved into someone else and end up lip locking with them, though now, well … it was still pretty much the same for him, but then he thought about Sasuke.

What if it was different for the raven? He acted like he hated kissing Naruto as much as the blonde loathed kissing him, but he could have always been faking it. He certainly liked Naruto more than a friend now than he did six years ago. Although, it could just be to gain power, as he so much wants to do. Naruto was sure that Itachi was still alive, but where, he wasn't sure. Maybe attaining the blonde was only to strengthen Sasuke's offence and defenses. Was that it?

Kyuubi did say that who ever Naruto mated to, the blonde had to obey any and all commands. Naruto wasn't sure how Sasuke knew about his 'problem', and building his brain over the years, as well as his body, made him think that Orochimaru had something to do with it as well. Despite what everyone thought, Naruto knew that Sasuke was only using the snake lord to evolve and gain power. That only added to the like terms that Sasuke only wanted Naruto for power alone.

It was true, since finding out just today, that Naruto could bare children that would probably be super intelligent and athletic, depending on the other mate. Now, if Sasuke got a hold of him, the baby … or babies, would be practically indestructible. With Naruto's brave heart and ability to never give in, plus Sasuke's heritage line, a.k.a; sharingan, and his super intelligence … well, there'd be no stopping them, or it.

Naruto shivered with unease. The thought of him, Uzumaki Naruto, having a kid, or maybe more, was just a little off set. He couldn't picture it; sitting in the bed that he had just given birth in and holding his child. Sure, maybe … well, maybe having a kid with a _woman_ he would enjoy, but him having to go through the birth and the after affects plus having to raise the damn thing … it was just too much. It gave him a headache.

If he were to have kids with Sasuke, would the raven keep them from him? Would Sasuke train them to the fullest and mold them into weapons of destruction? With his predicament, would Sasuke produce the off spring … just to destroy his brother? Naruto thought that the first two were possible, but the third, definitely not. Even Sakura offered to help Sasuke achieve his goal, to be an avenger and kill his brother for the sake of putting his family to rest, and he rejected her. Sasuke was too proud to have anyone but himself help kill his brother, not even his team would be at that battle.

Lately, all of Naruto's thoughts were of worry and grief. It wasn't really like him to worry so much for himself. Why should he? The blonde knew that he was going to survive no matter what and become Hokage. He would never die until he fulfilled his dream. He wondered though, now that Sasuke has set eyes on him, and if he does get his way with Naruto, will the raven still let Naruto become Hokage? And even if he would, would Konoha still allow him to return, because Naruto knew that Sasuke wouldn't permit him to make contact with the village for a long while.

Sighing, Naruto stood up, feeling his self becoming conscious. He chanced a glance in the direction of the cage before he seen black, noticing the fox demon watching him intently as he disappeared. It made him feel so jacquard regaining consciousness. One minute he was inside his conscious, then the next thing he knows, there's a light blinding his closed eye in the real world. The bright side though, was that he had a chance to think things over, and even if he didn't like the idea, and knew it would never happen, Naruto was okay with it, though he had no idea why. Maybe he just wanted a kid.

Blinking against the light, Naruto lifted a hand to hold his throbbing head. He was the only one who had to fall down on their head, of course. And for reasons unknown, panic struck the blonde. He had slid down on his stomach, and had gotten rock fragments driven into his stomach. Now, Naruto wasn't an expert, but he was sure that the stomach was a vital area on a woman. It was where the baby matured and grew. What if he had some how damaged the organ or … organs? Would he still be able to produce brood?

He sat up, ignoring the concerned look the rest of the group gave him. He was suddenly holding his stomach and trying desperately to pull off his shirt so he could evaluate the damage. Sakura touched his hand and he recoiled from the contact, feeling a bit alarmed. His eyes looked over each of them, revealing his distraught and fear. Sakura tried again, and successfully caught his hand in hers and held onto it tightly, squeezing for reassurance and confidence.

Naruto could feel Kyuubi moving around again, finally out of her stupor that she had been in while he was unconscious, **You shouldn't worry so much. Even if the organs had been damaged, I could have easily fixed them, unlike most of the woman who have birth defects because of faulty paraphernalia.**

The blonde let out a held breath, relief washing over him, leaving him feeling exhausted. His eyes blinked, trying to stay focused. Sakura seemed to notice for she reached in her bag and pulled out a water bottle. She splashed some on a cloth, then gave Naruto a mouth full. While he was swallowing, Sakura dabbed the sweat and dirt off of the shinobi's face, the cold water hopefully working to clear his thoughts and make him more receptive. 

Jiraiya could see that Sakura had the blonde under control, so he decided to share his little piece of information with Kakashi. He gave the gray haired jonin a stern look, then moved away from the two just slightly, turning his body fully way from them. Kakashi did the same, standing directly next to the Sannin.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked, getting straight to the point.

"The Anbu might have been detached, because they aren't here," Jiraiya whispered back, a slight shake running through his words.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "What do you suppose we do?"

Jiraiya bowed his head slightly in thought, "Well, Naruto will want to split up. I searched the room, and there are four openings. I figured they resemble something along the compass directions; North, South, East and West," The Toad Sage informed.

Huffing, Kakashi looked behind him at the now standing Naruto who was straightening out his shirt, "I suppose that's all we can do. I put that tracker in his bag, so even if he gets captured, we'll know where he is."

The mission was never supposed to be an easy one, but now with the addition of the man-woman, it was going to be a lot more difficult. Kakashi had the tracker placed in Naruto's bag, and when he checked the monitor for it, the little green dot was where it was supposed to be, so that was how they would find him, if he were to get into trouble. Even if Naruto wanted to leave, he wouldn't be able to now. He was stuck, just like the rest of them.

Though, Kakashi knew that Naruto would never want to abandon a mission that contained information belonging to none other than the rogue ninja he fought to bring back. It was a promise he had made a little over six years ago. That was just Naruto's way, his ninja way. He'd never go back on a promise, and as of yet, never has. Every time he says something that he's going to do, he does it, and even though it has taken him many years, he's determined to keep his promise to bring back Sasuke, no matter what the cost.

That was what people who met Naruto admired in him; his determination, the will to never give up or give in. to say the least, he's a prodigy. The fourth Hokage would be spectacularly proud of the blonde, considering that Naruto is his son. If only Yondaime were still alive to see how his son had progressed over the years. Surely he was watching, but it would have been great if Naruto would have had his dad to look after him.

Shaking his head, Kakashi sauntered over to Naruto and slapped his back, "How do you feel?" The gray haired jonin asked merrily, knowing that Naruto was as fit as a pistol.

Naruto smiled wearily, "I'm better, thanks," The blonde spoke as he picked up his jacket from off of the ground and shook the dust and dirt off of it.

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, now that everyone's okay," He paused and looked around, contemplating. "Jiraiya looked around this room, and found there to be four doors leading somewhere. Obviously we've fallen into a trap, so be on your guard at all times," The jonin stared the two chunin in the eyes, making sure they understood.

Naruto looked around, and sure enough, through the darkness, he could point out the four passageways. Sakura had lit a lamp, but it was quickly dying out, too much moisture in the air to keep it burning. It was almost as if there was a water fall near by, or maybe a large body of water. The blonde wasn't sure where the passages would lead, but in any case, he'd take the one closest to him; South.

There was too much hassle in deciding who would go where, so he'd leave that up to the other three. Besides, if there was an exit down that way, and the rest of the group managed to get caught, well, South would be in the direction of the Leaf Village, so Naruto would have no problem getting help if he needed it, though he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to the village for he believed Tsunade would be furious still.

Kakashi knocked him out of his thoughts before he began to proceed, "Okay, we'll split up. Each will go in a direction," The group was now in a circle, and Kakashi was leading the three.

"I'll take south. I'm right by it anyway," Naruto pointed over his shoulder with his thumb to imply.

Kakashi thought about this for a moment then took a minute to look behind Sakura and Jiraiya before looking behind himself and seeing an opening behind each of them. He nodded, agreeing, "Alright. Sakura, you take West, Jiraiya; East. And I'll take North," Kakashi instructed, turning around to face his tunnel.

Everyone did the same, and at the count of three, everyone started to walk.

The tunnel Naruto was in was so narrow that his arms barely swept across the walls. There wasn't much in it, jagged walls, damp floors and not to mention the God awful smell. Naruto had to cover his nose with his arm before long due to the strong scented hallway. It seemed like forever that he was walking south, no light and no noise besides the sound of his feet splashing into the water below.

After what Naruto would guess ten minutes, the blonde's vision began to get fuzzy and it was hard for him to walk straight. He pulled his hand away from his mouth and used it to balance his weight on the wall. Naruto's body became heavy, and he wanted nothing more than to sit down or to fall over, but he couldn't do that. He had to save Sasuke and get the hell out of this place.

Kyuubi was suddenly there in Naruto's mind, taking everything in, sight, smell, taste, and hearing, **You've been drugged. Some kind of vapor in the air. You've inhaled it.**

After that, Naruto's body went slack, and he passed out, not knowing what would become of him, or what would happen while he would be indispose.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

Sigh… It's done … and I'm not happy with it. It's too short. I only got about 7,000 words there. I'm not happy with that, but I didn't want to give anything away!!! Lol I would have, and made you people angry, but I decided to make you wonder what's going to happen to poor Naru-chan. I know, I'm terrible yadda yadda. It's not my fault! Stupid holiday and week of the month … then I went to my friends house and found out that she smokes weed … well, I can't say that I'm addicted to it, but I like the smell of it, oddly enough, so I stayed in her closet when she smoked it with her other friend… I hope that people will keep reading my story despite that fact … Hey! It's not like I smoke it! …. Ahem … anyway …

_**Review Responses;**_

**Dragon Fire- **Gomen! I'll try to update sooner, and I'm glad you like the story!

**Dark Era'S Snow- **Thanks! I appreciate it!

**Lydia-chan- **I know right, Suigetsu is the bomb *explodes* lol

**Milk Chocolate Hot64- **lol thanks, sorry for the late update though -_-'''

**Care Free Kitten- **Updated!

**Anima270- **Thank you! Gomen for the late update TT_TT. Yes, Sasuke is quite lectures.

**Only4 You- **Well, let it become your new heroine! lol Heh … not this time, but thanks!

**Shadow xs160- **Really? Well, I'm glad you've decided to read mine! It's a great one, ne? I hope you continue with the story, and please read the one-shot I will write for the poll I posted.

**Akatsuki Seal- **Ahh! You are such an amazing reader! Thanks for the help btw. Um … yeah about the statutory rape … well … I guess it would be in the real world, but Konoha doesn't go by those rules lol w. I know how you thought that, but people can transform into anyone or any kind of person, and yes, Suigetsu lol. Oh I know, Naruto … the poor lad. Konoha is crawling with men … oh gesus … lol. I know, I'm a terrible person! I really do love Naruto though, lol, I just like to make him suffer first though ^_^.

**Bloody Hacker19- **Thanks! Please continue to read!

**Spaz 6 6 6- **I know, I like to torture people! Did you not see the warning labeled RAPE?! lol. Really? Well … there's no real history about it, but you'll find out in the chapters to come.

**Iris Uzumaki- **Thanks! I'm glad you think so! The other story I wrote had some short chapters, and since I like to read long chapters, I decided to return the favor. Please continue to read! I appreciate the support!


	5. Captured and Tortured

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own Naruto or any other related characters. I just play with them.

**Warnings- **Fighting, blood, gore, OOC, and FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY; Rape…. porn … (You'll find out)

**A/n **This chapter was delayed some. The New Year came, obviously! Happy belated 2009!!! Anyway … I had a poll up; hopefully everyone got a kick out of that. Um … I guess I don't have to tell you this, but SasuNaru won by a long shot. With 21 votes, Sasunaru won, second was Royed with 2 votes, and third was Light/Ryuuzaki with 1 vote. Lol yeah, so there you go, and please stop and read it! I've never made a one shot because I hate to read them, but I thought for the New Year, I'd treat my readers! Thank you all sooo much for sticking with this God awful story lol.

**__________****[Ch5]****__________**

How long had he been walking down this tunnel, Kakashi wasn't sure. While he was being vigilant and wary of his surroundings, he was also at thought about what was to come. He was creating battle plans as well as escape routes, something he thought necessary due to the unknown territory. Mostly though, he was thinking of Naruto. You'd think that he'd be thinking of Sakura's welfare more, but he knew that she could take care of herself. Naruto, on the other hand, was currently in-half-dispose.

The blonde didn't know it, but Kakashi had placed a tracker in his back pack, and while Kakashi was currently looking at the screen that showed where he was, the gray haired jonin was at some relief. Naruto was still on the move, and nothing had changed. The blonde shinobi could easily get kidnapped, or worse. There was always the chance that ether the other three of the four man team, including Kakashi, wouldn't be able to get to him in time, and then Naruto would become a prisoner.

That thought sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine; Naruto becoming prisoner and then being tortured. The gray haired jonin had to shake his head so hard he felt dizzy, just to get the picture out of mind. The blonde could surely hold his own against Sasuke, but Orochimaru?—Kakashi wasn't so sure about him. The blonde had fought him once with Jiraiya and Tsunade, but from what Kakashi had heard, Naruto had passed out and Tsunade had to step in and defend him.

Possibly, yes Naruto could protect his own self. With that reassurance that was quickly cracking, Kakashi started to ponder about the channel he was still walking through. It had to have been at least a half hour since the team departed at the dead center. The only thing in this tunnel so far was water, jagged rocks that Kakashi kept getting cut on, and a smell that wasn't pleasant. In the back of his mind, Kakashi wondered if all of the other passageways.

The only light the gray haired jonin had was in his hand' the monitor for Naruto's tracker. Kakashi's eyebrows came together in concentration. The little green dot was moving, that was for sure, but it was going in the wrong direction. It was supposed to be heading South, the way Naruto went, but sure enough, the little blinking light was heading West, the way Sakura was going. Now, Kakashi was sure that he had put the tracker in the very last bag, unless Naruto had taken the one before it and Sakura had taken the last one.

Slapping his forehead, Kakashi's eye shot open as soon as it had closed. Naruto could be in danger! If Sakura had his tracking device, Naruto could be anywhere right now! The jonin's heart started to thud against his chest, and sweat formed on his face. They just let Naruto into the hands of the enemy, and there was nothing the other three could do. Unless … they turned around and back tracked, but Kakashi hadn't brought any communicators.

That meant that he would have to speed out of his passageway, go down Sakura's; get her, and then go get Jiraiya. By the time they actually made it into the South tunnel, Naruto could be tied up somewhere and being tortured until Sasuke killed him. Indisputably it wasn't possible for Sasuke to know of Naruto's current condition, but then again, there comes that Sannin's name again. Orochimaru had ways of messing with people. Maybe he had told Sasuke about Naruto and they plan to use him for some kind of weapon. Orochimaru still wants to destroy the village, after all.

A pair of foot steps cut Kakashi out of his stupor. His heart was still racing, and now his head had start to pound. Too soft of foot falls to be Jiraiya, and after all of the time he had spent together with Sakura, he could tell that those weren't her feet coming to him. Another woman, though, that was certain. Kakashi had fought Hawk before, and knew that there was only one girl in the group, Karin.

A kunai whipped passed his head, shaving off a few of his hairs as he thought of the name in his mind. As fast as lightning, Kakashi was turned around in a defense stance, kunai in hand. He slipped his tracking device back into his pack and made a quick look around in the darkness. Karin was fair in the dark, having her chakra sensing wasn't good in Kakashi's position. If he tried to use a jutsu, she'd know right away and would come and attack him in the middle of his hand signs. Definitely; she was a formidable foe.

"We don't go easy on trespassers, old man," The voice called from deep with in the tunnel. The sound reverberated off the walls, concealing her location.

Kakashi snickered through his mask, "Always the sassy one, aren't you, Karin. Though I bet Sasuke sees you as nothing more _than_ a trespasser, correct?" The jonin readied himself for an attack, knowing a little insult would fire up his opponent.

Some where in the distance, Kakashi could hear a growl, and as he knew it, some weapons of choice came at him. The jonin was able to block two of them that came at him, but one slit his arm open, rendering it half useless. He heard a laugh from all directions. Then, the foot steps started again. She was going to confront him, though they wouldn't be able to see each other.

"I see, so I cut your arm," Kakashi felt a hand on his arm, where he had been cut. Immediately, he flew back, alarmed.

How had he not felt her presence, he wasn't sure. Kakashi tried to clench his right arms hand; finding it very difficult. Well, the jonin guessed he'd just have to even the score, ne? He pulled out two kunai and two paper bombs; one real, one fake. He strapped the paper bombs on the kunai, and let them fly. He heard the tearing of cloths, and knew he had at least hit a part of her.

There was a grunt, and then the entire cavern was lit up by the illumining of the paper bomb. Kakashi was far enough away that he only got his with rocks that broke away from the surrounding walls. She had set the paper bombs off, but if she had gotten caught in the blast was the question. It was certain, though, that Sakura and Jiraiya had heard the blast.

Not wanting to give his position away, Kakashi stood stock still for a good five minutes, hearing nothing but the rocks crumbling from the walls. He could hear Karin's voice from under the rock, cursing his name and making her way through the boulders. With no light, it was going to be difficult to search the ruble to see if there was an opening at the top Kakashi could escape out of.

With careful steps, Kakashi made his way to the boulders, using his good hand to feel his way. The jonin cautiously touched the rock, and then pressed his ear to it. No, Karin wasn't under the rock; she was on the other side of it. Well, at least he wasn't in as much danger, but he needed to find a way out of that tunnel. He wondered, idly, if he used chidori, would he be able to break through the rock and hit Karin. It would be an easy victory on his part, but he'd have to act fast, Karin was already making her way through the damage as he thought.

A new game strategy made a nest in Kakashi's brain. He'd wait until she was already crawling through to light up chidori, knowing that she can sense chakra, and then hit her. Until then, he had to stop his arm from bleeding. He was loosing a lot of blood, and he felt really very dizzy. If he didn't find Sakura soon, he'd probably die right here and now with Karin. That was something the gray haired jonin didn't want to do. He was sure, though, that Sakura and Jiraiya had heard the blast, and hopefully –if they weren't in the same predicament as he was- he'd be getting out of here soon.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

Sakura, down the West corridor, wasn't really finding anything, but ever attentive. She was sure that something was ahead of her for she had a feeling something was standing over her. The rosette reached out her hand, and it came to fall on rock, jagged and damp. It was the end of the tunnel, nothing. No door, even. Suddenly, Sakura heard a blast. Turning around, she made to sprint toward the entry way.

When the kunoichi could see the out line of the opening, something came in front of it, ultimately halting all of her movements. The person was too big to be Kakashi, Jiraiya, or Naruto, so she knew it was an enemy. With careful movement, Sakura reached into the pouch on her leg and grabbed a kunai; she was going to have to fight.

There came a chuckle from the person, a man, Sakura deduced, "What a pretty little lady. I **hate** women," As fast as the man had said that, he had lunged at Sakura unexpectedly, and struck her stomach with his humongous fist, propelling the rosette all the way back into the tunnel until her back came in contact with the wall.

Sakura cried out in pain as the skin on her back broke due to the pressure of the hit and the rocks on the wall. From the floor, Sakura could dizzily see the man make his way to her, slowly. Using the wall, she lifted herself up and wiped her mouth with her gloved hand. Sakura could also feel the blood on her back trickle down in streams, dripping onto the floor.

She had dropped her kunai while flying through the air, so she'd have to think of a new tactic. Lifting her hand over her shoulder, she grabbed out a piece of cloth that she had used earlier to wipe Kakashi's and Naruto's cuts. Holding it in her hand, Sakura waited for the enormous man to get into position. His feet were, she'd say, ten feet away, and still moving.

Running straight toward him, Sakura made it look like she was to jump over him, making him grab the air above himself, letting Sakura take the chance to slid through his legs, bringing up the dirt as she skid. He turned to face her, as Sakura heard, but she was a good twenty feet from him now. She smirked at him from her position near the entrance.

Pulling out a pellet from her leg pouch, Sakura threw the purple orb and held the cloth to her mouth and nose, the smell of blood stinging her senses. The capsule exploded into purple gas, successfully disabling the gigantic man from moving. Quickly, Sakura escaped through the entrance to the dead-end passageway, and looked around.

She could hear a sword being smashed against the wall ahead of her, making her believe that Jiraiya had to be fending off that man from the mist, Suigetsu. That meant that either Naruto or Kakashi had to be blocking the red headed woman, Karin. And, seeing as though there were screeches from a woman coming from Sakura's left, she guessed that Kakashi must be fighting her. That left Naruto.

There were four people to Hawk, and Sakura had just experienced one. Kakashi had one, and Jiraiya has another. That only left one to Naruto, and the rosette was sure that he was going to be relentless towards the blonde. What was more important? Saving Kakashi and Jiraiya and maybe having a better chance at fighting Sasuke, or helping Naruto and risk loosing her life?

There was a tough decision to make, but Sakura could only think of helping Kakashi and Jiraiya to have better forces against Sasuke. Karin sounded like she was trying to bust through ruble, and the rosette concluded that Kakashi was the one who set off the bomb. She feared for him. He could be badly injured on the other side of the rock, or maybe under it.

With swift agility and caution, Sakura tried to hide her chakra as best she could as she entered the North tunnel. The digging didn't stop, and Sakura guessed that Kakashi had upset Karin so much that she was blind sided into killing him. Sakura put away her piece of cloth and again got into her pouch on the side of her leg, grabbing out a kunai and a shuriken.

The rosette closed her eyes to pin-point her target. Holding the shuriken to her chest with two fingers, she opted in hitting a leg, to paralyze her victim. She took a breath and in a flash, extended her arm, flicking her wrist and let go of her weapon. There was a cry of pain, meaning Sakura had hit her target, but where, she wasn't sure. She hoped it was the leg, which was what she was aiming for after all.

"Damn it! Filthy wench!" Karin yelled, collapsing to the ground.

Sakura stood stern, keeping her stance just in case Karin got up and tried to attack. The kunai was at her chest, ready to puncture skin. The rosette stepped to her left, clutching onto the wall. When she had hit the wall, she figured that she must have gotten a slight concussion. Sakura moved forward, trying to tap the busted rock with her foot. She hit something, but when Karin screamed in pain, Sakura was sure that she hadn't hit the rock.

Indeed, Sakura had hit Karin in the leg. That was good, but Karin now knew where she was, which was not good. The rosette pressed her body flat against the wall, keeping a distance from Karin and reached out with her left hand to touch the boulders. She was right next to the rock wall, so that meant that the red haired woman was right in front of her. With the kunai still close to her chest, Sakura began to tense, trying to think of a way to help Kakashi escape while also getting rid of Karin with out knocking herself out.

Karin made to get up, using the wall behind her as leverage, her left leg stabbed with the shuriken. Sakura heard the dirt under her feet rub the ground and instant reflexes took over. With out her acknowledge, the rosette's right foot flung forward, hitting the red headed woman's jaw hard, sending her back into the wall behind her. Karin's glasses fell to the ground, shattered. After Sakura heard the glasses fall, Karin's unconscious body fell to the ground in a heap. She wasn't sure how hard she had kicked the woman, but even now, Sakura was amazed at her own strength. She bet if she went to touch the wall over by Karin, it would be dug in.

Shaking her head, Sakura went back to trying to get Kakashi out of his prison. Taking a deep breath, Sakura calmed herself and pressed her ear to the rock, knowing she had little time to work with. That knockout gas only lasted ten minutes, and the rosette estimated that she had already used five of those ten. She knocked her knuckles on the stone, approximating the strength of the punch she would have to administrate.

When calculations were perfect, Sakura went to punch the stone, but quickly stopped. Kakashi didn't know of her plan. What if he was up against the wall trying to hear? Sakura pressed her ear up against the rock once again, "Kakashi-sensei? Can you hear me?" Sakura asked, keeping her voice in a high neutral.

There was a muffled response, "Yehhh."

"Alright. I'm going to blow this rock in at you. Keep to the very back!" Sakura waited a good thirty seconds, then let her fist fly.

The rock broke into a circle of where it once stood, and Sakura climbed in. She moved carefully on the ground, not picking her feet up for better judgment, as she might accidentally step on her sensei. She walked slowly, and soon enough, her foot had hit another foot; Kakashi's foot. She kneeled down, seeing as though he was sitting on the ground at the very end of the tunnel.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Sakura questioned worriedly.

A hand touched her face as he answered, "I'll be fine. My arm's kind of disabled, but I'll live," By his tone of voice, Sakura knew that he was smiling under his mask.

"Okay, I need to get you out of here," The rosette felt around and tugged on her sensei's back, lifting him up to his feet. "Are you sure you're okay? You sound like you're in pain," Through the darkness, Sakura looked at him with uneasy eyes.

Panting, Kakashi claimed defeat, "I've lost a lot of blood. The cut on my arm is a lot worse than I thought it was, but in the dark, I can't really scope the damage."

Sakura nodded even though the jonin couldn't see, "We have to go rescue Jiraiya, he's probably fighting the one … Suigetsu, I think," The rosette strained her mind to remember their names and faces.

Kakashi thought about this, "Does that mean that you were attacked by Jugo?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes," Sakura replied, not thinking much of the topic.

"Was Sasuke there too?" The words came out of his mouth before he would have let them.

Sakura stopped her movement, and bounced Kakashi up to get a better grip on his pants to hide it, "No, he wasn't," Her voice revealed no emotion as she responded.

Kakashi lowered his head ruefully. So Sasuke could possibly have Naruto already in his clutches. It would be a bad thing, if that was the case. Naruto might break down and tell them something. Kakashi knew that Naruto was strong hearted, but who knew when his symptoms may come back and then he would be willing to tell them anything they wanted to know. If Naruto gave in at such a time, Konoha and the other villages around the area might possibly be destroyed, if not later on.

The couple stepped through the circular opening Sakura had created just earlier, and cautiously stepped by Karin's lifeless body. The limp to the entry way of the North tunnel wasn't that long, but Sakura and Kakashi felt as though they had run a three mile marathon none stop. Not only that, but their wounds were still open, getting caked with dirt and sweat. As the pair made it into the big round room they had fallen into earlier, Kakashi forced himself away from Sakura and crumpled to the ground.

"Kakashi!" Sakura bellowed a little too loudly for her won ears. The sound reverberated, but nothing happened.

"I'll be fine, Sakura. Get Jiraiya and then we'll go find Naruto, or at least a place to hide," The jonin instructed from the ground.

"But Jugo—,"

"—I'll be fine, Sakura. Now go," Kakashi slightly raised his voice at the end, urging Sakura to go help the Toad Sage.

With out another word, Sakura did as told and made her way down the East tunnel, intent on helping Jiraiya fend off Suigetsu.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

He had heard the blast, the cries of pain, and the shattering of rock, but what he was doing was blocking out his other senses. Jiraiya leapt back again as Suigetsu's sword swung at him. The gray haired, sharked toothed man was beginning to become a nuisance in Jiraiya's book. There was nothing to light up the pitch black corridor, but the metal on the sword told Jiraiya when it was being handled to swing, enabling him to dodge the attack.

"C'mon old man, I had to beg to my colleagues to let me have you for the kill," The man let out a laugh of menace. "So let me **kill you**!" The sword swung again, this time grazing the skin on Jiraiya's abdomen.

The Toad Sage clutched the torn fabric around the slash and breathed heavily. If someone didn't come soon, Jiraiya didn't know if he would make it. This cavern was far too small to create any kind of jutsu, unless he had a technique with his hand. Oh, wait. Couldn't Jiraiya create the rasengan? Mentally smacking himself, Jiraiya began to fashion hand signs in swift motions. Soon, the passageway was brightened with the light of his chakra in the palm of Jiraiya's hand.

The Sannin could see Suigetsu's eyes widen and he made to block himself with his sword as Jiraiya thrust the rasengan toward him. The shark toothed man soared back in the direction of the entrance. Jiraiya sighed in relief as the man was hurtled back, but then his head shot up when that body collided with another body. Rushing, Jiraiya dashed toward his victim and the other person.

Brining the chakra back into his hand, Jiraiya bent down when he reached Suigetsu. Elevating the gray haired man off of the other body, Jiraiya was able to make out the face of Sakura who, he guessed, had come in here to help him. See where it leads people? Becoming unconscious by your own teammate's attack. Pathetic.

Sighing, the white haired Sannin lifted the comatose girl over his shoulder and moved out of the entry way. The chakra was gone from his hand as he held onto the rosette's thighs from preventing her from falling. Jiraiya caught sight of movement in the middle of the grotto, and immediately he was in defense stance. The other pulled something out of some cloth, as Jiraiya heard then there was a flash of light, revealing Kakashi's masked face.

The Toad Sage stood straight, and moved over to him to set Sakura down on the ground. He seen that Kakashi was going to ask what happened, so he beat the jonin to the punch, "She got in the way of my rasengan and collided with Suigetsu as he was forced back. No real damage, but I thought you might want to carry her."

Kakashi looked at his arm and smiled apologetically at the Sannin, "Sorry, I can't. I was hit with something from Karin and I've lost so much blood I could pass out right now," Kakashi then looked down with a grave expression on his face. "Naruto was probably already taken hostage."

Jiraiya nodded, "I figured as much. I think the best plan of action would be to get out of here. Was your tunnel a dead end?" The white haired man looked at Kakashi who was still sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, Sakura's too. I'm guessing you think that Naruto's passageway was the real way out?" Kakashi looked up at Jiraiya expectantly.

"Yep, that's why we're going to head that way," The Toad Sage lifted Sakura into his arms and waited for Kakashi to get to his feet before they descended down the narrow channel.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

"Kyuubi," The blonde's voice echoed in the space, its only inhabitants being a cage that housed a fox demon and Naruto.

**Yes, you've been captured Kit. You should be worried**, The fox demon looked down at him sympathetically.

The blonde shinobi looked down, a slight depressed aura surrounding him, "I knew that. It's just … We finally get a lead on Sasuke, and you have to pull this bullshit and now I won't be able to bring him back!" He clenched his hands, grinding his nails against the callused skin of his palm. "I made a promise, Kyuubi!" His eyes stung with hot tears that dare not fall.

There was a loud sigh that reverberated from the cell, **I realize that, but you never know. There are things in the future that we ourselves cannot predict. Something might happen to take you and that boy back to the Leaf Village**, The demon said heartedly. It wasn't like Kyuubi wanted Naruto to suffer this way, but damn it, she wanted another kid … or four.

There was a loud sniffle, and Naruto turned his head away, "Couldn't you have waited though? Couldn't you have waited until I was able to bring him back?" The fox demon watched as droplets of water fell to the already damp cement floor below.

**C'mon Kit, stop that. You're already acting uke! Man, I knew you were one, but shesh,** Kyuubi turned her head conceitedly, not feeling the need to show any more remorse towards her blonde cub.

Naruto wiped his eyes and sniffled, "What time is it?"

Kyuubi didn't move for a while and the blonde thought that maybe she was so mad at him, that she was ignoring him. He turned his head away in shame, **Around eleven.**

Naruto snapped his head in her direction, "You mean I'm crying like this because of your stupid hormones?!" He was on his feet now, stomping over to the cage angerly.

There was a shrugging motion from the fox, **Could be. I'd say it's a possibility, Though, you're not under the full impression of the hormones. The most that could happen would be; headache, dizziness, sexual need, and you'll be hormonal.**

Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms, "Bitch."

There was a silence that enveloped the room, neither of the two talking. The only sound to be heard was that of dripping water, and not from the blonde's eyes either. There wasn't much to say, but Naruto had a question that had been plaguing his mind, so he decided to ask the fox demon.

"Kyuubi …," The blonde started, idly wondering if the fox would even answer him. "Before I … passed out … you said that I had inhaled something. Do you know what it was?" Naruto looked at the giant beast behind the bars.

Kyuubi shifted, now leaning on her shoulder, **It's nothing I've ever come across, so I believe Sasuke and that snake lord made something, or they imported it**, The fox shrugged, not at all interested.

Naruto was about to respond, when a sharp pain shot through his arm. He grasped the skin of his forearm, wincing when it began to sting. Cautiously, Naruto raised his hand from his arm, taking in the sight of a long cut made from a blade and the red blood that was gushing out of the wound. Kyuubi looked at him then, knowing what the cut symbolized.

**Looks like someone wants you to wake up, **The demon stated unenthusiastically. **And by the smell of it, they added a bit of salt for power, **Kyuubi laughed manically.

Naruto snarled at the great fox, knowing what his fate would be once he awoke. Wasn't this just great? The day of his birthday, he was going to get raped, and possibly worse. But today –or what was left of the day- he was going to get harassed with words, and beat up in his vulnerable state. Knowing Sasuke, or Orochimaru, they would have him tied up on a wall, or in a cage of some sort. He would be eighteen in an hour, and he was going to be someone's bitch. Marvelous.

He just really hoped it was Sasuke, because one would probably die of mortification if the 'snake lord' were to … be …. Naruto stopped that train of thought, being on the verge of puking and all. The stinging in his arm was getting worse, also. So much so, that it couldn't be ignored anymore. He felt himself beginning to wake up, and looked at Kyuubi once more. The demon wasn't looking back, though, and that's what pissed him off more.

Giving the demon the finger, Naruto woke up, the stinging in his arm becoming twice as bad. He had to grit his teeth together to keep himself from shouting. He tried to move his hand to cover the wound, like he had when he was unconscious, but found that he couldn't. What's more so, he found that the only thing he could really move, was his head.

Panic welled inside the blonde's stomach, and automatically, he searched his surroundings with the turn of his head and the wave of his eyes. He was in a room, dimly lit with one or so candles. There wasn't much to it, a desk next to the bed, some chairs lining the far wall. What stood out though, was a depiction on the wall across from the blonde that held the Uchiha symbol with in the frame. Well, at least he semi-knew where he was. He just didn't know how to escape.

There was movement to the right of him, startling Naruto out of his stupor in a fright. The candle next to the bed was enough to illuminate the face of his kidnapper. The youngest Uchiha sat next to him, grinning his trademark. Naruto's face was a blanket of sweat as he stared at the unmoving man. There was something in the back of the blonde's head that told him the rogue ninja was up to no good.

Naruto was with this train of thought, but knowing that he couldn't move, well, that was the problem. He wouldn't be able to get away even if he wanted to. Sasuke just continued to scrutinize him with his black orbs, sending a shiver up Naruto's spine that he had no idea had pasted. When he was inspecting the room, moving his head around and all, it felt as though his head was lain on a pillow. He strained his neck to move, which he was happy to say it did, and noted that indeed, he was lying on a bed. The weird part though, was that in no way was he tied up. Not even his feet. Naruto noted though, that he was almost stark naked! In only his boxers, really!

He heard a faint chuckle from the raven and chanced a glance at him, "It was something Orochimaru and I created for this occasion," Sasuke turned his abdomen and picked something off of the night stand that stood next to the bed, which was quite large, by the way. There was a container in his hand, something that looked like a candle with a wick, but was somewhat goopy, for it sloshed around in the jar when Sasuke moved it, "I took in small amounts, enough to make myself immune to it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, not having much to say. There was a scowl on his lips that had been there since he had seen the raven, but grew fiercer when Sasuke talked. For some ungodly reason, Naruto was just so irritated with Sasuke that he felt like strangling him. No, it was beyond irritation. It was more along the lines of pure abhorrence. The only thing he could do, was think of a question to better his intelligence of this … sedative, "What does it do," Naruto asked through his teeth, though his head seemed to work just fine.

Sasuke had set the candle-like immobilizer back on the desk. His eye brows raised slightly when he heard the blonde's question, then a grin played his face, "It makes its victim paralyzed," He raised his hand and started to stroke the blonde's wounded arm. "But it allows the them to be able to feel anything that comes into contact with them."

_Oh that's just great_, The blonde seethed in his head. _I won't be able to escape, and will even be able to fucking feel everything he does to me! Damn it!_

Kyuubi laughed at that, **Just be thankful that it's not that snake man**, The fox did have a point. It was better that Sasuke was going to be torturing him, and most likely becoming his mate, other than that sick twisted bastard, Orochimaru.

He wouldn't give up though, that was the last thing on his mind. Who cares if that stupid incense was immobilizing him? He could break out of its influence and escape with Sasuke in tow, right? Well … that plan looked a bit bleak as of the moment, but Naruto was going to try his hardest to resist anything and everything the raven did to him, whether it be torture or rape. But boy did he wish the second one to never come.

It was bad enough that when Sasuke touched his arm that he got a bolt of electrical current run through him. Damn Kyuubi and her stupid curse. Headache, dizziness, sexual need, and being hormonal. Oh yeah, he could already tell that he was having difficulties with his emotions, there wasn't really any dizziness, but a headache just started to appear in the center of his forehead, and guessing by the touch, he was already feeling the damn need to screw something.

Turning his head, Naruto let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling, not catching the bothered look Sasuke gave him. He was having emotional trauma, and damn it, if he wanted to sulk, he would sulk! There wasn't ever a time Naruto would ever feel remorse for himself after his resolve when he was twelve, besides when he was in the hotel the team was staying in. Other than that, Naruto really hadn't felt the need to feel sorry for himself because he had good friends, a step-father, and a great teacher.

But now, what did he have? His friends might be able to find him, but by that time, Sasuke would probably already be his mate, and alpha. That meant that Naruto wouldn't be able to leave even if he wanted to. He was going to be nothing more than a mere tool in a war, possibly his children too. There was nothing left in his life to look forward to, not even bringing his best friend home. Right now, the only thing Naruto wanted to do was just kick the bucket and ruin Sasuke and Orochimaru's plans. I would be for the better. Tsunade would be able to keep the village safe, for now at least.

Little did the blonde know, that while he was thinking of all the things that he's lost, and what will become, tears had pooled to the sides of his eyes, betraying his will to keep fighting. One slid down the side of his face, landing in his ear. The salt water droplet cascaded down the right side of his face, letting Sasuke partake in the show. Naruto closed his eyes, not able to face his best friend any longer, too much shame weighing down on his heart. His eye brows furrowed and he bit down on his teeth, making them throb in pain.

He didn't care though. Nothing mattered. He wasn't going to be able to accomplish anything now, and it was all Kyuubi's fault. If the stupid fox had never implanted ovaries in the blonde, none of this would have happened and Naruto would be taking Sasuke back to the village now. Instead, the blonde would have to live a tortured life in the snake man's hideout, or where ever they would move to next. Surely they wouldn't stay in the same hideout that had been recently been overrun by trespassers.

There was a stroke on the side of his face, a cool hand rested on his cheek. The blonde dully noted that Sasuke had wiped his tear away, probably angry with Naruto for shedding them. He had a right to be though, Naruto decided. He was the kidnapper after all. If anything, Naruto's tears should make him happy, not angry. Wasn't it the job roll of the kidnapper to make their prisoner cry and beg for mercy, and then screw them over anyway? But this touch … it was one of affection, not hate or malice.

"Naruto," He heard the raven say.

The blonde flinched from the sound of his name being called, and tighten his shut eyes, evoking more tears to fall from his eyes. Why couldn't he stop crying? It wasn't that bad … was it? Of course it was! What the hell was he thinking?! His body began to shake and his lips trembled, even though he couldn't feel it. There was suddenly another hand on the other side of his face, pulling him towards the raven. He kept his eyes shut though, his tears now streaming down his cheeks. He could vaguely feel himself in a sitting position, though his arms hung limply at his sides.

His mouth was trembling, like it had been earlier, until something else pressed against his lips, halting the quiver. His body was being disloyal to him by actually responding to the kiss. He didn't want to, to feel this need, this urge that was flowing through him. The dumb sexual need was coursing through him, and his body wanted him to give in, let the raven do what he wanted, but another side of him told him not to give in, don't let himself be pushed around.

Something touched his lips, a tongue. Sasuke forced the blonde's mouth open and slipped his wet muscle into Naruto's heated cavern. Naruto's eyes shot open and as an immediate reaction, he bit down on the intruding object. Sasuke pulled back hurriedly, the blonde's teeth threatening to pierce his tongue through the middle. He was bleeding, Naruto could see for there was a bit of blood on both of their mouths. The blonde was back handed, a sting left on his cheek, but before he could tell the raven off, his arm began to burn once again.

"Haaahhh!!" Naruto bit his lip after the accidental slip up, stabbing through the skin, sending a dribble of blood running down his lip to his chin.

Naruto was still in his sitting position, barley being able to tell that there was a hand holding onto his arm. He opened his eyes, and noted the other hand to be wiping the blood off of pale lips. Sasuke smirked at him, obviously hiding his shock, "So you have some fight left in you, hm?" The raven came at him again, making Naruto shudder. The rogue ninja's tongue swept up his chin and to his lip, where Naruto's fang tooth had pierced the skin, cleaning the blood away.

Naruto tried to make a fist again, and though he couldn't form one, he could wiggle his fingers. The immobilizer candle must have gone out, but he wouldn't tell Sasuke of this newly found information. The raven was nipping at the base of Naruto's neck, making the blonde react and turn his head away to let Sasuke have more skin to bite. It pissed him off, how this 'menstrual period' was affecting him. He didn't want Sasuke to touch him like this! He didn't … right?

His breathing became hitched and he barely regarded the burn on his face, a slight blush, if you will. Naruto felt a hand travel down his collar bone, the cold hands leaving strange warm trail on his skin. He felt himself being laid back down, and something touching either side of his body, before he realized he was being straddled by Sasuke. He wanted to protest, to slap the raven, but his body was against him. He could already feel himself getting hard.

The raven's lips were back on his own, and with the previous handling, Naruto found himself relaxing into the kiss, even though inside he wanted to shove the raven off. A hand caressed his tanned chest and pinched a stub that was found there. Naruto moaned lowly into Sasuke's mouth, and felt the raven's lips curl into a smirk in their kiss.

A leg moved away from Naruto's side, and he was happy about that until he felt a knee pressing against his erection. With out realizing it, Naruto had arched his back, making his chest collide with Sasuke's and their mouths smashed together. The raven had to pull his head back though, needing oxygen. Sasuke watched Naruto relax and lay on his back. Now realizing that the candle he and Orochimaru created had blown out. No matter, Naruto wasn't trying to escape, and he actually looked like he was enjoying this new line of torture.

The raven smirked down at the sweat laced blonde. Naruto's face was full of confusion, lust and anger. Sasuke moved his hand down Naruto's side, teasing the band around the blonde's waist. It was the only clothing Naruto had to hide himself, and it was going to be soon shed. Sasuke moved it down slowly, taking in the sight of anxiety on the blonde's face. Truly, he hated it being there, but this needed to be done. He had waited for so long to have the blonde in his grasp, and here he was, nearly eleven thirty at night, a half hour before he would have to take him again. He's waited for six years, and he just couldn't wait any longer, so he would take Naruto now and then again on his birthday, claiming him as mate and lover.

Sasuke detached himself from his thoughts and focused on the current situation. Naruto was panting, blushing, sweating, and in the time period where Sasuke was thinking, hadn't made a move to leave, even though the raven was sure he could. The rogue ninja narrowed his eyes, staring down at the frightened and heartrending blonde beneath him. Was he really going to do this? Was he going to force Naruto to sleep with him, even though he possibly … lo- no. He was sure that he was in love with the blonde, but he'd have to keep up appearances. Naruto couldn't know that he had a soft side for him, or else he'd be able to use it against the Uchiha.

A growl emitted in the raven's throat unceremoniously. Naruto flinched, but stayed square on the bed. He knew he could move, but Kyuubi had forgotten to mention that he would feel submissive too! The growl that escaped Sasuke was something feral, ordering their beta to stay put and deal with it. Naruto, being half fox now, could only stare at the raven as he proceeded to tear his boxers from his body. Now, completely naked beneath the Uchiha, Naruto had nothing to hide behind. His pride was slipping between his fingers, and though he had never admitted to having one, Naruto held true to what was left of it, until now.

His erection was showing, swollen with shame, begging to be touched and feel release. Sasuke was hovering above him, just gazing at him intently. It was somewhat uneasy, being scrutinized in this way. The raven liked the sight though. Naruto's hands had some how mysteriously moved to the sides of his head, and the rest of his body was on a slight angle. His skin was tinted red beneath the tan, and there was sweat glistening all over, lighting his body in a magical way from the few candles in the room. Sasuke panted, he too was feeling the heat from their bodies. The clothes on his back making him break out in a sweat faster than he should have.

Looking around, Sasuke eyed the candle-immobilizer thoughtfully. He wasn't going to prepare the blonde, like he should. He was going to teach Naruto who the dominant one was, and who would forever stay dominant. He'd be easy on Naruto though, so he snatched the jar and took a good hand full of the jelly. It would also serve purposeful after they had sex, for the gel going into Naruto's ass would take more of an affect then just going into his lungs. It would also paralyze him longer. The raven set the jar back down and, after taking off his obi, pulled out his swollen shaft and slicked it with the grease, making some of his pre-come ooze out of the top.

Naruto stared up at him listlessly, silently begging the raven to stop while he was ahead. His azure eyes were shining once again, tears collecting at the bottom of his eyes. He was going to be in pain, he was going to bleed, but most of all, he feared he'd be broken, like some house pet, "S-Sasuke ..," Naruto muttered, his voice cracking and his breath catching.

Sasuke raised his head from his procedure, but looked not at all shocked at hearing his name, "Naruto?" He answered back, not really paying attention as he lifted the blonde's leg over his shoulder and pressed the head of his shaft to Naruto's tight entrance.

"Haah … please … Sasuke … don't do this," The tears gushed over then in pain as Naruto's eyes clamped shut. Sasuke had pushed himself in, not caring for the blonde's well being. Naruto's muscles were trying to repel the intruding organ, but failed to for Sasuke was pushing himself in with every fiber of his being. Naruto brought his now enabled hands onto Sasuke's clothed biceps, and grasped tightly due to the sheer pain of feeling like he was being torn in two.

The pain was so great to Naruto, but Sasuke had just a throbbing on his shaft. Of course it hurt him to shove himself through the barrier, but it didn't hurt as bad as having your ass being torn apart. Aside from the pain, though, Naruto felt wonderful around him. He was tight, but not as tight as a virgin should be. That made Sasuke suspicious. Had Naruto given himself to someone already? No—he was sure that wasn't correct, maybe before he had gotten into this mess with Kyuubi, but he didn't belong to anyone, as of yet. That, Sasuke was sure of.

He was fully in, and Naruto surprisingly had relaxed a lot. It was obvious that he had tired himself out, trying to stop the whole thing from happening. Sasuke pull out and looked to where their bodies connected. There was blood swirled with in the remains of the gel that Sasuke had lubricated his erection with. It couldn't be a loss of blood, there wasn't enough. The grip on his sleeves lessened, and Naruto's arms feel slack to either sides of him. The blonde panted, and searched with his dull eyes to somewhere out of reach. He wasn't going to pass out, but there was something or someone he was looking for.

When his eye landed on Sasuke, his breath hitched and he snapped his eyes shut, out of embarrassment and shame. Whatever the blonde was feeling, Sasuke would think about later. The raven pushed back in, getting a cry from his blonde lover bellow. Sasuke felt Naruto's leg falling from his shoulder, so he grasped it with one hand, and kept the other on the bed to balance himself. Naruto's hands were clutching the sheets, trying to relieve some of the pain through his hands and into the bed with no avail. Out of sheer force of will, Sasuke pushed on, thrusting at a steady motion and keeping his face devoid of anything other than the trademark smirk of his. Naruto had to learn, and he would.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

In a small, damp room, with nothing to light it accept a monitor, Orochimaru sat on a chair, carefully watching as the scene played out between Sasuke and his new pet. With out Sasuke knowing it, Orochimaru had Jugo set up one of his own cameras in his own room, so that the snake lord could spy on him and his new prize. Yes, with the way things were working out, it would be only a matter of time until Sasuke was owner to the blonde and then, Orochimaru would get the indestructible children that he had forgotten to mention to the raven.

Yes, Naruto wouldn't get pregnant yet, but tomorrow on his birthday, there would be no doubt. Naruto would birth such strong and able children, anyone and everyone would want to get their hands on them, and Orochimaru got the first pick. Of course, if Naruto were to have maybe three or four, the snake lord would have to kill two of them. He only needed two.

The children would train under his influence, and become so strong, that no one would be able to stop their power, not even their fathers. Orochimaru would have been the one to take the blonde and make him his, but really, when you have an Uchiha at your disposal, well, what's the sense in waist the sharingan, hmm?

In the room, there was only minimal lighting, a couple chairs, and this one monitor, thus making it a very narrow room. Kabuto stood in the back ground, also watching the monitor as Sasuke penetrated Naruto. It was a sight, and it was slightly arousing him. Shaking his head, Kabuto remembered what his real purpose was for coming to Orochimaru's secret room that only the two present and Jugo and Karin knew about. Kabuto bowed and knelt onto the ground, "Orochimaru-sama, would you like me to start preparations for your plans?"

Orochimaru could do nothing but laugh, "Yes, and prepare our next get away. Sasuke will want a perfect place to house his pups," At that, the snake man laughed again, knowing full well that the raven had no idea of Naruto's ability.

Kabuto bowed once again, and made his leave. Orochimaru sat and watched the screen with extra vigor. After his unsuccessful try of taking over Sasuke's body, he had always been searching for another, and none that Kabuto had brought him, were worth anything. The ebony haired man fixed his slit eyes on the mass of blonde hair that was slick with sweat, yes he would be perfect. _Have those children, and then let yourself be open to_ _me, _Orochimaru thought, and laughed rather loudly.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

He hit his climax, spilling his seed deep with in his blonde lover. The raven panted, and held himself up with both hands on the bed, letting Naruto's leg fall off of his shoulder. Naruto had screamed pretty well for someone who looked like they were broken, or at a loss. The blue orbs looked up at him now, the blonde too was huffing, trying to regain his breath. There was sadness, confusion, and hurt etched with in the eyes, stinging Sasuke's heart with guilt.

Soon though, the blonde fell asleep, somewhat due to the pain. With his last bit of strength, Sasuke sat back on the bed and brought Naruto into his arms, wanting to feel the blonde, to make sure that he was really there. It was painful, to betray the one you loved, but he had to do it. Naruto couldn't see the soft side Sasuke held for him, not until Sasuke knew for sure that Naruto was his, and always would be. He didn't want Naruto to have his freedom … no, it wasn't that. Naruto wasn't a prisoner. Sasuke wanted Naruto, and the blonde didn't know it.

Sasuke knew, though, that if he had tried to be reasonable, and talked to Naruto, the blonde would just tell him that he was sick and that he was nothing more than a friend to him. But, what Sasuke had felt, when he was … raping the blonde, Naruto felt like he had been penetrated before. Why was that? Who else had the blonde had relations with? No matter, Sasuke would force Naruto to tell him once he was mated to him. That was really the only way. The raven didn't think that the demon carrier would be willing to share that information.

Sasuke ran a hand through tangled blonde hair, feeling the grittiness of sweat and dirt. Truly, he loved Naruto, loved him more than the blonde had ever imagined, so he would keep anyone away from Naruto that was out to hurt him. Sasuke drew his eye brows together, no one would touch Naruto. Not while Sasuke was around. Naruto … was the most special person to him now, no one else was a live in his family, besides his brother, and for obvious reasons, Sasuke didn't love him. So Naruto would be his most important, and would be forever. Nothing else would matter to the raven if Naruto was in trouble, not even his own life. That's what it meant to love someone, and Sasuke was going to stick to his vow.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

They were almost out; they could see the light at the end of the tunnel (no pun intended). Though Sakura was awake once again, Kakashi still needed to be held up some, and the group could hear Hawk gaining on their trail. Jiraiya was sure that Suigetsu was badly injured, and had to either stay behind, or was trailing along out of determination and thickheaded-ness. Karin was probably injured, but nothing that she couldn't heal. Then Jiraiya remembered that Karin could heal one of her teammates if they sucked her chakra, so that meant Suigetsu was probably better than ever.

All three of them must have been on their tail then. Sakura felt something sharp break through the fabric of her clothed back and then through her skin, making her fall and take Kakashi with her. Jiraiya halted and helped them up, then with out Sakura's consent, reached into her leg pouch and pulled out two of those bombs that paralyzed. He threw them, not really caring where they landed or exploded, and sprinted out of the opening of the tunnel with Sakura and Kakashi over each shoulder. He maybe old, but he was strong.

Once they were at a safe distance, Sakura was lowered again, but Kakashi remained on the Toad Sage's shoulder, to prevent further damage to his arm. Sakura looked at the white haired Sannin expectantly, but Jiraiya wasn't quite sure what she wanted. She huffed and stomped her foot.

"Naruto is being held prisoner, now, isn't he?" She asked rudely, knowing the answer already.

Jiraiya nodded his head despondently, "Yeah, and I'm afraid that their isn't much we can do about it in our current condition," He pointed the way that he thought the town was in and they started walking that way, limping some of the time.

It wasn't long until they reached the town and had people looking at them and whispering things behind their backs. Jiraiya took Sakura and Kakashi to the hospital, and while their asked if he could use a carrier pigeon. They gave him a bird, and while he sat in the hospital room of Sakura and Kakashi, he wrote a note to Tsunade, telling her of their failure, and success. He tied the note to the bird's talon, and told it where to go before letting it fly out the window.

Jiraiya himself was patched up then, and after, stared out the window. Naruto was lead into a trap at the very beginning, and they hadn't noticed in the least. Two Anbu were dead, and who knows, Kakashi might die too, from loss of blood. Naruto was being held somewhere, suffering Kami knows what, and not only that, but if he conceives, and Orochimaru got a hold of the children, everything would be destroyed. Nothing would stand in the way of the other, dark haired Sannin.

The only thing he could hope for now, was that Kakashi pulled through, Sakura get well soon, and then head back to the leaf village to try and think of a strategy of how to take out Orochimaru and Sasuke, not to mention his group Hawk. Jiraiya thought of Naruto, the boy he had trained, and the man that had left the scar on his chest. It wasn't right that Naruto was in this mess now. The blonde would be nothing more than a slave at best.

He had always had the determination to go further, to keep his promises, and to stand up for what was right, but now … now he had none of those things. Sasuke or Orochimaru would be his dominant and that would be that. Naruto wouldn't be able to think for himself, and had to comply with whatever his alpha told him, with out any rebuttal. It was wrong, and it made a tear escape old eyes.

_**----------[TBC….]----------**_

Ahh?! What did you think? Pretty sad, right? I wouldn't know … I'm just the writer … lol. Please tell me what you think! I guess it's a good story, that's what my fans say, but you know, I don't really like the way I write, but as they say, your biggest critic is yourself, ne? If some of my readers haven't, I have a new poll on my site, so go VOTE! NOW! Lol, no, I'm kidding, you don't have to if you don't want, but it's very much appreciated, and please, go read my new one-shot! I worked really hard on that, and people want me to make a second chapter to it, so tell me what you think of that story too!

_**P.c**_

_**Review Responses;**_

**Milk Chocolate Hot64- **Well … obviously Sasuke drugged him, as you read, and thanks for reading! Please continue!

**Akatsuki Seal-** Really? Well, you're welcome … lol. Ha! Did you feel Naruto's pain this time? He's broken! –cries- The poor shinobi! Lol I know, the shinobi .. keh … what can you do? What would a story be, if you didn't have DEATH?! lol. Yeah … I just like the name Hawk better… lol. I know! I live the cliff hangers! But only if I'm the one handing them out! I hate cliff hangers lol. I hope you enjoyed the front row seat!

**Gun DamZBD36- **Well, you found out, ne?! lol, thanks for reading!

**Iris Uzumaki- ** It was? Thank you! I know, cliff hangers are my specialty! I know, I hate Karin too, that's why she's the bad guy though lol. I don't know …. Orochimaru might … did you read how he watched Sasuke take Naruto? –shivers- kinda creepy lol. Thanks! Oh, and I'm glad you liked my one-shot too!

**Tarna- ** I know, cliff hangers lol. I might … you never know … all you can do is READ!! HAHAHA! The author wins again!!! –clears throat- any way … Thank you, and I'm glad you like it! Please continue to read!

**XSasuxNaruxForeverX- **You like the story that much!? Lol thanks! Please continue to read!

**Spaz666- **Lol, I know, I am the master of suspense! HAHA! I hope you don't kill me for posting a little late? lol

**Lydia-chan-** Naruto ... the poor guy. I'm a bad author ... hurting him that way ... -shrugs- Oh well lol. Hmmm ... I know that answer ... but the question is ... Do you want that big of a spoiler? lol

**-SiaraFaerie-101-Miss- **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Please continue to support!

**Half Demon Gurl- **I can understand why you wouldn't want to read an Mpreg because of lack of plot, but I'm glad that my story is addicting for you! You make the third ... or fourth person to say that! lol Thanks for reading!

**Allen-Is-Mine-** Yes, you got your wish! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Broken Sexed Up Kitten- **Thanks, I'm glad you think highly of my story! Thanks for telling me about Suigetsu's hair too ... I was kind of wondering about that myself, so I took a chance with grey -sweat drop- lol.

**Ivy- **Well, that's what I've heard, but if you ask me, I think it's crappy ... lol. I'm just the writer though, so I go by what my reviewers say, so Thanks ^^

**OoxShinobixoO- **I hope you continue to read! And thanks for the review!

**Zunko Tushin- **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I'll try to be faster with the updates, too! I always hate waiting for updates from my favorite authors lol.

_Special shout out to **SilverPantherSM! ** Thanks for the review!_


	6. The Right Side of Wrong

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related charactes/plot/ect.

**Warnings-** BOYxBOY, lemon, OOC(?).

**A/n- **My mouse/cursor is of Naru-chan walking! I get to stare at him all day … -sighs-. G-od …. You will not believe it! I got a flame! Well … I can't really tell if it is one, but it was for my one-shot … and it was a really stupid reason too…. You see, I was checking my reviews, and I noticed that there was one for _Link Between Us_. It read, and I quote;

You Fuckin Suck.  
WHAT THE FUCK? "Little did the blonde know was that after Sasuke would kill  
his brother, Madara Uchiha would tell him the truth behind Itachi's  
murdering and then turn his vengeance on Konoha, and everyone inside."? and  
to to think, I actually liked this fanfic. But, now it sucks("sucks" doesnt  
even begin to cover it.)

Now, maybe it's just me … but that right there is a SPOILER … and if I remember correctly, I wrote SPOILER on the summary AND on the warnings inside the chapter … so whoever wrote this, you're stupid, and you made me laugh. Thanks. And those of you, who still … _understand _my writing, please, enjoy –smiles-.

**_****[Ch6] ****_**

The sun hadn't even come up yet, but a certain Hokage with blonde hair was pacing back and forth in her slightly cluttered office. Things weren't going so well in Konoha, seeing as though there had been a riot that had broken out on the exact topic Tsunade hadn't wanted to escape lips. Some how, a rumor had spread around Konoha like a wild fire. And the rumor was; Kyuubi was able to have kids.

Now, this isn't an exact lie, because it's half true. Tsunade shouldn't have been that worried though, so says her apprentice, Shizune, because it was merely a rumor, nothing more. There was really no proof that Kyuubi was able to birth a pup, seeing as though Naruto had fled the village about a week ago. Now that she thinks back, Tsunade was glad that Naruto escaped. He would have been through worse here in his own village.

The point was though, that people were hurting each other over a _rumor_. It wasn't ethical. Sure, it happened during schooling, but come on! So maybe this rumor involved something that could pertain to their deaths … we all got to die some time, ne? The Hokage shook her head and then held it in her palm, feeling a major migraine coming on. People were such idiots.

This senseless fighting lead to greater things, and Tsunade was sure one thing was already going on. She was sure that somehow, the villagers of Konoha had spread the word to the surrounding villages, making them angry and threatening war on Konoha. Some of the villagers had already taken their stuff and departed. It was messing with the economy of the village, as well as the other businesses. Well, the hospital wouldn't go out of business anytime soon at least.

Some of the businesses were starting to open, the time being close to five o'clock now. Tsunade was thankful that most of the villagers were still sticking with Konoha, even with war threatening. Really, she didn't see a point in fighting her village, when all they really had to do was stop the cause that would lead to the birthing of Kyuubi's pups. The Hokage sighed. No … she rather herself be hit and beat than have Naruto suffer more than he had already.

With her sight trained on the village, she opened the window, letting the cool fall breeze come through. Speaking of the devil, it was his birthday. What a glory day, to he out on a mission that involved your long lost best friend that you know will never come back to his rightful home until his deed and goal were accomplished. Tsunade couldn't see it though; why Sasuke had thought that he would need Orochimaru's help in preparing for the battle. And, of which, why was he still gone anyway? Wasn't Itachi dead? The blonde Hokage shook her head. No, she would have gotten a letter about it, or some form of scroll. Itachi was still alive somewhere; but in there was the question. Where?

Slouching over, Tsunade let herself rest her jaw in her palm and closed her eyes. It would have been better for Naruto to be here, where she could look after him, but the blonde woman knew that he could take care of himself … on a normal day. Nothing ascertaining to Naruto right now was normal. He was undergoing changes throughout his body, and was having terrible reactions due to it. When the Hokage opened her eyes, she seen a bird flying toward her building before it took perch on the window ceil.

It was a carrier pigeon, and it had a note strapped to a talon. Was it from the team? Only one way to find out; Tsunade untied the string and held the tiny scrap of paper in her palm before opening it. The scratchy handwriting belonged to only one person she knew; Jiraiya. As she read it, her eyes widened and a hand covered her mouth unconsciously. As stated, the note read;

_Just got back from Orochimaru's hideout :stop:_

_All of us are damaged :stop:_

_Naruto didn't make it back :stop:_

_Send help, we need it :stop:_

So, the good news; they found Orochimaru's hideout. Bad news; Naruto was stupid and let himself be caught. But not only that, now that they had found the Sound Sannin's location, he was sure to move it. Who would be so stupid as to stay in the same place that had been run over by intruders who now knew the location? Well, that detail right there just made the mission even harder. It was origionally an 'S' rank mission, and that was the highest it could go … but now, to Tsunade, it was a double-S.

Sighing, Tsunade turned around to sit at her desk. There was going to be trouble in the near future, she could feel it. With Naruto being captured, there was a good chance that Orochimaru had known about this whole thing from the start, and having Sasuke slaughter that village was just a ruse. There was only the problem in finding out what Orochimaru had in store for the blonde. Why would he want Naruto?

As if on cue, Shizune came into the room, holding the little pig, Tonton in her arms. After shutting the door, Shizune walked up to Tsunade and immediately noticed the tense and melancholy state the Hokage was in. letting Tonton drop from her arms, the brunette circled the desk and placed a hand on her friends back, "Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" She asked in a worried tone, having the other woman look at her.

Tsunade sighed and handed the note to Shizune who read it over. The apprentices' expression fell as her eyes read the third line down. Naruto was … captured. Of course Shizune would know, she was the Hokage's best friend after all, "We need to send some shinobi to help the other three out," The Hokage's voice snapped Shizune out of her dazed state.

"R-right away! But … uh … who should we send?" The brunette gave a puzzled look to the higher up.

Tsunade laid her head on her knuckles, and closed her eyes in concentration. The best were of course the people who could scout. It was obvious who they should send then, "Contact Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara. Have them come to my office immediately," The blonde then looked at Shizune sternly, compelling her to act.

Shizune bowed and, after picking up Tonton, exited the room to do as the Hokage had ordered. Tsunade, though, just prayed to Kami that Naruto was still okay, and hadn't been forced into anything. Who knew who would have him. Would Sasuke let Orochimaru take him? Was Sasuke really that high of a traitor that he didn't care what-so-ever for his former best friend and rival? Nothing was sure, and that's what made the Hokage worry even more. The day had barely started, and already it was turning south.

_**-[0.o.0.o]-**_

The night had gone by, and no one in the room had slept a wink, unless you were unconscious, like Kakashi was. The doctors had put him under heavy sedatives, trying to numb the pain, but gave him a tad too much, so now he was passed out, sleeping on one of the beds. Sakura sat at the side of his bed, sometimes brushing pieces of hair out of his eyes that were shut. Every now and then, she'd look up at Jiraiya, who hadn't moved an inch since he'd sat at the window after being bandaged.

Deep down, she knew that even though Jiraiya had thought Naruto as a pain, it was the hardest for him to know that the blonde was now being held prisoner. The white haired Sannin had grown a very strong father-son bond to Naruto during the three years that they were away from the village, and even now, two years after that. And the way Jiraiya stared out the window, it was almost heart breaking. It looked like he was waiting for someone to come out of the forest, knowing that there was no way, yet he refused to think otherwise. It was a worthless hope, but one that might give him strength in the end, somehow.

After she had been bandaged, Sakura helped heal Kakashi's wound, having it been easier in the light of the hospital, less than the dark in the caves. Sakura knew that they were at dead end. Orochimaru was probably making plans right now to leave their hideout in search for another one, or one that was already prepared. They'd have to search over, and when they actually did find the hideout, it wouldn't matter much, because it would take almost a month to find it, if not longer with out any tips or hints. And when they did find it, Naruto would already be carrying someone's child, depending on when they found him.

The rosette shook her head. It was just too much to take in. They all fell for a trap, and when Sakura had gone through her bag to get out all of her healing supplies, she had found that little tracking device that Kakashi had stored in the bag, making it nearly impossible to track the blonde shinobi now. There was very little hope emitting from the people of that room, but Sakura knew that Naruto would never give up. After all, how long had the blonde searched for his would-be-killer? It was turning three years, and now that the blonde had found him, Sakura wasn't so sure that Naruto wanted to stay with him. That was the even worse part. Naruto might not even … make it back to the village alive. How would everyone act … if that happened?

Sakura felt the tears pool at the bottom of her eyes, now realizing the danger Naruto really faced. If she was sure, and knew all of her facts, Orochimaru was only one to use people to his advantage. The only thing Naruto could do now, in his recent alteration, was that he was able to reproduce off spring. Naruto's personality would be infused in the children, or child, and most likely, Orochimaru would make Sasuke the other father, because of his kekkei genkai. With those two, great children would be born of high-breed, no matter who the parents. It was obvious that Orochimaru only sought Naruto for this purpose. The only thing keeping him from it; would be Sasuke's old friendship with the blonde, that was hopefully still slightly intact.

After the kids were born, if they ever were, Naruto would be no more use to Orochimaru, and would most likely have the blonde killed. That's why Sakura hoped to Kami that the Uchiha still had a soft spot for the shinobi, or else … Naruto really wouldn't make it back to the village. Sakura noticed that there were little droplets of water of the blanket that covered Kakashi's naked chest. Indeed, she'd cry for her step-brother. It was only natural. Naruto was really important to her, and she hated herself for not taking in his friendship when they had first started out in the academy. Looking back now, it's hard to see that they would have gotten into this mess. When they were still team seven, everything went smoothly.

Sighing, Sakura wiped her eyes on the back of her hand before looking over at the motionless Sannin. It was pointless for the man to just sit there, knowing that reinforcements would be coming soon, most likely with a plan. Tsunade was no push over either. She would send only the best. Sakura looked up at the ceiling, contemplating who she thought the Hokage would send. Well, the last time they had gone looking for Orochimaru, she had sent Kiba, Neji, Shino, and Kakashi. Well, Kakashi was here, so she was probably going to send those three, and another. The rosette smiled, knowing that Tsunade only trusted one person more than anyone on a mission. She was going to definitely send Shikamaru. After all, he was very cunning.

Shino's bugs would be a really efficient way to track a being, but not only that, they could kill so easily, sucking the chakra right out of people's bodies. Kiba, and Akamaru, were a big help too; their noses being highly sensitive to scents and people. It would be a great way to follow someone with out giving away their position. Neji could easily find their target as well, with his kekkei genkai, byakugan; they could effortlessly find their opponent after Kiba and Akamaru had picked up their scents. Of course, even though Shikamaru was one of those who thought everything to be boring, besides watching the clouds float by, he was a really hard worker, and was a great strategy maker. He would be valuable to the team.

What mattered though is how long would it take the four to get to them in the hospital? After that, even though Tsunade would have informed them of what was going on, she didn't know the whole story, so Sakura and Jiraiya would have to tell them more about it, and maybe Kakashi too, if he were to wake up. If they explained fast enough, they could get searching right away and then maybe have a better chance at finding Naruto. The chances were slim, but if they were still there, then they'd keep trying.

As the three sat in the room, the only thing they could find themselves doing was hoping that Naruto was safe, and Sasuke was somewhat looking out for him. Yet again, it was slim, but maybe, just maybe, Sasuke still had a little bit of sympathy for the blonde. Oh what they didn't know.

_**-[0.o.0.o]-**_

In the farthest corner of the room, Naruto sat with his legs to his chest, trying to make himself unknown. When he had woken up, he could move himself, and he observed that Sasuke wasn't in the room, so he dashed to the corner farthest from the door, and bunched up. He didn't even realize that he had been cleaned of the blood and semen that was caused from the night previous events. What was worse was that it was Naruto's birthday, but not only that, the symptoms were back, and in greater amounts.

He was dizzy and he felt like throwing up, but kept it down so he wouldn't get punished for a mess. He didn't even know if there was a bathroom in here so that he could go to the toilet and release his empty stomach acids into it. The heat was also back, so Naruto was glad that he hadn't covered himself up, giving away some of his dignity to feel slightly comfortable. The wall was nice and cool rock that was moist with water too, so that helped also.

It made Naruto made; to know that he actually wanted Sasuke back to touch him and get rid of the pain he was now feeling. The sexual need was unbearable. And again, he didn't want to make a mess, so he kept himself glued to the corner. He could feel himself sweating, and in large quantities. Along with the dizziness, Naruto had a major head ache that wasn't going away anytime soon. Kyuubi had told him when he woke up that it was nearing six in the morning, and that he hadn't been taken during his sleep, so he was still his own person. Then the fox mumbled something about being negative, and how he wouldn't be tonight. It confused Naruto.

Sometimes though, when the blonde was trying his best to pay attention to his surroundings, he could hear people walking behind the door, and it made him shiver. From what he knew, there were more boys than girls in this hide-out. That was not a good thing, in his perspective. And it didn't look like he was going to get any protection from the raven either, so says the slight pink scar that invaded the flesh of Naruto's right arm. When the blonde had woken up, he had noticed the pink line, and then as Kyuubi had noticed it, she said that that was a scar, and would never go away. Terrific.

Though if anyone, Naruto would want to be bonded with Sasuke. He figured that out while he had just moved to the corner. Yes, the raven had … violated him, but at least he wouldn't have to be with Orochimaru, ne? Just about anyone was better than the snake bastard, but considering Naruto didn't know the other members of Hawk well and the fact that he hated Kabuto with a passion, Sasuke was really the only good choice. Besides, at least he _liked _the raven.

Naruto's head was bowed when the door opened for the first time that day, or so Naruto thought. The blonde's head jumped up, only to see his captor, and it made him defensive, but still aching for the other. It was terrible, being torn between pain and pleasure, and plus the emotions coming from the same person. Naruto's hand was placed on the wall trying to just create more space between the two, because he'd rather not be ravished again, if he could help it.

Naruto had to be kept in this place, with weird people that probably had freaky fetishes... It wasn't fair, but nothing ever was, was it? His azure eyes widened slightly as the raven made his way over to him and then kneel in front of him. Naruto's eyes glistened with untold emotion as he stared at the Uchiha in front of him, heat burning all along his body. Sasuke just stared at him for along time before lifting a hand and placing it on the blonde's cheek. In an instant, Naruto's body cooled at the caressed area, but the rest of his body was still on fire.

Sasuke hated to see Naruto this way, in constant pain from the effect of the hormones. It was to be expected though, and the only thing that could be done was to make it disappear forever. It was his responsibility, as Naruto's possessor to teach him who his alpha was, and it seemed Naruto still didn't quite understand. Though, what just happened made his eyes widen slightly. Naruto had just relaxed when the raven had only just put his hand on the others cheek. It was the morning of Naruto's birthday though, so Sasuke now knew that Kyuubi had let down the barrier, that's why he had smelt Naruto so many times.

The raven had come down the corridor that held this room just to smell that alluring scent, but never proceeded in. Everyone else was blocked off from this wing, including the snake lord. He said that he'd protect Naruto, and he would. It was a vow, a promise. The blonde in question was still looking at him with big eyes, showing resistance and elation at the same time. Naruto's bond with him was so deep already, that even though Sasuke had ravished his friend rather harshly, Naruto still trusted him, even if just to some extent. It made the raven somewhat happy and relieved.

How could Naruto still trust him after all of the cruel things Sasuke had done to him? And it wasn't just from the night before; it was also when Sasuke left Konoha, even after Naruto told him all of his secrets and wishes. It was also the time when the two had first seen each other in years, when the raven had left Naruto for the second time. Sasuke had asked Naruto why he was still chasing after him, and not becoming Hokage, and the blonde replied that he didn't think Hokage would be someone who couldn't even bring their _friend_ back. After all those years, Naruto had still searched for him. It was a very blissful thing to Sasuke.

There had yet to be any words spoken between them, but Sasuke had felt Naruto lean into his hand longingly. It seemed that Kyuubi's effects were taking a toll on the blonde, and Naruto wanted nothing more than to get rid of them. Sasuke wasn't so sure if Naruto was mentally ready for this, because obviously, he was physically. Sasuke looked the blonde over, seeing his sweating naked body glistening in the low candle light. The raven had taken it as his duty to clean Naruto after their state of affairs last night, feeling it would have been rude to the blonde.

In all, Naruto felt like a stack of meat, being eyed by the raven in such a way. The hand on his cheek was still firm and every now and then, Naruto would feel Sasuke's thumb stroke the whisker like marks on his cheek unconsciously. Kyuubi was there in his head, all the more aware, what with letting down the barrier.

**You do realize that your body is still acting like that because you're not mated yet, correct? **The fox inquired ever so slightly.

_Yeah, I know… kind of. I don't understand some of it though, but I guess I don't have much of a choice, now do I?_ The blonde bit back, somewhat annoyed with the question. He wasn't dumb.

**Truly, you two are the perfect mates,** Kyuubi sighed, leaving Naruto with many questions and confusion.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice knocked the blonde from his mini-conversation with Kyuubi, not being able to ask the fox what she meant. Seeing that he had gotten Naruto's attention, Sasuke continued, "Do you wish to become my mate?" His face was impassive as he continued to stare into Naruto's blue orbs.

The blonde seemed to think about this, and after careful thought, nodded his agreement. He'd rather be glued to Sasuke's hip rather Orochimaru's. Giving a nod himself, Sasuke lifted Naruto into his arms before standing. The blonde was in some kind of shock at how Sasuke was treating him. He had picked Naruto up with such gentleness, that it was almost loving. No, scratch that. It _was_ in a loving way. Was Sasuke trying to tell Naruto something? Had he not meant to be so harsh yesterday? To say the least, Naruto was perplexed, and found himself looking up at the raven only to be met with a heartfelt smile.

The raven laid Naruto on the bed, and then began to take his own cloths off. Naruto had just taken notice that Sasuke hadn't had his sword tucked into the back of his obi, which was something the blonde found curious. After the raven had taken off his haori, he laid a jar on the side table, one different from the candle immobilizer. When Sasuke was shed of all of his clothes, he climbed onto the bed and straddled Naruto's hips. Sasuke looked down at Naruto with furrowed eye brows, discomfort washing over him.

Naruto could see the apprehension written on the raven's face, and it made him feel awful. Not only was that, but having the heat from the other radiating onto him killer torture. To try and make Sasuke at ease, Naruto brought his legs from in between Sasuke's to rest on the raven's hips before bucking upward, beating their lengths together. Sasuke bowed his head and gritted his teeth together to keep in a hiss. The blonde was trying to comfort him, making Sasuke pleased, but also thankful. Maybe Naruto was just playing with him, to make him get this over with, but when Sasuke looked down at Naruto's needy body, he could tell that the blonde was suffering more than he was, but from a different problem.

Leaning down, Sasuke looked into Naruto's brilliant blue eyes that were slightly duller from lack of natural lighting, wishing an answer from the azure orbs. Of course Sasuke wanted to take Naruto again, and have him completely his, but due to last nights roughness, he was finding it rather difficult. The raven, pushing his anxiety away, pressed his lips to Naruto's tenderly, keeping back his own need, wanting to know that the blonde wanted this also, not just to 'get it over with' as he had put it earlier. Surprisingly, Naruto opened his mouth ever so slightly, letting his tongue ghost over Sasuke's lips, encouraging more.

The blonde was … accepting the slow pace, considering, but it wasn't fast enough for his liking, for Kyuubi's effects on him were getting the better of him, and he wanted nothing more than to slap the raven into awareness, or just flip them over and have him do the deed himself. It was semi-frustrating. Becoming restless, Naruto tried a different approach. Bringing his hands to entangle themselves in raven hair, the blonde savagely attacked Sasuke's lips, forcing his tongue inside the missing-nin's mouth. Sasuke, to say the least, was a all around shocked. Hadn't he done terrible things to the blonde shinobi below him in the past and yet, Naruto could seem to care less.

Seeing this as an invitation, Sasuke pushed his chest down onto Naruto's, feeling the need for flesh on flesh. After that, he began to get more aggressive, much to Naruto's liking. The raven's hands explored Naruto's sides, up to the thighs of his legs before going back down to the blonde's chest and taking a pink nub into his free hand whilst the other kept in place at Naruto's puckered entrance. The blonde's skin was beginning to burn, and the fog was clearing. The feel of Sasuke's hands on his bare skin felt marvelous, not to mention the tiny bites the raven left on Naruto's lip as he pulled away.

The blonde could register the finger that so desperately wanted to penetrate him at his aperture. Releasing one of his hands from ebony locks, he reached around blindly at his side for the jar that the raven had discarded at the beginning. Finally touching it with his fingers, Naruto brought it over and set it on his chest, having it get in the way of Sasuke's actions among the blonde's collar bone. Taking away his hands from both areas, Sasuke untwisted the lid, and threw it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. Naruto's nose was assaulted by a fragrance known as raspberry.

After depositing a good amount on either hand, Sasuke feverishly played with the skin around Naruto's length, teasingly. As he grabbed said erection, Sasuke circled one of his fingers at Naruto's hole before pressing it in a little, noticing that Naruto had yet to notice the anomaly. Smirking, Sasuke added a second finger and began to scissor straight away. The blonde had felt that one, but in a difference sense. The raven had brushed against Naruto's prostate, inclining the blonde to arch his back, again pressing heated lengths together.

Shifting his hand, Sasuke plunged in again, a little harder, testing how far he could go with the shinobi. Naruto didn't seem indignant in the least, and Sasuke liked this. Sliding his fingers out, Sasuke pushed back in, but with a third finger in haul. Naruto arched his back once again, colliding appendages. Using his hand that was entwined in the raven's hair, Naruto pulled Sasuke down for a heated kiss, surprising the Uchiha enough to make him slip his fingers from Naruto's ass. The blonde used his mouth as a distraction as he scooped up some of the gel from the jar that smelled like raspberries into his hand, gliding it down the raven's torso and to his throbbing shaft.

Naruto squeezed the member in his hand, slicking it with the gel, making Sasuke groan into the still full on kiss. Lubricating all the way down to the base, Naruto brought his hips up then, his hand still in Sasuke's hair, and drove his open arse onto Sasuke's pained erection, causing both to let out a cry and thrust their heads back. He was fully sheathed, but was somewhat startled by the domination Naruto carried in the affair. Not waiting for the other, the blonde began to move, pounding his ass against Sasuke's hips at an already steady pace.

Huffing, Sasuke took control again, and lifted one of Naruto's legs to his shoulder for better penetration. With Naruto still meeting his thrusts, Sasuke beat into him at a rapidly growing pace, at which point he finally contacted the blonde's bundle of nerves, making Naruto arch his back. Sasuke kept his face at the base of Naruto's neck, divulging in the scent of his transformation. Naruto could feel his completion coming on, and the measured assaults to his own heated shaft and his prostate was only escalating the feeling.

The raven sped up, knowing he too was on the verge of spilling; his hand on the blonde's length running rapidly up and down the twitching anatomy. Naruto was fogged over with pleasure, but could make out that Kyuubi had come back in his head, fully aware of everything that was going on. Naruto's cheeks darkened in color, embarrassment showing.

**You need to tell Sasuke that he has to mark you, **The demon said knowingly in a stern voice.

_M-mark? _Naruto could barely make out that word in his own head, how was he going to tell Sasuke he had to 'mark' him?

**Kit, this is a very serious matter. If you conceive, and Sasuke hasn't marked you, you and your pups will die, **There was worry etched in the foxes voice, and Naruto nodded mentally.

Coming back to the matter at hand, Naruto could feel Sasuke sucking and licking on his skin that jointed at the neck and shoulder, the perfect place for a mark, or scar, "S-Sasuke…?" The blonde whispered almost incoherently into the raven's ear that was next to his mouth.

Sasuke's head snapped up faintly at the call of his name by the blonde, "Yes Naruto, w-hat is it?" The raven gasped, his thrusts becoming frantic with his reaching climax.

Naruto turned his head so that his neck was fully visible, "K-Kyuubi … haah … said that you ah! –had to mark me," The blonde waited then, hoping for the sake of his life that Sasuke complied.

The raven stared at Naruto indifferently, confused as to why that was. He didn't question it though, and slowly, he lowered his mouth onto the blonde's neck, letting the sharp edge of his teeth rip the skin in a bite from what fangs he did have. There was a pull on his hair, symbolizing that Naruto had felt it through the pleasure, but then Sasuke also felt sticky liquid covering the hand that had been attending to Naruto's member; insinuating that he had come from pleasure? of the bite.

Nevertheless, Naruto's muscles collapsed around him, and he felt his own climax reach, filling Naruto deeply with his seed. Only then had the raven noticed that his teeth were still embedded in the blonde's neck. Releasing his hold on the skin of Naruto's neck, Sasuke raised onto his hands to look down at his new lover and mate. The blonde's eyes had rolled back into his head before shutting, and Sasuke knew that he had feel asleep, but so suddenly? It was surprising to the raven.

With careful slowness, Sasuke pulled out of his new lover, watching as nothing more than only a tiny amount of his semen coming out along with it. Where had the rest gone? Was it held up inside the blonde? That hadn't happened the night before, when Sasuke had taken him, so what was different? Shaking his head, Sasuke climbed off the bed and cleaned himself with his haori. Turning back, Sasuke pulled the covers from the bed over Naruto, fleeing to the easy way, instead of cleaning and dressing his unconscious body. The raven then dressed himself in his hamaka and tied it around his hips with his purple obi.

There was a knock on the door, and Sasuke stood straight as Kabuto opened the door a jar. Sasuke glared at the gray haired assistant, "Hadn't I told every one that the south corridor was off limits?" He scowled, anger vibrating from his voice.

The subordinate bowed slightly, "Forgive me, Sasuke-sama, but I have prepared the next lair for us, so we will be leaving shortly," Kabuto stood straight then, and looked the raven dead in the eye, defiance written in the depths of his own.

Sasuke noted this as he nodded and dismissed the assistant, wanting to return his attention to his slumbering blonde shinobi. What would happen now, he wondered. What would their new relationship be like? Sasuke hoped it would be a good one, and he already knew it would be. He wasn't sure just how obedient Naruto would be, but with what he had to go on from Orochimaru, it was enough to make him look like the blonde's owner. Though, it made the raven happy; to know that Naruto was willing to make love with him, rather take him forcefully. It still perplexed him, what happened to his seed. He dully wondered if it was dissolving inside the blonde. Unknowing to him, though, the seed he had just forwarded in to Naruto was quickly making its way to the eggs that lie deep inside Naruto's ovaries at an alarming speed.

_**-[0.o.0.o]-**_

After gathering all the essentials, and some things of trivial matter, a.k.a- Naruto's head band, the snake Sannin lead the group of followers away from the old hideout, and towards the new one. It would take them at least two days to get there, but it was worth it. This lair was much more secluded and … invisible. Kabuto had just gotten done setting up the trap that would go off when the other team made it back to have a second glance at it. Though Orochimaru played this trap every time he moved locations, it was significant because if not, then the Konoha team would be able to find their new location.

They were on a hidden trail in the forest, and had been for about ten minutes. Everyone walking at a steady pace, but itching to fly through the trees. If there wasn't a team hunting them down right now, they would have, but due to the situation, had no choice but to comply and walk half of the way there. Orochimaru looked idly to his side where Sasuke was keeping pace with him, whilst carrying a sleeping blonde in his arms.

The ebony haired man snickered to himself, "Sasuke, are you sure you should have that captive out without any restraints?" The Sannin asked with false emotion, he knew quite well why Naruto wasn't tied up.

Negligently, Sasuke smirked and continued to stare a head, "No need for them," Was his simple reply, not knowing that Orochimaru had watched his actions in his own bed room twice.

Orochimaru laughed manically in his mind at Sasuke's stupidity. Of course the Sannin already knew that! He had watched the whole thing take place. And if that wasn't enough proof, the scar that resembled two fangs that was made on the blonde's shoulder was. It was going so easy for him, and he wasn't really doing much. The saps were playing it out, even if they didn't know what they were doing for him. Orochimaru would wait until Naruto had the kid or kids, then get rid of him. There wouldn't be much use for him afterwards. Sasuke probably didn't even know he might have impregnated the blonde.

Of course, if he didn't know, it would serve a problem for when Naruto began to show that he was carrying. But of course, Orochimaru had a plan for him. Naruto would have no choice but to give him the pups. With them, or it, Orochimaru would be unstoppable, and the first thing to go, would be Konoha Leaf Village. How he still loathed the village that had denied him of his wants. They would pay, and the new Hokage that had been in office for five years.

Yes, things were coming together quite nicely.

_**-[0.o.0.o]-**_

Once they had gotten word that the Hokage wanted to see them, the three chunin and one jonin rushed to the Hokage tower at once. The four met up outside, wondering what the others where doing there until it clicked into their heads that there was some kind of mission going on. Of course, Shizune was standing outside the Hokage's office in wait of them. When the four had rounded the corner and caught sight of her, well, lets just say that Kiba was an enthusiastic one.

"What kind of mission is it?"

"Does it concern Naruto?"

"Why'd he leave the village?"

"Did he turn rogue like Sasuke?"

Yes, these were all the questions asked by one Kiba Inuzuka. Shizune was startled and was sent back as she was leaning on the doors to the Hokage's office, only to have the one and only open those doors and pull the four in, then looking in all directions to see if anyone had over heard or was spying. It wouldn't be good if this mission these four were going on got out. After all, it did involve the fox and the babies and the potential destruction of the village and people's lives.

So when all four were standing erect in font of the Hokage's desk, and then the woman herself sitting at the said desk, Tsunade began to explain, going over that Naruto, by a twist of fate, had now the ability to reproduce offspring, much to everyone's astonishment, and how he had escaped the hospital to go on an 'S' rank mission concerning none other than Sasuke Uchiha, which caused a big problem. Then, Tsunade hadn't known the details after that, so she told them about the letter she had received, giving it to Shikamaru and letting him pass it between the four.

Everyone's eyes widened at the note, surprised and concerned. Naruto hadn't made it back with Jiraiya, Sakura and Kakashi. That meant that he must have been a captive of the one and only Orochimaru. It made Kiba shiver with disgust as he thought of Naruto being handled by that man. At once, everyone was hoping that Sasuke still held come kind of emotion toward the blonde so that no one would relatively harm him in some way. While the four had read over the note again, Tsunade filled them in on what Naruto might be experiencing, and if he was, would be delusional when the four found him, the quad-group being made up of all men.

"I assume you have all deduced that Orochimaru has already began to move his lair, if he hasn't already," Tsunade said, he head resting on the backs of her intertwined hands.

The group nodded their agreement before Shikamaru stepped forward, "Tsunade-sama, if I may, how exactly is Naruto able to …," He found himself flushing, and unable to finish the sentence.

Tsunade knew what he was going to ask, so she answered truthfully, "I'm not sure. Kyuubi's the one who's been doing all of the work, so you'll have to catechize her about it."

"Her?" Shino's voice animated, drawing startled attention to him.

The Hokage blinked her eyes, "Uh … yes. From what we've learned, Kyuubi some how either transferred her own organs into Naruto, or she had created new ones by means of DNA from her own, making her a girl. I don't think Naruto would be in this mess if Kyuubi was a guy," Tsunade gave a weak smile.

"How long of a journey is it from here to that town?" Neji asked, wanting to get more important information.

Shizune handed the other brunette a map, "It should only take you around two days, if you don't loiter and stop for breaks," She said sweetly, trying to calm the tension that coursed through the air of the room.

"Right, so what's the mission? Bring back Naruto from Sasuke and Orochimaru, then kill the rogue ninjas?" Shikamaru said dully, taking no interest.

"Originally, this was an 'S' rank mission, and as you know, it can't go any higher than that. This is a very important mission that could cost the whole village and others if you fail, understand?" Tsunade seethed, getting her point across. The four nodded, "Good, then you'll be locating their hideout, kidnapping Naruto and getting the hell out."

"Right, leaving immediately, hm?" Kiba said, knowing the answer.

He received a nod, and the four took their leave, escaping in a cloud of smoke to pack for their very long and tiresome mission. They packed the essentials; weapons, water, poison smoke bombs, ect. It wasn't long before the group made it to the front gate. They all checked each others packs, making sure they hadn't forgotten anything, and went on their way. It was only around seven-thirty, mind you.

As they leapt through the trees, thoughts raced through their minds; questions that they had been too afraid to as the Hokage. They were somewhat in a row, Kiba leading, Akamaru carrying him, Neji right behind him with the map, Shino and then Shikamaru. They decided not to stop anywhere, for it would only diminish the amount of time they would have to find Naruto or the group that held him hostage.

"What do you guys think of all this?" Kiba asked, turning his head to look at the others.

"It surely is incredible, if not somewhat falsely true," Neji said, answering first.

Shino shook his head, "Something so unpredictable always happens to Naruto, doesn't it?" No one really answered his question, just nodded their agreement.

At the rear of the travelers, Kiba could hear Shikamaru mutter "troublesome". Yeah, this mission was going to be a riot. Not to mention the vitality of all of the villages that lined the earth revolved around those four, and the three they would be meeting up with. If they didn't succeed, everything was going to turn into shambles. The first target; Konoha.

_**-[0.o.0.o]-**_

Upon arriving, the group moved in their own directions, taking up residence in their already designated areas. When they had been planning this labyrinths distribution, Sasuke had picked the largest room that was held all the way in the back, away from anything other than the path you come down to get to the room/den, and the bathroom that connected off of it.

There were lights on in the tunnels, usually only kept off when Karin felt intruders coming. During their last battle, the red headed woman had gotten a really good ass kicking, and it made him joyful. Finally she get what she deserved. Not only that, but Karin's room was all the way in the front, so Sasuke wouldn't have to put up with her ranting anymore.

Sasuke looked at the blonde in his arms, who had woken up half way here, much to the red heads abhor. Naruto was being very docile and calm, for the most part. He hadn't asked anything of the raven since he had woken up, just looked at Sasuke like a child would respect their life hero. Sasuke had asked on several occasions if Naruto was thirsty, and he had gotten a response once. The blonde had nodded his head and asked in a polite manner if he could have a drink, which Sasuke gave him. When Naruto returned said water container, he thanked Sasuke and that was the last time the raven had heard Naruto speak.

After a long journey down a string of tunnels, Sasuke had finally come to his and Naruto's rooms' door. He opened it with little hassle, and shut it just as easily with his foot. The bed was all the way in the back corner, two sides of the bed touching the rock wall. There was a cabana off to the right, the door in the middle of the room. It was kind of large, a normal sized onsen bath placed in a corner of the bath room, a toilet and a shower, just incase.

There was a dresser-like cupboard to the right of the door, about fifteen feet away, if Sasuke had to guess. Walking all the way back to the bed that had a black over hanging, he laid Naruto down before sitting down in front of the blonde's hip. Naruto just stared up at him expectantly, but Sasuke couldn't guess what the blonde wanted. Instead, a question poped up into Sasuke's mind, and he was itching to get an answer.

"Naruto," The blonde's eyes widened slightly, to know Sasuke had his attention. "When I was … hn … you seem to be unusually easy to penetrate. Do you know why?" Sasuke asked, masking his little slip up.

The blonde shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure."

**Tell him it's because of me. When you're 'in heat' you produce your own lubricant for easy access**, Kyuubi told him, a smirk befalling her features.

Naruto blushed, but relayed the message. "K-kyuubi says it's because I was '_in heat_'."

Sasuke nodded. "I see." the raven raised Naruto's left hand into his and kissed it slightly before just holding the hand to his face, "Naruto … about the night I had ... sex with you…. You have to realize that I had only done it because I had waited six years for you," There was a hitch in his voice, but no tears. He refused to let himself cry, it was such a childish thing to do, "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I should have been more sensitive to you. To have stopped when you asked me... I never meant to hurt you because I love you."

The blonde smiled and, lifting up his other hand, caressed Sasuke's cheek, petting away at the hair that dare stick in his face, "It's alright, I … kind of understand. It was kind of like that for me too, because I could never bring you back to Konoha. But I had never realized that you had such strong feelings for me until two days ago, when you were carrying me to the bed. You were smiling at me," Naruto smiled himself, remembering the feather like smile gracing Sasuke's pale lips.

Sasuke leaned up and kissed Naruto full on the lips chastely, "Thank you," Sasuke said as Naruto pulled the raven down atop of him. The blonde rolled onto his side, making Sasuke do the same. Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke, thankful to the raven for his warmth and protection. It was weird, but after seeing how much Sasuke actually loved him, Naruto was finding himself liking this arrangement. Maybe he would be able to tell the raven that he loved him too, in the near future.

**-[TBC…]-**

Ho yeah! Lol okay I need some things from my readers! I like your opinion of all of the relationships there should be in this fiction, with the addition of Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino. Also, I want to know how many babies you think Naruto should have (UP TO FOUR ONLY!), and what gender! OHHH! I almost forgot! There are over 100 people watching this fiction –smiles weakly- I'm so grateful to all of you, but I know why your doing it … it's because it's an Mpreg, right? –sits in corner- I know, my writing really sucks, but you just wanna read for the male preggy … -sighs- I know, you people are going to be like " NO! NO! We really do love your writing! You're awesome!" Thanks –scratches neck- I'm flattered, really. Oh, if you have a response to the flame I posted at the top, please, be my guest. I already erased it on my other story reviews though … meh, oh well. You win some, you loose some, but that person was just STUPID! OHH! . Anyway, Polar-chan is rambling … please review! Thanks for reading!

**P.c**

_**Review Responses;**_

**Naruto I Suke- **I know! I'm such a naughty writer… hurting Naruto so much, but did I make up for it? –puppy eyes- Don't worry, Naruto won't die! – or will he?

**Only 4 You- **… Yeah … lol I know … terrible. I should be ashamed of myself! –does dramatic pose- Oh well, I'm not lol. Yes, they made up! It's romantic time now! WOOOH! (slightly sugar high author)

**Asian TinkerBell- **Ah yes, the ever lying secrets … Did you know that not even Tsunade knows about the bonding thing? Yeah, I know … lol that'll come later in the story though. It's a SECRET!

**Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami- **Yes! They smolder each other in blissful pleasure … poor Sasuke though, who doesn't know Naruto's now carrying his children … whoops … spoiler! But, you already knew that, didn't you! (sugar high… it's too late at night). Yeah, you're like the second one to say that … it'll come later in the story.

**Tricky Puck-** Ah, you are graced with another chapter! You're welcome! Oh, and about Sasuke foiling Orochimaru's plan … you'll have to wait and see –laughs-.

**Akatsuki Seal**- -Bows- I am not worthy! You're so nice! I think you're my favorite reader … I just hope no one gets mad at me for it lol. I'm glad you're still keeping that link with Naruto … I wanna see what you comment on the other chapters to come –laughs- and no, that's not a good thing. So, yeah … would you call that a spoiler? –shrugs- Oh I know … I was like 'Why the hell am I doing this to those poor teenagers?' Orochimaru is such a pedophile. Did you like reading the part where Sasuke's dissing Karin? Yeah, that was my favorite part. I'm not sure if I'm going to go into detail about Hawks injuries … on the other hand, Sakura? Oh yeah, major SCARING! lol. Yes, life is, as Shikamaru would say, A Drag….

**Dark Koi**-Yes, there will be way more of that in the on coming chapters! Ewww I know, the pedo! Nope, no hate at all! Scared shitless, but no hate lol. Thanks for reading and the good review!

**Broken Sexed up Bloody Kitten- **I know, but it's just like Ryuuzaki or Ryuzaki, & Kouga or Koga. I'm just writing it how I found it first, which was on wikipedia. Thanks for reading though! Please continue to stick with it!

**XSasuxNaruxForeverX-** Kyaah! Did you like holler "YES!" At the top of your lungs? lol that's what I do when my fave. author posts a new chapter! I'm glad you like my story that much! Please continue to read!

**Milk Chocolate Hot64- **Umm … no, but that would be now … after Sasuke just sexed him up baaaaad lol. You should vote on how many kids they have, and what gender! Nyeeaa … lol I know –strangles Orochimaru- BAD SNAKE! Lol … it's too late at night …. Please continue to read!

**Siara Faerie-101-Miss-** Thanks! Continue to read! I love supporters!

**Ninja Eris13- **Thanks! You know, I get that a lot … hmm. OH no! Sasuke is a bad monkey, I totally agree with you. I really don't like him all myself … but then again, I do … it's complicated lol. OHH! Is he redeemed? Or does he need more? Don't worry, I think by the end of this story, you'll be very accepting of the raven –smiles-. I've got it all planned out.

**Kisa167-** Yeah, that's what you get when you're like … all flustered over one person. Your feelings come out all wrong, and you end up doing something stupid. In Sasuke's case; Rape. Lol you made me laugh so hard! Thanks for your support! Please keep reading!

**Iris Uzumaki- **Thank you! –bows- Yeah, I wanted to add something to make Sasuke look like less of an ass, and that's how it turned out lol. Oh good, so I'm in tune with the characters? Hopefully Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino too, because I've never done them before –is nervous- I hope people will still read my story! I hope your curiosity was filled, and thank you once again for the great feed-back!

**Vixen Fire-** Thank you! –hugs- Yeah I know, dilemma after dilemma lol. Yeah, I have to make the chapters long because I like to read long chapters … and I think that this chapter is too short … to be honest. I'm glad you chose to read my story! I know, I always look at how many chapters, then how many words they have. If they have under 17 thousand and only 7 chapters … I'm not reading it lol.

**Lydia-chan-** Yes, poor Naruto. I think I like to abuse him too much. But he's so easy to manipulate! Lol.

**Gothic Anime Lover- **Ahh! NO! I'm sorry I made you cry! …. Um … I'd give you a hug, but I don't have any goth friends, so I don't know if you like them or not! GOMEN! I hope you like my story regardless!

**Just Simply Me- **Thanks! I know … Sasuke and the rape thing …. I agree, if you love someone, you'd never force yourself on them. But, I hope he'd redeemed! Thanks for the review, and please continue to read my story!

**Blue-Nuriel- **SOOOO …. Did you find out? Lol I know you did. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story enough to keep reading it!


	7. Planning Around A Secret

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters/plot/ect.

**Warnings-** Yaoi, BOYxBOY, SasuNaru, Naruto symptoms, spoilers.

**A/n-** Well, I would just like to comment on the people who wasted reviews by flaming me about the rape thing. If it makes you happy, I changed the summary from rape to SOFT rape, which will change in the near future. Anyway, I would just like to say that; No, it wasn't put in there for no reason. There will be things in the future concerning it. That's how I write, and if you don't like it; leave. Also, I realize that most people would be traumatized, and not want to be touched by people, but people take to things differently. An example? Well, something that might be aggravating to you may be hilarious to me. That's all I'm going to say, and once again; If you don't like how I write, I'm not keeping you here. See Ya! As for the rest of my wonderful readers, please; enjoy the seventh chapter of LD!

**__________****[CH7]****__________**

As his eyes opened, he was slightly confused. He wasn't sure if it was morning or night, for there were no windows where he slept. There was also something off. Kyuubi was in his head, yes, but he felt like there was supposed to be someone there with him because he had fallen asleep in someone's arms. That someone wasn't here. Shooting forwards, Naruto hastily looked around the room in search of his raven haired mate. It was alarming to know that he wasn't in the room with him, where Naruto wanted him to be, but Naruto knew it was only because of their connection. He could defend himself against anyone that stepped through that door.

**Oh, are you always so confident in the mornings? **Kyuubi asked mockingly, though knew quite well how Naruto acted, considering she had been living in the blonde's body all of his life.

_Ha ha, very funny. _Naruto rolled his eyes. _Do you know where Sasuke is, or not, because I'm a bit paranoid right now._ He grumbled and turned his head to look at the other side of the bed where Sasuke had been sleeping.

**Yeah, yeah. Don't get snotty. I mean, I know you're pregnant and all, but come on,** Kyuubi laughed slightly in the blonde's mind, waiting for him to realize what she had just said.

Naruto blinked, and then he blinked again. Finally, his brain reached realization, "What?!" The blonde shinobi all but screamed. His eye started to twitch, and he could feel himself sweat, _I only had sex with Sasuke twice! And the first doesn't even count because I was __**so **__against it. _Naruto nodded to himself, as if reassuring himself.

Kyuubi made a motion related to rolling her eyes, **Yeah, sure. Your body was responding, and you know you wanted it. It was one of those subconscious things, besides; it only takes one time to get pregnant. That and the first one really didn't count because I had shut away the passages to your ovaries. Meaning, it did only take one time, **Kyuubi enlightened Naruto, who she felt was a bit confused. **Also, you were more susceptible on your birthday because you came of age. Congratulations, you're now eighteen and pregnant. I hope you feel like a whore. **The red fox demon laughed at her joke, knowing Naruto would get peeved.

Naruto growled, sticking his tongue out into the air, _Hmmph … it's you're fault anyway that I am pregnant! And besides, Sasuke is the only one who can have me now. _Though his words were true, Kyuubi couldn't miss the tiny ounce of sadness hidden within the statement. _Anyway, how many are there?_

Kyuubi blew air, knowing that that the question was just a distraction, **Hmmm … I don't know …, **The beast laughed, not being the first time she was lying.

The blonde growled, _You fucking …, _Naruto was unable to finish his sentence, snarling instead.

**Now, now. You wouldn't want to go upsetting your new additions would you? **Kyuubi made a move that would be one as lifting her eyebrows.

Naruto's eyes widened, _There's more than one?! _He screamed in his head, making Kyuubi flinch from the absurd amount of noise.

The fox, even though in some pain, laughed at the blonde, **Oops … did I say that? **She said mockingly, irritating the shinobi further.

Naruto, in somewhat shock, turned his head, as if looking away from the demon, even though the fox was currently fussed inside of his body. He was going to have more than one kid, and that could mean … up to four or five, right? He'd heard of some woman in Konoha that had quadruplets and lived to tell the tale, but Naruto was sure that he didn't want to have that big of a stomach on him. Sasuke would think it was disgusting. Speaking of which, what should he tell the raven? Or… did Sasuke already know? Naruto's eyes lowered, giving him a sad distanced look. What would Sasuke think of him when and if Naruto told him? Would Sasuke reject him, and make him leave? It wasn't like Naruto didn't want to get out of the company of the rest of Hawk, but he didn't want to leave Sasuke's side, for obvious reasons.

**By the way, **Kyuubi spoke, bringing Naruto out of his stupor, **Uchiha left a half-hour ago.**

Naruto rolled his eyes, _So now you tell me … shesh. _Thinking of Sasuke once more made the blonde's mood sink, making him feel even worse.

It came of a shock to know that Kyuubi could sense the other chakra inside his body already, and only after three days at that. That made Naruto wonder… was Kyuubi really telling the truth, or was she lying to make Naruto feel bad? Well, whatever the case, she succeeded. Naruto felt lower than a missing-nin. No offence to Sasuke, of course, but the rank was the lowest of them all. It might be something to bring up, he decided, because how in the name of Kami did she know of the … _children_?

_Kyuubi, _Naruto called slowly, _How do you know I'm … expecting already?_ The blonde refused to use that word. It just sounded like it was … abnormal, which it was.

Kyuubi took her time answering, making Naruto ignite in rage, **Oh, I'm living in your body, aren't I? **The fox demon smiled viciously. **I know all about what goes on in your body. I even knew when Uchiha released in you, **At that, Kyuubi laughed, noting the blush that spread over Naruto's face.

_K-Kyuubi! I … that's not what I asked! _Naruto's body shook at the image, feeling the need to be touched by the raven all of a sudden.

Kyuubi waved a paw dismissively, **Yeah, alright. Don't go all horny on me. I just know because I'm in the center of your being. Is that good enough for you? Actually, I'd probably know sooner than those doctors back at the hospital. Maybe even your Hokage. **The fox laughed, thinking of a victory over the blonde Hokage and seeing her demise.

_That doesn't explain why I'm not hurling right now, _The blonde made a disgusted face.

**Feh … I told you I know sooner, so that automatically means your body too, dumbass, **Kyuubi was gone in Naruto's head for a second until she returned with more information. **You'll start getting sick in about a day or so…. Besides that, I need to tell you about the pregnancy all together. **

_Hold on, hold on! _Naruto silently and frantically moved his arms wildly around himself. _I have some questions of my own, if you don't mind! _The blonde's eyes narrowed; silently encouraging himself for understanding that he was owed some answers.

Letting out a breath of air, Kyuubi complied, **Alright, you win. Ask away.**

Nodding to himself, Naruto thought of his potential questions, going them over in his mind before he would decide to ask one. A question came to his head, and though he desperately tried to avoid it, the itching feeling nagged at him until he gave in, _Why did Sasuke have to bite me? Isn't that a little … cliché? _Naruto asked, eyebrows furrowing.

**Yeah, I thought that too, but it was essential. Didn't I tell you that you and your pups would die if he hadn't? **Kyuubi waited a moment, letting Naruto think things through. **When he bit you, some of his chakra leaked out of his teeth without him knowing it. That chakra fused with his sperm and aided the fetuses. It's what makes them half you, half me, and half Uchiha**, The fox demon's tone was that of bored, but the spike of Naruto's confusion had made her interested again.

_Wait!_ Naruto stopped after saying that, trying to convince himself of something. _Why are __**my**__ young __going to be half __**you**__? _Kyuubi could feel fear soaring through Naruto's being.

Kyuubi chuckled at the blonde's stupidity, **Are you simple minded? Of course my chakra would fuse with your pups. After all, my chakra makes up half of your supply. **Even though Kyuubi had edified Naruto, she could still feel a cavity of fear pressing along Naruto's insides. **Don't worry, Kit, my chakra won't make them as deadly as I, but you might have trouble having them contain it. **

Naruto's fear ebbed away, confusion taking its place, _What do you mean, have trouble suppressing it?_

**It's as I said, **Kyuubi made a move similar to shaking her head. **You'll have trouble helping them control it. Do you remember when you had nearly been taken over by my power? That, is what I meant.** Suddenly bored again, Kyuubi rested herself, letting Naruto make an upheaval because of it.

_I guess I'll have to get to that when it comes along then, ne? I wish I could do something about it now though …, _Naruto grew sad, Kyuubi noticed. _Anyway … I have another question…._

Kyuubi made to roll her eyes in mockery, **What have you got to lose? **

Naruto puffed would his cheeks in aggravation, but said nothing of it, _Why … well, why wasn't I … against it … when Sasuke … when he had … taken advantage of me … the first time? _Naruto seethed in his head, hating that he sounded so much like a frightened little girl.

Sighing, Kyuubi answered unenthusiastically, **Because, Kit, my affects on your body were very overwhelming, clouding your mind and your sense of thinking. Your sexual need was so high, that you didn't care if he did or not. Though, something must have still registered if you were verbally against it. **The fox demon was grabbed by that thought, thinking solely of it.

_A-alright … I understand … I guess, _Naruto bit his lip, feeling that bit of paranoia again.

**Now, **Kyuubi started, **Will you let me tell you about the pregnancy, or do you want to go through this blindly?** The fox demon was willing to let Naruto be on his own through all of this, because, before he had turned twelve, the blonde hadn't known about Kyuubi's presence at all. Things could go back to the way they were … if she so wished.

_Okay, fine. I guess I could use all the help I can, _Naruto crossed his arms, waiting for the long list of things to come.

**Good, **In the back of Naruto's mind, the blonde could feel Kyuubi swimming in a deep pool of haughtiness. It made Naruto's blood boil, **As I think you know, fox breeding and human breeding are completely different, in some areas, anyway. Due to your predicament of having a demon sealed with in you, only increases the rate at which the children grow, making the process of pregnancy faster overcome than humans. **Kyuubi paused, noticing the wringing of Naruto's hands.

_Uh … so that means it won't take up to … nine months—I think, _Naruto retraced his brain, not fully certain that it was the estimated due date or waiting period.

**Right, **The fox continued on, leaving Naruto to mull over things alone. **As it is shorter, it is not as short as most of the fox population, which is three months. Your pregnancy will take at least five months, due to me and considering you're male …, **Kyuubi laughed, earning a snarl from the 'male'.

_Yeah, yeah. Five months, what else? _The blonde was rather impatient it seemed. A side-effect due to the pregnancy? Kyuubi was almost agreeing with that avowal.

**Some of the symptoms you were succumbing to will double in that allotted amount of time, **Kyuubi could feel Naruto's muscles tense. **These symptoms are but not limited to; frequent attitude change, sexual need, temperature alterations, headache, dizziness, and odor. These symptoms will cease during the half of the second semester, or into the third. I'm saying semester due to the fact that you'll only be pregnant twenty-four weeks. Are you following me? **The fox waited for Naruto to catch up, feeling the blonde doing the math in his head.

_Uh … yeah. So I'll be stuck with … numeral infants stuck in me for five months which is really only twenty-four weeks? _Naruto's math was correct, he thought, but wasn't five months more like only twenty weeks? _And, anyway, will the babies be alright? I mean, more than one at a time? I've seen other women who have carried, and they were huge! I asked if she was carrying more than one, and she said no, just the one! Won't they die from lack of space, or something?! _Naruto was practically screaming in his head and the yelling was only mixing in with the fear and anxiety.

**Calm down, Kit,** Kyuubi soothed, trying not to upset the new mother. **The pups will be just fine. Your stomach will expand as they grow, leaving room for access. Besides, when you have pups in a litter, they usually weigh less than those of only one child. Now, getting on; yes, you're right. Five months is less than twenty-four weeks, but the added is just incase something arises. By the way, I don't know if you would need this information to continue, but since you'll act without thinking starting in the next few weeks; if you have sex with Uchiha, it won't harm the pups at all, **Kyuubi kept in her humor that time, trying not to rile the blonde.

Naruto tried to hide his blush by rolling his eyes and replying cockily, _Yeah, sure. That's only because I'll have frequent '__**needs**__', right, Kyuubi? _The blonde stuck out his tongue and shook his head snootily.

**Don't go getting your ass in a bundle, you're just the carrier, remember? These are half my pups as well, **Kyuubi's voice was threatening and Naruto could tell that the sentence was forced.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization as Kyuubi lowered back into the threshold of his mind; she was there, but only just slightly, _You really want me to be happy with theses brats, don't you? _Naruto's voice was calm and thoughtful.

**Pfft, **Kyuubi denied. **As if I'd conjured feelings for you or that raven. I just want my legacy to be known, and though these pups, I'll finally have my wish. **The fox backed up again, staying away from all of Naruto's intruding thoughts.

_Aww, Kyuubi. I know that you can't do anything with these kids as soon as there out of my stomach, so there would be no point, _Naruto pushed on, ignoring the warning growl that sounded in his head.

**I told you this **_**experience**_** is only to make you suffer further, but I can see that you already created an attachment to the pups you barely carry, **Kyuubi mentally shook her head and continued to inform Naruto about his pregnancy. **Anyway, after you've conceived--which you have—you cannot be more than seventy-five feet away from your partner, or your pups will slowly die with in you, and then you will eventually fall into oblivion along with them. Your pups need the fathers chakra as well as the mothers, so you need to keep him close. **

Naruto looked around, suddenly frightened for the unborn lives within him. How far away was Sasuke now? When would he be back? Taking a calm breath, Naruto fanned his chakra, picking up not only Sasuke's, but a wide variety consisting Hawk and Orochimaru. Naruto shivered involuntarily; being in the same area as the snake man was more than enough to put chills up his spine. Naruto wasn't afraid of the Sannin, no, but Orochimaru always wore a sneer that could scare the best one Itachi Uchiha could come up with, and that's saying something. It's a wonder how Sasuke could stand it for so long. The blonde could hardly stay still, knowing he was surrounded by his enemies in unknown territory. What if Sasuke couldn't make it back to him in time and someone got to him? Naruto would be able to fend them off, of course, but what if they sent some kind of jutsu through his stomach, or slashed him with a sword or kunai? It was very alarming to think about.

**So, **Kyuubi was back in the forefront of his mind abruptly. **Are you going to tell Uchiha, or are you going to make him wait until your showing during the third month? **The fox demon laughed in Naruto's head, making the blonde feel like he was laying his head on some sort of vibrator.

The question though, that's what threw him off. What _would_ he tell Sasuke? What if the raven didn't like the idea of Naruto getting fat over some kids? The blonde remembered that Sasuke had once wanted to repopulate his clan, but Naruto always assumed he meant a girl, because girls were the ones who birthed children. Naruto? Well, he was just a guy who had gotten cursed with a fox demon inside of him. Sure, Naruto could perform the sexy jutsu, but that was only changing his body on the outside, not the inside. It wouldn't be the same, he guessed. Now it would, he supposed, but with most of his and Kyuubi's chakra supply going to the unborn young inside Naruto, he wouldn't be able to keep up appearances. So … it came down to wondering if Sasuke would be happy that Naruto was carrying his kids, or threatening to throw him out along with his kids, and dying. The blonde didn't want to keep something so big away from Sasuke, but it was fifty-fifty.

_I … I think I'm going to wait. Sasuke's been though a lot lately, and I don't really know how he'll take the news, _It was half true; Naruto didn't know if Sasuke would accept, or deny, but the part about being challenged, he wasn't so sure.

**Alright … just be careful. Uchiha may claim to love you, but if he finds out that you're a very **_**special boy**_**, he might decide he was mistaken, **Kyuubi snarled. Naruto knew it wasn't at him. He could tell that the fox didn't like the idea of Sasuke kicking the blonde out, and having them die by torture until his body gave out.

Naruto gave a smile, "Thank you," The blonde whispered unconsciously as a thought came to his mind. Kyuubi had said that his sexual need was going to double … did that mean Sasuke would or wouldn't satisfy that need? Who knew anymore, but the way Sasuke had 'attacked' him in the forest, it would seem that the raven liked to 'play around'. Naruto sighed and fell back onto the mattress, comfortably sinking into the fine material as the door opened.

Naruto would have jumped up, but he had felt Sasuke's chakra signals from a little away. He probably knew the blonde would get scared if the door opened when Sasuke wasn't in there with him. Naruto smiled at that, truly sincere. He turned his head and watched as Sasuke closed the door behind him with his foot for his arms were occupied with a tray that was covered in assorted foods. As the smell of the delicious morsels reached him, Naruto's stomach gave a loud gurgle, startling the only two occupants of the room.

"I guess it was a good thing I brought more than two servings," Sasuke mocked, reaching Naruto at the bed and setting the tray down on the blonde's lap.

Naruto sat up and beamed at the raven before breaking the chopsticks at the side of the tray and picking up a dumpling. The sweet scented piece of food was about to enter his mouth before Naruto remembered where he was. The food could be poisoned! As quick as it had come up, the dumpling was back on the plate and Naruto was staring up at Sasuke worriedly.

Sasuke sat down on the bed next to Naruto's hip, very much like he had done the night previous, and rubbed his hand on Naruto's thigh, "Are you well?" His voice held such concern, and the blonde shinobi could feel his eyes start to sting.

"I'm fine …," Naruto looked to the food, making his stomach lurch and try to exit through his mouth to get the delicious victuals. "It's just … well, who cooked this?" The blonde looked up at Sasuke then, and seen a perfect eyebrow crease, a grin taking place on flawless lips.

"You think I would let anyone besides myself cook your food?" Sasuke gave a silent chuckle. "You idiot, I know what these people are like," Visions rushed through Sasuke's mind as he thought of Karen cooking Naruto's food and swiftly depositing poison into it. No, he wouldn't allow that. He'd made a vow.

"So, it's okay to eat?" Naruto's head lifted, fervor lighting through his eyes.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "Still not the brightest crayon in the box, I see," When he looked back up, Naruto had a pout on his face, making him smile briefly again. "Yes, it's safe."

Just as the words left Sasuke's mouth, Naruto picked up the very same dumpling and shoved it into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of it. Sasuke probably knew how to cook like this because he was only a kid when his entire clan was slaughtered. Naruto guessed it was better that he had learned at a young age, rather than have to rely on Orochimaru to cook his servings. Another chill ran through Naruto's body visibly, one that Sasuke had noticed. Naruto knew he was probably going to ask about it, and the blonde didn't think he could lie. He wanted to make Sasuke so happy, but what he was doing now, keeping a very important secret from him, was that making him happy?

Instead of thinking of sorrow, Naruto decided to pick up conversation, "Aren't you going to eat anything, Sasuke?" The blonde looked at him, holding rice filled chopsticks a lick away from his mouth.

Again, Sasuke shook his head, this time declining, "No, I've already eaten this morning," He looked Naruto in the eyes then, the blonde noticed his eyes become softer as they peered at him. "I made this all for you, so eat all you can."

Naruto felt glad, truly he did, but his eyebrows furrowed with unease. The food was delicious, and he believed Sasuke, but he didn't like to be ogled while he ate. Only the old man at the ramen shop was aloud to do that, but only because he gave Naruto bowls 'on the house'. Sasuke could easily tell of Naruto's dismay, and rubbed the blonde's thigh again, startling Naruto enough to glance back up at the raven. Sasuke didn't say anything, but then again, he really didn't need to. His face shown what he was thinking, silently persuading the blonde to keep eating even if he looked on. He didn't want Naruto to feel pressured, but then again, he thought the blonde needed the extra boost.

After Naruto had filled his stomach with more than half of the tray, he looked at Sasuke, who was still watching him, but in a different position. Sasuke had one leg on the bed, bent at the knee, having his shoe off of the bed, and resting his head on a graceful hand that attached to an arm that resided on the knee. The raven had begun to notice the extra shyness the blonde shinobi was giving off, and deduced it had something about Kyuubi's affecting him. The timidity wasn't the only thing Sasuke noticed. Naruto was now always mellow, and quiet. Sasuke liked the old Naruto much more than what the blonde hand turned into, but it was still Naruto, so he knew that the old dobe was in there somewhere, he just had to keep looking.

Naruto glanced back up at Sasuke, but then just as quickly, averted his eyes to his hands that were chafing themselves. Sasuke was starting to get fed up with it. He wasn't mad, but he was getting a little irritated knowing that Naruto wanted something from him, but the blonde was too much of a wuss to ask, "Naruto?" Sasuke spoke softly and smoothly, not wanting to alarm Naruto anymore than he already was. As he thought, the blonde's head rose and those somewhat duller eyes examined him from their distance, "Is there something you want?" If Naruto wasn't going to ask, Sasuke would force it out.

Naruto looked away again, a blush creeping over his tanned cheeks. His hands wrung together frantically, trying to keep his mind off of the situation and failing miserably, "I … kinda wanted to go outside some time soon, so that I could get some fresh air," He kept his head bowed, never once looking at Sasuke as he asked.

Sighing, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin between his fingers and lifted the shinobi's head to meet his softened stare, "All you have to do is ask, Naruto. I'm not a dictator," He grinned at the blonde, seeing the fading pink bloom into cherry red glowing on Naruto's face.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," His smile reminded of the ones back when they were team seven. It made Sasuke's heart get struck with pain, knowing that he had to leave the most precious thing to him when he came to Orochimaru. Not only that, but Sasuke had to first defeat Naruto. The raven didn't even want to think all the way back then, because he had told Naruto that he was going to kill him in sake for power to kill his brother with. Those were some of the most hurtful memories Sasuke could remember, and he wished he couldn't.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

The four man team finally made it to the clearing where the small town resided, and held their friends. It seemed like a nice place, small, occupied with nice people who lived a simple life. It always crossed a ninja's mind; what would it feel like to be a normal towns-person, with no real goal in life besides taking a other and having kids to keep on the generation. Of course, after they had thought that, they were glad they had chosen the way of the ninja. After all, if you were a ninja, you loved the thrill of fighting and having your blood levels rising with adrenaline. Yeah, if you were a towns-person, you were definitely a boring one, but the ninja's would never reveal a thing like that.

Unlike the Hidden Leaf Village, they were only entering a town, so there was no gate with guards at the station. There was only the forest and then the clearing that held the town. The four man team halted at the point in between, and took time to examine their residing area. The town was well built, as far as they would say. There were nice houses, normal shops like the ones in Konoha, hotels scattered everywhere, and finally, the hospital. Unfortunately, the hospital was in the dead center of the town, making people watch them as they walked the streets of the town.

The four boys didn't mind being stared at, but Kiba could hear what they were really saying. He whispered lowly to Shikamaru all of the nasty and awful things the town's folk said as they pasted. Things like 'We're going to get killed with more of them around' and 'We should have never let them come 'round here in the first place, they're a nuisance'. Shikamaru told him to be on his guard and to act as calmly as possible. It wasn't long after that, that a large group of the town's men stood in the middle of the dirt road, blocking the team's progression.

The four stopped, not showing any kind of weakness in front of the men. One man stepped forward, a long spear held in his giant palms. He sneered at the group, then fixed his eyes on Shikamaru, seeing as though he was the only one wearing a chunin vest, "Get out. We're already holdn' up three a' your kind, making us use our reserves for ninja that can't even get the job done. We don't need more of you tarnishin' our land!" The man, and a few others charged the group, but the four easily dodged and stayed air borne for quite sometime before they landed on a near by roof.

"It seems we're not going to get to the others as easily as we presumed," Shino said, looking at the murderous crowd beneath the building they just landed on.

"Yeah, we should just high-tail it over to the hospital," Kiba nodded, petting Akamaru's massive head. The dog in returned growled viciously at the swarm below, baring his fangs threateningly.

"Tiresome …," Shikamaru sighed, shifting from one foot to another and switching hands on his hip.

"Let's go, who knows what those fools have done to the others," Neji immediately took off toward the hospital after the words left his lips; the other three following close behind.

Getting to the hospital was a piece of cake, even though the team had to dodge flying daggers and spears. They were used to it. It was just a matter of where they were going to move to once they reached the other three in the hospital. If they were in no condition to move, then they'd be trapped in that room for days or maybe even weeks.

Kiba had sniffed them out, and Neji had used byakugan to see through the walls. They were on the third floor, all in the same room, which was good. They entered through the window that Jiraiya was sitting at, because they didn't want the attendant down stairs to tell the group of men where they were. At least they'll get a little bit of privacy, for the moment.

Jiraiya had opened the window to let the four in, sitting aside to allow more room. Once they were all in, Jiraiya looked around out side before shutting the window once again, and then covering them with the curtains. He looked them over as they took in the condition of the team, "So, you think this will be a walk in the park?" The Sannin chuckled, earning a glare from Sakura.

"Jiraiya-sama, this is no time to be joking around! Naruto needs our help, and we must find him soon!" The rosette bellowed irritably, helping the now conscious jonin into a sitting position on his bed.

Kakashi had woken up the night before, out of a dead sleep it seemed. His face was glistening with sweat and his opened eye held apprehension deep within them. Sakura wasn't sure what had happened to him to make the gray haired man unnerved, but she tried to calm him the best she could. They were healed, for the most part. The doctors said that Sakura would have scaring on her back from the deep puncture wounds, but only small pink slits. Jiraiya would heal accordingly, and Kakashi's arm would heal fully in a few weeks. But a few weeks was too long. Naruto might be dead by then.

The team of four that had just arrived was awe struck. They knew that Hawk was a group that wasn't to be messed with, but Kakashi was almost mute. It was unsettling. Sakura though, greeted them with smiles as soon as the jonin was sitting up on his own, "Are you guys tired? You could rest for a while and regain your energy before we start explaining things," She motioned to the chairs that sat on the other side of Kakashi's bed.

Kiba and Shikamaru took a seat, but Neji stood still, and Shino leaned against the wall. Neji shook his head to Sakura's inquiry, "No, we should get straight to business if we wish to find Naruto soon," He crossed his arms and exhaled. "What happened while you four were in there, exactly?"

Sakura held her hands together, biting her lip reflexively, "Well, this girl told us about the hide-out, but we haven't seen her since. Anyway, it was very dark, and eerie. The walls were slim covered, and there was a trap door that sounded like metal," She glanced up at them, looking at some of the interested features. Kiba was on the edge of his seat, as if he were a toddler being told a bed time story, Shikamaru had his eyes closed, but Sakura could tell he was listening. Neji raised an eyebrow, and she could tell Shino was staring at her from behind his shaded glasses. She continued.

"It was a long way down and we –Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei and I—figure one of the group members of Hawk set it off. Well, when we landed, Naruto had hit his head so he passed out, and Jiraiya and Kakashi were talking about something, but I was helping Naruto, so you'll have to ask them. Anyway, when Naruto woke up, we all decided to go down a tunnel, since there were four. Well, we all went our different direction, and no sooner had I made it into the tunnel, someone attacked me, causing me to fly backward and knock my back against the jagged rock at the dead-end of the tunnel.

I soon discovered that it was Jugo because of the way he talked, and then I paralyzed him with a smoke bomb. After that, I went to help Kakashi-sensei. Karen was attacking him, and when I had gotten there, Karen was too preoccupied in trying to get to Kakashi-sensei to even identify my chakra signal. I hit her in the leg with a kunai and kept to the wall away from Karen until she tried to stand and I kicked her in the jaw. She landed on the ground then, and I helped Kakashi-sensei escape. He told me that he had gotten his arm sliced, and I took him back out into the middle section of the trap," Sakura was shaking now; she could feel the tremors coursing through her body. Everyone stared at her expectantly, so she continued after taking a deep breath.

"I laid Kakashi-sensi on the floor, and he told me to go help Jiraiya-sama, and after a bit of hesitation, I proceeded into Jiraiya-sama's tunnel, but something hit me and I was out cold. After I woke up, Jiraiya-sama and I carried Kakashi-sensei out and we escaped through Naruto's tunnel. We never saw Naruto after he had entered the south tunnel," Her voice was low, and everyone felt the tension thick and heavily coating the air.

Jiraiya stood up then, wincing as he moved his still healing wound, "Kakashi and I discussed loosing the Anbu. One of Hawk must have gotten to them, because they never made it back. As Sakura said, I entered my tunnel and was attacked by Suigetsu, the one who stole Zabuza Momochi's sword, Kubikiri Hǒchǒ, who threatened me, yadda, yadda. Anyway, I used rasengan on him, but Karen's power, I believe you know this already, is to heal her comrades by letting them bite her and suck out her chakra. So they're probably all better now," He said in a mocking tone, waving a hand dismissively. "Anyway, that's all that I know."

All eyes turned to Kakashi as he spoke up, shocking some, "I had placed a tracking devise inside Naruto's bag, but by an unforeseen mix up, Sakura got the device, and now we have no clue where Naruto is," The jonin took a look at everyone that gave him their full attention. Even Shikamaru had opened his eyes. "Karen sent some kind of weapon at me, but in the dark I could only rely on my hearing. I dodged two of them, I think, and one cut my arm open, as Sakura said. I can hardly move it now, but Sakura has been healing the tendons everyday, so I can flex my fingers now," He held up his right arm with his left and moved the fingers for everyone to see. It made him grimace, but he knew he had to get movement back in the almost dead appendage.

Shikamaru crossed a leg over his knee and intertwined his fingers over top of it, "So what about this girl? What did she look like?" He questioned, feeling suspicion bubble in the center of his gut.

"Why ask such a useless question?" Kiba looked at him, his eyes narrowed.

"No, Shikamaru maybe right. It would be very suspicious for someone to tell of their hide-out and then just disappear," Neji answered Kiba, obviously knowing the brunette was a thinker inside the box type of person.

Sakura blinked, understanding hitting her hard over the head, "You know … you're right! I think that the orange haired girl who'd told us the way to the camp was a man using a transformation jutsu, because when she had come to the hotel apartment after everyone else went home, she sat in my room while I went to get Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. Naruto bolted to the room, while Kakashi-sensei and I took our time. When we got there, however, Naruto was blocking himself with a chair as the girl sniffed at him. It was kind of creepy, but I never thought anything of it," Sakura creased her brow, humiliated as to think she had let that get by her.

"Why do you say the girl was a disguised man?" Shino asked, catching what she had said.

"Hmm? Well, Kakashi-sensei said that he could smell Naruto's scent very intensely, and when Naruto and I went into town to eat, most of the guys had followed us around, taking sniffs at Naruto," She looked at the others curiously, tilting her head to the side. "But there was this one time that Naruto came back from the forest by himself, and Kakashi-sensei said that he couldn't smell Naruto anymore. Then I had got to thinking that girls couldn't smell Naruto, for whatever reason."

Kiba pursed his lips in thought, as did the rest of the group. Naruto couldn't be smelt by girls, Naruto possessed organs to produce offspring within himself, and that Naruto had lost his scent one day, and the next, it was back. How very odd. Tsunade had told the group of four what Kyuubi had told her while Naruto was still in the hospital, so they could at least have a little bit more information. It helped some, knowing what the scent was. Tsunade explained it as being something a female fox would use to attract a male fox to her, so that she could have her pups. At least they knew what that was.

"So who ever the girl was must have been one of Hawk in a transformation jutsu," Kiba broke the silence, raising a finger in the air and grinning wildly.

"Yeah, and you guys fell for it," Shikamaru stated, closing his eyes once more.

"It wasn't our fault! That girl seemed harmless to me …," Sakura murmured, her eyes downcast.

"Alright, where is this hide-out?" Kiba asked, looking at Sakura once more.

"It's just inside of the woods, a two mile hike at best," She said, looking at Jiraiya who nodded.

Kakashi shook his head, gaining himself all of the attention of the room, "It doesn't matter anyway. Kiba, Neji, Shino, you were there when we had first gone to find Orochimaru. If we step one foot inside, the whole place will swirl into the ground and then cough it back up. That snake lord isn't stupid. That's why he's a Sannin."

The room got ominously quite then, so Sakura smiled, "You four should rest now, seeing as though we have all the information we need. You can take shelter in the hotel we used. A very kind woman owns that hotel," Sakura's eyes became slits as she thought of the sweet elderly woman.

"I don't think it's wise to leave this room until you three are well," Neji said, using the byakugan on the curtain covered windows to see people gathering outside on the grass below.

"Yeah, the men in this town were all whispering nonsense, and then they attacked us!" Kiba put on a display with his arms, thrusting them in every direction before he hit Shikamaru in the chin, causing a death glare to emit from the dozing lazy bum.

Sakura's eyes widened, "They really?" She sounded disbelieving, and for good reason. All of the towns people were so kind to them when they had first arrived. Why were they so against them now?

Shikamaru attacked Kiba, but no one paid them any mind. Neji turned and nodded, the byakugan gone from his vision, "They did not want us being here because we 'waste their reserves'," He contained the urge to roll his eyes.

"Then you all should stay here. There are three extra beds, and I don't mind sharing," Kakashi smiled under his mask at everyone's suddenly disturbed faces. He wrapped his left arm around Sakura's shoulders though, and pulled her close, letting everyone know that he was going to share his bed with her. They all silently sighed with relief.

Sakura blushed, but hugged him back, thankful for him to be slightly back to normal, "Did Lady-Tsunade tell you guys anything about Naruto?" She asked, her nose still in the crook of Kakashi's neck.

"Yeah, he's got girl organs!" Kiba shouted, laughing hysterically until Shikamaru's fist landed against his jaw, effectively knocking him out.

"It shouldn't be too hard to track Naruto down, with the people who are present," Shino said, standing up straight finally and going over to a bed before sitting down on it.

"That's good," Sakura had heard him, but being so close to Kakashi made her senses waver as she was taken away by the jonin's scent, even if most of it smelt like rubbing alcohol.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

Orochimaru watched as Sasuke lead a very wobbly Naruto outside into the sunshine with out any bonds. He sneered to himself and decided to follow the couple, bringing along the rest of Hawk and Kabuto to make it look less suspicious. Once they were outside, Naruto and Sasuke were already to the tree line, so Orochimaru decided to stay where he was, letting Karen, Jugo and Suigetsu wander on their own. Kabuto stayed at his side, where he always would.

He could tell that the fox carrier seemed anxious, and stuck to Sasuke's side like glue. The raven had of course shot a glare his way, but the snake lord merely waved back, a smile gracing his lips. He could see, after he had opened his eyes, that Sasuke's own dark orbs twitched as he looked back to Naruto. It was only a matter of time before he was getting rid of Sasuke to take what was his out of this bargain. After all, everyone he comes into contact with is simply used until unneeded. Kabuto was an exception.

He thought, wondering if Naruto is truly pregnant and looked back at his trusted apprentice. The gray haired ninja smirked back at him before nodding. It was so convenient to have Kabuto around, because all Orochimaru had to do was look at him, and he'd automatically know what to do. You didn't get that with many people. But soon, he'd have one's better than Kabuto himself, and then he would be needless. Yet again, correcting himself. No one got away from the law that was Orochimaru's. The snake lord uses you, and then you are thrown out, no matter how loyal.

_Oh yes, _Orochimaru thought, watching Sasuke and Naruto walk further into the brush. _Soon I will have the most powerful weapons on earth, and though I'll have to wait for them to grow, I will take revenge on the Leaf Village._

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

Naruto was standing near Sasuke, making sure the hand on his elbow didn't let go for dear life. He could feel the eyes on his back, and it nagged at him, making him feel vulnerable. He had been in contact with Orochimaru before, but never sitting at his side. It was quite disconcerting. He tried to concentrate on the smell of the air around him, smelling quickly as a fresh gust of air came his way. Mostly, though, Naruto was watching Sasuke, who handled him with such care. When he had said that he wanted to go outside, he wasn't expecting to go out a couple hours later. No, Sasuke was more considerate than Naruto had given him credit for. Naruto apologized in his mind, since he had never openly told the raven.

He was wearing a kimono Sasuke had dressed him in the day before. It was a white haori and black hakama with silver lining down the legs. They fit snuggly around his ankles, and for that he was glad, because he didn't think he'd like the loose feeling too much. He didn't know where Sasuke had stashed his headband, but he knew it had to be there somewhere, unless Sasuke refused to let Naruto back in the Leaf Village. He would just ask later, he purposed. Sasuke said that he wasn't a dictator, or one man ruler, so that meant he still wanted Naruto to be like his old self, right?

Thinking of the raven, Naruto turned to met the eyes of his lover, so close that their noses were touching the others cheek. Naruto whipped his head away, blushing madly. Why did Sasuke do this to him now? He never used to have a problem with looking him right in the eye, so why now? Was it because of Kyuubi's affects? Damn that fox … Naruto seethed.

Sasuke, as soon as Naruto had turned away, looked rather taken aback at how the blonde acted. He was so shy! The raven didn't really care for the quiet and docile Naruto, but he did like shyness in bed. It turned him on. Just as soon as the visions were flooding his sight, he felt eyes stabbing into his back. He looked behind himself and growled lowly at Orochimaru. The Uchiha glared fiercely at the snake lord, but the bastard only waved back. He was such an irritating tick.

Sasuke knew that Orochimaru must have come out with them just to eye up Naruto, and he didn't like it, but he wouldn't refuse Naruto his time in the outdoors just because some pedophile decided to join them. Only if Naruto got too uncomfortable that he was shaking or something else, then he would take the blonde back inside. But damn it, the snake bastard was only doing these things to get under his skin. And it was working.

On the topic of the dark haired Sannin, Sasuke remembered that Orochimaru had been keeping something from him. Now, the thing to do would be to ask Naruto himself, or ask the snake lord. He knew that Naruto was still having a hard time adjusting to the other people around him, but who wouldn't? So, he opted on asking Orochimaru later that night. But he wouldn't be asking. It was about damn time he had received some answers concerning his ward, and lover. The snake lord shouldn't be keeping things from him, especially if it was important.

The raven thought that it might be hard to get away from Naruto, though, because ever since this morning, when Naruto had asked him if they could go outside, the blonde was always sticking to him. If Sasuke got up, like he had to place the tray on the dresser on the other side of the room, Naruto had held onto his arm until he told the blonde where he was going, and even then, Naruto was reluctant to let go. It was as if the raven would disappear if Naruto let go. Sasuke really didn't know what it meant, but he supposed it had something to do with the mating.

"Sasuke? Can we go back inside now?" Naruto's smooth, low voice brought the Uchiha out of his dazed state, a bit shocked, but concealed it for Naruto's sake. He couldn't let Orochimaru see him surprised at the littlest things, it could be an advantage to the Sannin.

"Sure, Naruto," Sasuke lead the blonde out of the tall grass and back toward the hide-out.

When Sasuke finally managed to take a weak Naruto back to their room, Naruto collapsed on the bed, threatening to take Sasuke with him. With his stomach on the bed, and half of his face covered by the pillow, Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a large azure eye, glistening in the candle light. It froze Sasuke for a moment before he remembered his quest. He smiled down at the shinobi before kissing blonde hair and petting his back bone through the haori.

"You're going somewhere?" Naruto asked, his voice a bit strained.

"I'll be right back," Sasuke calmed, now petting the blonde hair. "Besides, the doors locked, and I only have the key," The raven kissed Naruto on the head where his hand had been previously stroking.

Sasuke lifted off the bed and slowly made his way to the door, "Come back as soon as possible," Naruto whispered as Sasuke looked back with a smile on his face, opening the door and exiting through it.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke's figure vanished behind the door. The panic in his chest suddenly increased, and he couldn't help but bring his knees up to his chest as he lay there, now on his side. He was alone, no Sasuke, no Sakura or Kakashi. Kyuubi was there, but the fox was damn annoying, not to mention could find little support in.

**Oh shut up, **Kyuubi growled. **If it makes you feel any better, I'd like to know why your this upset about Uchiha leaving….**

Another sigh escaped soft lips, _It's because I like that he's protecting me. Do you think I don't see the looks I get from the rest of these … people? _Naruto felt his eyes burning again, and he squeezed them tight together, making sure the tears never reached the surface.

**You know, **Kyuubi's lips curled manically. **Its going to get a lot tighter in here, what with you expecting and all …**, The fox couldn't keep her laugh in, making it sound through out the blonde's head, vibrating it to no end.

_You know I--, _Naruto was cut off as he smelt something that reminded him of cinnamon. Taking another, long whiff, Naruto closed his eyes, passing out from the smell.

Kabuto entered the room then, key in hand. Orochimaru had made sure to get a double, just incase. It never ceased to amaze the apprentice of how thorough Orochimaru was. Shrugging the thought away, Kabuto made his way over to Naruto's sleeping form. The gray haired medic-nin looked down at Naruto's body, tightly curled in on itself. He sighed before extending the blonde's body, laying it out flat on his back.

Kabuto reached the haori and stretched it a little, exposing the blonde's stomach. His hand glowed purple as he sent chakra to his hand. Slowly, he lowered his hand over Naruto' abdomen and made quick sweeps along it. His eyes widened, amazed. It was like Naruto's insides had changed into a females, but keeping the male parts as well. Shaking his head, Kabuto immersed himself in what he had come to do. As he brushed his hand over Naruto's stomach again, the medic-nin realized that Orochimaru was going to be doing some killing in the near future. That is, whenever Naruto decided to give birth.

Not wanting to over stay his welcome, Kabuto raised himself to stare down at Naruto's partial nude body, hypnotized. Sasuke must be sizing up his 'conversation' with Orochimaru, so he'd best be leaving. Naruto though, Kabuto had a different ending for him. Orochimaru simply wanted to kill him? What a waste. Kabuto was going to ask his leader about having a new concubine as soon as the children were born.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

Sasuke walked hurriedly towards Orochimaru's room that was all the way on the other side of the building, curse him. He knew Naruto got tense and edgy when he wasn't around, so he'd be sure to wrap up this discussion quickly, so that he could get back to Naruto was soon as possible. As he thought of the blonde, the image of when Naruto was lying peacefully on the bed with only half of his face visible was killing Sasuke from the inside out. He could already feel his steady erection. Damn Naruto for being so innocent to these things.

As soon as they had come though, Sasuke's thoughts rushed to the secret Orochimaru was keeping from him, making his half-erection give out. Of course just the thought of his name would do that to his body. The old man was a pervert, after all. Sasuke had witnessed the Sannin watching him from a distance when the raven would change after a shower, or after he had trained. It was sick, but Sasuke would put up with it. After all, he had gotten a lot stronger over the years, and Itachi was as good as dead, so that was that.

To keep his temper down, Sasuke had to think of something other than his brother. Kabuto would work. After all, he had a feeling Orochimaru was plotting something behind his back due to the rebelliousness scorching behind the medic-nin's eyes. He couldn't let that go unanswered. Sasuke just knew Orochimaru was after Naruto for something, he could tell by the way the snake lord ogled Naruto to no end. It bothered him so much.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, stopping to a dead halt in front of the sannin's door. He thrust it open, without knocking and shut it just as angrily. Kabuto was no where to be found, which made Sasuke even more suspicious, and the snake bastard was smug in his chair, his fingers twined together, both elbows placed on the arms of the chair. Sasuke reassured himself that Naruto was fine, and that he'd be out of that foul smelling room soon. But Sasuke wouldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of his head that Naruto was in some sort of danger.

Sasuke's eye twitched involuntarily, making Orochimaru smirk. Kami he hated that man, "What are you keeping from me?" Sasuke asked, getting right to the point. No use wasting time for unwanted chitchat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sasuke," Orochimaru grinned maliciously, causing shivers down Sasuke's spine, though he didn't shake visibly.

"I won't ask again," Sasuke threatened, raising his left hand.

The snake lord leaned forward in his seat, egging the raven on, "There's nothing I haven't told you already," That grin never left his face.

Sasuke stuck his nose in the air, "If you knew everything, why didn't you tell me I had to bite Naruto?" His eyes narrowed to mere slits of rage.

Orochimaru shook his head, "I had no knowledge."

"Bullshit," Sasuke spat, talking graceful yet forceful strides over to Orochimaru's desk. "I know you're keeping something from me, hentai, and I _will _find out what it is," Sasuke seethed, his teeth bared.

Orochimaru just continued to smile, as if nothing was happening, "Alright, you are dismissed, Sasuke."

A growl tore through Sasuke's throat before he could coax it back down and he left the room, slamming the door as he did. That bastard knew something, and no matter how long it took, Sasuke was going to find out what it was. The only thing he could do now, was ask Naruto. At least the blonde might be a little more open than the snake _lord _had been.

**__________****[TBC…]****__________**

**A/n- **Well … that was a chapter. I'm sorry it's kind of late. I got sick over the weekend and I hadn't started writing anything because some of the reviews threw me off, but I wrote this whole thing in one day. I hope it doesn't read as if it were rushed … please tell me what you think and wish me well! I have asthma so I can't hardly go anywhere when I have an attack like this, but I continue to stay loyal to my fans! SUMIMASEN(sp)!!! Lol it's bad that I'm not sure if I spelt that right, but I don't feel like looking it up… lol I'm soo tired. Please be considerate of my crappy ill writing. ^^ By the way, those who talked about the rape thing, I will be posting more about it. Don't assume that I had only that in mind. You don't know me, or my writing, so shut up. I bid you farewell, loyal readers.

_**P.c**_

_**Review Responses;**_

**Asian Tinkerbell- **Well, he didn't but he does now, huh? lol Thank you! –huggle-

**Naruto I Suke- **Hmm .. happy couple, yes, Orochimaru dying … we'll find out, twins? Well, there's something. Kyuubi did say there was more than one! Thanks for making your choice!

**Milk Chocolate Hot64- **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! As for the kids, well, you just never know lol. A boy and a girl, ne? Well, that was something to what I had in mind, but you're a little off lol.

**Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten- **-rubs neck- I'm glad you like the chapter, but sorry I was late for the update. I'll try to be sooner next time! Thanks for your contribution, but I hate Sai, so he's not in any of my stories lol.

**Mizz AKA- **WOW! Four?! Really?! Well, I thought about it, but then I saw this woman on the television who was on the news for carrying eight kids at a time, and I was like … _fuuuuuuuuck_. lol Oh! I'm glad you say that, because a lot of other people are addicted to my story too! Thanks!

**Akatuski Seal- **First off, I noticed you changed your icon. It looks nice! Anyway … lol. I'm flattered, really. You're so sweet. … But how am I brilliant again? And that (I had to type it three times before I got it write) made me die of a hacking fit, but it was _hilarious_! Oh I know, I mean spoilers are all over the internet now, it's like I already know whats going to happen in Shippsuuden(sp) that I don't even have to watch it lol. Sheeeesh … I would seriously come and watch, if you did all that, and then I'd give you a sucker lol. I know, I can't wait to reveal that part. But as you read, it's only going to be five months lol. 'Demon's grow faster'. Lol the evil laugh, that killed me too. I hate Karen with a passion. Oh no! And my fanily just made a cake like two days ago! Coincidence? Lol Ahh! A happy dance! I will most definitely continue to write for the happy dance!

**Banana Panda- **Yeah, updated –sulks- I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to get sick –coughs- oh well .. at least I managed to write this chapter out in one day! That means I might be able to do it again maybe? Ahh, thanks for contributing, and I agree, fours a little too much, but I decided to put it up there, just incase. Oh yeah, Orochimaru seeing that there were more than two. He'd be like 'Omg! Now I have to kill infants! Kabuto! You do something!' lol, not that he'd talk like that or anything. Oh, and I just realized how OOC Sasuke is in this chapter… weird lol.

**Lost Kin- **Your name makes me sad, so I'll hug you –huggles- Okay, now that that's out of my system, Thank you!! Please read on!

**Tricky Puck- **I know, everyone's like, Kill Orochimaru!!! I laugh soo hard lol. Yeah, I like the stoic expression he wears, but I like to know that he has a heart deep underneath the cold mask ^^ Lol, yeah, I do it to let my readers know I take pleasure in reading every one they post. It makes me happy lol. I don't blame you though. Sometimes I'm so sick of writing I'll just want to post the chapter and get it over with lol.

**XSasuxNaruxForeverX- **Oh yeah! I'm not alone in the world!! –cries happily- I'm glad you added me to your favorites list, and I understand about the alerts. I sometimes don't do that myself lol. Thanks for the support and bashing the flamer!

**Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami- **Thanks! I know, Sasuke and his mistakes. He does that a lot, doesn't he? lol

Yeah, the question still lingers … will Orochimaru die? Well, only updates will tell ^^ They're going to get the shock of a life time, won't they? Finding out that Naruto is physically bonded to Sasuke. I'll try to update sooner with ch8 Gomen! Thanks for putting up with my lateness, though ^^

**Lydia-chan- **Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah I kinda want him to tell Sasuke too, but that would end the story too soon! I have other things in store … lol. Three kids, hmm? Well, people seem to be staying within two or three, so who knows!

**Afira- **That's okay! ^^

**Almighty Remote Control- **Just got to say, your name made me laugh, hard lol. I don't want to sound rude or anything, but it was good. Yet again, the question among questions … Will Orochimaru Die? And by Sasuke's hands no less? Hmmm… as I've said, only updates will tell! I agree with you, Sasuke and Naruto can't really take care of themselves much, can they? lol I'm sooo happy you said that! And in bold letters! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside … (rereads) Yeah, I wouldn't blame you if you were now scared of me lol.

**Ivy- **Yes I know! ^^ Orochi's plan must fail, and Sasuke must find out the truth! That's how the story goes, after all. Mix in with fluff and angst. Hell, I'm not even really sure what angst is, but people say my writings all about it … weird lol. I'm a bad author for not knowing –sulks- lol

**Oro-kun-** No offence, but you're screen name reminds me of Orochimaru … unless that's who it was based off of lol. Yeah, it probably was, considering your favorite character if the pervert lol. Don't kill me!! –hides- Thanks for the great feedback! I'm glad you like my story so much! Ahh! And your one of the few who understands my writing! –eyes sparkle- Haa … it's good to have great readers…

**Broken Blood Drops- **lol thanks! I'm glad you like it! And where is Orochimaru going to send Sasuke-kun?! I know, drama is my best forte!

**Evil-Dust-Bunnie- **Love your name! And, thanks! I'm glad you enjoy reading my story! ^^

**Kilito- **I know, right? lol They had it coming though, ne? –awe struck- you think I'm awesome?! Ahh that's swweeettt. Thanks! Kyyaaa! A guy fell in love with my M/M story! That's a total first, if I might add! Thanks, and I hope my story's logical enough for you. You know, as much as an anime can be … lol. Thanks! Please continue to read!

**I Am Yaoi-Powered- **I agree with your screen name ^^ I know, it's my specialty though, abuse. Hmm … maybe I should start a carrier as a Novelist who's strong point is abuse and romance ^^Ahh! I totally agree with you! Orochimaru would get sooo mad if Naruto only had one, and I'm glad you snooped that out! None of my other reviewers mentioned it! You_ es_ smart! lol a bit of Spanish(?) at 9:35 at night … lol.

**Naruto Luvr99099- **Ahh! I'm glad you like it soo much! Hmm … that's a question, but not in this chapter, obviously lol. You're the second one to say that, but it still makes me happy! –huggle-

**Iris Uzumaki- **-jaw drops- Your review is like … sooo long! It makes me happy to know that the joint in my shoulder is cramping lol. I love to make my readers happy, but I like turmoil mixed in! Ahh! How did you know!!?? Are you reading my mind??! –spoiler- lol. I agree with you, and after I read your review I said to myself, yeah I know the pairings I'm going to put in here. Though, I'm not sure how they will arise … until now … lol my brain has random functioning. I just thought about how my pairing will get together… -sigh- I'm so weird!!! Lol Oh, and about the 'depressed writer' that is exactly what I was going for! I totally agree with you there. I hate it when people have great ideas, and then they write the story really crappy like … lol. Thanks! I'll remember that! I'm glad you like my story so much! You always review and I'm always looking forward to reading yours!

**Wind Alchemist001-** Ahh! Thanks for the love! I'm glad you like my story ^^ Oh, and about the names, they are soooo beautiful!!! I might just actually use one! You should feel honored now lol jk. I'm soo humbled by your review –cries- I'm very happy with it. And Shino/Kiba? I never thought of that … hmm … do you _like _that pairing? It's so far out there though … wow ….

**Risible Haptic- **I noticed your icon is of Drarry, and I can't help but wonder if you've read _'Picking Wild Flowes"_ by _SlashySnitch_. Uughhhh such a good author! I with I could write like them! Lol but thanks for the great feedback, and I totally agree with you. Orochimaru should be dragged through hell and back for what he's going to do! I will keep writing as always! Thank you once again!

_**NO JOKE! Responding to everyone's reviews made me very happy, but it took me an hour to reread over the reviews and respond to them … lol wow. Such devotion to my loyal readers! You are my favorite thing on the planet! Oh! Besides the guy I like, of course! **_


	8. Tell Me What I Don't Know

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any part of Naruto.

**Warnings-** SasuNaru, light shonen-ai, rock throwing.

**A/n- **Oh my Gosh! I'm sooo sorry for being gone for sooo long! I feel better thanks to all of the reviewers and PMers. Thank you sooo much, everyone. It meant a lot to me, and I'm so blessed to have so many great readers. Anyway, since I haven't wrote in two weeks, I hope my creativity doesn't lack any lol! Oh, and probably a new pair introduced in this chapter, but it might be the next ^^.

**__________****[CH8]****__________**

It was around ten o'clock when the seven man group heard something hit the window and fall to the ground bellow. Everyone mostly ignored the sound, blocking it out in a way. Kiba, who was still on the ground, was still knocked out from Shikamaru's punch to the jaw. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall, sitting in a chair and resting his eyes, as usual. Neji was meditating on one of the beds, honing his energy. Shino was captivated by Sakura's healing jutsu, and Jiraiya was thinking.

Shino was sitting on the bed polar opposite of Kakashi's, so he had a high-quality view of Sakura's jutsu. Her hands were covered in green chakra, specially prepared for healing muscle. The rosette held Kakashi's arm with one hand, and glided the other over the scarred flesh, making the outside skin move with the muscle. But Kakashi showed no pain. He held his eyes shut and leaned his head back, as if he couldn't wait to be done.

Sakura was focused on her job, of course, but her mind kept wandering. Thoughts of her back kept crawling to the surface, and she wondered if Kakashi would mind touching her now. The Doctors had told her out-right that she would have scaring on her back. Would Kakashi think that was nasty to touch? Sure, he's got the scar along his eye, but he never touches the skin there. It would all depend upon him, she supposed.

A loud yawn filled the room then, and Kiba popped up on the right side of Kakashi's bed. He scooted back all the way to Neji's bedside though, when Shikamaru lazily popped an eye open to indolently gaze upon his awakened victim. The rocks that had been hitting the window started getting louder suddenly, and Kiba's temper flared exceedingly.

It was then that the brunette had lifted himself from the floor and stomped toward the window, all eyes glued to him. Thrusting the curtains back violently, Kiba just as roughly assaulted the windows when pushing them open. It seemed like all of the towns men were gathered outside of the hospital, in the courtyard bellow their window. Some of the men were snickering, tossing rocks in their hands.

Kiba glared at them, trying to silently persuade them to leave of their own accord, "High-tail it out of here, or I'll personally come down there and—!!" the dog-like teen went silent as a multitude of tennis ball sized rocks were hurled toward him.

Jiraiya acted fast and pushed on the boys shoulder, making Kiba stumble behind the safety of the brick wall, near Shikamaru. In return, the rocks came pounding in through the open window, and the ones that were closed, shattering glass that came in at Jiraiya and Neji. Luckily, they both saw the danger and were quick to dodge.

As more rocks flung through the broken windows, Shino stood up and calmly made his way to the door, "I think it's about time we find somewhere else to stay," he moved the sliding door open and glanced out into the hallway, making sure the coast was clear while Kiba and Sakura helped Kakashi to his feet.

After exiting the hospital room, the team turned right, the opposite direction of the receptionists' desk. At the rear of the group, Neji, with his byakugan, could see that the men were coming up to the third floor as quickly as their legs would take them. He suggested they walk a bit faster.

They walked some way before they had actually found a staircase. The men had all scattered around the hospital, from what Neji could see, and were barging into rooms, no matter who was in them. There were also some waiting on the staircase, but on the first and second floor, just incase the team decided to go down, no doubt. Instead, they went up and hiked two flights of stairs before the men on the first and second floors caught on to them.

With a little more vigor in their pace, the team nearly escaped the men, shutting them inside the staircase. Shikamaru locked the door to the stairs with a sealing jutsu, and then told everyone to follow him. They needed to leave the hospital quick, and find some place safe to call shelter.

They found just that after breezing through the trees for what seemed three hours. The team found themselves in what was left of the Crystal Village, and decided that it would be the best place to hide, considering the fact that some of the houses were still in tact. Shikamaru picked the one closest to them that was still standing, but had mild charcoal burns.

He pushed back the bamboo screen door and waved his hand for everyone to proceed in. Kakashi was let in first, Sakura on his arm, since he was still injured, and the worse off out of the three. Jiraiya and Kiba went in second, followed by Neji and then Shikamaru, after close examination of the outside surroundings. No one seemed to have followed them, so he quickly shut the screen door and turned.

To his right, there was a step, and then a staircase. It seemed to twirl, like one you would see in a castle. To his left was an archway that led to a loft, or living room. It was placidly decorated with a custom Japanese table and cushions, art work of some foreign land, and a sliding glass door that led to the backyard, he presumed.

As Shikamaru walked down the hallway, it got darker. There was an eerie light coming from a room to his right, so he told himself to check it out soon. After passing the creepy room, the brunette came across the kitchen/dinning room. To his right, there was a walkway. It connected with the outside, so walls surrounding the wooden path that was attached to the house.

While walking through the pathway, Shikamaru looked to either side of him. There was a garden on one side, and just a lawn with a tree on the other. A courtyard used for entertainment with kids, was his decipher. After stepping back inside the house, on the other side of the pathway, Shikamaru could plainly see that it had been a kid's room. There were toys scattered all around, as well as plastic kunai. They must have been some young children if their parents hadn't let them play with real kunai.

Through the kids room, there was another hallway, but one that lead to double doors. The doors were open, making Shikamaru believe that's were the rest of the team must have congregated. Stepping through he door way, he praised himself for yet again answering one of his own questions correctly, though his face still showed the bored expression it always wore.

Kakashi was sitting on what Shikamaru guessed would be a king sized bed, if not a bit larger, with Sakura at his side, tending to his arm. Neji was leaning against the wall next to the open doors, Kiba took residence on the love seat presented adjacent from the bed along with Shino, and like at the hospital, Jiraiya kept himself glued at the window.

Shikamaru made eye contact with Neji, and immediately, the other brunette knew what Shikamaru was telling him. The two left the room, noticed by only Kiba who said nothing. The two went through the kids room, and then through the open area passage way while observing Akamaru, who was currently tearing up the flower bed. They hadn't seen the dog since they had ventured to the hospital and were attacked the first time by the men of the village, but there the mutt was.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru switched his train of thought with the one he had before, when he had first seen the creepy looking room. It seemed to be that Neji already knew where they were heading for he took pace next to Shikamaru, his byakugan in place on his eyes. As he released it, she shook his head, telling Shikamaru that there was no one in the room.

The brunette pushed the door open, letting the light shine through the doorway. There wasn't much in there, and what seemed to be a radio was the cause of the light that the two shinobi had seen just before. There was a microphone set, and head phones at the far side of the wall. Shikamaru got closer, while Neji inspected the equipment.

On the wall, directly above the tools, there was a small spy camera, one that you wouldn't hardly see if you weren't looking for it. Shikamaru looked down to Neji, who was just setting he headphones down to look up at him.

"It seems this is where the spy was staying. How convenient," Neji smirked, standing up and brushing off his bottoms.

"Yeah, and not only that, I bet they had cameras set up everywhere in that town," Shikamaru threw the piece of metal to the other teen who snatched it out of the air without difficulty.

"Hmmm, so this was how they were keeping such a close tab on the initial team. Shall we tell the others of our findings?" The brunette turned his hand sideways, letting the miniature device free fall from his hand before making contact with the ground and busting.

Without an answer, Shikamaru left the room and went back through to the master bedroom were the rest of the group was settled. When they got there, Akamaru was sitting in front of Kiba, a mask of Anbu dangling from his mouth. Kiba grabbed it up and, seeing Jiraiya's eyes on him, tossed it to the old man who looked shell shocked.

"It was a mask of one of the Anbu that were assigned to watch over Naruto," The white haired man stroked his thumb over the face like appearance of the mask, blood staining the red markings that were originally there.

Kakashi looked to him, his eyebrows creased in contemplation, "So the Anbu were killed. 'Hawk' is not your average foe," He shook his head, placing his mobile hand on his forehead and rubbing. He was gathering a headache fast.

"We would also like to point out that we are staying in the emissary's hideout," Everyone turned their heads to look at Neji, who was fully confident in himself to not look down when looked upon. "That little girl that you had believed was a citizen of this old village was a fraud, and we had known that. He had been staying here."

"He?" Sakura took the time to look up at Neji, pausing her green hand on a part of Kakashi's damaged arm.

"Yes," The brunette crossed his arms and shut his eyes, preparing for a long speech. "He hasn't been here lately, a good week or so, but I could pick up small traces of chakra. Mainly, he had stayed in that room that we all had passed before going through the courtyard."

Shikamaru stepped forward then, letting everyone know he was going to talk, "It also seems that the group that had sent him here was spying on all of you while you stayed in that town. We found a small camera hidden in the wall of that room, and I concluded that you all had been watched while Naruto was still with you, along with the hands on agent," His hand was raised in the air, and he was twirling it around as if he was telling himself to talk faster so he wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"Kiba, has Akamaru already been to the last stronghold?" Jiraiya asked after Sakura let out a loud gasp of surprise.

Kiba nodded, petting the large canine on the head, "Yeah, he went there after smelling out Naruto's scent, and just recently got back. Apparently, the bodies weren't inside the hideout, so it should still be standing. Also, Akamaru says that he could smell Naruto's scent trailing away from the hideout, and heading west."

"So that's were we'll go," Kakashi said, taking Sakura by the hand with his damaged arm and flexing, telling his girlfriend that he was practically healed fully. "The hideout should be a good thirty-five miles away now, but I'm sure we could get there before nightfall, besides, it's only around one or so now," He smiled at everyone through his mask, trying to lighten the mood all he could.

Shino nodded, having been silent through out the whole conversation, soaking up information. He got to his feet, and was the first one out the door. Neji, after passing a glance at everyone else in the room, exited second. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and let his weight balance on his right leg. It was going to be difficult to take back Naruto when they found him, no doubt. Orochimaru, a Sannin, Kabuto, a medic-nin, Sasuke, rouge-nin with kekkei genkai, Suigetsu, ability to turn to water at will, Karin, chakra sensor, and Jugo, a transformer. No easy mission.

Sakura looked like she didn't want Kakashi to leave so soon, but the gray haired jonin could take care of himself. He had been through much worse, no doubt. When Kiba tried to help Jiraiya though, the white haired Sannin shooed him away, and limped out the door. The slash upon his abdomen must still be bothering him, Shikamaru guessed.

Akamaru left with Kiba, and Kakashi went out after him. Sakura held her right hand balled into a fist over her chest as she watched Kakashi's retreating back. With his current stance still in tact, Shikamaru gave her a toothy grin and slapped her once on the back, "Don't worry about him. He should be fine, alright?" His voice held some comfort, making Sakura furrow her eyebrows and smile back. She walked out, and Shikamaru soon followed after.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

One day, some time soon, he was going to assassinate that snake man. He couldn't get the anger to flee from his body. Orochimaru was keeping something important from him, and Sasuke was going to find out what it was, no matter what. Hopefully, he thought, Naruto will be more cooperative.

He shook his head, finally succeeding to get the rage to escape as he came to a halt in front of his door. He could feel Naruto's chakra, smooth and calm, as if he was sleeping. He wouldn't be calm otherwise; because Sasuke knew that Naruto would be flipping out all the while he was gone. It was only one hour into the afternoon, and he was asleep already? Kami hope he didn't come down with something.

Sasuke pulled out the key to his room and unlocked the door. He twisted the knob and walked in, shutting the door softly behind him. He looked to the bed, and sure enough, under the black silk covers was a slumbering blonde shinobi. Was he just growing? It was possible, seeing as though most people stop growing at the age of nineteen.

The raven rubbed the back of his head, his other hand on his hip, and sighed. It didn't look like he was going to get to ask Naruto after all. Maybe when he woke up, but who knew when that would be. Shrugging, Sasuke made his way over to the bed and carefully knelt over Naruto, his arm close to the blonde's face. Naruto's haori was pulled open far enough to see his navel. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. It might just be coincidence, seeing that Naruto liked to thrash in his sleep, but Sasuke wasn't going to let it go that easy.

The blonde's eyes twitched, telling the man above him that he was going to wake. Sasuke waited silently, patiently, for the blonde to open his eyes and adjust. Naruto's wrist came to cover his eyes and rub, trying to get the sleep out of them. When the shinobi was able to identify the person on top of him, he smiled widely and brought his arms around the raven's neck, pulling Sasuke down to let the blonde cuddle into the base of his neck. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. Naruto was very loving, and he was glad that his past mistakes weren't bothering the blonde any longer.

"Are you tired?" The raven asked, lifting his head from the embrace of his mate.

Naruto, his arms still around Sasuke's neck, shook his head, "Not really, just dozed off I guess," He chuckled, running his fingers through ebony silk hair.

Sasuke's lips rose in a smile, but he didn't say anything. Idly, he wondered if Naruto would actually cooperate with him. Of course, the blonde had been very compliant when Sasuke had first acquired him as a mate, but the rouge-ninja had told him that he could be his old self. Now it all came down to whether Naruto wanted to spill the secret.

The blonde in question tipped his head to the left, noticing Sasuke's pensiveness. Naruto gave the raven a little shake, making charcoal eyes focus back on the blonde's whiskered face, "Sasuke, are you alright? Something on your mind?" Naruto asked, lifting his body to sit up, and cuddled into Sasuke's chest.

With hard eyes, Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. I think Orochimaru is keeping something from me, but I don't know what it is, and the only other person who would know … is you," The raven tightened his hold when he felt Naruto's body tense. So he was right. There was something that the two weren't sharing, but why was Naruto keeping it from him? It couldn't be _that_ bad, could it?

In Sasuke's arms, he was panicking. Inside, Naruto could feel the accursed demon laughing her nine-tails off. _You bitch, shut up! I can't concentrate! _The blonde shouted in his head, creasing his eyebrows visibly, not unseen by the one holding him.

**Oh, I'm sorry, **The demon spoke in a mocking tone, still yet to kill the giggles. **So, what are you going to tell him now? Surely he knows of everything else, besides the children. **Again, the blonde's head erupted in laughter to the highest pitch, causing a wave of pain to shake through his body.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, bringing the blonde across his lap to straddle his legs. "What is there that I do not know of?"

Through narrow eyes, Naruto watched as Sasuke's own began to swim with confusion, frustration, and concern. Gritting his teeth together, Naruto traced his mind for some sort of escape, so he wouldn't have to tell Sasuke about his expecting. Slowly, Naruto's brain came up with an alternative.

Looking down, the blonde finally recognized the position he was in, and took full advantage of it. Using Sasuke's shoulders to hold himself up, the blonde ground his anatomy into the wanted-nin below him, delighted to see the pleasure staining that handsome face of the raven's.

Naruto knew that Sasuke still wanted an answer, because, as Naruto concluded, the raven would just think that making him aroused and needy, would make him forget the question all together. The blonde lowered his head far enough to let the tip of his lips glide over Sasuke's ear, causing a shiver to erupt from the body beneath him, "Maybe he was too embarrassed, but what he didn't tell you is that…," He paused, and pushed Sasuke back onto the bed, slumping himself over, their chests touching, and letting his ass hang out in the air, in perfect view of a lecherous raven. "I need a _lot_ of attention."

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

After the little incident with Sasuke, Orochimaru had turned his chair around once again, facing the back wall. Even though he had looked calm and collective when he was talking to the raven, he was actually hoping Sasuke would just leave. Sure, Orochimaru had known that Sasuke was too bright for his own good, but the snake lord had thought it would have at least taken him until Orochimaru was to send him off to realize that something was being kept from him. How long has he known? And more importantly, Sasuke was bound to get the answer soon from the fox container.

_That_ wasn't good. If Naruto were to tell him, everything would be ruined! No, there is another side to this. What if Naruto wouldn't want to tell him due to fear of being rejected? It is never common for a boy to come home and tell his family that he was pregnant, unless he shared his bed with a girl. Suddenly, the weight on his shoulders was lifted. Orochimaru breathed a heavy, but silent sigh, and closed his eyes. It would all be worth it, when Naruto gave birth to the children, or child.

As the snake lord was thinking of his future with the nine-tailed brats, his faithful assistant returned in a puff of smoke, "Not a moment too soon, Kabuto," The ebony haired Sannin slyly smiled and ran a hand through his straight shoulder blade length hair.

"Indeed, my Lord. I've brought news concerning the children," The gray haired medic-nin watched as his superior's expression changed to a faint amused and thrilled. Kabuto loved to work under Orochimaru, of course, but sometimes, the snake man could be just a bit creepy, like a voyeur. But then again, he was one, wasn't he?

"Good. Please, report your findings," Orochimaru said, crossing his legs and intertwining his hands to lay upon those legs.

Kabuto nodded, a habit he was accustomed to, "Yes. You see, Naruto is not just carrying one child, but three. Most of his organs have adjusted to make room for the birth canal, which runs through to his rectum. I have no doubt that it will be like any other pregnancy, plus a few things more. You'd have to get that information, though, from the fox itself," The gray haired man returned his eyes to the floor, sweat building on his face. He was anxious to know how Orochimaru would act, now that he knew Naruto was carrying more than two children.

There was a chuckle, and when Kabuto looked up, Orochimaru let out his annoyingly malicious laughter. The snake man covered his mouth with the back of his hand, laughing until he couldn't breathe. All the while, Kabuto looked upon him taken aback. It wasn't always that Orochimaru laughed like this, and when he did, it wasn't a good thing. But, nothing ever came out from his hands good.

As the laughter died down, Orochimaru straightened his position and cleared his throat, "Do you know the sexes?" The man inquired, with no stutter in his words. He was quite serious about this.

Kabuto blinked, and shook his head, "No, Orochimaru-sama. The eggs are only a few days old. It must have happened on the day of Naruto's birthday," The medic-nin was glad his voice carried none of his anxiety, for it could look like weakness to Orochimaru.

The snake man nodded, and bit on his lip, thinking exceedingly supplementary. The young were only a few days old, and Sasuke needed to stay by Naruto for at least three months. Orochimaru was sure that the blonde's body could sustain damage for the last two. That meant, that he had to make Sasuke leave at the end of the second month, but have him stay in the area for another month, so that Naruto could suck in his chakra. That also let the blonde 'show', without Sasuke knowing what was going on. After that month was up, Orochimaru would have Sasuke move away, far, to somewhere that would take him a while to get back, if he ever heard about Naruto's pregnancy.

The snake lord smiled viciously at his newly thought out plan. Now, he just needed the little details, like where to send the Uchiha. He glanced down to the ninja at his feet, awaiting orders. His smirk grew in comparison, "Kabuto, I need you to create a mission for the dear father, and make it long. We wouldn't want him coming home too soon and seeing what we will be doing with his little mate, would we?" Orochimaru chuckled, and waved his hand, dismissing the medic-nin.

The plan just couldn't get any better, and the snake lord couldn't find one loophole.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

They had started moving in the direction of Orochimaru's hideout. Kiba and Akamaru were upfront, leading the group, while Neji was in the rear. Everyone in the center was made to listen for anything, and look for any sort of traps. So far, they were past the town, and were gaining immensely on their target. They hadn't dared stepped foot into the town again, lest they be attacked and mulled by the town's men.

They had come across multiple cameras, though. They crushed all of them, just incase the enemy was still watching. They were very close to their target destination now, enough to see it through eye-sight. Kiba landed in the clearing atop Akamaru, but quickly jumped off, seeing the prone bodies dismantled and lying in the dirt.

Imminently, Sakura huddled her face into Kakashi's chest, not able to stand the sight. Neji got close to the opening, but far enough away that he was out of danger. He used the byakugan to determine whether or not they had all moved, but they had. No one was left inside the stronghold. Jiraiya went to the bodies and said a prayer. They would have to come back for the bodies so that the Anbu could have a proper burial.

Shino and Shikamaru stayed at the back of the party, thinking about the situation. They could always go chasing after the blonde, which would be what Sakura would want, but would that be too hasty? It could be a trap set up, tricking Akamaru into thinking that Naruto had been taken west, but in reality, could be another direction. There also, it could be set up to make the team think Hawk had settled into a fortress west of here, but maybe they had already started moving again. There were just too many chances.

Akamaru went to the right, west, and continued to sniff at the dirt, then directed his snout to the air and sniffed. He started whining after that, pawing at the dirt and barking. Kiba patted his head, instantly calming the beast. The brunette looked over to Shikamaru, who he knew was formulating a plan. He saw the genius sigh, and nod. It looked like they were going to head out after Naruto after all.

Kakashi let go of Sakura, much to her dismay, and gathered everybody up at the base of the trees, away from the corpses. He cleared his throat and put a hand in his pocket, "Are we going after him, then?" His gaze landed onto Shikamaru without delay, making the boy sigh again.

"Yeah," He answered. "But we should take it slow. We could be following a trap, understand. We need to be on our guard at all times," Shikamaru looked to all the members in the group, each of them nodding when looked at. "We're going to rest up this time. When we stop to make camp, three will guard at a time, switching during the night. We may only get a few hours in, but it's something, at least."

"Right, and no matter what, we have to keep our chakra signals hidden, because Karin can sense them from a great distance," Jiraiya contributed, agreeing fully with Shikamaru's terms.

"Alright then. Shall we rest here, or keep moving?" Neji asked the group, deciding on a vote.

Without speaking, the whole team took off in the direction of Naruto's scent, Akamaru leading the way. It was still day time, around three or so now. They all hoped that Naruto was alright, and not being abused. It was on each of their minds, but Kiba had to keep shaking his for he was the leader of the group and couldn't get side tracked.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, was thinking about the village, and how they were holding up. Surely a rumor had spread by now that would create mobs of people who would stop at nothing to kill the threat. Tsunade was a strong woman, certainly, but even the strong get tired eventually, and many occupied the Leaf Village. He hoped for their safety and wished them the best of luck, until they are able to find and bring back the prisoner.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

"Ahh ha … S-sasuke—" Heat ran through his body uncontrollably. The fingers gliding over his skin were enticing and venomous. Something that felt this good had to be illegal. His whole body was being caressed by those hands, and much more from the body above him.

Somehow, it had ended up like this. Naruto, buried in the pillows, his legs bent at the knees and up in the air, crossing over a back made of pure muscle that was covered with beautiful pale skin, creamy as milk. Sasuke plunged into the blonde, relentlessly, loving the cries emitted from the mouth of his lover. Their bodies were on fire wherever they touched each other, yet they couldn't get enough. Naruto's length kept twitching, a sign it was receiving pleasure, but wasn't being handled. Sasuke wasn't going to let Naruto come first, if he had anything to say about it.

Through the heated pleasure, buzzed the thought that Naruto hadn't told the truth, but hadn't told a lie either. The face that Naruto had made when he said those words though, that was a turn on. Sasuke's libido was up in an instant after the raven had witnessed Naruto's forceful side. He wouldn't let that side of Naruto bottle up again, it was just a waste if it was. Sasuke had to think of a new way to approach the subject, but not at this moment.

Looking down at the blonde's beautiful sweat filled face that held those audacious blue eyes that were blazing with lust and love, Sasuke felt the wave of pleasure coarse through him, sending electrifying currents through his body, straight to his brain to bring him to peak. Naruto released right after that, arching his back and crying out his lover's name. Yeah, they agreed in their minds; that was good sex.

The raven fell to the side of Naruto, and folded his arms around the blonde. The shinobi curved his dirty self into the warm body that was Sasuke. At moments like these, Naruto was glad that Sasuke had kidnapped him. The Uchiha was a really decent lover, and it was hard to think about keeping secrets from him. Naruto didn't like it one bit, but Sasuke might not like having a two sexed lover. How weird would that be, right?

Shaking his head, Naruto rid himself of the thoughts and was about to let himself drift off into slumber land, when Sasuke moved to sit up. Naruto immediately tightened his hands into a death grip around the raven's arms, holding him still. No way was Sasuke going to leave now. Naruto wanted Sasuke to stay with him while he slept, was that too much to ask?

There was a pat on his back, and a chuckle rose from the raven's mouth, "Don't worry, Naruto, I'm not going anywhere. I just need to talk to you."

Pouting, Naruto let go and sat up, leaning himself on Sasuke's shoulder, "Alright, talk," Naruto really hoped Sasuke wasn't going to bring up the 'missing link' again. It was hard enough lying to him once; he didn't think he could do it again.

Making circles on Naruto's back, Sasuke mulled about how to phrase his statement. Naruto wouldn't like it, but he had to get it out in the air, if the time ever arrived. He kissed golden tresses and took in a breath of the scent, "I know you may not agree, and I don't really either, but you must know that I'll have to continue with my duties to Hawk," He paused and let Naruto read between the lines. There was tension from the body he cradled, "I'm going to have to leave for missions, like all ninja. I'm not sure how far I'll go, or how long I'll be gone, but as soon as I'm done, I'll come straight back, no rests."

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's bare chest, creating red streaks down his abs, "No! Please don't go!" The blonde shouted, pleadingly. Sasuke couldn't leave him! What about the—! Wait, Sasuke didn't know about the babies, so he didn't know about the dangers of him leaving either.

Sasuke smiled heartedly and nuzzled Naruto's blonde mane, "I'll try my best to stay here, even if crack pot snake lord wants me to go. I don't trust anyone of them," His voice was a bitter growl, his eyes narrowed to mere slits. Such hatred for the other team mates. That was something Sasuke never had with team seven, even if he had said that he didn't like any of them. Look at Sasuke and Naruto now.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

After traveling about fifty miles or so, the sun started to set, so they decided to set up camp for the night. Sakura, Kakashi, and Shikamaru would share a tent, while Kiba and Akamaru shared with Neji. Which meant Shino and Jiraiya shared a tent. They had all set up before the sun had gone down; now the burning ball of fire was at the base of the land, getting ready to flip to the other side of the earth.

It had been decided that Sakura, Kakashi, and Shikamaru would take the first watch, while the others got a couple hours of sleep. They had eaten, just something's the rescue team had brought along. Really, they couldn't even rely on that town to get supplies. They hoped that there would be at least a merchant selling on the side of the road before they reached their destination, other wise, they might have to hoard their food, and only eat when necessary.

Inside Kiba and Neji's tent, Neji was lying on the left, while Kiba stayed to the right, hugging on Akamaru. It was stupid of Kiba, Neji thought; to not have the dog in between them, but Kiba hadn't thought anything of it, apparently. The brunette was asleep, snoring happily into his dog's fur. Kiba's snoring wasn't loud and obnoxious, like Jiraiya's, more like a soft sigh, and some times a snort when his breath caught.

It didn't matter. Neji couldn't sleep anyway. It was weird. He had been excruciatingly tired on the way here, but hadn't said anything about it, now suddenly his brunette tent buddy touches him back to back, and he's wide awake. His skin was burning from the contact, even though he still wore all of his clothes. Neji didn't know what had gotten into him. Why was his body reacting this way?

Surely he couldn't like the dog-boy, could he? Ridiculous; of course not. How could he? Kiba was a guy after all…. But then again, Naruto was being fought over by a whole crowd of guys, wasn't he? Maybe it wasn't all that weird for two guys to get together, but him and Kiba? No possible way. They didn't even communicate outside of missions. Well, that's technically a lie. They converse every once in a while, when Kiba comes to see Hinata at the Hyuuga mansion.

Wasn't much he could do about it now though. If he was building an attraction towards Kiba, how would the brunette take it? Neji wasn't even sure Kiba liked guys in that manner. The only thing to do, in Neji's case, would be to seduce, and claim. Who knows, it might even be a fun little adventure.

Neji could still feel Kiba's back pressed against his, and slowly, he flipped his body, so that he was spooning the dog-lover. The smell of his hair was more enticing than what Neji had first considered. It wasn't at all like dog's fur, but more of a cinnamon smell. It made a shiver run through his body, and he could hear a soft content sigh escape his tent partner. It would be interesting to know what Kiba thought when he woke up, to find himself in the arms of another man.

**__________****[0.o.0.o]****__________**

**A/n- **GOOMEEN!!!! I'm sooo sorry I'm late!! This chapter is so short. I hate it. But, some things were revealed in this chapter, and I hope everyone liked the surprise, Naruto HAS THREE BABIES!!! As for the genders, well, you'll know that a few chapters on. I want to say, "THANK YOU" to everyone who stayed with me, and waited for a month to see this new chapter. I'm very thankful!

_**P.c**_

_**Review Responces;**_

**Kazuma Rokubi-** Thank you for your vote! And I myself am a twins fan. Thanks for your concern! I'm mentally feeling a lot better now. (I have congestion) lol.

**Dark Era'S Snow-**Thank you! I'm glad you like it, and please keep reading! There's still plenty to come!

**My Crushed Candy Heart- **I thank you! I'm glad you like it soo much! Please Keep reading!

**Kitsune Fox Fire- **Yeah, Naruto's just my little doll. For some reason, I love torturing him, but he always gets a happy ending, so we all win! ^^

**MCrind-** Yeah, I like reading stories like mine too, and believe me, it's kind of difficult to write like this, but I guess it's my specialty ^^. It's kinda my fav. paring in yaoi. I like KakaIru, but KakaSaku will always be numero uno. Oh! I see, so you think I write long chapters with good grammar and spelling, and it's not all that easy to figure out!? Ohhh! I love that lol.

**Almighty Remote Control- **Ahh! I know, pervert Kabuto –beats with a stick- … unfortunately, he'll come back … -sigh- lol. Oh my god, that made me cough up a lung! I swear that was sooo funny, I could just see Gai doing that! I had to take my inhaler after that fit of laughter lol. Thank you for cheering me up! Cookies for you! But no milk … lol JK ^^.

**Gun Dam DBZ36- ** Hmmm … I don't know … shall I PM you? I wouldn't want to give the whole thing away. If you really want to know, tell me! I might just give it away!

**GeeTac-** Yes! Sasuke is going to beat some asses into the ground! … Maybe … lol.

**Lydia-chan-** Thank you! I know what you mean, and then I made you wait an entire month for a short piece of crap like this … I'm such a bad author lol. I totally agree with you about the not needing orochi thing. He's just a nuisance.

**Moiraine Lendreth- **Thank you soo much for your great advice! I agree with you on some points, but like I had said, I wrote that chapter in one day, and had started very early in the morning, so it was probably a piece of crap lol. I'll try to work harder to make this story a master piece!

**Ebony Hatake- **Oh? You are so sure that Orochi will die … are you correct? … you'll just have to find out lol.

**Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami- **I know, I'm waiting for that part as well, even though I'm the author lol. Yes … how will the group come across Naruto again, if they ever will?!! Oh no!! Cliffy!!!

**XSasuxNaruxForeverX-** Yes, I know everyone dies for these chapters, but honestly, I can't see why lol. I'm sorry for taking so long! Please forgive meeeee!!! Lol

**Akatsuki Seal- **I agree, Orochi needs to take a hike, and stay there lol. Ahhh … will the praise never end? Please say no lol. That made me laugh, the Italian thing. Yeah, busted another artery lol. Oh yay!! Cookie … -munch munch- nummy … and I had just downed two glasses of milk earlier lol.

**Milk Chocolate Hot64-** Thank you! Sorry for the belated entry.

**Kisa167- **-Shiver- … so … violent …. Lol I'm glad you're on my side … I think … lol. Thank you for the complement. I love to hear them! Please continue to read!

**Asian Tinkerbell- **Maybe … in the near future … or not … lol.

**Katie-Jess-L-B-** I'm glad you think so! Please keep reading! More to come!

**Dark Bombay Angel- **I'm glad you think so! Please continue to read, and I hope you were satisfied with this chapter!

**Blue-Nuriel- **Thank you, and yes, this will be a finished story ^^.

**Sklar7-** Ahh! I'm sooo glad! Honored, really! Thank you! Rest assured, it will be a long story, and very emotional lol. Yes, that line just about killed me, lol. You were the only one to say anything too! Lol oh well, it was funny, ne?

**Ivy-**Thank you! I know, I don't really like Kabuto, but after I made him think that, his liking percentage in my book is below negative 30 lol.


	9. Anything For You

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters/plot/ect.

**Warning- **This chapter may or may not contain yaoi, BoyxBoy. If you don't like, or just hate my story, I ask you to leave immediately.

**A/n-** Yes, I will be posting every week now that I'm back in good health! I want to thank all of my readers again, who waited so _very_ patiently for the update I posted last Monday (09-3-2). Thank you very much! Anyway, this chapter is longer than the previous one, so give me praise! I drove myself to write more! I hope all of my current, and new readers will be keen on this chapter. Enjoy!

**__________****[Ch9]****__________**

Three hours after Kakashi, Sakura and Shikamaru went out to guard their camp, they were finally returning to make the next group go keep watch, which consisted of Kiba, Neji and Akamaru. Sakura, Kakashi and Shikamaru had gotten together before going into camp, and as they entered, it was just as they had expected. No one was awake. The only thing to be heard was Jiraiya's very loud and obnoxious snoring. They would all need their rest if they were to find and take back Naruto while battling Hawk, not to mention Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Shikamaru waved to the other two, who looked back at him curiously, "I'll get them, you two head in," He thrust a thumb over his shoulder at Kiba, Neji and Akamaru's tent. "Just don't do anything…," The brunette ordered, a shiver running through his body.

As Shikamaru made his way over to the two boy's tent, he heard a faint chuckle behind him, which of course had come from Kakashi. Soon after the noise was made though, there was a loud thud, and a grunt of pain escaping that same mouth. Without turning around, Shikamaru deciphered that Sakura had punched her sensei good in the gut. Serves him right, the thirty plus old pervert.

Shaking his head, the brunette easily stepped on the dirt leading to the next three guards' tent. Shikamaru gripped the zipper to the tent and swiftly pulled it up, opening the flimsy fabric material doors. What he expected was Neji already up and getting dressed, but not what the brunette had looked upon when opening the fragile doors. Because, there, inside the tent, were two boys, sleeping _together_. Though, Neji was spooning Kiba, and Kiba was cuddling with Akamaru, who was fully aware. The dog barked when he seen Shikamaru glance at him.

The sound of his dog barking had Kiba up in a flash. With Kiba's harsh movements, Neji, too, was up in an instant. Though Kiba was sitting up, glaring up at Shikamaru for waking him, Neji made no move to get up or place his arm somewhere else other than over Kiba's legs. Smirking, Shikamaru looked down, then peered back at Kiba, waiting for him to mimic the gesture. When he did, Kiba's face turned a bright scarlet, and he almost screamed. Instead, he gave Neji's head a good knock with his fist.

"What the hell?!" The flustered brunette shrieked, clutching his hands near his chest. His heart was thumping so loudly he was sure everyone in a five mile radius could hear it. "What do you think you were doing?! I'm not some freakin' gay-wad, idiot!" Kiba advised, nearly screaming in Neji's ear.

After his heavy breathing settled, though, Kiba grabbed his clothes and aggressively left the tent, nearly knocking it over in his angry outburst. Neji knew it would turn out that way, but he had experienced something nice, at least. If only Shikamaru would have let them be, Neji could have enjoyed it a little bit longer. As if the thought reminded him, the brunette turned his eyes to glare at Shikamaru who was still at the front of the tent, waving at him with a sly grin on his face. He had done it on purpose, and Neji wasn't going to forget that. How long had it been since Shikamaru had called Tamari? Surely the blonde sand shinobi must be getting irritated with her lazy boyfriend for not keeping in touch. Whenever they got back, Neji made a mental note to tell Tamari of Shikamaru's 'cheating on her with Hinata'. That would teach him a lesson. An angry Tamari was not something to get involved with.

"So … who would have thought that you would be a guy lover?" Shikamaru teased, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb thoughtfully. "I mean, it's not uncommon, you know, since Naruto was being chased by all of those guys…," The brunette tilted his head back and waved his hand, the grin never leaving his face. He was having too much fun harassing the narcissistic Hyuuga.

By now, Neji's eye was twitching like he had just consumed a truck load of caffeine, and he was on the verge of punching something. With a quick shake of his head though, he sat up and brushed out his hair with his fingers. Shikamaru just watched him all the while, snickering now and then. Finally, when Neji was done putting his hair back up, he promptly kicked Shikamaru in the stomach, effectively knocking him back onto the dirt ground. Neji quickly got dressed and left the tent shortly after that.

As he walked out into the circular camp site, Neji seen that Kiba had waited for him to come out. The brunette was standing almost dead center of the camp site, his arms crossed and some of his weight to his right foot. He wasn't looking directly at Neji, but there was this cute little pout on his face that couldn't help but make Neji laugh quietly to himself.

With frustration beginning to form in Kiba, the brunette decided to break the silence, so that he wouldn't get agitated at whatever Neji would try to tell him, "Akamaru is going south, and I'm going north. Pick wherever you want to go, but stay the hell away from me!" His voice picked up at the end and it wasn't all that hard to hear the aggravation in his voice.

Neji didn't try to stop him as Kiba leapt north. Akamaru was still positioned at the south end, sitting still as a statue. The dog tipped his head to the side and whined confusedly. Neji creased one of his eyebrows and blew out a puff of air. He waved the back of his hand at the dog, wordlessly telling Akamaru to go on to watch for the enemy. And, like a obedient dog, Akamaru stood up and pounced off, leaving Neji the only one in the camp that was awake, besides Shikamaru, and Neji wanted to get out of there before the other brunette had a chance to regain himself and come back at him -Neji- with more teasing gestures.

After a moment's contemplation, Neji decided to take the west, thinking that it would be better if he knew about the attack first, since Hawk was supposedly in that direction. No one really knew that for sure, but Akamaru had smelt traces of Naruto's scent leading them west. It could all be a trap, and Orochimaru was known for that kind of thing. Of course, maybe he had just forgotten in his _old_ age and didn't hide any of their scents with some jutsu or powder. What Neji wanted to know though, was why he wouldn't hide the scent, unless of course they really were heading into a trap, which the brunette highly doubted. For some reason, he felt that they were getting closer to Naruto. That was a good sign, hopefully.

Nothing was really out of the ordinary, and since Shikamaru's group hadn't gotten attacked, it wasn't likely that they wouldn't either. They must still be a far distance from where Hawk was keeping Naruto prisoner. How long would it take though, to get there? Would they get there in time? Would Hawk or Orochimaru have already killed their blonde friend? There was already the speculation that Orochimaru had known about Naruto's 'condition', but would the snake lord do anything concerning it? Of course it would probably gain him a lot of power, but no one on the rescue team thought Orochimaru the type to raise kids. And surely the ebony haired Sannin wouldn't want to wait that long, right?

Hmm …. That was something to debate. If Orochimaru really did … impregnate Naruto, would he be able to wait for the kid to grow up? And, if not, would he kill the kid and Naruto? It was a possibility…. But why would Orochimaru seek help from a kid born of a guy anyway. Tsunade said that the kid, or kids, would be very powerful, yes, but Orochimaru didn't come off as the type to want help from anyone, unless it was from Kabuto, or unless he was seriously injured and required someone with a major in medicine, like he had when he went looking for Tsunade. Or was it that he just wanted to watch as the kid destroyed half the world? What a disgusting man. These were just assumptions though, made from a very intellectual mind. It didn't mean any one of these thoughts would come true.

**-O.O-**

Three hours later, Kiba, Neji and Akamaru met up again. It was still late, around one in the morning maybe, and Jiraiya and Shino still had to take watch. It wouldn't be easy for Kiba to go back to sleep now, knowing that Neji actually liked him, or maybe just lusted after his body. Really, and all this time Kiba had liked Hinata. It never a occurred to him that the other Hyuuga sibling would like _him_ instead. He'd always known that Hinata had eyes only for Naruto, but he never gave up. He wondered what Hinata thought now, knowing that Naruto had been kidnapped. Was she upset? Most likely, but would she give up and move on if the team couldn't bring him back alive? No, Kiba didn't even want to think about that way. They were going to find Hawk and take back Naruto, even at the cost of their lives!

The man walking next to him was probably mulling over the same thing, but Kiba dare not speak a word. He was still pissed at Neji for feeling him up while they were sleeping, there was no way Kiba was talking to that pervert right now. He probably wouldn't even be able to produce a coherent sentence. It was all just confusing, more like it. Kiba, who had been chasing after Hinata, was now, he guessed, was being chased by the older Hyuuga. Was that logical? It really didn't matter, actually. But what Kiba wanted to know was why Neji liked him in the first place. Neji was a sophisticated, bright young man with a lot of talent. Kiba, on the other hand, was a loud mouth trouble maker who liked to play with his dog. Of course, that wasn't an insult to Akamaru. Kiba loved his dog very much, and it would always stay that way.

When the camp came into view, Neji stopped at the threshold. Meanwhile, Kiba kept walking, not paying any attention to the older brunette who had halted. What, did he honestly think Kiba would stop and let him explain himself, and the reason Kiba found Neji's arm around his hips? No way. Not if Kiba had anything to say about it. And it was no time to be getting into a fight with a teammate. They would need everyone on the team in top condition to get Naruto back. Hawk was no pushover. It would just be best to stay away from each other and cool down, or so Kiba thought. He didn't bother to stop and look back at Neji before ducking and entering their tent with Akamaru. This time, though, Kiba knew to put Akamaru in between them. It might not have been on his mind the last time, but no way was that going to happen again.

Outside, in the camp area, Neji raised his eyebrows and sighed. So Kiba was ignoring him too? Neji reasoned Kiba being unable to talk due to sheer frustration. It wasn't unlikely. Of course Neji would know the consequences of his actions, but they might pay off in the near future, he just didn't know when, if ever. Shrugging, the brunette made his way over to the tent that looked as though it was breathing. Obviously the tent belonged to Shino and Jiraiya. It was hard to say, though, if Shino was actually able to get any sleep at all. Jiraiya's snoring was indeed loud and insufferable. But, Neji's question was answered when Shino came out of the tent, fully aware and surprisingly rested. His hair had been combed, or so Neji thought, and his outfit was only his shirt and his pants. His jacket was slung over his arm, and his sunglasses were naturally over his eyes.

The two didn't say anything off the bat, just stared at each other, waiting for one of them to talk. Shino was the first, "Go rest. I will wake him."

Neji nodded, and walked off toward his and Kiba's tent. Looking in, the brunette was able to see Kiba. The dog-lover had curled his body to the far right, with Akamaru in the middle, giving Neji enough room to spread out, if he so wished. Shaking his head, Neji entered the tent and took off his top. After removing the tie from his hair, he laid down beside Akamaru. In the distance, Neji could hear water sloshing in what seemed to be a bucket. There was a zipper coming undone, and then the yelp that could have only come out of one man's mouth. Chuckling to himself, he watched mentally in his head what he thought had possibly happened. Shino, with a bucket of water, had splashed Jiraiya with the water and made him cry out. Well, he had to give the bug-master credit. Water worked for a perfect wakeup call.

**-O.O-**

When Jiraiya and Shino had returned three hours subsequent to their leaving, everyone was out in the camp area, taking down their tents and eating what little they had. Shino and Jiraiya took down their tent and then they, too, got a bite to eat. Sakura had checked on Kakashi's arm, as well as Jiraiya's abdomen. They seemed to be healing very nicely, but Jiraiya was going to have to check another scar to his list. It didn't matter, really, since no one would be able to see it if he kept his haori on. Kakashi, in contrast, could now almost fully use his arm with out any strain. Meaning, he could shoot shuriken and kunai and hit a perfect bulls-eye, but the exertion would tire out his arm if he did it too many times. Sakura had told him to not use the chidori while he was in that bad of a condition, for it might cause permanent damage that even she could not heal.

Finally, at four o'clock in the morning, everyone put a pack on their back and headed off. Jiraiya was the only one who hadn't put a pack on, because, not only did he not have one, he would still refuse to wear one if he did. Stubborn mule. It was clearly dark out still, so everyone was doing an extra job of making sure their feet landed on a branch. They were leaving so early to try and save time, plus maybe get the surprise on Hawk, if they made it there in a day and a half.

Everyone was doing fine, knowing what the mission was, and taking orders with out hassle. Kiba, evidently, was still keeping his distance from Neji. This act had confused Jiraiya, Shino, Sakura and Kakashi to no end until Shikamaru mouthed it to all of them. So, now the whole group knew what Neji had done to Kiba and the brunette staying away from the older brunette was just Neji's punishment. The thought made Kakashi, Shikamaru and Jiraiya to laugh, but Sakura was worried, and Shino was indifferent. Really, what was the big deal about it? Sakura couldn't really see how it was funny. To her, it was a big deal. She felt sorry for Neji, but when she looked back at him, because he was still bringing up the rear, he was smirking and looking at something in particular in front. Sakura followed his eyes and they landed on Kiba, who looked back because he felt the tingling of eyes watching him and immediately became red in the face after making eye contact with Neji, and face forward again, lowering his head.

No one really talked after that. They all were musing over the mission, and what would be expected of them. Kiba and Akamaru would be the ones to find Hawk, Neji would detect how many there were, Sakura could heal someone if they got hurt, Shikamaru would make up a plan for invasion, Jiraiya and Kakashi were perfect for frontal attack, and Shino's ability would be for a last resort. He would plant one of his female bugs on Naruto if for some unpredictable reason the team wasn't able to save him. That was why it would only be used as a last resort. But not only that, the team of seven was also thinking about their lack of supplies. They only had so much food left, and only slightly two gallons of water. Not to mention less of their weapons because Kakashi had used some of them to train his arm. Rehabilitation, you know. It was important, so everyone understood, but now they were down on everything. If they didn't find a store or a merchant, they were seriously going to be screwed.

Luckily, after about seventy-five miles of travel, there came a break in the woods, and they were greeted with a dirt road. That road had a concession stand on one side, and a item store on the other. It seemed that the road was once one to the Crystal village, because Kakashi had spotted in the distance a sign that read "Crystal Village, 160 miles". The owners of the shops seemed to be fighting about something in the middle of the road, also. The team really didn't want to get into the argument, but they needed to buy some things if they were going to last another week.

Kakashi stepped up to them, keeping a ten foot distance, just incase. Back and forth, the two men yelled at the other that it was their fault the road had dried up. Now, that to Kakashi sounded like a prejudice fight that wasn't getting anywhere. Kakashi wanted it to stop before it got out of hand. It seemed, though, that the two men didn't even notice the team's existence. Reasonable? Kakashi didn't think so.

The gray haired jonin walked closer to them, now standing at their feet, and put a hand on the right one's shoulder. The man looked in his thirties with buzzed blonde hair that came down as long sideburns. He glared over at Kakashi, for obviously stopping his argument, "Now, now. There's no reason to fight, is there?" Kakashi said cheerfully, smiling through his mask. He only hoped that the two men would shut up and sell them their goods so that the team could be on their way as soon as possible.

The man to the left of Kakashi snorted, crossing his arms and turning his head away. He had short light brown hair with big fuzzy eyebrows that could rival Gai's or Lee's. "What's a stranger to know about this?! And a ninja at that!" The brunette said, rage filling his words to the brim. The two clerks were just a tad bit away from throttling each other.

Trying not to show his visible eye's twitching, Kakashi continued as if he hadn't heard the mans comment, "Come now, fella's. My team and I need to buy some of your products, so if you could …," instantly, both of the men turned to look at Kakashi, their eyes wide with excitement. And, before the jonin knew it, the two were already gone, running towards their booths.

Back in the pack, Shikamaru sighed, and went over to the food stand. Kiba went with him, and Shino went to pick up some blades at the other stand. Neji went with him, seeing as though he knew Kiba wouldn't want him anywhere near him. Sakura went to Kakashi and smiled. She knew Kakashi could turn anyone around, unless that person was Uchiha Sasuke. It didn't matter though. Sasuke was now charged with murder and kidnapping, there was no way he was going to live if they were to catch him. It made the rosette sad, to know that one of her old teammates were going to be killed on spot, or in front of the Hokage in a private location. No doubt the Anbu would be involved with that, whenever the time came.

Kakashi noticed Sakura's strained features and kissed her forehead lightly behind his mask, "C'mon, I bet you need to replenish your medical supply, ne?" The gray haired jonin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her toward the item booth.

Shino had already left the concession, but Neji was still checking out the multiple produce of the brown haired man. There was a very wide assortment of things. There were medical supplies, which Sakura went straight for; there were weapons, and even clothing. Kakashi idly looked around, not wanting anything in particular besides the usual. In the end, he ended up buying a few smoke bombs that paralyzed, kunai and shuriken. Neji purchased a double edged blade, and Sakura bought gauze, sealer, yarn and a needle. Who knew when one would need to stitch someone up before healing?

At the other booth, Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru had just gotten done with some noodles and dumplings. Shino was receiving his order when Kakashi, Sakura and Neji switched places with Kiba and Shikamaru. Neji glanced at Kiba, and it turned out that the brunette was looking at him too. Kiba quickly averted his eyes though, and gazed down at Akamaru who barked and raised his lips to make him look as if he were smiling. The brunette grinned back and petted the massive head of the dog. Neji silently let out a large breath of air and returned his vision to the front of him. There was no use in getting distracted and making a fool of ones self.

The two brunettes at the item stand ended up buying weapons of variety, while at the food booth, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura and Shino bought some dumplings. Jiraiya had gotten two sticks, and Sakura and Kakashi shared some curry. Honestly, it seemed like they were pigging out, but they went about a day with out barely any food. Could you blame them? After eating what needed to be eaten on spot, Kakashi went back to the blonde haired man and ordered some nutrition bars. They would last a while, and when you ate one, you'd be plenty full. The only down fall; it tasted like barf and shit mixed together.

The sun was now high in the sky, about seven o'clock. The team of seven had gone seventy-five miles since waking up, and had filled up their packs once again at a stop in the road. They still rested there, because Kakashi and Shikamaru were having a discussion over at the base of the trees. No one other than those two knew what they were talking about, but it didn't matter. They would be brought into the conversation later. And that happened about fifteen minutes after the jonin and the chunin had gone to a secluded area.

Kakashi strode over to the blonde haired man's booth, while Shikamaru went over to the brown haired man's. They both talked to the clerks, and it seemed to make the clerks think about something, and then they answered. After they were done talking, Shikamaru and Kakashi met up at the base of the trees again, discussing something. Sakura watched them patiently, noticing the few times Kakashi narrowed his eye. It meant that he was thinking profusely about something. No doubt Shikamaru was the same way, but the brunet had his back to the rest of the group. Kakashi nodded his head, and the two ninja returned to the rest of the pack.

Sakura stood up first, and stepped rapidly over to Kakashi, "What was that about?" She asked, worry tinting her voice. She held her hands up, and lightly placed them on his chest.

Kakashi grabbed her glove covered hands and kissed them through his mask, "Let me tell everyone so I won't have to repeat myself, okay?" He chuckled, grinning playfully though his mask.

Sakura turned her head in a pout, but went to sit back where the rest of the group was waiting. Shikamaru stood in front of the sitting team, his left hand on his hip, with his weight centered on his left foot. Kakashi took place beside him, his arms crossed. No doubt they were going to share something that was very important, and belonged to the mission.

Kakashi made a sign for Shikamaru to go first by waving his hand in front of him. The brunette sighed, but complied, "Kakashi-sensei and I were discussing the route Orochimaru and Hawk must have taken to get to where they are now," He started, his face showing total concentration and seriousness. This was something dead important. "Evidently, the trail Akamaru was sniffing out led here, so that meant Hawk passed through here as well. We asked the clerks at the stands if they had seen anyone of the people we described, and their replies came back positive."

"The food clerk said that he had seen our adversaries come through here," Kakashi cut in. "He also said that they bought food and sat down to rest. He told me that there was a _blonde_ male traveling with them. He said that he guessed the group was going to take the boy to a hospital, because he had some kind of bite mark at the junction of his neck," Kakashi now had a stern look to his eye, and his hands tightened on the sleeves of his shirt.

"We weren't sure of what to make of it, but the salesmen at the other booth said that a gray haired shinobi wearing glasses bought some medical supplies as well. He took gauze, restraining bands, and tape. Still, we could only presumption that Orochimaru was preparing for Naruto's ... ahem … pregnancy," A visible shiver ran through Shikamaru's body at the mention of the word. No matter how you looked at it, a male giving birth was something that the brunette couldn't get used to.

The team became quite, a tense aura working its way around the pack. They were all thinking primarily the same thing; Is it safe to assume that Naruto is already carrying? If that was really the case, then what would they do once they found Naruto? Would the Hokage have Naruto's child killed because it could possibly be used as a mass destruction weapon? Could Naruto even handle motherhood? They were all very inquiring thoughts. If Naruto really was pregnant though, he would probably already know about it through the demon fox Kyuubi. Did that mean he was scared? Was he ready to commit suicide because he was a freak? Was he just the opposite, and actually wanted the child?

Shikamaru shifted positions, catching everyone's attention, "They both also said that a man with black hair and intimidating charcoal eyes wouldn't let any of the other group members even get close to the blonde man. So it's okay to consider Sasuke being a guard towards Naruto," The brunette announced, easing some minds.

"That means we should be leaving right now!" Sakura shouted, standing up. "Sasuke can only hold Orochimaru back for so long! And what if Naruto is carrying?! He's in so much danger right now, and he can't do anything about it!" As she finished her rant, her body started to shake and she was gasping in air, like she had just ran a thousand miles.

Kakashi stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, trying his best to calm the rosette down. It wasn't going to help the team any by getting all worked up, and she knew that. They were all feeling a little on edge right now. They had to theorize whether Naruto was pregnant or not, leading to their choice of action. Either Naruto was pregnant and they had to help him escape, or he wasn't and they still had to help him out. If he was pregnant, things would be really bad, and the rescue team would have to search for him a lot faster.

In any case, Jiraiya decided to send Tsunade a progress report. They would need to keep in touch with the village anyway. Just in case. He grabbed a pen and paper from Kiba's backpack that was at his feet, and wrote down what needed to be heard.

_We're at a fork. A sign at the side of the road says Crystal Village, 160 miles._

_We have provisions, thanks to the booths on the road. _

_We learned more about Naruto and Hawk thanks to the clerks._

_We suspect Naruto is already carrying, but we can't make for sure._

_One of the clerks said Naruto had a bite mark on his neck…. Any ideas?_

_His scent leads west, that's where we're heading._

_Jiraiya_

After writing out the letter, the white haired Sannin stood and made his way to the front of the concession booth, "Do you by chance have a bird you could lend?" Jiraiya asked, a cheesy smile lining his face.

The clerk nodded and ducked below the counter. When he stood up again, a black hawk with orange talons was perching on his arm. The blonde haired man held out the bird, and Jiraiya held out his note. Instinctively, the bird grabbed hold of the note, and flapped its wings, preparing to soar.

"To the Leaf Village Hokage, please," He advised, his face deadpan and his voice staid.

The bird took off without another seconds notice, and before a minute passed, the hawk was already out of sight. It must have been a pretty darn good bird for it to travel that fast. Again, Jiraiya looked at the clerk who had his eyebrow creased. The toad sage grinned goofily and thanked the man, then went back over to where the rest of the team was up and waiting to leave. It couldn't be too long before they found Naruto now. Getting him back though, that was going to be the difficult part.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

For once, he wasn't waking up to an empty bed. He felt Sasuke's arms around him, peaceful in his sleep. It told Naruto that he was the first one awake, hearing Sasuke's steady heartbeat. It didn't bother him though, because Sasuke was a piece of work when he was asleep. His face resembled the calmness of the water on a windless day, like nothing could make it a violent and raging storm. But even so, Naruto knew that any little thing could set off the Uchiha. That of course included Orochimaru. When he had heard that Sasuke would have to leave him in the future, Naruto wanted to crumble away and never be put back together.

How could Sasuke want something like that? Naruto knew he didn't. The raven wouldn't probably be given the chance to stay, even if he wanted to. When that time came, though, Naruto was going to be at risk of dying. He didn't know how long his body would be able to stand the torture of having his kids kill him from the inside out, but he knew it wasn't going to be a nice feeling. Of course, Naruto could just tell Sasuke that he was pregnant and have the raven take him away from Hawk and Orochimaru. But then again, Sasuke himself might not want anything to do with him if he confessed that. It didn't really matter anyway, either way he was going to die.

**Don't give up now, kit.** Kyuubi said, being fully aware of Naruto's thoughts. **You never know. Uchiha may not ever be beckoned.**

Naruto laughed in his mind, mocking the fox, _Thanks for the support, but I can feel it in my gut, right under the brats. _His tone was low, and he sounded like he was about ready to break apart.

The kitsune didn't say anything, but gave a resounding sigh. Honestly, it wasn't like he was dead yet, but he was acting like he would die tomorrow. He should be thankful that Sasuke was actually there with him at this moment. Who knew if the raven would have to be drafted, and even if he would be. Sasuke would probably get the mission over as soon as possible anyway, due to distrust of his team and former mentor. And if he was called, the Uchiha would probably put up a good fight before actually leaving. So it all just went back to Naruto.

Could the blonde be able to live while Sasuke was out on his mission? It would take a great deal of strength, and if he concentrated solely on that, he wouldn't be able to defend himself if Orochimaru or Kabuto were to want to do something to him. If that would be the case, though, Naruto could just lock himself in the onsen type bathroom and wait until Sasuke returned. Primarily, those were the blonde's only choices, and he was going to have to make one soon, because Sasuke said that he might be taken into a mission at any time. It was fifty-fifty once more.

Sasuke's body began to stir, popping Kyuubi and Naruto out of their thoughts. The raven's hand absentmindedly came up to Naruto's head and began to pet the blonde strands of hair. Naruto nuzzled the hand, a smile taking over his lips. Sasuke's hand was warm and soft, callused from long hours of training, but gentle enough to be considered soft.

The hand came down then, caressing a whiskered cheek. The raven's thumb brushed over the marks, emitting a mewl of approval from the pregnant blonde. Without realizing it, Naruto had shut his eyes again, and felt his head being lifted. He sensed Sasuke's lips near his, and forwarded his head up into the raven's, smashing their lips together. Little moments like these were something to be cherished before Sasuke would have to leave.

The raven under discussion chuckled lightly, pulling his head back to stare at Naruto in the eyes, "You're energetic this morning," He released, gliding his fingers over Naruto's lips and jaw line.

Naruto giggled back, his smile growing immensely. Sasuke's hand went back into his hair, and raked his fingers over Naruto's scalp. The blonde hair was dirty and grimy. Something the Uchiha needed to fix. That meant; it was bath time (dun dun dun). He probably needed a good dousing as well, since he hadn't had a shower in about four days.

Sighing, Sasuke looked at Naruto who gazed back at him confusedly, as if he were a new born baby, "Naruto, we need to clean ourselves. Together or alone?" The raven asked, noticing the shake that took over the blonde's body. It seemed that bath night, or morning in this case, was not something Naruto looked forward to.

The blonde sat up, forcing Sasuke's hand from his hair, and stretched out his back, making several joints pop from the added pressure. All the while, Sasuke was watching from behind, still lying down, and seen all of the muscles pull and contract whenever the blonde moved. Naruto was very muscular, but not overbearingly so. You could just make out his abs. Just about average, Sasuke would say.

Naruto got off the bed then, not caring that he was completely exposed, and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him forward. This was Naruto's answer. Of course he wanted to go in with Sasuke, why wouldn't he? The blonde felt more relaxed and at ease when Sasuke was with him. He was the only one in a two hundred mile radius that would come to his aid.

Sasuke let himself be dragged from the bed, in all of his glory as well, and led into the bathroom. Once inside the onsen recreation, Sasuke shut the door, still attached to the blonde in front of him by hand. Naruto led the raven to the nearly boiling water and carefully lowered himself in, gliding through the water after releasing Sasuke's hand to the very back of the spring. Before Sasuke got in though, the raven went to a cupboard in the very right corner of the steamy room and got out two towels, soap and shampoo.

The raven strode back over to the edge of the water and set down their towels in a dry area. He took the soap and shampoo in with him. The Uchiha floated over to where Naruto was relaxing, sitting on an unseen rock. The water was vaporizing, and giving off a steam that leveled to the water, so there was barely any visibility below. On a makeshift ledge, Sasuke put the shampoo down. He scrubbed the soap between his hands, lathering them with a white foamy substance. Naruto watched him and instantaneously knew what Sasuke was going to do.

The blonde turned in his seat, his back towards Sasuke, and fought with an urge not to fall asleep to the rhythm of Sasuke's skilled hands massaging his back. It felt so good; getting the dirt off of his body, and the hands doing it. The raven's hands came up to his shoulders, and went down his chest. Sasuke's own chest came in contact with Naruto's partial soapy back, squishing the suds between them. Sasuke's arms snaked around Naruto's body and moved over, cleaning and teasing. The raven ran his hands down Naruto's sides, to his thighs, and back up.

Naruto's head became slack and rested against Sasuke's shoulder. The wanted-nin took the opportunity to kiss the blonde's tanned neck, nipping at the flesh and curing the sting with his tongue. Naruto moaned, excitement gripping his core. If bath time was going to be like this from now on, the blonde didn't really mind anymore. He used to hate showers, and frankly thought they were a waist of time. But what Sasuke was supplying, the raven's hands skimming down his abdomen that carried their young, felt like a burning sensation left from a piece of hot metal. And it felt good.

Naruto loved being embraced by Sasuke. The feel of his arms around his waist, engulfed by the others larger body. Truthfully, the blonde didn't mind being the uke, though it did upset him some that he felt insecure and less able to handle himself. Of course, this he knew was only a thought in his mind. He was very skilled, and mastered a lot more types of rasengan. But, what the blonde didn't like, was even though his body was well structured, his physique was still less masculine than that of most other men he had come into contact with. His body, if you so put it, resembled a fairly built woman with a large ribcage. It wasn't an insult, but the truth.

Sasuke on the other hand, was brawn and built to perfection; his abs showing off long hours of hard work and labor. He was the ideal man, constructed for battle, but was gentle when with a lover or friend. And in this case, Sasuke didn't really have a lot of friends anymore, did he? The raven's hands glided through Naruto's hair, snapping the blonde from his thoughts of comparison. It didn't matter if he was smaller, or slimmer and that Sasuke was the one who embraced him when they made love, all that mattered was that they were there for one another. It would be heart wrenching when and if Sasuke would have to leave. Naruto prayed to Kami that it would never have to turn out that way.

The hands fled his hair then, but came back promptly with soap in tow. Naruto tipped his head back, giving Sasuke more access to his bangs. Some of his hair pulled, no surprise to Naruto, and each time Sasuke had apologized and slowed his pace. It was endearing, knowing that it upset Sasuke whenever Naruto got hurt. That to Naruto meant that Sasuke truly cared for him, and absentmindedly, the blonde thought about all of the other times Sasuke had purposely hit him-Naruto- because he was being a 'dobe'. Did it hurt him then too? Or did he not know of his affection towards Naruto at such an age? But, naturally, these were just random thoughts brought upon a bemused mind of the one and only Knuckle headed ninja.

As the water splashed through his hair, Naruto sighed. Since when had he felt so clean and relaxed? Probably never, his mind supplied. Ever since he was a little boy, Naruto was trying to get attention, living in a rundown apartment that the Hokage could get him. Sure, he would take a bath at night or a shower in the morning, but it would never last. This, though, felt like forever. The two were alone in an onsen type bathroom, wasting away in each others company. It was like a dream, and nothing could interrupt it.

Sasuke ran his fingers through the blonde mass once more, finding no more tangles or soap, and turned around for Naruto to do the same treatment. The blonde turned as well, still sitting on the rock, and lathered up his hands with the bar of soap. He placed the half used soap back on the crude ledge and gently moved his hands over Sasuke's back in a circular motion, noticing when ever the wanted nin's muscles would contract underneath the skin. It was the first time in a long time that Naruto had a chance to see Sasuke's back. Either it was clothed, or Naruto was facing Sasuke's face, and still couldn't see it. He felt it plenty of times, but seeing it with his own naked eyes, well, it was very enticing. It didn't seem like he should be so fascinated by a mere back, but he couldn't bare not to help himself.

Sasuke's back was completely foamy, none of the milky white skin showing through, so Naruto took hands and covered them with soap once more before gliding them down the raven's arms. From there, the blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke, but the rouge ninja turned around, embracing Naruto also. Sasuke's stomach was still mucky with soap from when he had smeared the foam over Naruto's back. They staid that way, for some time, listening to the others breathing and racing hearts, before Naruto pulled away and rinsed off his hands in the water.

He picked up the shampoo container and poured some of the slimy liquid in his hand. Sasuke didn't bother bending over. He like the way Naruto looked when he raised his arms above the raven's head to blend the shampoo into his ebony hair. Naruto made sure to get Sasuke's bangs too, and couldn't help but stop to laugh at the sight of Sasuke with no bangs and white suds falling from his scalp. Truly, it was a sight to behold. Naruto smiled heartedly when the wanted-nin's eye began to twitch in a frustrated manner.

The blonde shinobi rinsed Sasuke's hair, compelling Sasuke to at least bow his head so that the soap didn't get into his eyes. Naruto was about to laugh at him again when his lover suddenly pounced on him, sending both bodies into the water. The blonde thrashed, splashing the water all over. It wasn't something that he had been expecting. Sasuke held onto him though, and pecked the flustered blonde on the lips. Naruto's immediate action was to open his eyes, but regretted the act as soon as it had happened. Some of the soap had gotten into his eyes.

Sasuke brought them back up, and he half swam, half ran to where he had put the towels. He picked one up and took it to the blonde, who was rubbing his eyes, desperately trying to get the soap out. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's face carefully with the towel, not wanting to injure the blonde anymore.

Naruto laughed, "I'm not porcelain, Sasuke," The blonde said, snatching the semi-drenched towel from the raven and soothed his eyes with it.

Sasuke knew it was a joke. But of course he had been gentle with Naruto. How could he not? Sasuke didn't want to dirty the blonde anymore than he already had. Was that so much to ask? "Yeah, I know, you wouldn't have survived last night if you were," Sasuke implied, using the night previous as a source. He gave out a false face, smirking at Naruto through his damp hair.

Naruto narrowed his blood shot eyes, trying not to show his embarrassment by hiding his cherry red face behind the towel, "Whatever, don't be so full of yourself, teme," Naruto said, his voice dripping with annoyance. He turned his face away and scrubbed at his eyes again. They were beginning to sting, but not from the soap.

"Naruto— " Sasuke was cut off when the door to the onsen swung open with a mighty force. The two in the water turned to look at the intruder, his face huffing and red, no doubt the cause of running. "Kabuto, what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke demanded, thinning his eyes to sheer slits. That man liked to barge in at the most unreasonable times.

The gray haired shinobi took a moment to catch his breath, his body hunched over and leant against the wall, "I'm … very sorry, Sasuke-sama…. But there is a problem," At these words, Kabuto directed his eye sight to Naruto, making the blonde recoil from the abuse of the others eyes. "His rescue team has come faster than we have expected. Karin was able to sense them about a hundred miles back, but they'll be here soon."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at once. His body tensed and he gritted his teeth to suppress the growl that so intensely wanted to escape, "Get out. We'll meet at the stronghold north of here," Sasuke ordered, ushering Naruto to the base of the spring and wrapping the towel around his lower half as Kabuto escaped through the door once more.

Naruto was shaking, the damp towel lost in the spring. He was so bent on staying with Sasuke, because he would kill not only himself, but their babies as well, but he so greatly wanted to go to the team and tell them of his treatment. He wanted to tell them that he was okay, and that he was getting the best care he had ever received in all his life, but Naruto knew that Sasuke wouldn't want that. Sasuke also wanted the blonde to stay with him, and not to leave, even though he told Naruto that he himself might have to be taken out on a mission.

"Get a robe from the closet and come out when you're done," Sasuke said, his voice taking Naruto away form his confusing mind.

The raven pulled himself up from the water and made a rushed pace into their room, not bothering to shut the door. Naruto sat there, not sure what to do. Of course he would have to stay with Sasuke, but he needed a way to tell the team that he was okay, and that nothing was happening to him. How could he make them see, to tell them?

Naruto pushed the thoughts from his mind and got up. He hurriedly threw on a robe from said closet and strode into the bedroom. Sasuke was fully dressed, sword and all. It seemed that he wasn't going to let any one take Naruto from him, and he meant it. With out a word of warning, Sasuke treaded heavily over to Naruto and picked the blonde up bridal style, rushing them through the bedroom door and in a flash, they were outside.

There was a battle going on, and as soon as Naruto was able to breath in fresh mountain air, time slowed in pace. There were seven. Kiba, Shino, Neji, Akamaru. Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya. They were all there, fighting for him. Karin was brawling with Kiba and Akamaru, using what looked like poison needles. Neji and Shino were facing Kabuto. Sakura and Kakashi had Jugo, and Jiraiya had Suigetsu. It seemed Orochimaru had already fled. The coward.

All eyes were on the two escapees as a bolder slammed from the side of the mountain, and all at once, the team of six people and one dog shouted the blonde's name. Naruto looked at all of them, but lingered on Jiraiya's the longest, trying to tell him with out words that he was alright. It didn't work. Naruto guessed that his face must have looked like he was witnessing a murder. Even if he wanted to, though, no words would come out. He was speechless. The blabbermouth was speechless, and it was because, for once, he was the damsel in distress. His friends were risking their lives for _him_. And it put him into complete and udder shock.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

The team was steadily approaching the place they reputed as the new stronghold that was keeping Naruto hostage. As they had made their way, after Jiraiya had returned to the pack, they went another thousand miles before they found another town. They just passed through, but one of the villagers spotted their headbands and approached them. The old man had told the seven leaf shinobi that he thought some young blonde man had been taken captive and was now being held at the cliff on the mountains.

Kakashi thanked the man, and as fast as lightning, the team was off in search of the mountain clearing. With out that little piece of information, the group would have surely gone on along, not bothering to check a crowded area. It made them realize how smart or cynical Orochimaru could be, and was.

After a long trek up the mountain side, the team finally got to the clearing, but not alone. The Hawk group was waiting there for them, having already known that the rescue team was coming. Only Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, and Orochimaru were out at first. The fight started when Orochimaru ordered Hawk to attack. The team collided and blocked attacks. To the snake Sannin, it was all a game worth watching. Who would die first? But he soon started to loose interest in watching no one get injured more than just a scratch, and started to antagonize the group.

"Did you know that Naruto is being raped every night by your so called teammate?" He sneered, the grin on his face only increased in size when he seen the reaction from Sakura, who was keeping herself defending against Jugo, who had come after her, seeking revenge for his dizzy spell and trauma to his ego. The big man absolutely despised it when a woman got the better of him.

"We'll be salvaging Naruto shortly," Neji said, all calmness in his voice even though he was fending off the she-devil Karin. "And then ending the lives of you all."

Orochimaru was not fazed by the brave statement. Rather, he was amused once more, "Oh? Is that so? Well, we'll just have to see what Sasuke says about that, hm?" The ebony haired man conical his eyes just to small openings, the yellow of his eyes shining in the darkness of the forest covered mountain side.

In a dart, Kabuto came out of an opening close to where Kakashi was helping Sakura with Jugo. The gray haired medic leapt over to Orochimaru with little hassle and whispered something into the snake lords ear, too soft for even Kiba's sensitive hearing to pick up. After Kabuto relayed the message, Orochimaru flew off, toward the east.

Kabuto came down on Neji, making Karin skid out of the way. The brunette threw the other man into a tree, and went after Kabuto with the new double edged blade he had bought not hours ago. Unfortunately for Neji, the medic-nin was able to catch himself before falling to the ground and back flipped away. Shino came to the brunette's side then, coming up with a plan without words. A moment later, Shino took off, casting a wall of bugs in Kabuto's vision. The gray haired shinobi swatted at the insects, and when he had finally made them disperse, Neji was free falling into him, the brunette's legs brought in, and his blade held backwards in his left hand.

Neji was able to cut the man's arm, near his vein. If Kabuto wanted to live, he would have to flee and heal the slice immediately. Just as Neji was going to make another strike, a bolder came flying out of an explosion at the south side of the mountain. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Sasuke came hurdling out, carrying a very confused and frightened looking blonde in his arms, almost tenderly. Everyone could see that where Sasuke was all dressed, with his sword, Naruto was only clad in a light bath robe, easy to remove if need be.

"NARUTO!" The group shouted at once, adrenaline pumping their veins to extreme levels.

Naruto didn't even look like he wanted to be rescued. Maybe even afraid that he would be taken away. Why was that? Did they drug him? Were they able to use a jutsu that erased his memories and replaced them with new ones? It was hard to tell, but something must have happened to make him look and act that way. He wouldn't even call out their names as Sasuke carried him away, southward. They couldn't let him get away, and they wouldn't!

The battle had started up again, but Kiba was frozen. One of his best friends looked so defeated and weak. Something he thought would never show on Naruto's face. The young brunette's mind was now in a whirlwind. He didn't know what would happen anymore. If Naruto turned out like that, from just being kidnapped and maybe raped … he just didn't know what to think about it. He could turn out worse if something like that happened to him, because he knew that no way was he was strong mentally than Naruto was.

Karin, out of no where, aimed her attack of the poison needles directly at Kiba's neck, a vital point. She released the needles, sending them flying through the air. Neji had seen the woman thrust her hand, and the absent minded Kiba looking off in the direction Naruto had been taken in.

The older brunette jumped carefully, making accurate precision in timing the running of his steps. He would make it, but not without hurting himself. Oh well. It didn't matter. His teammate was in trouble, and he was already headed for the attack. No. It wasn't just his teammate; it was Kiba. Kiba, the very most important person to him. Naturally, he wouldn't let that person die. If Kiba was dead … or on the verge … Neji might go into depression or worse, a killing spree. With out Kiba, everything would be so dull and uninteresting. Yes, Neji had to save this person's life. It meant a life for everyone else, if this man was saved.

Kiba, still in his own little world, just scarcely caught a glance at the older brunette taking him around the waist rather forcefully. Kiba closed his eyes, waiting for the crash of the ground, and heard the man attached to him cry out in a pained gasp. It was only after the two had collided with the ground that Kiba understood that Neji had taken a blow for him. Why would he do that though? Sure, he was a teammate, but the younger brunette could take care of himself, he had just been a bit dazed back then.

Kiba tried to get up, to assess the damage, but found himself stuck under Neji's injured body. The man above him though, kneeled over Kiba, blood oozing out of the sleeve of his arm, "You idiot…," Neji tried to yell angrily through gritted teeth. The pain was immense. "We're fighting the enemy, yet you space out like some fantasizing high school girl!" He shouted, rolling himself off of Kiba and onto the dirt beside him. The poison was steadily moving through his body, and he could hardly feel his arm anymore.

Kiba sat up swiftly, looking down at the man who was in possible danger of dying because of him. It made him so bitterly angry, watching Neji breath deeply, trying to keep the air in his lungs. In a slow motion, Kiba turned his head to glare manically at the woman who had just committed the act, looking smug and pleased with herself. He wouldn't let her get away with it. If Neji had a chance of dying, the bitch that did it to him was defiantly going there.

Kiba made eye contact with Akamaru, who was on the other side of Karin, and stood up. Akamaru was at his side without delay. Kiba put his hands together and made rapid hand movements, turning Akamaru into a human identical to himself and then more hand-signs, "Fang over Fang!" the brunette yelled, starling the red head. Akamaru went into the air, spinning in a whirlwind of leaves and rocks. Kiba went up after him, and they twirled together in a spectacular display of power.

In unison, man and beast, came down on Karin, smashing her body into the dirt covered rocks. Everyone was watching, forgetting their own battles. Luckily, Sakura had caught on and went over to Neji to assist him. The three had been in the ground for some time, but there was a rumbling and then a burst of motion, showing Kiba and Akamaru still holding up the jutsu, with Karin at the top. The two sent her into the strong hold, busting a giant hole in the top.

Kiba and Akamaru landed on the ground, and Akamaru transformed into his old self. The dog sensed his owner's lack of strength, and caught the brunette when he stumbled on his feet, toppling over the beasts back. Akamaru took the incapacitated shinobi over to where Sakura was tenderly taking out the poison needles with a cloth, not wanting to infect her own injuries with the poison. The dog flopped his owner's body onto the dirt, making it land at Neji's side. It seemed that through all of his anger, Kiba had used too much of his chakra, and was now in serious condition.

Through his blurred sight, Neji took in the face of he one he saved. Even though he had saved Kiba, the dog-lover had out done his limits, and caused himself to be put into serious condition. For some reason though, as Neji found himself loosing consciousness, he couldn't help but feel glad. Kiba had acknowledged him, even if it was just for a teammate. After a day of ignoring him, Kiba saved Neji. It was touching to the soul.

Sakura, her hands glowing with chakra, pulled out the poison that had spread through out Neji's body. It was a fast working sedative that would kill in minutes. But it didn't seem like Karin would cause them much trouble for a while. She saved Neji … but she wasn't sure that she could do anything about Kiba. The rosette hadn't learned much about refilling the chakra supply, besides taking a rest and letting your body do the work. It seemed that Kiba was going to have to pull through for himself this time.

The rest of Hawk though, knew it was their time to flee. Kabuto had already gone, in the confusion, no doubt. Suigetsu placed his sword in its sheath and picked up the mangled body that belonged to one red head named Karin. Without a second glance, the two cognizant members took off, to the north. That would be dire in the future. Where was the group really headed? Which direction? North, south, or east?

**__________****[0.o.0.o]****__________**

**A/n- **That's right! I will now be posting on Mondays! Why you ask? Well, change of pace I guess. Uh, well, I might still post on Sunday though. And, as I promised! This chapter was long, ne? I hope it was! Thank you, everyone, for all of your support! I'm very grateful! Please tell me what you think, because I love to hear from you!

_**P.c**_

_**Review Responces; **_

**SPECIAL- LUXST- **I don't usually do this, but if you're reading, thanks! I'm always glad to hear that my story is addicting to the senses! I know, and those are the kinds of stories I like to read! Not just sex with out a plot, or just a plot with no romance, but I like action, fantasy and romance mixed together, and maybe some horror added as well lol. So spelling errors! Or that I had seen anyway lol.

**Ebony 0 Hatake- **. Thanks for you're complement, and concern! I appreciate it!

**Lydia-chan-** … Were, you say …! Does that mean I'm dead?!! –looks around—I guess not lol. Thank you for your concern! I'm happy to make my readers happy, or sad, or angry lol.

**My Crushed Candy Heart-** I am back! Thanks for worrying! And I'm glad you like the story! More to come!

**Wind Alchemist 001- **O.O Omg!!! Gun!!! Anyway … heheh … your reviews always make me laugh … mulan … lol. I'm sorry to trouble you with worrying about me, but I'm grateful! Arigato!

…**- **Ha ha … hahhahaha … I hadn't even seen your message there … hmm … I guess that shows just how little you mean to me … oh well.

**Faithful Cherry Blossom- **Yes I have! Thank you!

**XSasuxNaruxForeverX-** Yeah, I know. But some people are just weirdos like that lol. Thanks for your concern!

**The Sweetest Words-** Thank you for the snack! I enjoyed it very much! I'm glad that you would be so faithful! I'm also thankful to your concern!

**Kisa 167-** Thanks for the concern! I appreciate it! –hugs- my readers mean a lot to me!

**HP Girl 28- **Thank you for your words, and know that I agree with them strongly. Thanks also for the other web sites, but I think I've decided to stick with FF alone, because the readers here are my first, and my best!

**Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami- **Thank you! All of my readers are so patient! I'm very grateful towards you. 2nd review- Well, I only didn't like it because I thought it was too short … lol. Yes, that was probably my favorite part to write, since its out of character for me to put Naruto as the aggressive type, but I enjoyed writing it. Ah, some very good questions. Maybe I'll release something about Naruto and Orochimaru in the near future in one of my A/n's, so start reading them, if you don't already! Lol. Actually, I don't even know what they look like yet, but I'm sure I'll come up with something lol.

**Nsomniacartist- **Thanks, I'm glad you like my story, and … hmm, you never know … Sasuke may find out about the baby … but will he ever? … lol

**Soul of Konoha 09- **Believe me, I thoroughly enjoyed it, and thank you! I appreciate your little message. I agree, how would people know? Are they all psychics? Yes, I'm glad you understand that Naruto is a strong person who could anything behind them and move forward. Unfortunately, not all of us are able to do that. I am feeling better, thank you.

**Smart Like Shikamaru- **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I will, but I usually get done in a week … lol.

**Gee Tac- **Thank you! Please keep reading!

**Almighty Remote Control- **Yes! I actually just started liking this pairing not long ago last year … around my birthday I think … anyway, I don't see a lot of this pairing, so I decided to use it. ^^ Yes, I could take that distraction any day lol. Lol I can just see that. Orochimaru enters the room that is bright and colorful, littered with the lamps that turned on stands. He put his foot in the door … and everything becomes black and white … no one is talking, and everyone looks high …. Lol yeah, that's good lol.

**Akatsuki Seal- **YAY!!! More praise!!! Lol yeah, took them a while, huh? oh me god! Did you know that they're going to be making a live-action DBZ?! My friend showed me a shonen-jump magazine, and there was an article about it, with pics and stuff… just thought I'd bring it up since … yeah …. Hahahaha squishing the stupid gland …. Hahahahaha I almost died again!

**Daphne Raynard- **Ohhh!! Please don't tell me my story makes you late for work, or sleep on the job! I'd feel so bad … but that was funny lol. Thank you! I will go … I just don't know where to yet lol.

**Snowe Cat- **THANK YOU sooo much! I noticed that and I was like –slaps forehead-. I'm such an idiot lol. Yeah, I update and then I go and delete the Authors note, so that everyone knows that I posted… that's just how I roll … yeah, I'm never going to try being ganster again lol.

**Milk Chocolate Hot 64- **You're very enthusiastic, and I thank you for your kind words! … hmm … maybe in the future … but not right now … the story would be too short then!


	10. My Beloved, My Secret is

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any related Naruto characters/plot/ect.

**Warning-** There may, or may not be shonen-ai, yaoi, BoyxBoy in this chapter. If you do not like these things, or just don't like me, please leave now.

**A/n- **-Sigh- … hmm … not much to say …. This chapter is kind of slow, I think, but I'm sure my readers will be satisfied with it, since you are when I post short chapters that I hate…. But yeah. Updates will be coming regular now. Always on Monday, usually late, unless I get done early. Other than that, there's nothing else! So, please enjoy the chapter!

**__________****[CH10]****__________**

His friends. They were back there, at the hideout he and Sasuke had just fled. It was so unbelievable; the situation he, Naruto Uzumaki was in. He was usually the one who was doing the saving, and helping people out. But now, he was on the opposite side. The damsel in distress. It wasn't as humiliating as he thought it would be. It was just the lack of strength he felt. Like he was some weak teenage girl who was found by a gang of men and relentlessly beaten. He couldn't get away, no matter how hard he tried. He was always forced back down.

It was pathetic; feeling this way. He should be forcing Sasuke back to the village, whether he wanted to go or not. But there was one problem in that plan; the fact that Naruto has been carrying three children for less than a week yet. Of course Naruto wouldn't want to put them in harms way, so forcing Sasuke may not be such a good idea. If the blonde tired to take Sasuke back, no doubt the raven would put up a fight, and if Naruto got hit in the stomach …. Well, that was the end of his children. He knew enough that the eggs inside him were very fragile, and he could have a miscarriage, if Sasuke would be as violent to hit him, even though he said he loved Naruto. … But how long had it been since Naruto had heard those words? Since his birthday. The day of conceiving.

Of course, actions speak louder than words sometimes. Sasuke would always show his passion for the blonde. The way he was carrying Naruto, benevolently, to their new destination point. Or the time in the bath, when Sasuke had caressed his body with affection. Even though Sasuke doesn't say it, he shows it enough. But Naruto couldn't help but long for the sound of the words though, gently being spoken from the voice he so desperately beloved.

Naruto shook his head slowly, making it look like he was nuzzling the raven's slightly exposed chest. The blonde didn't want Sasuke's attention to be directed at him, at the moment. Right now, Naruto wanted to be on his own, jumping_ with_ Sasuke in the trees. Not being carried by him. The unease weighing on his shoulders was not lightening any time soon. Was this a state of depression? Naruto wasn't sure, but it would be bad to find out in the future if it was. Unborn children could suffer from their mothers' illnesses. Hopefully, like any other time, Naruto would get over what ever was making him think and act the way he was.

**It won't last for long. You're resilient**, Kyuubi said, her words sincere. **There's something that I think might happen. And if Uchiha gets called out onto a mission, then I'm correct. **

Naruto stiffened at the words. Sasuke … being called on a mission? Well, it wasn't like it wasn't inevitable, but so sudden? Of course not. No way. _Quit trying to scare me. It's kind of working …__**, **_Naruto thought, his eyebrows pulling down. He bit his lip to stifle a moan. The blonde could already feel the tingling sensation at the back of his eyes. He couldn't cry now. He needed to be strong, so Sasuke wouldn't baby him, and for the sake of the kids inside him.

A moment later, Sasuke and Naruto were off the mountain, east now, and in what looked like a field. All of the produce had been cut down, seeing as though it was October. Sasuke didn't let up on his momentum one bit. And like a whip, they were out of the field and heading in the direction of a town. The two could see it already, less than two hundred feet away. Again, it was a small village. It seemed to make Sasuke consider taking a rest, and looking down at Naruto, he figured it would be worth it. After all, Naruto had just been taken away from his friends for the second time. It must be weighing down on him.

The raven slowed his alacrity, slowing down to a walk one at the breach of the town. Naruto was still in a rather thin fabric that could be easily spread, like the wind to a leaf. Sasuke was not going to take that chance. He let Naruto slid from his arms, the blonde's hands holding his shoulders for support. Of course, Sasuke wouldn't think Naruto would run away. After all, they both loved each other, ne? But, the leaf shinobi seeing his friends back there, must have been a little rough. Who knew if Naruto would still stay with him now.

His query was answered though, when he completely let go of Naruto. The blonde just stood there, watching him, waiting to know what they were doing. Some of the residence in the town stopped to look at them, seeing Sasuke's outfit and sword, plus Naruto's bath robe. Some just eyed them and laughed, then went on their way. Those were only the guys though, and most of the girls were stopping to -of course- ogle Sasuke. The incessant on looking eyes began to boil Sasuke's blood, so he took Naruto's bicep and led the blonde to a clothing store.

The shop owner automatically gawked at them, but returned to helping another customer when their name was called. Sucking in a breath, Sasuke calmed himself down. He didn't want to upset Naruto even more than he already was. The results could be disastrous. He let go of Naruto's arm, and crossed his own. Sasuke always had money on hand, so that wasn't an issue. Just what to buy. Keeping the kimono style would be best, but if Naruto wanted something different, Sasuke would get it for him.

The raven glanced to the side, and tugged his lips upward at the sight of Naruto scanning the clothes with curiosity and interest. Something had caught his eye. Sasuke followed his line of vision to almost the way back of the store, past the clerk. There was a kimono, hanging on the wall by what Sasuke would guess was a mannequin on a hook. The kimono was orange and brown, of course. Naruto's favorite colors. The style was that of something more feminine though.

The haori slid down to the shoulders of the mannequin, and a brown naga-juban (under kimono) was covering the collar bone instead. The haori also changed colors at the bottom, where the obi tied around. The haori was white and had a four inch thick streak of brown going all the way around the bottom. The obi was the only orange on the garments, and the hakama were brown as well, tight fitting around the ankles. It wasn't a bad catch, if Sasuke did say so himself. Naruto just continued to stare at it, unaware of everything else. He looked like a four year old going to the circus for the first time.

"Do you want it?" Sasuke asked, smirking when Naruto jumped slightly, finally brought out of his dream world.

Naruto removed his vision from the beautiful kimono to gaze at his mate, seeing the snicker on his face. Naruto puffed out his cheeks, to mock him back. He lost it though when Sasuke creased his brow, and burst into a fit of laughter. After he was able to breathe again, though, Naruto nodded and wiped his eye that had started to water, "If it's not any trouble…," he murmured timidly. He didn't want to be a bother.

There came a hand on his back, and if it had not felt so familiar, Naruto would have jumped through the roof. He lifted his eyes to peer at Sasuke once more, seeing the gentle smile gracing his lips, "Of course it's not. Go try it on. If it fits, we'll order some more, alright?" Sasuke soothed, rubbing small circles on the small of Naruto's back.

The blonde's eyes seemed to sparkle then, and his head raised high, a bright smile on his face. It made Sasuke's own small smile grow in length. It made him feel warm, and gave him a sense of bliss. Sasuke hadn't gone without notice to Naruto's reaction to his friends. To make him smile like this now, because he –Sasuke- was the one creating it; made him feel incredible.

The blonde nodded, and walked hurriedly over to the store owner who had just finished with the other customer. Sasuke watched them exchange words; Naruto pointing to the kimono on the wall, and the clerk smiling, pleased. The store owner brought the article of clothing down from the wall using a long rod that connected at the top with a hook. He then preceded to hand the unique clothing to Naruto, who smiled and most likely thanked the man, bowing. The blonde looked back to Sasuke, the smile generally larger, and blushed. Sasuke smirked back, just before Naruto passed the door of his changing room.

It wasn't long after that when the door to the changing room opened again, and Naruto strutted out. Sasuke was now in front of the changing room, having moved there after Naruto went in. It was breathtaking. Naruto looked fantastic in those clothes, and what's more, they fit him perfectly too. The stomach and legs were loose fitting, but the hips were nice and tight. Sasuke came out of his dazed state after he noticed he'd been staring, a very un-Uchiha like thing to do. He paid for the kimono that was draped on Naruto, then bought three more of the like, with different colors.

Luckily, the shop owner had already prepared more in the back, so when Sasuke bought them, they were ready to leave right after they got the garments. That was soon too, because the manager came out with the three other kimonos, gave them to Sasuke in a bag, and the two shinobi were on their way. Sasuke observed Naruto though. What he would do, out in the open with out the raven holding onto him. Naruto was very taken in by the sights and smells of the town, but never once did he abandon Sasuke. That was a good sign. Not that Sasuke minded carrying Naruto, but it was easier and faster this way, to get to the new stronghold.

Thereafter, the two ascended the trees and took off to the north, toward they new destination. No one had followed them, and it wasn't likely that the Konoha team would know that Sasuke and Naruto had turned east after going south off the mountain. If the rescue team split up, which would be Sasuke's main guess, then whoever went south would be lost, unless they used that dog to track them. That wouldn't be much of a problem though. Sasuke had remembered to tuck the jar of potion he and Orochimaru cooked up in his kimono, releasing a tiny bit every now and then. It was used for just this type of thing. If the dog were to be the one to follow them, then it wouldn't be able to smell Naruto or Sasuke's scents.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

It was still early, around ten o'clock in the morning. The rumors had simmered down a bit, but there were still people threatening the Hokage tower since they thought Tsunade wasn't doing anything. But of course, she was. It was just under wraps. If the wild fire of false accusations went any further than the Leaf Village walls, then the whole fire country would go on a rampage. And to keep that from happening, Tsunade closed off the gates of Konoha, letting no one in and no one out.

The only things that had come in were two letters. One of them, Jiraiya had sent when the group were still at a small fork in the road, saying that they had bought equipment and found out a few things from the clerks. The two bite marks, Tsunade couldn't be sure of. And on the neck? It might have been some sign of ownership, maybe a scar to make Naruto remember the hell he was going through. But other than those presumptions, Tsunade had nothing.

Then, about an hour later, another letter came in, but this time it was Sakura's hand writing. Tsunade could tell because Sakura was once her apprentice, and as far as the Hokage knew, still was. It wrote saying that Neji and Kiba had both sustained injury, and the rest of the group mild cuts. Kiba was in serious condition for using too much of his chakra, and passed out shortly after smashing Karin into the stronghold. Neji was in less of a serious condition, but was bed ridden, from a lethal poison. Sakura concluded that they hadn't managed to capture Naruto, and that they were staying in a hospital at a small town called Karuma at the base of the mountain where the stronghold had been.

It seemed that things were pretty worse than she thought. If anything else were to go wrong, Tsunade knew that she would have to go out and help. She estimated the group being in the hospital for at least four days. Letting Kiba convalesce his chakra, and Neji recover what was damaged from the poison. The rest of them could leave, and she knew that. Neji and Kiba were chunin, and very skilled ninjas. No doubt Akamaru would stay with Kiba, so the rest of the gang could scour the land for Hawk and Naruto. The note had also told her that the six rouge ninja and Naruto had all gone in different directions, forcing the Konoha team to split as well.

Everything looked like it was going well, aside from Orochimaru preparing for Naruto's assumed pregnancy. Well, the only thing to do now was to send the rescue team a letter, telling them to fan out in search of their target. If they fail again, Tsunade could only pray that Naruto wouldn't become the victim of motherhood too soon. If the blonde was pregnant, then it wouldn't be the same as a human female, naturally. The reason for this being; he has a demon sealed within him, and he's a guy. The result; either a longer pregnancy -one could only hope- or a shorter pregnancy. Also, he would probably have different side effects. But luckily, Tsunade had gotten those before Naruto was able to leave the village weeks ago.

So; she wrote the letter—

_Leave Kiba and Neji at the hospital_

_Split into teams. 1 two man team and 1 three man team_

_If you find Naruto, do not proceed. Keep watch and tell the other group_

_After you're all together, ambush them_

_Remember to keep your chakra hidden and stay alert_

_5__th__ Hokage, Tsunade_

She sent the letter shortly after it was written, to the hospital in Karuma. The bird flew off with pristine grace. The hawk that Jiraiya had sent left right after delivering the message. Tsunade used one of her own birds to send this message. It made her feel at ease anyway. Using someone else's bird is risky, especially if that person is playing the double spy.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

The five slightly uninjured persons of the Konoha team carried Neji and Kiba to a hospital. Kakashi's arm was at full strength now, so he carried Kiba, and Jiraiya carried Neji. The older brunette had passed out not long after Kiba was brought to his side. Sakura proclaimed that he suffered from organ liquefaction in his arm, but wasn't too serious. He would recover in a number of days. Kiba, in contrast, need a sum amount of days to replenish his chakra supply, and was bed ridden. If he got up for anything at all, he would be at stake of dying.

Now, Sakura, Kakashi, Shino, Jiraiya and Akamaru were sitting in the hospital room, discussing current events. They had conversed already about Naruto, and how he preformed when he seen his friends. How he looked confused and frightened. The way he was dressed also came to the rescue team's attention. In only a bath robe? Though, his hair did come across as being wet. Did that mean Naruto had just been in water? Were they treating him like a normal person, or was there something else pertaining to the water, like some kind of torture?

They then talked about the bite mark on his neck. They had seen it when Sasuke was carrying him away, since the bath robe had fallen off of his shoulder. It looked more like a scar, and it had turned red. Was that because of the water? That's what the five assumed. Naruto wasn't even showing signs of mistreatment though. No bruises or cuts. Could that be evidence for Sasuke to actually genuinely care for Naruto's well being? It came across the team to demonstrate Sasuke being protective of Naruto, not letting Hawk or Orochimaru near him, but that didn't mean that Sasuke was innocent either. What Orochimaru said proved that.

Sasuke might just want to have Naruto all to himself, and not let his cronies touch him. And the reason for not injuries could be that Sasuke didn't want Naruto to be too weak for … other things. If Sasuke knew that Naruto could get pregnant –which he should because Orochimaru is with him- then Sasuke is letting Naruto be healthy and strong to bear those children or child. Did that accusation mean that Sasuke was planning on helping Orochimaru take over Konoha and the rest of the countries? Could be, but they wouldn't know for sure until they caught and questioned the raven.

They conferred for a little over two hours or so, before a bird of the Hokage came through the window. Sakura grabbed the note off of its talon and read it aloud. Everyone turned to stare at the two boys in the beds next to monitors. They would have to leave Kiba and Neji here, and though the five knew that the two brunettes were chunin and could take care of themselves, they also knew that anyone could come in here and attack them in their weakened state. It looked like they were going to have to take that chance though. No going against Hokage's orders, unless you were Naruto Uzumaki who declared he would not kill the person who now holds him hostage.

At any rate, they made their decision and took teams. Kakashi and Shino would be one and Jiraiya, Shikamaru and Sakura would be on the other. The five left shortly after that. They went into town, ate to regain their strength, bought supplies, and left. Kakashi and Shino went east, and Jiraiya's team went north. The five figured Orochimaru would want to go in the opposite direction of the Leaf Village, to be safe. They had left Kiba and Neji a note, telling them to go south. It would be better for the two anyway, since they would still be recovering while on duty.

**-O.O-**

Kakashi and Shino traveled a great distance in an hour. It was around one pm, they'd say. Shino told Kakashi that bug he placed on Naruto was south east, so they headed that way. About a half hour later, they ended up at another town. Shino's bugs then led the two shinobi to a dumpster behind a cloth store. Kakashi and Shino opened the lid, and found Naruto's bathrobe inside of it. There was nothing else on top of the robe, which suggested that Sasuke and Naruto had just left here, if not still in town.

Shino retrieved his bug, and then the two were off, asking clerks and shop owners if they had seen either Naruto or Sasuke. Most responses were negative, but some came back positive. The information they gathered said that the two had taken off north, less than three hours ago. The leaf shinobi thanked the people they asked questions to, and then headed north. Jiraiya, Shikamaru and Sakura went north, meaning that they would catch up to the kidnappers sooner.

Kakashi and Shino kept their chakra sealed, not wanting to have Hawk sense them again and flee somewhere else. The two leaf shinobi hadn't talked since they departed, but they didn't really need to. They knew where they were going, who they would meet there, and how it would most likely end. If they were lucky, they'd be taking Naruto back with them to the Leaf Village. If not, then they'd have to tell the Hokage about it, and risk a war.

The two shinobi passed over grass and tree terrain before coming to a halt. There, on one of the trees, was a piece of cloth. The white fabric was stained a dull faded reddish brown, and was connected to the tree by a kunai. Kakashi identified the material as Sakura's, meaning the three man team suspected their arrival. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was; where was the three man team. Were they farther ahead, or were they hiding somewhere close by?

Just then, as Kakashi was thinking these questions, there came a sound, from his right. The sound of bushes moving. Sakura stood up, fists clenched and eyes serious. Shikamaru came from his left, and Jiraiya leapt from the trees behind him. The three shinobi were waiting at all directions, just incase they had to ambush the enemy that had come upon their message. If they were here, then, that meant that Hawk, Orochimaru and Naruto were close. They were one step closer to attaining their goal.

Everything was rushing. They had lost two members to serious injury, and the remaining five were close to collapsing. They wouldn't be able to stand much of a fight. They had eaten, but they had just gotten out of a fight with Hawk not long ago. They were still worn out from that. On the plus side, Karin was probably ineffective at the moment, so they didn't have to worry about their opponents gaining all of their energy and chakra back. The only thing the leaf shinobi had to worry about right now though was their medic-nin getting injured, or someone else taking a really hard blow. If anyone else went down, they'd have to retreat. Chances seemed to be on their side, but one foul move, and out like a light they go.

With careful steps, and silent leaps, the team crept closer to their target. In the bushes, some twenty feet away, the leaf shinobi watched Hawk as they fed Karin some sort of juice. Orochimaru was sitting farthest away, and Kabuto was behind Karin's head. Sasuke and Naruto were no where in sight. That frightened the team. Where had they gone? Kakashi and Shino _knew_ they were around here, unless they had strayed off course. Had they already been to this site, and gone already? Seemed unlikely, to Shikamaru. Sasuke was indeed very smart and lethal, but he wouldn't go anywhere without some kind of protection, other than himself. Unless, that is, he had a plan formed already and none of the leaf team caught up on it.

There was a choking sound made by Karin which pulled the five leaf shinobi from their inspection. She still looked to be passed out, though, which was good for the five. Kabuto shook his head for some unknown reason, and pulled himself up to stand. He walked over to Orochimaru slowly, deliberately. They chatted back and forth, taking glances at Karin while doing so. Suigetsu and Jugo seemed to care less. There was no sadness in their eyes, any wariness, or forlornness. They were at either side of the woman, looking down at here with expressionless eyes.

Kabuto came back to the broken group then. He cleared his throat to get their eyes to fix on him, "Karin is in critical condition. That dog and his owner did a fair number on her. She won't be able to recover for at least a month," The gray haired ninja looked icily down at Karin.

Suigetsu and Jugo nodded. It seemed that they didn't need to discuss the matter any further, or just didn't want to. They didn't really look like they cared at all, but then again, being a ninja was all about hiding your emotions. It came for everything. If your enemy knew that you had a soft point, they'd use it against you. Maybe that was relatively the reason most ninja, male and female, stayed single. After all, Kakashi hadn't made a bond as strong as Obito's until now, with Sakura.

The rouge ninja began to faze into their thoughts, except Orochimaru who was always vigilant. The five leaf shinobi decided that it was their best chance for an ambush. With careful steps, Jiraiya, Shino and Shikamaru fanned out, on either side of Hawk. They would all appear at the count of three. It would only work if everyone was counting right, and that meant everyone had to jump simultaneously. They would only get one shot.

Three.

No one seemed to notice them yet, not even Orochimaru. Were they playing dumb?

Two.

Kabuto moved his hand to cup his chin, but other than that, no one moved.

One.

They pounced.

Shikamaru held down Suigetsu with a choke hold, forcing the white haired rouge to the ground, a mouth full of dirt. Jiraiya tackled Orochimaru off of the rock he was leaning against, and Kakashi held a kunai to Jugo's throat. One move, and any of them could be killed right there. That's when, the rouge's they were holding onto vanished in a puff of smoke, making a resounding 'pop' sound. They were only clones. The leaf team had been set into a trap.

There came hits from kunai, daggers, and needles from all directions. Sakura was able to block some, and Shino used his bugs as a defense. After the attack fell silent, Sakura, on her good leg, diagnosed the situation. It seemed that no one was sparred from the monstrous attack. Kakashi was mostly hit in the back, Shino had only a wounded leg that didn't looked like it had fractured. Shikamaru had hits from both sides, mostly along his torso, and Jiraiya was wounded in the back and arms.

Well, that was it. They had failed, and they needed to retreat. Where was Hawk hiding though? Was Karin, the only body that hadn't been touched, real? But no one had any spare time to think about it. There came a sound from Sakura's right, and it didn't sound good. Whatever their next attack was, it would be to finish the dismantled group. The leaf shinobi needed to beat the wind, and fast.

Luckily, everyone was still conscious, and was able to support themselves. Shino and Sakura were the only ones with leg injury, but they could manage. The five scurried away, leaping through the trees, staining them red with their blood. When the team looked back at the clearing they just fled, they saw the ground moving, toward them. It wasn't dirt, or stone, but brownish gray snakes, slithering through the trees and below the grass, catching up to the leaf shinobi. It looked like Orochimaru didn't want the team to escape this time. Too bad for him.

A jutsu can only carry so far away from its owner, and not one hundred feet away, were the snakes already dissolving. The team blew a sigh of relief through their mouths. They just needed to get back to a safe destination. Other than the snakes, no one was following them. Was this because Suigetsu and Jugo were too tired from using their chakra to follow and kill the escapees? It must have been that way, for the two were no where close. It relieved the rescue team.

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

In the safety of the underground tunnel, Sasuke and Naruto listened as the battle started, and ended. Naruto's body was tense and trembling. It was all the blonde could do to stifle his whimpers when he heard the dropping of bodies, hoping they weren't his comrades. Of course he didn't want the team to take him back, but he didn't want them killed either. All the while, Sasuke, like the good mate he was, held onto Naruto while the battle commenced, petting his hair and rubbing his back to try and lessen the anxiety.

The raven couldn't help the snarl that formed on his face though. Orochimaru had found them a little ways back, and almost beat Naruto, had Sasuke not have been there. Naruto wasn't in Sasuke's arms, or in restraints, and that seemed to upset the snake lord, but for what reason, Sasuke wasn't sure. Why would Orochimaru even care, anyway? Naruto belonged to Sasuke now, not the Sannin. Orochimaru couldn't lay a hand on Naruto, as long as Sasuke was around. And that just proved Sasuke's theory. Orochimaru would do anything to Naruto if he was ever called out on a mission. Because Sasuke wouldn't be there to stop him, he could do whatever he wanted. Or in a sense.

The grip he had on Naruto tightened, but Naruto didn't complain. Or vocally anyway. The secret Orochimaru was keeping from him must have been very important, if he was willing to hit Naruto for being let free. Did Orochimaru not like the chance of Naruto getting away, because he wasn't in restraints? Was there something about Naruto that he wanted, or something that Naruto could give him if the blonde was made to stay with the rouge's? Sasuke would not let Naruto be used by that man, no matter what. If Orochimaru drafted the raven, you better believe Sasuke would fight to hell and back to stay by Naruto's side. Whatever it was, Sasuke needed to find out soon so that he could save Naruto from future torture, if that day ever came.

Naruto's head was cradled on his shoulder, and the blonde had stopped shaking, at least. Naruto would suck in a breath, and then let it out, like he was going to say something, but fell short. Did Naruto know about Orochimaru's secret? Sasuke knew that Naruto had just brushed him off with that 'attention' crap. Or maybe, that was just a small figure in a larger fact. Was Naruto now contemplating in telling him the truth? There was only one way to find out. Sasuke decided it would be best to stay silent, and let Naruto come out on his own. After all, that _was_ the best way to catch a mouse.

There was another stir from the younger male in his hold, and Naruto lifted his head, but didn't look at Sasuke directly. His eyes were glistening, and he looked … miserable. Probably the fact that he didn't know if his friends were alright or not, made his expression portray that feeling. That wouldn't keep Sasuke or Orochimaru from taking them out though.

Naruto lifted his eyes, but they looked so dull it wasn't even him anymore, "Sasuke …," he started, furrowing his eyebrows. "I need to tell you something …," he looked away again, down at his hands that were limp in his lap.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just stared at the blonde expectantly. This is what he's wanted, and now Naruto was going to tell him what all the fuss was about. Why the Leaf Village was so frantic about getting Naruto back, besides that fact that he has the demon fox Kyuubi inside of him.

Naruto blinked, and raised his head, though still looking away from Sasuke. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "It is something that you might not want to hear, but if you care for me … the way you said you did, you won't let me die, alright?" Naruto murmured, turning his head to peer at Sasuke through wet and narrow eyes. His breathing started to hitch and his body shuddered.

What could be so bad that had Naruto in hysterics? It wasn't a common emotion for Naruto to show, and it made Sasuke all the more nervous. Whatever Naruto was going to tell him was a very huge thing, and it almost made the raven want to run away. And what was this about dying? This secret could make Naruto die? How could that be so, unless he made some kind of contract with Orochimaru, and wasn't allowed to tell Sasuke about it?

Naruto's lips pursed, as he was considering his next sentence, "Sasuke … I'm—" the blonde was cut off with a sudden bang as the tunnel's entrance door slammed open, revealing Orochimaru.

The smug bastard. A sneer on his lips, and his shoulders squared. He looked absolutely conceited. He must have known that he was interrupting Sasuke from being told this very important information, and wanted to rub it in his face that he still couldn't get the answer. Naturally, Sasuke would get it later, with some effort. Naruto was ready to come clean this time, but the next was going to be a little more difficult. If that was one thing that Sasuke had learned about Naruto, it was the only thing he had seen that stayed the same over the last two years.

Naruto curled into Sasuke again, his confession forgot. Orochimaru just took everything and wilted it until it was dead. The blonde couldn't stand being in the same room with him, barely even in the same area. At least, turning away from the snake lord made it a little more bearable if only just barely.

Naruto was going to confess to Sasuke, and tell him about the pregnancy. By doing that, he hoped he would have been able to save his friends by taking Sasuke back to the village until Naruto gave birth … or something. It was risky, but Naruto would take that risk if it meant he and his children could have a happy life away from the snake lord, and kept his friends alive. Why did Orochimaru have to come bombarding into the room _just that second_?! It was like it was intentional or something! Honestly, Naruto had the worst luck ever, and no doubt Sasuke would want to know later, but he would have to torture it would of Naruto then. No way was the blonde going to be able to announce that for a second time.

Sasuke's body started to move, and Naruto realized that they must start journeying to the real hideout. It was such a complicated form of escape. Why switch hideouts every time one is found? If you were strong enough, which Naruto was sure Hawk was, they could just battle off who ever tried to stand in their way. It was just stupid to him to move every other day or so.

Nevertheless, the blonde got up and walked with Sasuke down the narrow dirt tunnel. It would only take an hour or so to get to their new location, and Naruto was sure that this one was more secure than the last. Every time they moved, it seemed, the stronghold was in a more undetectable area, and was very well hidden. Like the last one that had been inside the rock. It wasn't only until after Jugo moved a boulder out of the way did Naruto understand that they were going to be staying inside the rock. What would be next? Water?

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

After stopping for a break, and taking out the weapons that caused their injury, the five leaf village shinobi were finally back at the hospital in Karuma. It took them to almost twilight to get there, but they had made it. And thankfully, no one had followed them. Kiba and Neji weren't even conscious yet.

The doctors were all over them once the five stepped through the doors, limping and gushing blood. The nurses gave them the same room as Kiba and Neji, fortunately. Akamaru was still resting his head on Kiba's bed, right next to his owner's hand, when the five were brought in. The dog lifted it's head and started to pant happily.

Jiraiya had taken the bed by Neji's, closest to the door, and the other four took the beds on the other side of the room. The eldest brunette started to come around from all of the commotion the other five made. He opened his eyes slowly, but didn't sit up. His brows furrowed, possibly from the pain, and hissed. The sun had gone down now, so the light hadn't bothered his eyes. It must be internal.

The doctors were busy with the other five, but one freed herself to check up on the now conscious brunette. She squeezed his arm, and he merely winced a couple times. When her hands reached his abdomen though, he started to gasp. His organs must not have fully healed like they were supposed to. Considering the dose of the poison though, that was undoubted. The doctor gave him some drugs and water, and then laid his head back down gently. She told the others that he was coming along nicely and would be better in a few days.

All in all, Sakura had a fractured bone in her leg, but would heal quickly if she used her chakra to quicken the process. Shino had only a muscle tare, nothing serious. Jiraiya and Kakashi both had broken ribs and muscle damage. They would be in bed for a couple days. Lastly, Shikamaru was spared most torture and got by with only a sprained arm and a cracked rib. They weren't too bad off, but could have been a lot worse.

During the night, everyone was asleep besides the one who had just wakened. Neji had lifted himself up with difficulty, but was able to sit up right against the frame of the cot. He was mostly watching Kiba, the rise and fall of the younger brunette's breathing stomach. It made him feel better, to know that Kiba was still alive though unconscious. At least he didn't die, like Neji thought he might have. It was one of the things he had dreamed about the whole day he had been out. In fact, if there had not been any worry in his system, Neji would still be asleep right now. Sheer force of will and worry was what made him open his eyes when he should have still been resting. He needed to know how Kiba was doing. It was just primal instinct to protect one's family.

Even if Kiba woke up, though, he still would probably ignore Neji. But it wasn't as if Neji had kissed him or anything. Just a cuddle while they were asleep! Was that so bad? Not by this authors standards.

_Hopefully though, _Neji thought. _Hopefully he will not truly hate me._

He sighed and carefully lowered himself back down onto the bed, moving his sheets to only over his hips. The room was kind of hot, for a hospital room. That was unusual. Of course, if someone had caught a fever, which was likely, the nurses might have turned up the heat for the patient to sweat it out. That was the best cure for a fever. Neji had been taught that when he was younger, by his father. If only he could be taught more by that man. But prayers almost never came true, or so Neji believed. Even while he lay there, his hand over his heart and his eyes closed, he doubted the prayer he was speaking in his head would reach its destination to make it come true. If it did though, it would be a miracle.

The room was so quiet, Neji barely registered the movement from the bed beside his. It was shocking, since Kiba should have been out for at least two days, and then resting for another three. Was he just moving in his sleep? Neji wanted to know.

The brunette carefully opened his eyes and turned his head to the right, gaze locked on Kiba's cot, and the body moving on top of it. Yes, Kiba was awake. He was sitting up and holding his head. He must be disoriented from lack of strength. Neji knew so. He also, like most ninja, has come to near death by lack of chakra. With a sense of panic, Neji formed his byakugan, checking Kiba's chakra veins to see if they were restored. It seemed that most of them were, if not completely full, but the center of his chakra had yet to replenish itself all the way. Kiba shouldn't be moving in his condition.

To his amazement, Neji watched as Kiba got off of his bed, a little wobbly, and walk over to the older brunette's bed with some intricacy. The younger male crashed to the floor after making it to Neji's bed, but his knees barely made a sound on the tiled floor. His breaths came in quick pants and his hands gripped the side of the mattress, sheet tangled in his fingers.

Neji couldn't look away. He knew he should have been faking sleep, but Kiba had caught his eyes, and they were now staring off. Kiba's blazing blackish eyes against Neji's more purplish orbs. Kiba's left eye kept opening and shutting, pain somewhere in his body causing the effect. His eyebrows were low ever his eyes. Honestly, to Neji, it looked as though Kiba was trying to glare him to death. Not that he didn't get it often, but Kiba was just not the type, unless you really ticked him off good.

Coming to his senses, Neji raised himself rather painfully to his elbow, so that he could face Kiba and still be lying down halfway. Neji creased his own eyebrows, to match Kiba's, "What are you doing out of bed?" Neji whispered fiercely. "You're still in danger of dying. Do you not realize that?" his words cam out fast, almost inaudible.

Kiba settled his breathing before he answered, "Of course I know that, stupid," he whispered back, showing his fangs in a snarl. "But since we can't talk from that distance, I decided to come over here so you wouldn't screw up you're organs anymore than they already are!" He yelled mutedly though his clenched teeth.

Neji sighed, exasperated and tired, "What do you mean, talk? There's nothing to say," Neji answered him, ignoring the insult. The older brunette could take care of himself just fine; it was Kiba's own fault he was in this mess anyway.

Kiba gave an almost silent growl, "I want to know why you would go to such great lengths for me," the brunette demanded, determined to stay awake until he got an answer.

Neji shook his head, "You already know why, mutt," He chuckled silently, smiling to lessen the insult. His eyes narrowed, but his smile remained. "It's because I care about you."

Kiba's eyes shot open at the straightforwardness. He was caught off guard, and taken aback. It was amazing how Neji could just release it to the open with such a serious face on. Kiba blinked, trying to hide the blush that filled across his cheeks by turning his head away, "That's really stupid, you know! Being in love with another guy! Bah!" he didn't move though; just continued to rant quietly beside Neji's bed. Akamaru groaned from the other side of Kiba's bed, closer to the window.

The two chunin looked at the dog. Neji shook his head for the second time, but Kiba gave his dog a thumbs up and a toothy grin. Neji watched the younger boy admire his dog. Kiba really did love that mutt, as much as Neji loathed it. Neji certainly didn't hate Akamaru; of course not, but he didn't like the fact that Kiba would love his _male_ dog, but wouldn't love a _male _human. Neji shut his eyes hard, trying not to focus on the man below him, or his stretched out neck. Exposed skin that was glossy with sweat.

"Kiba," Neji said the name slowly, urgently. "Go back to bed."

The dog-lover swung his head back to glare at Neji; his hair bouncing with the force, "Maybe I wasn't done talking," he seethed, his teeth showing again. "And it's only polite to look at me when I'm talking to you," the brunette mumbled, irritation coating his husky voice.

Without a warning, Neji brought his left hand to grip Kiba's chin, holding it up to force Kiba to look him in the eye, "If you do not move, I will not guarantee your sanity," he threatened, his face as close to Kiba's it could get with out touching, but combining their breaths together.

Kiba's face had grown hot again, and his eyes were wide with anticipation. "T-try me..," the brunette countered, preparing for the worst. He wouldn't back down. He was no girl.

Neji narrowed his eyes a little bit thinner before shutting them completely. The arm he had been using to balance himself on moved to the edge of the bed so he was leaning on both elbows, both hands holding Kiba's head in place. He closed the distance between their faces, touching their lips together gently. How he longed for the moment.

Kiba was utterly shocked, on the other hand. Neji was never this rash, but now Kiba understood the meaning of his 'sanity'. He was kissing another boy for crying out loud! It was not in his jurisdiction! Now way did he like that sort of thing! But then, why was his skin hot and tingly wherever Neji touched?

_**----------[0.o.0.o]----------**_

The sun had gone down a couple hours after they arrived at their new stronghold. An old fashion one, located under a water fall. The water helped disguise their scents and also gave a curtain to spy on their enemy, without the other party knowing. Orochimaru definitely liked this hideout, but he liked the mountain on better. Too bad Karin had to smash it to pieces. That was something that wasn't going to go unpunished.

Orochimaru had gotten so worked up earlier that day too. Naruto had been out of Sasuke's hold, and moving on his own. Didn't Sasuke know that was dangerous? Orochimaru was sure that Naruto didn't want to kill the young, since he had stayed with Sasuke, but Naruto could have always found a way to knock the raven out and take him back to the Leaf Village. If that were to happen, Orochimaru's plan would have been for nothing, and not only would he lose his host body, he would also lose he most powerful weapon in all of the countries.

He would not let that happen. It was a good thing the snake lord had been close to the hideout door too, or else Naruto would have had the chance to tell Sasuke that he was pregnant. That would have ended his plan in an instant as well, unless Orochimaru would be able to restrain Sasuke and take Naruto somewhere Sasuke didn't know of, but that seemed farfetched. Of course Sasuke knew all of the other stronghold locations. He had asked for them as soon as he had become Hawk's leader.

Kabuto had just gotten back from taking the babies measurements. The data came back good, despite all of the physical exertion from the mother's body. That could also damage his chances at world domination. If Sasuke or someone else hit Naruto's stomach, there could be a chance for miscarriage. Orochimaru would definitely use that against the blonde once Sasuke left the sanctuary. That would be soon too, if Orochimaru wasn't mistaken. About a month and three weeks.

Kabuto already had a perfect plan made out for the young Uchiha. That lad wouldn't be back for some time, and while he was gone … Orochimaru would get what he wanted and discard the extra. Though, Kabuto did bring up something about concubine. Hmm … did Kabuto deserve such a reward? Well, the medic-nin did take care of every little thing Orochimaru wanted, correct. He also was the only one to stay loyal to Orochimaru, having Karin and Jugo almost go against him. Of course, Karin already received her punishment. If the lead ninja's did come back, like Orochimaru knew they would, Jugo would be the next one to pay. He'd make sure of that.

Something had come to the Sannin's attention though. Could he actually bare to wait years for his prize? At the most recent, he could have the kids ready at the age of six, which was only six years. He'd waited longer, hadn't he? Surely only six more years would be nothing if he could exact his revenge the way he wanted. The kids would do anything he wanted, because mommy and daddy would be long gone or dead. Yes, the famous Uchiha Sasuke in prison guarded by Anbu round the clock, and Naruto, buried somewhere under the ground in the Leaf Village. Yes … that was something to wait for.

**__________****[TBC…]****__________**

**A/n- **First, I would like to say that not everything in here will be real. Like the jutsu's I use for certain characters, they might not even use them in the real anime. I'm just guessing here people! Shippudden hasn't even come out yet! Not to mention two years after that! Sheesh! We're talking about an eighteen year old Naruto, and an almost nineteen year old Sasuke! Damn!

Oh … anyway, thank you to all of my readers! I hope this wasn't too short …. Though, knowing me, it was … -sigh-. Oh well, you get what I supply…. I hoped you liked it anyway!

_**P.c**_

_**Review Responces;**_

**Keiko Panda102- **Why, thank you! I appreciate your complement! Oh, I know! I love NejiKiba. (Kiba's Uke). I just recently started liking that pairing last year after randomly thinking of it lol. Naruto will be just fine! … besides some nightmares … haahahahah!

**Milk Chocolate Hot64- **OH m Gosh! He almost told him! What do you think about that?! Were you psyched?! I love to put teasers out there lol. Please don't kill me!! ^^

**Gee Tac-** Thank you very much –bows- and I like your simple, but frank review.

**Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami-** Thank you very much! Yeah, I like the bath time part too. /// I love killing people! If that makes me insane, then you're welcome to be a pervert! Woahh!

**Siara Faerie-101-Miss- **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Continue with my story please!

**Akatsuki Seal- **I love how you read my replies … sometimes I think you're almost the only one who does besides **Almighty Remote Control**, but oh well lol. MORE PRAISE!!! YAYAYAYAYAYA!!! –coughs- … okay … no more green tea for me … too much sugar lol. Yeah, totally agree with the Kiba thing. He's like "uh … duh?" lol. YES! Dbz live action! Oh no!! I have a secret teller here! Get me a councilor!! Lol … I wouldn't get any kind of psychoanalyst help … I'd go to hell first lol. The 'clueless father-to-be' had me rofl. That was too good lol. AHH!!! … HOSPITAL!! I NEED A HOSPITAL!! COOKIES ARE AT STAKE!!

**Dragon Fire04- **Thank you very much, and I will update just as fast as I can. Who knows … I might update in three days!! –dundundun-

**Anima270- **Almost! I hope I didn't peak your anticipation too high though … what a let down … dang lol.

**Tinker16- **Naruto already knows Sasuke's true feelings. It's Naruto who's keeping secrets from him, but yeah … they haven't said 'I love you' in a couple chapters … next one definitely. No, this will have a happy ending. My sad love story is my one shot …. Lol. Hmm, well, Naruto's friend's obviously don't get him back, but Orochimaru hasn't gotten Naruto's babies yet! WOAH!

**Lydia-chan- **Yes! I am! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Yeah, Sasuke's still clueless, but he's getting there lol. Thank you, I like that pairing too. Yes … I love the mushy gushiness.

**Kisa167- **Ahh! I almost died! Such a demanding order!! lol Naruto almost told him though, if it wasn't for Orochimaru. -_-''' Thanks!

**Eclips-Moon Shadow Radiance - ** Don't worry, updates are regular, but I'm glad you like the story so much!

**Roxxi Hearts- **I know! Orochimaru's always in the way … Yeah, Kiba the ditz lol. … Hmm … who knows … maybe she did …Thank you for the accolade! I appreciate it! Please keep on with the story! I write it just for my readers!

**Leise Flustern- **Cool! I'm glad my chapters are long enough to prolong it lol. No insult to your reading ability, of course. Thank you for your kind words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Now You Know, Are you Happy?

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own anything related to Naruto, including the characters/plot/ect.

**Warnings-** There may, or may not be any yaoi, shonen ai, boyxboy, in this chapter. But there are SPOILERS!! —You've been warned.

**A/n- **_IMPORTANT! _I would just like to clarify a few things. First; this story takes place 2 years after Shippudden. Second; Orochimaru is a bastard. But I think we all knew the second one –laughs-. ---- Anyway… I have done a lot of research, and I have come up with a due date, names and genders for the kids! Hmm … but I wonder if anyone is having conspiracy thought that Orochimaru is the one who names the kids … hmmm…. Okay … well, after saying that, please [try to] enjoy the chapter!

**__________****[CH 11]****__________**

Neji pulled back his face, but kept his hands in the younger brunette's hair, in case the startled dog-lover would try to run away, which Neji knew would be a problem; what with Kiba being near death and all. When he looked up, Kiba's eyes were wide, something to be expected, but his face still held determination. Neji was significantly confused by this. What did it mean to Kiba to look this way? It turned the erudite brunette upside down.

His face was red, and Neji was sure that he might actually be near tears, but it was hard to tell in the pitch black hospital room. The brunette laughed once, creasing one of his eyebrows, "What? Not running away anymore, hmm?" Neji mocked, moving his undamaged left hand lower to the other chunin's shoulder, then further down to his clothed chest.

From Neji's position, he could, without difficulty, see Kiba's left eye start twitching, and his jaw tighten. A game of wits, was it? That should be interesting. It seemed the younger brunette was unable to say anything back to Neji. Astounded, maybe? Wasn't hard to tell. Neji was sure that he was the first man in Kiba's life to give him a full kiss on the lips. He was sure the mutt's father wouldn't do such a thing, but why stray to the topic? It was completely off trail.

Kiba's jaw loosened then, and he pulled his lips back in a tight scowl, "You can't scare me away that easy," he spat out, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not some five year old girl."

Neji raised his brow at this, "Proposing…?" he let the end linger, letting the other brunette end the sentence.

Kiba seemed to realize this and smirked, "I'm going to fight back." He finished, lifting himself up to his feet, making Neji's hold on him drop.

Said brunette watched with wide eyes as Kiba slowly and carefully toddle back over to his bed. When he finally managed to arrive at his bed, he sat down rather vehemently, causing a resounding creak to resonance from the springs beneath the bedding. Without looking his way, Kiba lifted his legs onto the bed, petted his dog, and lay down.

We-ll.

That was most unexpected. Neji was kind of in shock by what just happened. Yes, Neji knew that Kiba would want to retaliate, but the look on his face suggested more. What would happen in the future, he wondered. It was a very interesting thought. There was only one way to find out though, and that was to wait, and see.

**-O.O-**

The morning came sooner than she would have thought. It seemed that Sakura had just laid her head down when she was opening her eyes again. The sun was barely up over the horizon, maybe around six or so. The rosette sat up, careful of her leg, and stretched her arms. She had gotten a good nights rest. Since the day the team started the mission, she really hadn't been getting good sleep, except for the time when Kakashi and her shared a room. That was lovely.

No one else was up amazingly, since Jiraiya was snoring like no tomorrow. Quietly laughing to herself, Sakura looked over to the window. The sky was a mixture of colors, pinks, blues, yellows and purples. For some reason, though, it made her feel sad. Thoughts of the day previous came forward into her mind like a bullet train.

They hadn't been able to save Naruto for the _second_ time. What if there wasn't going to be a third? It just frightened her. How long was Naruto going to be able to last? And that face he had made. Such terror and confusion. Why had he looked that way? Sakura could guess why he looked scared, but the confusion? It just baffled her. There was no reason for Naruto to act perplexed when he seen his friends trying to save him, right?

Sighing, Sakura leaned herself back on the metal headboard of the cot. Staring down at her fingers, she hadn't realized that the person in the bed next to hers was shifting. It was only until she heard a grunt that her head sprung up and to the left that she seen Kakashi trying to sit up with a bad ribcage. Sakura shook her head. Her sensei never learned any limits, had he?

Well, it seemed he found out. After a couple of struggles, Kakashi finally gave up and 'phffed' back onto the bed, arms limp off the sides of the bed. Sakura smiled, her eyebrows together. It was funny, and she was trying to be considerate to his feelings and not laugh at him, but it was hard. His face was towards the ceiling, and with his head-band off, his hair was thoroughly messy from sleep. His eye showed a deadpan star towards the white tiles above his bed.

Leaning forward, Sakura raised her eyebrows to her hairline, widening her smile, "Good morning Kakashi-sensei," her voice turned into a giggle at the end.

His head turned toward her, his left eye closed. Sakura seen his eye narrow, and feared she'd tripped a wire, but just as fast as the frown came on, a smile took its place, "Good morning to you, too, Sakura-_chan_," the gray haired ninja said, raising his left arm and saluting the rosette.

One of her eyebrows creased and her lips pulled back, "How are you doing?" she asked, deciding to change the subject before she lost her temper.

Kakashi blinked his open eye and tried with fail to sit up again. After flopping back down onto the cot, he sighed, "Better, I suppose … but I'd like to be able to move," Sakura could see that through her teacher's mask, he was really upset about being in the hospital, and not being able to move his torso much at all.

"We'll be out of here in no time," she nodded, assuring herself more than the only other aware person in the room. "Anyway … we should write to Lady-Tsunade soon," her eyes lowered, the announcement of the team's failure would provoke Tsunade enough to drive her into insanity. Who knew what would happen then.

Kakashi stared back up at the ceiling, memories of the day previous floating into his mind. He could tell that Sakura was greatly torn up about not being able to …. But weren't they all? Kakashi scolded himself for not realizing that it had been in a trap. It was so obvious, but the team was so anxious to get Naruto back, they all acted without thinking. It was mostly his fault for making them go out without thinking rationally first.

Well, what was done was done. Now yes, they needed to contact Tsunade and await orders. It was really the only thing the impaired team could do at this point. No one would be out of the hospital in more than a week, considering everyone's injuries. Hell, as far as the team knew, Kiba hadn't even woken up yet. But oh how wrong the gray haired jounin was.

A doctor came in then and smiled at the two woken patients, "Good morning. I hope you two had a very restful sleep?" the red haired woman asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, allowing her hair to flow off of her shoulder and make visible the shine of earrings piercing her ear.

Sakura was the first to answer, showing her perfect white teeth as well, "Yes, thank you," the rosette said, averting her attention to the sleeping brunette in the far corner of the room for a brief second before turning her head back and locking eyes with the female doctor. "Was there any change in Kiba's condition?" she asked, importance weighing her stable voice.

The doctor sighed and pursed her lips while looking over to Kiba, "He woke up last night, and was out of bed, actually," she heard gasps and turned her attention back to Sakura and Kakashi, her answer shocked them.

"Really? Are you sure?" the rosette said, leaning forward on her hands, her eyebrows creased in anxiousness.

The red headed doctor nodded, "Yes, quite positive. He was out of breath, strain from his body. He only ventured over to the patient next to him. They had a small discussion, and he went back to bed," she shrugged, closing her eyes and moving to sit next to Sakura's bed.

"So he's doing better," Kakashi uttered, gaining both of the women's attention.

"Mmhm," the doctor nodded again and took her clipboard off of her lap. "Sakura, how do you feel this morning?" she asked, dropping the other subject. She needed to do her job now.

Sakura giggled. "Besides a sore leg, I'm perfect. Never better," she smiled at the female doctor and waited for her next question.

Kakashi zoned them out, not wanting to listen to boring questions about boring things. Of course Sakura was very important to him, but he knew she could take care of herself. She wasn't five. His mind was just on other matters at the moment. There were two things he thought Tsunade would do.

1: She would come out and risk the Leaf Village's destruction.

2: She would demand them back, and they would then make a plan to stop Sasuke or Hawk.

Since the first was too chancy, he was sure that the Hokage would pick the latter. But if that were to happen, how long would they be gone, and how long would it take to find Naruto again? It was all just too … strenuous. They needed to get Naruto now that way Orochimaru wouldn't be able to do anything to him, but that seemed unlikely, in their condition.

"… doing today, Kakashi?" the doctor's voice asked, drawing the man in question from his thoughts.

He turned his head to look up at her, surprisingly. Kakashi hadn't even seen her move! "… Fine, thank you," he finally answered, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

The red headed doctor tilted her head again, "Are you sure? You seemed distracted…," she lingered, lowering her head and creasing an eyebrow.

Sakura cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the doctor, "We're just busy with a mission. Do you mind us using a messenger bird?" the rosette asked, smiling a small, forced smile. The mission was on everyone's mind.

The lady doctor nodded, "Of course. I'll bring you some paper and a pen right away," the red head walked to the door, bowed, and made her leave.

A sigh ensued then, and the two wake leaf ninja made their attention settle on one sleepy looking Jiraiya who sat up and rubbed and eye with his massive palm, "Why'd you make her leave? That woman was niiice," he whistled, leaning back on his hands and stared up at the ceiling with a faint redness tinting his cheeks.

Sakura's face scrunched up and she eyed him warily, while Kakashi snorted. Seeing Jiraiya sit up with out much difficulty made him feel a bit angry and jealous, but with his will back in place, he lifted himself up, finally, and leaned back against the metal headboard. The gray haired jounin sighed, in a comfortable position at last.

It was only a couple minutes later when their door opened again, the red headed doctor walking in with a bird on her forearm. She handed the paper and pen to Sakura, who wrote a quick note to Tsunade and put it on the bird's talon, "To the Hokage in the Hidden Leaf Village, please."

The female doctor took the bird to the window and let it sore, taking its note to the desired destination. She then moved to the four ninja who still remained sleeping and woke them up, telling them that breakfast would be in shortly. At this, Kiba was up in an instant, but it took him a little while to sit up on his bed. Everyone smiled at him when he looked up.

"Hey everybody!" he beamed, returning the gesture. "You guys look like shit!" Kiba chuckled, noticing their irritated stares.

"Well excuse us for not being over dramatic and using up all of our chakra and being able to go out to try to fulfill our mission," Sakura seethed, crossing her nude arms over her hospital shirt.

The brunette laughed and ran his hand through his shaggy hair, "Yeah, sorry about that. I feel a ton better today, though!" with that same hand, he gave a thumbs up, making Akamaru bark in approval.

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes in favor of watching Shikamaru do it for him. The man was sitting on his bed that was on the other side of the room, in between Neji's and Kiba's. Shino was the closest one to the window, and didn't look too happy about being out of his nose high shirt and in one of the hospital's shirts. Luckily he wasn't forced out of his sunglasses.

Ignoring them, Neji asked, "Have you informed Tsunade-sama yet?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, right before you all woke up, actually."

The only conversations held after that were minor ones, discussing what would happen if or when they would return to the Leaf Village. Idly, some of them wondered if their parents had left, or were leaving as they spoke, mostly Sakura and Kiba. Oh well, they could take residence in a friends house, or in a hotel, but no way were they going to abandon the mission. Not an option.

_**----------[SxN-SxN]----------**_

Naruto had barely slept the night previous. Sasuke was always with him, but recurring thoughts about the teams attempt to save him kept him awake. He was still in Sasuke's arms, curled tightly into his lover's chest. Sasuke's hold on him was nothing less than possessive. Naruto had watched the Uchiha sleep, and never once had his perfect black eyebrows rose from their ever frustrated angle.

It was around seven, Kyuubi told him, and Naruto desperately needed to use the restroom, but Sasuke's hold on him wouldn't falter. In fact, if Naruto moved even just a little away from the raven, Sasuke would tighten his hold twice as hard. The blonde had tried many times to get away to relieve his bladder, but to no avail.

It surprised him that Sasuke hadn't woken up yet. Surely the confession Naruto almost told the rouge-ninja must have been lingering on his mind, so why didn't he wake up and try to pry it out of Naruto? Thinking about it, though, Naruto was kind of glad that Sasuke wasn't awake to Q-&-A him. Naruto didn't want to answer anything. He wished he hadn't said anything, but the thought of Sasuke agreeing to set him free, and go back to the Leaf Village with him, was just too strong to make Naruto shut his mouth before he started talking.

The blonde sighed and tried to relax his body. His right arm, the one his was currently laying on, was currently resting against Sasuke's chest, and his left was cradled around his stomach protectively. The children he carried were only a week old, so young and vulnerable. Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't fidget in bed, but the blonde just wanted to be safe. It would hurt him so bad if Sasuke accidentally hit him in the stomach and killed the small lives inside of him. Naruto was sure he would break into pieces.

_Hey Kyuubi_, Naruto asked the fox, nearing a sob because of the strong emotion tied to the last thought. _This … pregnancy is going to last five months, right?_

**Yes, that is what I said before, **the fox answered in a bored tone. Naruto's wild emotions weren't affecting her; she was the cause of them after all.

_W-well, you probably told me before, but …_, Naruto worried his lip, creasing his brow and shut his eyes before continuing. _When will I … well, when will I start to … show?_

Kyuubi snickered inside the blonde's head. Naruto was such a virgin-Mary. **Around the end of the second month, or in the middle of the third. It would be sooner for you since you're having more than one. **

Naruto shivered. That wasn't too far away. It was already one-third into his first month. Only three more weeks and his first month would be up. Parenthood was closer than he thought, and it scared him. The blonde was only eighteen for goodness sake! He wasn't fit to be a parent yet, was he? It was hard to think about since he was still just a kid himself, although he hated to admit it. If his father was alive, he was sure the man would tell him that it was okay, but he should have waited. Yeah, like he had much of a choice. Feh!

Now mentally livid, Naruto didn't notice the man confining him to the bed murmur his name and shake him slightly. When there was a tap on his shoulder, Naruto's eyes snapped open and was met with a dark, sleepy ebony stare. That stare almost looked annoyed. Almost.

Sasuke was on top of him in an instant, his left arm on his elbow. He gazed down at the blonde beneath him and frowned, "Thinking hard, Uzumaki?" the Uchiha said, using Naruto's last name to add insult.

Naruto wrinkled his nose, turning his eyebrows down, "Yeah, I was thinking of how desperately I had to go to the bathroom, but Mr. hold-me-all-night wouldn't let me go!" lying on his back, Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head away. What was Sasuke's problem all of a sudden? He just woke up!

Letting out a breath of anger, Sasuke smoothed his forehead with his palm and sat on the edge of the bed. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, feeling like Sasuke was going to say something. The raven let his own elbows meet his knees, and he slumped over, relaxing a bit, "I'm sorry, Naruto. Just everything that has been happening lately has me on nerves ends," Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto, his eyes swirling with passion and sincerity.

Naruto gave a lopsided grin and stood up on his knees to hug Sasuke from behind, his tan arms around the raven's pale neck, "It's alright. I kind of understand. I've been going through some hard times too, you know," he smiled, his voice lighted with playful mockery.

Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's right wrist and dragged the blonde from behind him onto his lap, with Naruto sitting sideways. "Would there be any connection to your 'hard times' from yesterday's almost declaration?" he asked, his eyes boring into Naruto's blue depths to try and force the answer from them.

Naruto visibly shook, but even if he hadn't the motion would have given Sasuke his answer. The raven always perceived him so well; it was a wonder why Sasuke still didn't know the blonde's dark secret. It wouldn't be long now, though. Sasuke was bound to find out sooner or later, but Naruto would rather it be later. He wasn't ready to be abandoned just yet.

A hand came up and swept his blonde mane out of his eyes, then followed by caressing his cheek, "It's alright Naruto. You can tell me. I'll do anything for you, I love you," the rouge ninja said, leaning forward and gently placing his pink lips on Naruto's chapped ones chastely.

Naruto's body started to heat up, and he fisted his hands in Sasuke's haori, pulling the raven closer and opening his mouth to lick Sasuke's bottom lip wantonly. Sasuke let go of the blonde's cheek and moved both of his hands to wrap around Naruto's middle, pressing his back closer. He opened his mouth, but pushed Naruto's tongue forcefully back into his mouth, then entered himself.

Naruto moaned and wiggled on Sasuke's lap. His left hand released the raven's haori and slid it up into ebony locks, tangling them there. His body shifted, and Naruto could feel Sasuke moving his legs to either side of the wanted-nin's hips. The two grind into each other, one thrusting up, and the other down. Both ways it made blissful friction that both the raven, and the blonde enjoyed.

Everything would have gone fine, had Naruto not been forced off of Sasuke to sprint into the bathroom to relieve his bladder. Well, win some, lose some. Naruto was huffing inside the bathroom, after he had gotten done on the toilet. His face was still flushed from the fun, and he was pissed. He blamed Sasuke for the interruption. If the raven had just let him go to the bathroom earlier, they both wouldn't be hurting right now.

The blonde was sitting on the bathroom floor, in front of the shower. There was no bathtub in this hideout, but Naruto didn't really care. It was nice, the hot-spring they had in the last hideout, but you can't get that everywhere. Still, with his legs to his chest, Naruto boiled in his anger. He didn't like it, but nothing he could do about it. If there was some kind of jutsu he could do to make the crazy emotions subside, he'd definitely use it. Though, if anyone could take them away, he knew Kyuubi could. The only question was, would she?

**Of course not. Why should I? **the fox asked demandingly. Really, what was the point in helping her container?

_It would be nice, you know, _Naruto sulked, crossing his arms over his legs and putting his head in them. _I never asked for this you know. The least you could do is help me out a little._

The red beast gave a terrifyingly hardy laugh, **Oh, should I? Isn't being a parent supposed to be a **_**learning**_** experience? **Kyuubi inquired sarcastically.

_Haha, _Naruto rolled his eyes. _Great pun, Sherlock. But is that really what this is? I'd say it's more along the lines of forced parent. How do you know that I didn't want a child with Sakura, or Hinata? _The blonde bit back, smirking with attitude.

(SPOILER)

Kyuubi scoffed, _**Riiiight,**_** like anyone would believe that. You know that you only like Haruno as a sister. And the Hyuuga? You never paid attention to that wretch, only until she announced her undying love for you, **the fox informed, knowing that she had won.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in irritation, _So what? You don't have to love someone to have sex with them, _he countered, biting the inside of his cheek with vigor.

**What a come back,** Kyuubi said, shaking her massive head in pity. **What would The Fourth say?**

_He wouldn't, _Naruto thought venomously. _He's not alive, now is he?_

**Well, are you just having sex with Uchiha? **The fox raised the subject, widening one eye in question. _**Do**_** you love him, Kit?**

_I-I … that is …_, Naruto stuttered. Of course he had thought of it plenty of times, but the question came out of no where and it startled him. He seriously didn't know how to answer.

**Exactly. Don't hurt yourself thinking**, the fox growled, sending a wave of vibrations through Naruto's head, temporarily making him dizzy.

Naruto was still fuming once his head became clear again. The damned fox didn't have any right to ask Naruto that. Of course the blonde thought the beast was overstepping her boundaries. Why would she go and ask a question like that? It was only natural for Naruto to love Sasuke, right? Well, thinking about it now, the leaf shinobi didn't really know what to think.

It never really crossed his mind. He only thought about it recently when he was being carried by the raven. Oh sure, Naruto hadn't said it in so many words, but he had sure made it physical. That was good enough, right? Well, being physical or not, it didn't matter much unless you actually meant it, right? The blonde wasn't at all sure if he loved Sasuke fully. It never occurred to him until Sasuke had confessed to him, that loving another guy was okay, in some form.

Surely Sasuke was reaching his limit too; not having it said back to him and all. Was it just that simple; to say 'I love you'? Supposedly not. Just thinking about it had the blonde's skin crawling and his hair standing on end. Did that mean he really didn't love Sasuke, but was only using him because of the kids? That would be terrible. Sasuke was Naruto's best friend, a brother even. Did the bonds go deeper than that, his mind asked.

Who knew? For all Naruto knew, however, the love he might feel for Sasuke is just locked somewhere deep inside of him somewhere, and hopefully, one day soon, he was going to be able to vocalize those three words and make a smile appear on that handsome face. That would be a joy to witness, he realized. Making Sasuke smile so wide that he would show his teeth and all. It was something Naruto had never seen, unless Sasuke was smirking at you, but then, that wasn't considered a real smile, now was it?

As he was thinking these thoughts of confusion, and switching his head to the other direction, a knock resounded on the door. Naruto's head perked up automatically. It was only one person, the blonde knew that. It could only be Sasuke, unless the raven went somewhere without telling Naruto, and it was Kabuto or Orochimaru. That, now, was something to fear.

He relaxed instantly though, once a voice passed through the door, "Naruto, are you quite done?" Sasuke's voice asked, sounding irritated and concerned.

Well, Naruto had been in the bathroom for quite a long time. It was only reasonable for Sasuke to be remotely worried, if it was real concern seeping through his voice and not just something fake to make the blonde come out without any fear. There was nothing to fear anyway. Naruto could take care of himself, and he'd prove it.

The voice echoed again, "Naruto! Open the door," the raven demanded, knocking fairly loudly on the door, almost to where Naruto could hear parts of the wood splitting.

Cautiously, Naruto stood up and immediately supported himself by leaning on the wall. The dizziness from Kyuubi's laughter earlier was taking effect again. It must have took him too long also, because Sasuke bust down the door with a might strong enough to pull a tree from its root. His face was a scorn of fury, but when he seen the blonde leaning against the wall and holding his head, his face relaxed into a more worried impression.

Naruto tried to walk to him, but felt his stomach give a lurch and quickly positioned himself over the toilet to heave up his stomach acid. The bile left a foul taste in his mouth, but with the hand rubbing his back and whispers of encouragement being specified to him, Naruto barely noticed it.

What the blonde didn't like was that when he tried to stand up straight, his body collapsed and Sasuke had to catch him. There must have been something wrong with him. He felt as though all of his muscles had dissolved and he had no more bone structure to support him. His whole body felt weak and tired. He had just woken up though, what was the problem? Naruto really hoped it had nothing to do with the kids, but knowing what all had happened to him recently, he knew he was wrong.

In a haze, the blonde could hear his name being called. He was lain down on something, and a hand picked his up, drawing small circles on it. Naruto was sure he had his eyes open, but they wouldn't focus, making his vision blurry and dim. Internally wasn't much better. When he tried to form a sentence to ask Kyuubi what was happening, all he could do was let out a small whimper at best.

Fortunately, the red beast seemed to comprehend and answered, **You're having symptoms of the pregnancy. I was wondering what was taking so long …**, Kyuubi muttered the last part to herself, but Naruto still heard it and pondered.

There was a wipe on his forehead, and Naruto realized that he must have started sweating; meaning Sasuke had gotten a cloth and was wiping down his forehead. Really, hadn't Kyuubi say about five days ago or so, that immediately Naruto would start feeling the effects? Was the demon part of the pregnancy being manipulated by the human part of it? Only Kyuubi knew the answer, and maybe not even she knew, really.

**Don't worry. It's nothing to fear. You just haven't eaten in a while, and you're supposed to be consuming more than you normally do, which is considerably a lot**, Kyuubi flashed some of Naruto's memories of the blonde eating ramen.

Mentally, Naruto nodded. The leaf shinobi noticed that at one point, he had shut his eyes. Opening them, he could tell that his body finally calmed and he could see clearly again. He assumed Sasuke was kneeling by the bedside, because he was chest high to the bed. When Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's face, however, his body almost gave in again. His face was so twisted with worry and anxiety that Naruto had to look away. He was kind of embarrassed that someone would feel so worried about him; he blamed the emotion on the pregnancy.

After seeing his mate was alright, though, Sasuke's face tightened and his eyebrows came down on his eyes, "Naruto, tell me what is going on," he insisted, almost growling out the sentence.

Naruto bit his lip, contemplating his answer. He couldn't tell the rouge another lie, it would just kill Naruto. Taking a deep breath, Naruto shut his eyes and turned his head to face the ceiling. This wasn't going to be easy. How would Sasuke take the news, he wondered. Would the raven hate the fact that the _man_ he loved was _pregnant_? It would only be considered in that way. Of course a male giving birth was an anomaly. Why should Sasuke like it? Because he was having kids? That didn't mean anything. He left the Leaf village even though he wanted to rebuild his clan. He also fell in love with a guy, which had to have meant that Sasuke had given up having children long ago.

"_Naruto_," Sasuke's voice invaded his mind, and the hand on his started to tighten. Sasuke was getting restless.

The blonde was blinking back tears now. This was it. He was going to have to tell Sasuke the awful truth, and then he was going to die. Sasuke wouldn't stand by him once he learned of Naruto's new _ability_. A tear escaped his eye, much to his dismay, because it was the left eye, and Sasuke could plainly see it. The cloth on his head ceased movement, and his tear was smeared away into his skin. The hand that currently held his loosened, making Naruto believe that Sasuke thought he got ahead of himself, but the blonde knew that Sasuke still wanted an answer, and Naruto was going to give it to him.

Taking a breath through his nose, Naruto braced himself for the publication. "Sasuke, what I said underground, it's true. If you decide you don't want what I'm about to tell you, then I die," Naruto opened his fiery blue eyes to stare at Sasuke steadily. "Do you understand?"

Feeling intimidated, but not showing any of the like, Sasuke answered, "Yes, I understand. Tell me," he leaned forward, placing his lips to the blonde's forehead, knocking the cloth away.

Naruto guessed that his vague explanation wasn't really clear to Sasuke, but went on anyway, "About a week ago, Kyuubi told me that I was … with child," the blonde tightened his eyes, not wanting to see Sasuke's reaction.

There was no movement for a while, and Naruto wondered if Sasuke had just keeled over, or something. With hesitation, a sapphire eye opened slowly, taking in Sasuke's unmoving, shocked figure. So, at least there was no anger or aggression. Sasuke wasn't throwing him out to die, but Naruto supposed no reaction was worse. He couldn't tell what Sasuke was thinking, since his face remained as impassive as ever. What was the raven thinking?

There came a blink from the rouge, and Sasuke moved his eyes to look intently at Naruto. When his mouth opened, it automatically shut again. He was trying to say something, but whether that something be good or bad, only the raven knew.

Shutting his eyes, Sasuke was finally able to make his voice activate, "You mean to say you're pregnant," he said, stating rather than asking. His tone was not at all forced or vexed. Almost as if Sasuke didn't care about the predicament at all.

Blushing like a cherry, Naruto moved his gaze to his right, rather left, "To put it simply, yes…," the blonde answered, feeling himself accumulate shame in huge masses. It was only clear to Naruto now why Sasuke was being passive about it. He didn't want to show Naruto his disgust.

The hand that was holding his released and Naruto could feel the bed by Sasuke tighten, as if the raven was gripping it rather harshly, not that Naruto could blame him. Through clenched teeth, Sasuke spoke again, "How is that possible, Naruto?" he asked bitterly, not able to wane his emotions any longer.

"K-kyuubi's female, and somehow, she made the o-organ inside of me," the blonde stuttered nervously. It was so hard to talk about this. It shouldn't have been. Naruto was very expressive, after all. It must have been the damn hormones Kyuubi was releasing into his body to keep the ovaries out of danger. Damn feeling like a woman.

Sasuke didn't reply. Naruto doubted he could anyway. The blonde could physically feel the anger vibrating off of the rouge. It scared Naruto. Would Sasuke try to kill the children? Well, Naruto wouldn't allow it, even if he would have to stay within seventy five feet of the children's would-be murderer. Nothing was going to stop Naruto from having these babies, unless Sasuke decided to kick him out. Only death could stop his determination.

The mattress was let go, and Naruto could see in his peripheral view that Sasuke had stood up, his hands clenched at his sides. Naruto's body shook. Was this it? The time where Sasuke would kick him out or embrace him? Must have been. Only, the look on Sasuke's face gave the answer away immediately. The raven's face was contorted with anger and confusion. He looked like he was on the verge of killing something, and the only thing alive in the room with him was Naruto. Kami forbid.

Out of no where, Sasuke swiftly turned and stalked over to a wooden dresser that was across the room. Naruto watched, sitting up, as Sasuke threw the heavy oak material into another wall, making it smash into pieces. Oh yeah, he was mad. The blonde was glad, though, that Sasuke hadn't hit him instead. Looking down at his hands with a small, sad smile, Naruto barely registered Sasuke's keen eyes watching him with that same rage and confusion, before quickly trudging out the door to the million and one hallways that would eventually lead the raven outside.

Naruto could feel it, in his stomach, the pull of Sasuke's chakra and he progressed farther away. The pain he began to feel was severe. Was Sasuke even seventy-five feet away yet? It was hard to tell, since he wasn't Neji and couldn't see through the walls. All Naruto knew was that he was in danger, but not only from Sasuke being away from him and his children, but from the people who still lurked in the stronghold. The raven had evacuated as quickly as possible, without even considering Naruto's safety. That just showed how much this was causing Sasuke grief. The raven couldn't think straight, or logically at all. A normal Sasuke would have never shown weakness and let his anger get to him like that. Naruto knew that. It seemed that only the blonde could create these kinds of stimulation from the raven.

_**----------[SxN-SxN]----------**_

When eight o'clock rolled around, Tsunade received another note, this time again from a hospital bird. She hoped the letter would express joy and triumph, but was she ever wrong. The blonde Hokage untied the string from around the bird's talon and opened the note. She read it over, and then did a double take, making sure she had read it correctly.

The team had failed their mission once again. This was not good.

Sakura's hand writing told the Hokage that they had once again been near capturing Naruto, but they had been tricked into a trap and were now wounded and in the hospital. It articulated the teams great sorrow and wish for more guidance from their superior. Tsunade sighed. That was not good at all. She now knew that there could possibly be a war in the very distant future, if not sooner or later. Either way, if Orochimaru got what he was after, it would only be a matter of time before that child or children were burning down the countryside.

There was only one thing she could do now. Tsunade had reconsidered departing the Leaf village. If she were to leave, no doubt would there be an instant riot. Instead, she would have the team come back home. There in, they would devise a plan that would catch Orochimaru off guard, and allow the team to capture Naruto before he were to give birth, or Kami pray, conceive.

With that resolve in mind, the Hokage wrote a return letter, telling the team her plan of action, and requesting them home once the team was in better health. The sooner the better. Kami knows what was happening right now, somewhere in one of Orochimaru's stronghold. Tsunade could feel a bad aura though, surrounding the world. Something she felt to be catastrophic may have just happened, but who knew what the hell that was.

Shaking her head, Tsunade tied the letter onto the same talon as the other letter, and let the bird soar. Until she could see the bird no longer, Tsunade stood by the window. When the bird was out of sight, she let out a breath that she had been holding and routinely grabbed her sake cup, filling it to the brim before chugging the clear liquid down.

The future wasn't looking so bright, not with Naruto still out of the picture. Idly, Tsunade wondered why Naruto hadn't escaped that first day. He was a very powerful young man, Kakashi had said so himself. Tsunade could see it too. Naruto was a very sporting man. So, was Naruto really a good guy? Would he turn his back on the Leaf Village, just the way Sasuke had? Tsunade highly disbelieved the assumption. Naruto would give his life for this village. So, that had gotten her thinking; did Naruto have an ulterior motive?

_**----------[SxN-SxN]----------**_

Slamming the door, Sasuke sprinted to the nearest exit. He needed to hit something, needed to break something apart. The urge to crush something was so strong in his veins; he never noticed Kabuto stand in a doorway, watching with a smirk as the raven stalked off. Sasuke wasn't paying attention to anything through his rage filled vision. Until his legs reached the grass, surrounding him with trees and the like, Sasuke would keep moving forward.

It was partly shock, being told that the _man_ he loved was _expecting_. He was also crazy livid because he had known no such thing. Being told that, after he had actually made the child, it pissed him off. Of course, it would be different with a woman. If he had ejaculated into a woman, he would have known that she had a chance at getting pregnant, but with a guy? Surely not. No one would think 'oh, I should wear a condom so that he doesn't get pregnant'. It wasn't possible for a male to get pregnant. Well, now it was, obviously.

Clenching his teeth, Sasuke just noticed the stinging pain emitting from his abdomen. The rage had consumed him to the point where he felt no pain, but this pain was so strong, so intense. What had brought it about? The raven hadn't eaten anything that could have been bad; he checked everything he and Naruto ate before cooking and consuming. Plus, the two hadn't even eaten this morning.

Slowing his pace, Sasuke had to lean against the rock wall for support as another wave of pain struck his abdomen. He could feel the sweat bead on his forehead. Something wasn't right. Thinking back, Sasuke remembered that when he had taken Naruto to bed on his birthday, Naruto said that Kyuubi had told him Sasuke had to make a mark on the blonde. Did that have any significance? Were they now connected in someway? That didn't explain the pain though; unless they couldn't move a long distance away from each other. But why was that?

In a normal pregnancy, the woman just got tired very easily and was ingesting just about everything in sight. There was no pain involved for the male of the relationship. But of course, this was no ordinary pregnancy. And, as easily as Sasuke could get the answer, he knew in his mind that he wouldn't. Being close to Naruto would only make him angrier. Yes, Sasuke still loved Naruto, truly, but just seeing him would remind the raven that he had been deceived since conceiving. It made the raven realize, that had Naruto told him the first day, he would have still been shocked, but he wouldn't be this mad, and might actually approve of the arrangement. After all, Sasuke had wanted to rebuild his clan, and being able to create children with the man he loved, well, that was even better.

Right now, however, being by the blonde would make him pop a gasket and Sasuke might hurt Naruto. He didn't want to do that. So, as soon as Sasuke was able to release some of his anger onto the trees that lay beyond the waterfall curtain that he could now visualize, he wouldn't return to that room. It wouldn't take him too long to cool off, but the blasted pain in his abdomen was going to decrease his speed considerably, making him believe that he was going to be outside for a while, at least until sun set.

_**----------[SxN-SxN]----------**_

Breakfast had come, and gone. Everyone was now chatting amongst themselves happily, now that their bellies were filled. To everyone's surprise, Kiba and Neji had been chatting away as if nothing had happened between them. Kakashi and Sakura believed it might have been because of the discussion the two had the night before, as the nurse had said. Whether it was true or not, they were getting along rather brilliantly.

From where she was sitting, Sakura could see Jiraiya writing things down on paper, no doubt something belonging to his icha-icha books. Rolling her eyes at him, she looked to her left, past Kakashi and seen Shikamaru with his hands behind his head, lying down on the cot. Shino was staring out the window, and Akamaru had come to visit the sunglass wearing shinobi because the dog knew Kiba was going to be alright. Though, it seemed Shino was ignoring the hound.

Laughing a bit, Sakura shut her eyes and tilted her head back, taking in a deep breath. She had to steady herself. The rosette found herself on edge ever since she had sent that note to the Hokage. It didn't help at all that she was in a hospital that smelt of death. That was the down side. She wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible, that's why she was constantly using her chakra supply to heal her fractured leg. Of course, after she healed herself, she'd have to heal the other five. Kiba had already replenished his chakra supply, the doctors had said, just needed to stay in be for a day or so, so that he could relax and get used to his body once again.

While still thinking in her head, Sakura was startled when she heard her name being called from across the room by Shino. The bug wrangler had opened the window, she discovered when she opened her eyes, and Sakura could see now that the hospital's bird had finally come back. That was it then. She now would be the barer of bad news. It hadn't taken Tsunade long at all to write back, and Sakura wondered if the Hokage was as anxious as herself.

The bird landed on the desk that sat in between hers and Kakashi's beds. The rosette untied the note and read it quietly to herself before repeating the contents aloud to the rest of the group that was waiting patiently.

The note told the team of seven and one dog that once they were fully healed, they were to head back to the Leaf Village to formulate a plan with the Hokage on how to get Naruto back. At the bottom of the note, it said to be back ASAP. Well, that shouldn't be too difficult, considering that all of the wounded were awake and able to communicate. Sakura could even feel her leg getting better two times as fast as it had before the note arrived.

Before she knew it, they would be back in the village, planning their next attempt at getting Naruto back. In the back of her mind, Sakura couldn't help but think that the second important guy in her life had now left her, and it was now up to her to bring him back. She might not have been able to get Sasuke back, but Naruto was a different person entirely. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto was willing to come back, or so she used to believe. Seeing his face a couple days ago, however, had made her mind insecure.

What if Naruto never wanted to come back? It would just kill Sakura. Naruto was a very important person to him, almost her brother, though not related by blood. He couldn't leave her, not exactly the way her ex-love interest had. She wouldn't be able to stand it. Even with Kakashi to support and comfort her, Sakura was sure that she would crumble and break away. Naruto was definitely coming back, and she was going to make sure he did.

Kakashi looked at her then, and tilted his head, "Sakura?" he called to her slowly. He knew that everyone was taking the failure pretty hard, but everyone dealt with things their own way. Sakura might have a harder time, though, because of her stronger ties with the blonde.

The rosette gazed at him, not turning her head, "Do you need something, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, batting her eyelashes seductively and pouted her lips. If it was anything, she could distract Kakashi's concern with his attraction to her. It never failed.

Kakashi kept glancing down at Sakura's lips while unconsciously licking his own, "Uh… are you … umm," the jounin stuttered, failing to keep his mind on track.

"C'mon, we don't want to see any of that," Shikamaru vocalized, bringing everyone's attention to the love sick couple in the corner.

No one had seemed to notice the couple, but now Sakura realized that Jiraiya had been peaking up at them from his writing, hentai. Naruto was right he was a Pervy-Sage. "If you don't want to see it, turn around, Nara," Sakura snapped teasingly, smiling after her comment made the brunette make an appalled face.

Kiba snorted, bringing all attention to him now, "That was a burn, Shikamaru!" the dog-lover kept laughing, making Akamaru come to him and bark happily.

The scene would have been much more enjoyable, Sakura recognized, if none of them would have been in the hospital, and Naruto was with them. That wouldn't happen though, not for another good month or so. That would suck. It had already been almost a week now, right? Naruto had been away for three years, granted, but still, Sakura barely lasted those three months, and the only thing that had made her keep going was the fact that she knew with out a doubt that Naruto would be coming back, but in this situation, nothing was for sure. She would never know if he was to come back or not, not until the team was able to make contact with him, or capture him. They would just have to wait, and it was not something Sakura did often.

**__________****[TBC…]****__________**

**A/N- **Well, do you really want a reason as to why I was absent for a week? Well, it was because I had to do taxes. They suck, man. Unfortunately, the only way out of them is death, just like marriage if your Catholic. Well, I hope everyone was satisfied with the chapter. And I hope everyone now understands that this story is in the future after shippudden. Ahh… and Naruto finally told Sasuke about his babesh … Meh, it was added for popular demand. I hadn't meant to let it escape until almost the end of the story, but everyone wanted it to happen, so I hope this made you happy … maybe? Lol if you still like my story, that is. Sasuke is pissed off though, oh well. Lol

_**P.c**_

_**Review Responces:**_

**Keiko Panda102- **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Are you happy he told him? What did you think about Sasuke's reaction?

**Gee Tac- **Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one too!

**Chibi Tsuki Hikari- **Ah haa! I know, I kill a moment. No… Orochimaru kills _everything_ lol! Lmao. That was good. Too bad Sasuke and Naruto have some problems they need to settle first before they 'run off'.

**Tinker16-** lol yay! For committing an act in one story, he gets tortured in a different story. What a laugh lol. Sorry for the wait, but I had a good reason!

**SasuXNaruto-Club- **Ahh, yes, the ever familiar 'addicting' comment. I greatly appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!

**Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami- **Yes, the secret is finally out! Did you like Sasuke's reaction? And I totally agree with you on your view of Orochimaru. Though, I'm not so fond of him lol. Thank you for your continuing support! Please enjoy the story until it finishes, and then the sequel! (if there is one lol).

**Milk Chocolate Hot64- **AHHHHH!!! –hides behind computer desk- Please do not hurt the author for it would slow progress in the story!!! GOOOOMEEEN!!! I hope I made up for it with this chapter! Speaking of Sasuke's reaction, how did you like it?

**Eclips-Moon Shadow Radiance- **Lol, yes, Naruto finally let the cat out of the bag. How'd you like that part? Oh yeah, totally agree. And Kiba? Hmmm…. Who knows … well, I do, of course lol. It seems that even though Kakashi hates hospitals, he's always in them, even in the anime … lol.

**Asian TinkerBell- **Yes, and now it has been revealed! Yay to good sportsmanship on the author's side!

**Almighty Remote Control-** Yes, I believe you have, but you can never say it enough lol. Lmao, I almost died when I read that you were going to hit your computer screen, but didn't lol. I get like that some times, and my solution; kick in my sister's door lol. Bad ass granny on a rampage … that killed too lol.

**Akatsuki Seal- **lol agreed, but the two used to be friends so, meh. Snake charmer/Kid toucher. That was hilarious lol. Too bad I can't get you what you ask for … I don't have a job –cries- oh well. Don't really need one lol. Ahh! Cookie!! Yummmmm….. and the lolly pop … yyyyyyeeeeessss. This is what an author dreams of!!!

**Kuragari Rya-** Ah yes, thank you! I agree with you about Orochimaru. He's such a douche lol.

**Dark Era S'snow-** I'm glad you think so! Yeah, In shippudden, their 16, but this is two years into the future, so ….. yeah … lol.

**Wind Alchemist001- **I hate him too, if that helps lol. I love your reviews, they're so funny lol. But I can't help but wonder if 'Naru' is Naruto? Anyway, thanks again, and please forgive the wait!

**Roxxi Hearts-** Yeah, I know. I meant in English. I read the manga all the time though, lol. Yeah, everything is going at kind of a fast pace, but then again, Naruto is a blonde child lol. Naruto told Sasuke! What did you think?!


	12. Innocent Love

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own anything that pertains, or concerns Naruto characters/plot/ect.

**Warning-** There may or may not be any yaoi, boyxboy, shonen-ai, spoilers, or violence in this chapter. _You've Been Warned_.

**A/n- **Well, well. I love writing this story. It's so much fun because not even I know the _whole_ story, and I love to know what happens first. lol, but then again, you readers could just ask me for a spoiler for the story, and I might give you one … but, you never know. Anyway, this story is so great! I reached 190 reviews now, and I have over 190 people watching this story. Also, I would like to thank every one of those people. You must be kind of frustrated with me for not updating faster, and I am truly sorry, but I try to make it up by revealing things in chapters. The only thing with that is, you just have to figure out what I give away. It's like a riddle, my writing, but in the last chapter, Sasuke's stomach ache was not coincidence, and I think a lot of my readers caught on to that, but if you didn't, you might still not know what it means …. Yeah, I'm blabbering, so ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**__________****[CH 12]****__________**

Naruto lay there, still in the bed. Sasuke had just stomped out of the room, rather forcibly. Naruto knew that Sasuke wouldn't want to stick around after hearing that. Why would he want to? Even if the leaf shinobi had tried to make himself see and come to terms with Sasuke's reaction, he just couldn't stop the gasps and tears that leaked from his eyes. What had made him think that Sasuke would actually be enthusiastic about Naruto's being pregnant? Like the blonde had thought before, Sasuke had given up children when he fell in love with a guy, and now that the raven knew this guy could have children, he was mad and upset.

A grunt filled the slightly empty room then, and only a minute after it happened had Naruto realized that he had produced the sound. The pain in his stomach was becoming unbearable. It looked like Sasuke hadn't stopped moving away from him. How far was Sasuke going to go? Did he even comprehend the fact that he had left Naruto all alone in his room with the door unlocked and five killers out in the hallway? Apparently not, because Naruto's abdomen twisted with insufferable pain. Kyuubi had warned the blonde of the hurt he would succumb to if Sasuke were to leave him, and now Naruto was living it. The leaf ninja hadn't expected the pain to be _this _bad, though.

Naruto lifted his arm to his face, brushing away some of the tears that never ceased falling. Most of the tears were shed because of sadness, but the others escaped because of the pain he felt. He never felt something as severe as the pain he felt in his stomach, and he knew it wasn't good. Right now, those kids inside of him could be dying, and there was nothing he could do about it. Unless Sasuke came back soon, the raven would find Naruto dead on his bed later that day, or week, depending on when the rouge felt like returning. If that wasn't bad enough, Naruto knew that Sasuke could hold a long time grudge.

After all, Sasuke had witnessed the murder of his entire clan at a very young age, and ever since that day, Sasuke had trained to take revenge on his brother. Now that was a long term commitment, and Naruto didn't like it one bit. Sasuke could be gone for how ever long he wanted. It scared Naruto. He was only eighteen, for Kami's sake. He hadn't even achieved his goal yet… neither of them. His goal to be Hokage … and his goal to bring Sasuke back. Neither of his ambitions would be reached. Not only that, but the kids inside of his stomach would never get a chance at life. They would die in the womb, and not once would they breathe in oxygen for the first time, or take their first steps; say their first words.

Naruto's face became red and he gasped again. The emotion waves were hitting him again. The tears fell faster, soaking the pillow and parts of his blonde hair. He wasn't even a parent yet, but he was still feeling the sensation of one. The need to protect the innocent lives inside of him was burning with such a passion. If Sasuke was going to leave, Naruto needed to buck up and follow him. Tears weren't going to bring Sasuke back, and he knew that. Sakura had told him, and he would always remember.

With his new resolve in mind, Naruto wiped away the remaining tears and tried to sit up. It wasn't as difficult as he would have assumed. The pain was still there, no doubt, but Naruto could move his body just the way he had before the pain swept through him. Standing up, however, was a different story. He felt his knees wobbling and his body shaking. He wouldn't be able to stand for long. So, the pain actually did affect him. Well, he was still determined, and if Naruto had to crawl all the way to Sasuke, so be it. There was no way the blonde was going to let the unborn lives die, especially inside of_ him_. No baby was going to die inside of him, even if for equivalence did it cost him his life. Naruto would do anything.

Turns out, Kyuubi felt differently. In the front of his mind, Naruto would hear her perfectly clear; **You're pushing your body too hard, Kit. It's going to collapse, and you won't be able to protect them**, she informed, sending waves of displeasure through Naruto's skull. **At least while you were on the bed you had a chance of defending yourself.**

_What, you want me to just lay back and kill the babies? _Naruto scoffed, he would never do something so preposterous.

Kyuubi growled her response, **I just don't believe Uchiha will be gone for long. **

Naruto laughed without humor, _Are you suggesting Sasuke actually accepts me? Haha, you are loony!_

**Of course he was mad, Kit. You just have to believe in him. I don't think he was mad **_**because **_**of the children, but because he hadn't been **_**told**_** about them.**

_Sure, like every other guy , right?_ Naruto winced and collapsed to his knees, panting harshly. His stomach was close to being burned from the inside out. He clutched the fabric of his haori, taking in quick breaths.

Naruto could hear and _feel_ Kyuubi take pride in the knowledge that Naruto had succumb to the pain that was being twisted in his gullet, **What are you going to do now, Kit? You've buckled under the pressure, and Uchiha isn't here to save you. What if that medic-ninja comes in? **Kyuubi moved her eyebrow in a questioning raise.

Still panting, Naruto felt himself being taken by unconsciousness. He'd black out soon, and no one was in the room to protect him or his young. Falling to his side, Naruto stared at the door with a dead gaze, not really able to focus his eyes. Just before he went under, however, Naruto felt the pain subside, if only a little. The throbbing did cease, but it did stop growing in strength. Did that mean Sasuke stopped somewhere? It had to have been. Naruto had no other answer for the sudden halt in the ache.

With his eyes on the verge of closing, Naruto barely took in the sight of the door opening, but he could tell from the chakra that it was not his raven. In the back of his mind, the name came up with the image of the person's face, but Naruto couldn't do anything about him. He was too weak to even stay awake. As if confirming this, Naruto slipped into oblivion. He did not know what would be come of him, or if he would even wake up again. As far as he knew, he was going to die on that cold, damp floor along with the very precious lives he held inside of him.

Not only were they precious, but they were also the creation of his and Sasuke's. The second goal Sasuke had in life, even if he didn't want to have them with a guy. Naruto was providing them, and the raven was rejecting them. It was as simple as that, but even if Sasuke didn't want them, Naruto did. It was obvious. The mother always had a stronger connection to her children, after all. She would even know if her young was in danger. Naruto felt no danger, except for the ominous raven whom wouldn't come back to save his love's life, or the lives of his children.

Kabuto came in then, looking around the room before his eyes finally landed on the still figure that lay on the damp floor. Naruto's body was on its side, but his arms were around his middle. A sign of protection, Kabuto thought. The gray haired medic-ninja didn't know why the blonde would be lying on the floor though, and went to go correct the problem. Orochimaru's weapons would need to be taken properly care of, certainly.

Kabuto picked up Naruto's motionless body and moved the blonde to the bed, stretching him out and moving aside his haori and naga-juban (under kimono). His hand began to glow with a purple chakra, and he lowered it to scan Naruto's internal system. With each swipe of the hand, though, Kabuto's eyes widened just a little bit more. As he swept over Naruto's abdomen once more, Kabuto knew that Orochimaru's only chance at revenge was at stake. Sasuke was too far away.

_**----------[SxN-SxN]----------**_

Step; throb.

Step; throb.

There was no end to the pain he was feeling in his gut, and Sasuke hadn't even done anything in a week. Why was he feeling such pain? Sasuke's head was too befuddled and aching to really think of the reason _why _he was in such pain. It was below his navel, but above his pelvis. Just a small area was causing him such pain that he had never felt anywhere else on his body, not even when Itachi had slaughtered his family. This was much worse, in Sasuke's opinion.

Finally stopping, brushing a gloved hand over his forehead, Sasuke turned his head to look to his right. Oh how lucky he was. Instead of going out side and cutting down some unfeeling trees, Sasuke could have fun slashing his 'mentor's' throat. At least then the raven would have someone to fight against. Naruto was in no condition to fight, so obviously he was out of the running. The rogue growled as he thought of the blonde. Naruto hadn't told him something so important. Why? He knew Naruto was very expressive, so why was Naruto acting like such a raging hormonal teenaged girl?

Shaking the thought out of his mind, Sasuke turned his thoughts back to Orochimaru. Really, it was the snake bastard's fault for not telling the raven in the first place, and Sasuke knew that. Naruto was not to blame, and Sasuke shouldn't be mad at him. It was Orochimaru whom he was mad at, but really, it was more along the lines of enraged. Yes, all of his anger was directed at the Sannin, not Naruto. Though, Sasuke knew that he still had to think about the baby. He wasn't so sure if he was accepting of it yet. After all, the raven had given up his other goal in order to pursue a relationship with Naruto.

Sasuke knew that his clan was at stake, but Naruto was just more important to him. Did that make him selfish? It seemed so, but now Naruto was pregnant with his kid, for a week now, since his birthday, and Sasuke could tell that Naruto did not want to give it up. Then, was that the reason Naruto hadn't told him? Had Naruto been so afraid to make himself believe that Sasuke would make him get rid of the kid, or make him leave all together? Well, Naruto had a right to be, since Sasuke had thought along that same line when Naruto had first told him not a half hour ago.

Letting his thoughts escape his mind, Sasuke shuffled over to the door that enclosed a room where he could feel the snake's chakra emitting from. Just as he was about to turn the door handle, there was a loud explosion that sounded from down the tunnel. With out knowing where the hit had taken place, Sasuke could tell it was really close to his blonde. He just _knew_ Naruto was in danger, and he needed to get to the leaf shinobi, regardless of the pain he was feeling in his lower stomach. He needed to get there, no matter what.

So, forgetting the pain, Sasuke stepped and disappeared, using his extreme speed take him to the door he had just walked out of. Sasuke stood out side of the door for a good three minutes. As soon as he had stopped, the pain had vanished, and while feeling Naruto's distressed chakra, it seemed to be normal again as well. The raven wondered about that. We're they somehow connected, like he had anticipated before? Was it through their chakra? It had to have been. Sasuke had been feeling a bit weak since last week anyhow, like his chakra was being stolen from him.

He could tell that Naruto wasn't in danger, and that the room hadn't been penetrated upon entering it himself. There had just been an explosion in one of the underground arenas Orochimaru set up for Hawk to practice and hone their skills. While thinking that he was going to have that trouble maker's head on a platter, Sasuke walked over to the bed where Naruto was lying down, obviously unconscious. Did Naruto feel the pain too, and faint because of it, or was he just tired? The raven knew that either of the two could be possible answers. Pregnant females were always tired and cranky. Oh boy. That was going to be something fun.

Concentrating back on the blonde in front of him, Sasuke lowered himself to the bed, sitting on the edge. The rogue used his left hand to stroke sweat soaked blonde spikes from Naruto's forehead. The leaf shinobi was slightly heaving and sweating. Sasuke looked down at Naruto's hand and found it gripping the bed sheet with mighty force. Sasuke glided his right hand over the tense grip, and Naruto automatically loosened his hold. The raven looked back up at the blonde's face and he could tell that Naruto was somewhat more at peace now. Sasuke could also make out his own chakra waves as being calm and reassuring. That answered his question at least.

While Sasuke sat on the bed, watching Naruto now sleep deeply, he made himself a resolve. He knew that the leaf rescue team would back down, but it would take them a while to recuperate. He also needed Karin to get better, but he was sure that wasn't going to be done soon. So, before Karin could feel the leaf rescue team's chakra, Sasuke would stay with his pregnant blonde and take care of him, like any good spouse would. When the red head sensed the slightest ounce of chakra from the enemy, Sasuke would leave and _take care_ of them. No way was Naruto going to be taken from him now.

The only problem was; Sasuke needed a body guard while he was away. It was time to ask the old Uchiha ninja-cats for another favor.

_**----------[SxN-SxN]----------**_

In a room farther down in the hideout, Kabuto worked on Karin. The woman had gotten seriously injured, and might be paralyzed from her waist down. She had many broken bones and head trauma, so things weren't looking so good. But, like the faithful medic-ninja he was, Kabuto would do his best to restore the red head's body.

After leaving Naruto's room, knowing that Orochimaru's possessions were in danger, he quickly summoned Suigetsu to have him make as much destruction down in the battle arena. It was only a couple seconds later that Sasuke appeared at his bedroom doorway. Kabuto's plan worked perfectly. It was good that Sasuke still didn't know about the babies yet, because he would most likely take Naruto away. And that wouldn't be good for Orochimaru.

Pulling down his eyebrows, Kabuto forced himself to stay on track. He was currently mending bones and factures. Karin would grunt every once in a while, but Kabuto had put her under so that she wouldn't wake up in the middle of surgery. As he attached a joint, Kabuto heard the door to the room open and shut quietly. Without looking up, Kabuto knew that Orochimaru had come to see him, or maybe Karin. That would be weird.

The ebony haired Sannin came to the gurney and peered down at Karin's haphazard body. He could tell that Kabuto was doing all he could, but it would seem that Hawk was going to loose a member, even if Karin didn't die. Orochimaru moved his gaze to the gray haired medic-ninja next to him, "What was the loud banging for?" he asked, keeping a mellow tone.

Kabuto nodded, knowing full well that Orochimaru would ask such a question, "Sasuke had traveled too far away from Naruto, and the babies were in danger," he informed, moving his left hand to pick up a scalpel.

Orochimaru's eyes widened for half a second before returning to normal, "They are not hurt?" he asked a little worried, though didn't show it through his voice.

Kabuto inserted the scalpel through Karin's arm and nodded, "They're fine, but the womb did take minor damage. It seems that some sort of chakra barrier is protecting the infants, but it was weak against the parting of the parents," the gray haired medic enlightened, not stopping his procedures as the man next to him let out a soft but venomous chuckle.

"Ahh, it seems that I have a different plan after all, Kabuto," Orochimaru said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I originally wanted Sasuke's body, no? Well, instead of the father, why not take the child?" he said, stating rather than asking. It was rhetorical anyway. "That would also mean that we would not have to kill any of the babies."

Kabuto raised his head and looked at Orochimaru with disbelief. His lord had the most brilliant ideas; Kabuto never knew how he came up with such things. "That is a very brilliant plan, Orochimaru-sama," the medic said, showing his admiration through his eyes rather than smiling. He knew they were discussing something very important, and Kabuto didn't want Orochimaru to keep him out of the loop.

The Sannin nodded, returning his gaze to Karin's prone body, "How long will it take her to recover?" the ebony haired man asked, changing the subject.

Kabuto blinked and he too looked back at Karin, her arm still open with blood trickling out, "Maybe a month, maybe longer. She might not even feel her lower half. That leaf ninja did a fair amount of damage to her," Kabuto said, pulling out the equipment from Karin's arm and placing them on a tray before sewing up the cut.

Without saying anything else, Orochimaru turned and left, leaving Kabuto to his duties. Both parties still had a lot of thinking to do, and Orochimaru's due point was closing in fast. Kabuto needed to make the Sannin more medicine before that time came. The ebony haired man did not want to be stuck helpless like the Kyuubi container while Sasuke was gone. It would put a damper on his plans.

_**----------[SxN-SxN]----------**_

Around nine in the morning, the doctors aloud the leaf team up from their beds, if they could stand, and let them take the unmovable leaf ninja around the hospital, letting them get out of the room and what not. Neji had a hard time sitting up, but Kiba helped him into a wheelchair and was now pushing the brunette through the hallways with everyone else. Neji, Sakura, Jiraiya and Kakashi were the only four in wheelchairs.

Shikamaru was having a little difficulty with pushing Sakura's wheelchair with only one arm, the other being in a sling, and muttered every once in a while to himself how 'troublesome' it was. Kiba, of course, was pushing Neji's wheelchair, and the older brunette pretended not to notice the heat from the younger's body so close to his. Kiba had ordered Akamaru to stay in the room, since the dog was giant and liked to play, and might cause a lot of destruction. Shino was pushing Kakashi's chair and Jiraiya was pleased to know that the red headed nurse was pushing his chair.

They were all heading down to the main floor, so they could pass the time by reading and chatting. They could have done that in the room, but the doctors believed they needed some air. That meant, of course, that they were going out side. Not far, just right out side. The nurse would leave right after, and when they wanted to come back in, they would press the button that was on Jiraiya's lap. She had given it to him since she was the one pushing him. He was just the closest, nothing else.

They took an elevator to the top floor and were lead to the roof of the hospital. Once everyone was settled and comfortable, the nurse excused herself, much to Jiraiya's disappointment. They were close to one of the walls, the others being horded by a bunch of other hospital residence. The team had decided that they wanted to talk in private, seeing as though the mission they were on was top secret. Tsunade wouldn't want this leaked any further, so the team distanced themselves from the other patients.

The nurse had brought three chairs for Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru before she left. They were all sitting in a circle now, talking quietly amongst themselves. Kiba was leaning back in his seat, making the back of the chair touch the fence that went around the hospital. Neji sat next to him, of course, and Sakura was on the other side of Neji. Shino sat across from Sakura, because Kakashi was sitting next to her. Jiraiya was next to Shino, and Shikamaru unfortunately had to sit next to the dog-lover.

"So, Tsunade-sama wants us to come home and forget about Naruto?" Kiba asked, raising a hand, palm up.

Sakura shook her head. She was leaning over to try to heal her leg more, "No, Kiba. Weren't you listening? Lady-Tsunade wants us to come back to the Leaf Village so that we can come up with a better plan," the rosette elaborated, peering at Kiba at her bent height.

"We leave when all of us are better," Kakashi said, shifting his eye from the group to the seat of Sakura's chair.

Sakura nodded to this, not catching Kakashi's wandering eye, "Right. With time, we should be out of here in a week at most. Kiba is being released this afternoon, right?" she asked, looking around the group for their outlook.

"Yeah," Jiraiya said, popping out of his bubble. "How's your leg healing, Sakura?" he asked, looking at her with a slant of his head.

The rosette in question looked down at her swollen leg. She could tell that the bone was almost completely fixed, but it would take some time to rehabilitate and all. Sakura turned her gaze back at Jiraiya as she answered, "It should be fine later tonight. I'll start working on yours and Kakashi-sensei's ribs next."

Shikamaru stretched his good arm and his legs, "With that aside, it will probably take us at least three days to get back to the Leaf Village. After that, we have to report to Tsunade-sama's office right away," the brunette notified, making eye contact with the other six people. "It will take a few days to a week at least to come up with a perfect plan, and then pursuing it. Even if we come up with a plan, though, we still don't know where Orochimaru's hideout is now."

Shino leaned forward, "That won't matter. As long as we get close, either Hawk or Sasuke will attack us to keep us away, correct? So we just have to scour the area up north," he explained, shifting his glasses back up his nose.

Shikamaru put his index finger and thumb on his chin, contemplating. Jiraiya beat him to the punch, "What if that's some kind of trap again, though?" he inquired. "They could just move away from the hideout and stay in some abandoned place and wait for us to come closer. That's too risky of a plan," the white haired Sannin opposed.

"Good point," Kakashi said, nodding. "If we're going to do this right, we're going to have to have someone go out and look for it, or at least get a map of Oto that way we can pin point the location more accurately," the jonin suggested, turning to see the expressions on everyone's face.

"Tsunade-sama should have one since Oto has been trying to start a war since creation, she would need it to see their strong and weak points," Neji said, resting his elbow on the arm of the wheelchair and raising his palm up.

"Right, I've seen it before," Sakura said, remembering four years ago. She had accidentally seen it hanging off one of the shelves and took it down to look at it while Tsunade was in a meeting.

"That's good," Kiba said, a bright smile splitting his face. "So all we have to do is get better, get back to Konoha and then make a plan!" the brunette was excited, but it wasn't unusual to go out for a mission. Why was this one any different besides the fact that they were bringing Naruto back? It would only make sense though; Kiba was one of Naruto's best friends.

They conversed that way until eleven o'clock when the nurse came back announcing lunch. Everyone agreed, smiling happily and rubbing their tummies. Kiba was no exception. The brunette got up from his chair to take a hold of Neji's and take him back down stairs, but Neji was lost in the sky. He was leaning his head on his palm and was staring up at the cloudy sky, thinking. His face was a mask of concentration on whatever he was thinking about.

When his chair began to roll, Neji stopped Kiba, "No, I'll stay up here a while longer. I'm not particularly hungry right now," he said, moving to lock his wheels once again before taking his earlier position and gazing out at the sky once more.

Kiba placed his hands on his hips, contorting his face to look as annoyed as he was feeling. Everyone turned to look at him and he shrugged but waved them off, silently telling them that he'd stay up there with Neji until he was ready to come down. The other five looked at each other but headed down nevertheless.

Sighing, Kiba took his forgotten seat as soon as the door shut to the stairs. The last thing the brunette wanted was for one of the team to stay and watch them. Kiba crossed his legs and laid his arm over them, his other hand holding up the weight of his head. Kiba didn't know why Neji wanted to stay up here, and really, he was a bit curious to find out, but his stomach was overpowering his interest.

Kiba had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Neji staring at him, even if the older brunette was right next to him. Kiba glared at the smirk that formed on Neji's pale lips, "What? Are you done thinking yet? I'd like to go eat something now," he said bitterly, lifting his head from his palm and turning to look at Neji fully.

Kiba watched the older brunette shake his head, "It should have been obvious to you what I had intended when I stayed," Neji told him, teasing the younger about his supposed incompetence.

Kiba crossed his arms defiantly, "Well excuse me for the stupidity I was _born_ with," he countered, turning his head away and blushing.

Neji leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs, "How far are you willing to go, Inuzuka?" the brunette questioned, ignoring Kiba's childish remark. It was actually quite cute.

Kiba's foot began to tap on the ground, as if he was waiting for something. Neji could see the younger's eyes narrow, "As far as I have to so that you'll back off," he snarled, showing his fangs aggressively.

Neji raised an eyebrow then, "What exactly do you mean by that? Are you suggesting that if I go so far with you, I'll eventually start to dislike it and return to liking women?" the chunin interpreted, somewhat mocking the younger brunette.

Kiba grumbled, "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying, and it's a fact," he said confidently. "Two guys can't love each other, Hyuuga. It's not natural."

Neji couldn't say that he hadn't been surprised by Kiba's words, because that was the same thing he had told himself when he was lying in that tent. Two guys _shouldn't_ love each other, but his attraction towards Kiba was something Neji could not overlook. Maybe it was just a physical thing, and when Neji got what he wanted, Kiba would just go back to the annoying, loud mouth dog lover that he was before.

Kiba nodded at Neji's silence, "You see? Even you agree because you won't say otherwise," the brunette said, standing up again.

Neji watched the other chunin walk around his wheelchair and take a hold of the breaks. Kiba's face was only inches from Neji, and the brunette took his opportunity. When Kiba raised his head far enough, Neji pressed his lips to Kiba's, moving the younger brunette's face toward him with his left hand. Neji could feel Kiba try to pull back, but Neji had a sturdy grip on the younger's chin.

Kiba was able to pull back somewhat, however, and was able to make out a few words, "Hey … the other ... people," he said worriedly, gasping quietly as his lip was bitten and licked.

Neji plunged his tongue into Kiba's unsuspecting mouth, creating a groan of surprise emit from the younger brunette's throat. Neji dragged his wet muscle over Kiba's until it willingly joined in. The older brunette was glad to feel Kiba relax albeit still blushing like a virgin. Before long, air was a much needed item and they had to break away, saliva connecting their two mouths still.

Neji could see lust and haze cloud Kiba's vision, and he was sure that his eyes must have looked similar. He could already feel his pants getting tighter. The brunette made an 'hn' sound and smirked which brought Kiba out of his fog automatically. Just like that, Kiba was back to his old self and hit Neji in the back of the head. Neji put a mental note in his head to remind him to buy a helmet in the near future. Kiba was a head striker.

"What the hell!" Kiba exploded, thrusting his hands into the air, even though Neji couldn't see him. "We're in a public place for crying out loud!" the brunette yelled in Neji's ear, pulling the other locked tire up quickly and ferociously pushed the older teen into the elevator.

The elevator would take about three minutes to get to the third floor, where their room was, and Neji decided to take full advantage of it. As soon as the doors closed, Neji knew Kiba would go into a corner, so he pushed himself to stand up. Kiba didn't miss the action and was going to help, but he seen an ulterior motive connected with the feat. Therefore, he stayed in his corner.

Neji's stomach didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would have. He must have been getting better a lot sooner than the doctors had presumed. With careful steps, he walked over to Kiba and rested an arm next to the younger teen's head, panting lightly. Kiba looked at him tentatively, but made no move to escape. Neji regained his breath promptly and leaned his head in to stick his face in Kiba's neck while his hand lifted and entered the younger brunette's hospital shirt.

Neji heard Kiba stifle a whine and smirked against the skin of the younger teen's neck. He placed soft bites on the tanned skin that joined at the shoulder and neck. One of Kiba's hands came up and started pushing on Neji's chest, but the brunette would have none of it. Neji used his leaning hand to grasp Kiba's rebellious one and hold it against the wall of the elevator.

Letting go of the abused skin he was working on, Neji lifted his head to peer at Kiba's colored face, "Didn't you say that you were going to let me go as far as I wanted?" the older teen mocked, moving the hand that was under Kiba's shirt up higher to an already erect nub.

Kiba's eyebrows pulled together and he pursed his lips, not letting the moan escape, "Yeah … but I … never said I'd … give it to you easily …," he murmured, struggling with his oxygen supply.

The 'ding' of the elevator meeting its destination came too soon to Neji, and he had to reluctantly let go of Kiba. His stride was much easier now, though. With a lot less difficulty, Neji walked over and sat in his chair just before the doors to the elevator opened. Luckily for Kiba, there was no one waiting for it. Sighing, Kiba straightened his shirt and grabbed onto Neji's wheelchair grudgingly. All the while they were traveling to the room, Kiba was whispering death threats to Neji lowly under his breath.

When the two brunettes entered the room, everyone greeted them and raised an eyebrow to Kiba, whose face was cherry red still. Neji couldn't help but smirk before he stood from his chair and moved back to the bed. He was given a plate of food, but he set it to the side, still not hungry. What he had told Kiba was not a lie, and he doubted he could stomach anything after what he had for breakfast anyway. Kiba, on the other hand, devoured his plate until not a single crumb was left. It must have had something to do with his chakra, is what Sakura told herself.

No one failed to notice the small bruise that started to form just above Kiba's shirt collar, but no one pointed it out to him, either.

_**----------[SxN-SxN]----------**_

Naruto was still unconscious, sitting on the damp floor of the recesses of his conscious. He leaned his head on one palm and had his other hand fisted in between his crossed legs. He was mulling, and Kyuubi was somewhat annoyed with the blonde. She thought he would be making a fuss and yelling his heart out, but she knew that what she had done to him was making his emotions wild. When a woman was pregnant, you never knew how she would react to things.

By the look of the leaf shinobi's face, he looked a bit irritated if not troubled. Kyuubi could hear and see everything Sasuke did, plus what Naruto was saying _and _feeling. Honestly, Kyuubi didn't think that Sasuke's reaction was surprising. She had figured that he would do something along those lines, so she was already okay with it. Even though Naruto had told himself that Sasuke would be angry, he couldn't get over it because the finalization was so real. Sasuke was going to abandon him.

This, Kyuubi believed was false. As she had seen it, Sasuke was just angry that Naruto hadn't told him when it had first happened. The red fox demon didn't consider Sasuke deserting Naruto; just the opposite, really. She believed that Sasuke would stay by Naruto, even if he wasn't so accepting to the male pregnancy. Kyuubi knew Uchiha's were very trustworthy, unless you're Madara. Still, even if Naruto's body was asleep, Kyuubi could feel Sasuke's chakra very near the blonde.

Naruto hadn't even noticed the pain had subsided. He was still too busy fighting with his thoughts. The poor shinobi. Maybe Kyuubi should help him understand. Even if she told him, Naruto might not acknowledge the truth. People's minds are very fragile. If Naruto was very handsome, which he is, he might not ever believe it. Just self-degrading, she supposed. For the most part, she needed to tell the blonde though, for his own good, if nothing else. Maybe he might come to terms with it. That is, if Uchiha ever let his barrier down and opened up to Naruto again.

**Kit**, she called to him. **Uchiha is back.**

Naruto's head snapped up automatically at the name, interest glinting in his ocean eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked hopefully.

Kyuubi nodded her massive head, **Quite positive. He came back just minutes after you collapsed. **

The blonde's eyes widened, a speck of a tear at the corner of his eyes, "That's … good, right?" he asked as he gave a small, content smile that looked misshapen on his sad face.

**Baka, I told you before that he was only mad because you didn't tell him the first time he asked. Deep down, he probably really wants the children, even if he doesn't know it yet.**

Naruto nodded, but she doubted he believed her words. The blonde's eyebrows raised and it made Kyuubi think that Naruto had thought of something. When he asked, she found she was correct, "Kyuubi … you haven't told me how many kids I have yet …. What if Sasuke wants to know?" he looked up at her, creasing one of his eyebrows expectantly.

**I see, so you don't want to lie to him anymore**, she joked. **Yes, well, you're having three. All of these new chakras inside your body are fairly overwhelming. **

Naruto's eyes widened and Kyuubi was sure he was going to cry. That's when she was proved wrong for the second time. He jumped up onto his feet and fisted his hands, "Damn it! I'm going to be a blimp!" the blonde yelled, thrusting his arms at his sides.

Kyuubi waved a paw dismissively, **Yeah, yeah. Get over it. You should blame Uchiha for being a sperm factory.**

Naruto was going to say something, but he felt a feather light touch on his arm and he stopped to stare at it, surprised. He looked up at Kyuubi for the affirmative, but she shook her gigantic head. Sasuke was still the only one in the room with him. Naruto pulled his sight from Kyuubi back down to his arm, the feather touch becoming a soft caress. He desperately wanted to wake up now. Then again, he didn't. If he woke up, Sasuke would want answers. Naruto didn't really want to tell the raven anything, but knew that was a lost cause because the blonde now knew how Sasuke would react if he wasn't told the truth.

Heat on his lips pulled him out of his stupor and startled him. The heat traveled down his jaw and to his collar bone. Even if it was happening to his body, Naruto could feel the teeth nipping and sucking on his skin. It was like having sex with a ghost, even if he didn't know what that was like, he knew well enough now.

The soft caress on his arm went up to his shoulder, then down his chest. Naruto looked down through lidded eyes at his kimono and seen the fabric rustling without anything touching it. Right now, Naruto was damning himself for being conscious in his coma, if that was even possible.

His haori moved aside and then his naga-junban was moved to reveal his still flat stomach. Naruto moaned and felt himself get weak in the knees. The head moved down to his navel and then back up, twisting one of his nipples. The heat on his neck let up and he felt the heat on his bruised nub move down to his navel again. The heat didn't move again. It just stayed right below his navel.

Naruto whined at the loss of contact, his neglected erection showing through his hamaka. As the arousal began to fade, Naruto could tell that the heat on his navel had started moving in slow circles. The blonde speculated that Sasuke was thinking about the little lives that were harbored there. Whether that interest was a good thing, or a bad one, Naruto wouldn't know until he woke up. Really, the blonde shinobi didn't want to wait, but obviously he had to, unless Kyuubi could do something.

Then again, maybe Sasuke didn't want him to wake up. Maybe the raven wanted some time to himself so that he could mull over things. If it was Naruto, he was sure that was what he would want to do now. How long would Sasuke want to think about it, though? That was what Naruto wanted to know. Would it take him the entire pregnancy, or maybe just a couple weeks? Naruto hoped it wasn't a long time. The kids would need a father, and though Kakashi was a reasonable guy, Naruto didn't really want anyone like him near his innocent children.

Naruto felt his shoulders shake and his name being called. Looks like Sasuke had his time to ponder the predicament. He glanced at Kyuubi who was smirking widely, showing some of her fangs. Naruto got the feeling that she was trying to mock him, but brushed the feeling off and closed his eyes as he regained consciousness.

When he opened his eyes again, a pair of charcoal orbs looked back at him, full of confusion and recognition. First of all, Naruto was slightly afraid. It wasn't like him, but maternally speaking, he was worried for the babies trapped within him. Sasuke might be trying to accept it, but that didn't fully mean that he would. He was scared because he didn't want to anger the Uchiha anymore than he had already. He was scared _for _the Uchiha. It must have been a real shocker to the raven as well, to find out that he was a parent just at the age of eighteen, soon to be nineteen.

The ebony eyes thinned and Sasuke smiled earnestly at the blonde. A hand came up to caress his cheek, and the hand that was still on his navel drew circles once again. Naruto pressed his cheek into the hand and closed his eyes, thankful for Sasuke's warmth. The grin told the blonde that the rogue might actually accept the babies. It made him feel just slightly better. At least he didn't have to worry about their safety. Sasuke would protect them, and hopefully thought of them as his own.

A tear slid out of his closed cerulean eye, and he felt the hand on his cheek brush it away, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to get upset," the raven's voice assaulted his mind, and Naruto was at a loss of what to do.

Instead of waiting for an answer, Sasuke went on, "You have to realize the shock I went through. I've been thinking about it, though," he enlightened, casting his gaze to the right before gazing back at Naruto's closed eyes. "I'll stay by you. Don't worry about that," the raven whispered, leaning forward to nuzzle the blonde's forehead.

Naruto felt his breath hitch and he sprung up, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and pushing his face in the raven's chest, sobbing. Startled hands moved around him, embracing him. Apparently, Sasuke hadn't been expecting that reaction. After a couple seconds, that embrace became hard; Sasuke squeezing Naruto close to him. The rogue placed his nose in Naruto's neck, wanting nothing more than to be as close to Naruto as he possibly could.

Naruto's tears dried quickly and he tried to pull away from Sasuke to get some much needed air; the raven was practically choking him to death. When Sasuke didn't let him go, Naruto relaxed, assuming Sasuke needed to just hold him close. Sasuke pulled away soon after Naruto slouched, however, and Naruto could swear he saw a glint to Sasuke's eyes before the raven stood and walked to the door.

"You're probably hungry, right?" he said, grinning placidly. "I'll go make us something," Sasuke told him as he exited the room, off toward the kitchen.

Kyuubi was in the front of Naruto's mind, an interest peaking Naruto's mind, **Did you see that, Kit?** She asked, curiously.

Naruto creased an eyebrow, _See what, Kyuubi? _

The fox demon snorted, **He was crying, dimwit,** she informed a bit sarcastically.

Naruto laughed once, _I didn't see anything Kyuubi. But while we're on the subject, let's just let Sasuke keep his dignity, okay?_ He implored, even though Kyuubi couldn't tell anyone even if she wanted to.

The demon grunted, **Whatever you say**, and with that, she vanished, back into the blonde's mind somewhere.

Naruto sat there, waiting for Sasuke alone then. He didn't mind, because he could feel Sasuke's chakra, and felt like he wasn't alone. He was glad that Sasuke had accepted him. That Sasuke would stay with him, even if for just a while. It meant the world to the blonde, and with everything he had been thinking lately, Naruto's mind kept drifting to the question that had been plaguing him since Kyuubi had brought it up.

'Do you love him?'

Anyone would say that Naruto and Sasuke had a very powerful bond that might go beyond friendship. It wasn't hard to see anyhow. What with Naruto stopping at nothing to bring Sasuke back. And before Sasuke had turned to Orochimaru, he was very insistent with Naruto. No one else had really made Sasuke show any emotion. Naruto invoked that. The blonde was the only one. Maybe that was what attracted Sasuke to Naruto.

The leaf shinobi shook his head. If he was going to think about it, like he knew he should, he should stay on track. It was a very simple question, wasn't it? Either you loved someone, or you didn't, but Naruto wasn't even sure what love consisted of; not having parents to teach him and all. He knew that one would do anything for the one they loved, and Naruto did that. He spent four years training with Jiraiya for Sasuke's sake.

Naruto knew that one might be very jealous if anyone got around their loved one, and Naruto had done that. Back when team seven was still around and Sakura still liked Sasuke, Naruto never liked Sakura getting near Sasuke, and he had assumed that it was because he liked Sakura, but he was only fooling himself. He knew now that he only liked Sakura as a sister, and nothing more, nothing less. He also knew that one might die for the sake of their loved one. Had that happened yet? Well, Sasuke had almost died for him, back when they were in the Hidden Mist Village. When Haku had pierced Sasuke with his needles.

Had Naruto ever given his life for Sasuke? Well, considering everything Naruto went through to get here, he'd say yes. There were many times Naruto had almost lost his life, including when he was almost taken over by Kyuubi's power. So, now all Naruto had to do was think; Did he really and truly love Sasuke? Could he tell the raven straight to his face? It was harder than he thought it would have been. Naruto still couldn't tell if he loved Sasuke or not, even with all of the evidence supporting the answer.

After a couple more minutes of silent mulling and driving Kyuubi into insanity, Sasuke returned with a tray of food. Naruto must have been sitting there for at least twenty minutes, musing on the possibilities. The tray in Sasuke's hands was filled with more than it could carry, but Sasuke managed to carry it all the way back. Naruto was sure that Sasuke knew as much about pregnancy than he did. How long it lasted and know to stay away from the woman pregnant. Tempers can go berserk.

Sasuke set the tray on Naruto's legs then hopped onto the bed next to Naruto. He pulled the blonde's hand into his own and grinned at Naruto, "It's alright, Naruto. I won't leave you," the raven reassured as Naruto looked at him with a distressed gaze.

Naruto nodded, "I know that now," he murmured, turning his blue eyes back to the delicious food in front of him. "I just can't wrap my mind around it …," the blonde shook his head and beamed at the tray, doing a total three-sixty. "Itadakimasu!"

Sasuke watched with amusement as Naruto plunged into the food. It was only natural for Naruto to be extra hungry, even though he ate a ton before the pregnancy. The raven too whispered the saying under his breath and picked up a plate of food and chopsticks before consuming the delicacies. When they were done eating, Sasuke knew that he was going to have to make Naruto go back into his discomfort zone. He knew that, but he needed to know what he was up against. Being a parent was tough, you know.

**__________****[TBC…]****__________**

**A/n- **Well! How do you like it?! I don't really know what to say except that it was short and I gave a bit more NejiKiba for you all. Some of you may not like that pairing, I've come to realize, but that part really isn't that much important, so you could have just skipped over it. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it! JA Ne! _IMPORTANT MESSAGE ON MY PAGE!_

_**P.c**_

_**Review Responces;**_

**SPECIAL!-**** Premoniscuious- **Thank you! YEAH!!! GO LIBRA!!! I agree fully! If you post your story, please tell me! I would love to read it!

**Lydia-chan- **lol did you not like Sasuke's reaction? Oh, you are right about that. Bad things will happen, but Sasuke came back to him. YAY!

**Keiko Panda102- **Sweet! I'm glad I got your approval! I granted you your wish, now make me your fave author! Pwease?

**Milk Chocolate Hot64- **Lol definitely loved your review. That was hilarious. I totally agree though, but I'm just the author. I can't change the script…. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter anyhow!

**Dark Fairy Prncess6- **You are very welcome, and thank _you_ for the review! You are 100% right. Sasuke was mad at Orochimaru, if you noticed. He was about to slice his throat but Naruto was in danger …. You seem very confident that Naruto's going to live … hmmm … maybe I should make this a tragedy story…. Not. I would never do that lol. Aww, does that mean that my story is touching, or saddening? Gomen! I;m glad you like the story nevertheless.

**Tinker16- **Very enthusiastic, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story!

**SasuXNaruto-Club- **Does this appease you? I hope so! Thanks!

**Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami-** Thank you! Lol Sasuke has issues? Well, that's true, in some aspect.

**Akatsuki Seal-** Omgosh lol! That bit was entertaining! I'm glad you liked my joke, it was put in especially for you …….. Did you fall for that? Lol Just Kidding! Yesh! If I eat too much of these sweets I'll get FAT!!! But thank you all the same! –smiles-

**Almighty Remote Control-** lol it scared you? That's interesting. Yes, no snake pervert, but unfortunately, he's in this one, and he has a new wicked plan! OH NO! Now we are all going to die ….

**Kuragari Rya- **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story!

**Betahime Tsukiko- **lol that's a bit ironic, isn't it? Since Sasuke was the smartest person in academy …. Thanks for the support! Pleased to hear it! Continue until the end, please!

**Roxxi Hearts- **Nope, Sasuke was a good boy and returned. Thanks for the review!

**Gee Tac- **Thanks! There will be more of them in the future, so stay tuned!

**Keshia-515-** You know, I think anyone would follow your orders. You are very assertive. GO YOU! WOAAH!! Thanks for reading!

**-Siara Faerie-101-miss- **Yes, poor Naru. Thanks for the support!


	13. Claiming the Win

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters/plot/ect.

**Warnings-** There may or may not be any yaoi, shonen ai, boys love, violence, or spoilers in this chapter. _You've been warned._

**A/n- **If you haven't already, please go to my page and read the message there. It's very important that you do because I don't want any hate mail. Anyway, thank you again, my faithful readers. You've stuck with me until this, the thirteenth chapter, and I am very appreciative of you. Thanks for your patience and please enjoy the chapter!

1. Sasuke still doesn't know that there are more than one fetus'.

**__________****[Ch 13]****__________**

Half of the tray's food supply was consumed. Sasuke had eaten a plate and a half, and Naruto was gulping down the rest. The raven was watching Naruto with a smirk, but inside, he was still as baffled as before he had come back to the room. What he had said, just before Naruto had woken up, was true. No matter what, he would stay with Naruto until the leaf team came back to try and take him away. Right now, however, Sasuke had to summon the Uchiha ninja-cats to help him from time to time.

The rouge also knew that he would have to set up a sanctuary for Naruto while Sasuke was gone. It would have to be somewhere far away from Orochimaru, that was a given, and it would need to be close to Sasuke in order to protect the infant (1) from the chakra separation again. The snake bastard would not know where Naruto was. The raven knew that Orochimaru had kept _this secret_ from him for a reason. It also told Sasuke that Orochimaru still did not know that the Uchiha had found out.

That was an advantage to Sasuke. Still, the rogue wondered why Orochimaru would keep the secret from him. Sasuke knew that it was for some atrocious plan, the raven just wanted to know what that plan was, and how he could stop it. There was no way Orochimaru was going to get his hands on his kid. Sasuke would not allow it, even if he wasn't for sure if he liked the idea yet.

When Naruto was still unconscious, and Sasuke was drawing circles on Naruto's stomach with the palm of his hand, the raven was immensely happy. Just the thought of having a kid with Naruto was enough to bring a smile to his face. When he had stopped his hands movements, it was because he had thought about Naruto. The blonde was a guy, for crying out loud. Of course, even if Kyuubi was a girl and had made the organs inside Naruto to accommodate the infant and produce it, that still didn't mean it was tolerable. Having a guy birth a child was an incongruity. That was what Sasuke was thinking about when Naruto had woken up.

He was so confused; he really didn't know what to do. He knew Naruto wanted to keep the kid, and that put a damper on Sasuke's wanting to get rid of it before it grows. The raven knew that Naruto only wanted to keep it because of the maternity of the situation. But that raised more questions into the rogue's mind. Was that really the only reason Naruto wanted to keep it? The strain on his brain was only growing with the added inquires and the only thing that he could think of to get rid of it was talking about it with Naruto. The blonde wasn't going to like it, he knew, but it needed to be done.

After these thoughts occurred in Sasuke's skull, Naruto leaned back, rested his arms behind his head and relaxed on the pillows. Considering he had just eaten more than half of the tray, he was probably letting the contents digest in his stomach. Amazing was really the only word for it. One day, maybe sometime soon, Sasuke knew that Naruto was going to start craving abnormal foods. It almost made a shiver run down his spine. The things Naruto would consume … and what he would mix together to appease his cravings. But the raven really didn't want to think about that now. He had more important things to worry about.

Sasuke sat up straight and crossed his legs indian-style, which caught Naruto's attention fast. The blonde looked away with a frown on his face and his eyebrows furrowed. He also knew what Sasuke wanted. The raven peered at Naruto intently, watching all of the slight movements the other made before starting the discussion, "I want to know all about this, Naruto," he said, addressing the blonde shinobi.

Keeping his eyes away, Naruto sat up also, but slouched over. He breathed out a heavy sigh, and complied, "I only know what Kyuubi's told me, but I'll tell you what I know," the blonde said quietly, wringing his hands together.

Sasuke didn't reply. He was waiting for Naruto to calm his nerves and continue. The leaf shinobi looked so shaken up, and his unease started to show when his body started to tremble. Sasuke narrowed his eyes softly and wrapped his arm around Naruto's thin torso, scooting closer to the blonde. Naruto nestled his head in Sasuke's shoulder and took a deep breath. That seemed to calm him enough for his shiver subsided.

Naruto shut his eyes and began, "A couple weeks ago, I found out that Kyuubi was creating that … system inside of me. After that, I was told that Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were on a mission … concerning you," he shook his head, making himself get back on track. "Kyuubi told me that the day before my birthday; she had closed off the symptoms from the addition, so I was completely normal.

"The day of my birthday, however, I became worse than I had ever been. I was aching all over and there was this burning on my skin that just wouldn't go away. I was so dizzy I almost passed out and I was so needy …," Naruto stopped, a red tint taking to his cheeks and fisted Sasuke's hamaka in his hand, turning his knuckles white.

"Anyway," he continued, breathing hard. "The reason you bite me was for your chakra," Naruto's free hand came up and touched the two swollen circles on his shoulder. "Kyuubi said that if you hadn't given your chakra and I had gotten with child, I would have died."

Sasuke blinked, but kept his face deadpan, "You weren't asleep earlier today, when I had left, but when I got back, you had passed out. Why?" the raven asked, even though he already knew the answer. He just wanted it confirmed.

Naruto nodded, "I was just about to explain that. The day after my birthday, when I had woken up, Kyuubi told me that my pregnancy would be different from a woman's, obviously. Not only because I'm male, but because I have a demon inside of me," he enlightened, opening his eyes and staring ahead. "She said that the kids needed both of the parent's chakra, and if one parent gets too far away from the other, I'll be in danger of dying along with the kids."

Inside Naruto's head, Kyuubi snickered, **Tell him that he will have abdomen pain as well. **

Naruto creased his eyebrow as he relayed the message, "Kyuubi just said that you'll feel abdomen pain if that happens," he looked up at Sasuke for his reaction and was met with raised eyebrows.

Sasuke nodded, "Alright, go on."

The blonde bit the inside of his cheek, somewhat annoyed, but went on anyway, "The pregnancy will last for five months, since I have a demon sealed within me. During that time, you and I shouldn't be more than seventy-five feet away from each other, or else the kids wiphhh—" Sasuke's hand came over his mouth then, and he raised his eyes to gaze at the raven.

Sasuke's brow was creased and his eyes were narrow, but in those eyes, Naruto could only see confusion, no rage. The rogue's jaw tightened before he asked, "You keep saying '_kids_', why?" he raised a fine black eyebrow in question.

Naruto averted his gaze and tugged Sasuke's hand from his mouth so he could answer, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that …," he sighed. "I'm … carrying three kids…."

The blonde heard the raven taken in a breath. Of course Sasuke wasn't expecting that answer. Why would he? Normal women only have one at a time and if lucky, two. Honestly, the first man in history to have a kid, and he was having triplets. What a joke. Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't even accepting of one, why would he want two more? This was going to be so hard for him, Naruto knew it. The only thing he could really hope for was for Sasuke to stick with him until after birth. After that, he could leave again.

Sasuke's eyes searched the bedding, looking for an answer. What could he say? He was speechless. The raven was trying with all of his might to be okay with one child, and just when he thought he was, Naruto tells him that no, he wasn't carrying one child, but three! Sasuke just needed to think a moment. Naruto was fidgeting under his arm, and the rogue knew that he must feel nervous again. He would need to give his reply soon, lest Naruto go into a traumatic state.

The hand that was wrapped around Naruto's waist moved up and took place on blonde spikes. Sasuke brushed his hand along Naruto's scalp, trying to quiet the leaf shinobi, "It's alright, Naruto. I told you that I wouldn't leave you. Not now, not ever," the raven reassured, positioning his other hand on the tan hand that was holding his hamaka in a death grip.

Sasuke felt Naruto's body sway and he heard a sob come from the body next to his. Naruto suddenly pounced and embraced Sasuke around his chest, burying his face in the creamy white skin of his lover. Sasuke wrapped his other arm around Naruto's waist, pulling the blonde closer and petting Naruto's hair with his other. His guess, Naruto was immensely relieved about the fact that Sasuke wouldn't leave him and broke down in tears. The poor hormonal pregnant blonde.

_**----------[SxN-SxN]----------**_

Sakura was happy to announce that she had successfully healed her fracture, and could now stand on her leg. The rosette had started working on it right after she had eaten the food that red headed nurse had brought in. Really, it hadn't taken as long as she thought it would have. Sure, it still hurt, but she could walk on it. That just meant another day sooner that they could return to the Leaf Village.

Currently, Sakura was working on Kakashi's chest, what with his ribs being broken and all. Things were a bit difficult, she'd admit, because the thirty year old lecher wouldn't keep his hands off of her back side. Let's just say, the next time Kakashi pulled his mask down, he'd have a giant red hand print on his cheek. Sakura thought he deserved it, the hentai. Sure, she was dating him, but it was like the jonin couldn't get sex off the brain.

Speaking of the subject, Sakura stopped her hands movements and told Kakashi that he should rest before she continued any further. Then, smirking, the rosette lightly stepped over to Neji's bed and asked him how he was doing. Normal, standard procedure. He replied almost enthusiastically, and smirked himself, obviously picking up what Sakura had. Both of their eyes were on Kiba who was lying down on his bed with one of his hands behind his head and the other petting his dog's abnormally large head.

With all the seriousness she could muster, Sakura told Neji that she needed to check his stomach again, and he willingly lifted his shirt. Sakura let her hand glow green with chakra and ran it up and down his torso, keeping a small distance away from skin contact. Everything seemed to be healing perfectly, Sakura analyzed. Besides some diminutive nausea, Neji should be back to normal in a short period of time. After the rosette stood straight, her eyes gleamed with mischief.

She smiled impishly at Neji and nodded towards Kiba. By now, the whole room was watching with curiosity. The rosette turned toward them and put a finger over her mouth, ushering them to be silent. Sakura walked to the end of the bed quietly and, after taking a deep breath, let out a very fake worried gasp. Kiba was up in a second and Akamaru's eyes gleamed.

"What!? What happened?!" the brunette yelled, looking around the room and all of the concerned glances that were coming his way.

Without warning, Sakura rushed in front of him and turned his head to the side, "Oh my gosh, Kiba! Where did you get this bruise?! Did you get into a fight?" the rosette asked, frantic with distress.

"What?! Where?!" Kiba yelled, trying to catch a glimpse at his neck, but failing.

Containing a laugh, Sakura grabbed a mirror from the desk and handed it to the brunette. Kiba took the glass eagerly and looked at his reflection keenly. His hand came to touch the little bruise like spot that was on his jointed skin on his neck and shoulder. The rest of the team was trying to contain their laughs. Neji and Shino were really the only people who weren't laughing.

As Kiba came to realize what the spot on his skin _really _was, a blush crept onto his cheeks, "You gave me a fucking hicky?!" he screamed, gripping the mirror in his hand until his knuckles hurt. "Damn it!"

"Its actually quite befitting of you, Kiba," Kakashi said, gesturing with his hand, palm up.

Shikamaru nodded, "I agree. Dogs should be marked by their owner," he joked.

Kiba's face was now the color of a ripe cherry, and his shoulders hunched as if he were to leap, "Shut up, asshole!" the brunette barked, dropping the mirror forcefully and crossing his arms.

Sakura giggled and patted the dog-lover on the shoulder, "Oh, come on Kiba. We were only having fun with you. We're actually really happy for you and Neji," she said sincerely, smiling sweetly at the red faced mutt.

Kiba scoffed, "Gee thanks, but we're not together," the brunette said certainly.

Neji laughed once, gaining everyone's attention, "That's right. We're actually playing a game of wits, right, mutt?" he inquired, challenging the dog-lover.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, "Something to that aspect, I guess."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and looked up from his writing, "What does this game entail?" the sage asked with naughty curiosity.

"Just trying each other's patience until one of us gives up," Kiba muttered, turning his head towards the window.

"And by testing each others patience, you mean ones attacking with their tongue and the other is refusing, correct?" Kakashi added, grinning devilishly behind his mask.

Kiba grunted and fell back onto his bed, taking his pillow and throwing it over his face.

_**----------[SxN-SxN]----------**_

Naruto had settled down a little bit, no longer shedding tears, but was still clinging to Sasuke for dear life. The raven thought that since Naruto had spilled about the pregnancy and the two extra children, he'd tell the blonde what he was up to. Still, Sasuke wouldn't tell him everything, like how he had a nagging suspicion that Orochimaru was going to try and take their children. It put Naruto into a coma. Being pregnant and stressed was not a good thing, Sasuke knew. It could lead to child deformities. Sasuke did not want his children coming into the world looking disfigured, he wouldn't let it happen.

When Naruto sat up and wiped his blood shot eyes, Sasuke smiled, "Thank you, Naruto. Now I need to tell you a few things," the raven informed, watching Naruto's head pop up at the mention.

"What kind of things?" the blonde asked anxiously, wrapping his arms around his stomach without thinking.

"It's alright, just things that we'll have to do for the … additions," Sasuke eased, having difficulty with his wording.

Naruto relaxed his shoulders some, "Alright. What do we have to do?"

The raven nodded, "Well, I think your rescue team will be back in about a month, give or take," he clued-up, waiting to see Naruto's reaction. When Naruto just waited patiently, he went on, "When they come back, I want to push them away again, of course, and I might be gone for a while," Sasuke advised, knowing Naruto would say something this time.

The blonde blinked and then shook his head, creasing his eyebrows, "That won't work … we can't be farther than seventy-five feet away from each other," he said worriedly, rubbing his stomach in calming circles.

"I know, that's why we're going to go out and build a citadel for you to stay in while I keep your team away," Sasuke said, sizing up the plan now that it was let out into the air.

Naruto's eyes widened, "But what if Orochimaru follows us?"

Sasuke lifted one of his hands and stroked Naruto's whiskered cheek with it, "Don't worry. He won't find us; we'll be too far away. I'll also have Denka and Hina guard you."

Naruto tilted his head into the hand, not as a cuddle, but as a question, "Who are Denka and Hina?" the blonde asked nervously. He didn't want anyone he didn't know around him or his kids, but if Sasuke knew them, they couldn't be too bad, could they?

"They're ninja-cats that work under the Uchiha family," Sasuke consoled.

Kyuubi decided to join the conversation then, even though she had been listening to it very closely, **Hey, Kit. Are you planning to birth these pups old fashion style?**

Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation, surprising and confusing the raven, _I never even thought of that!_ he yelled in his mind, looking into Sasuke's eyes forlornly. "Sasuke! How am I going to … get them out when the time comes?" the blonde asked desperately, panicking slightly.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as he realized the disclosure as well. How were they going to do that? Sasuke had never birthed a child, let alone from a guy, and he was sure he didn't ever want to. That didn't leave the raven much of a choice.

**Might I suggest something? **Kyuubi inquired, even though she would say it anyway. **I wouldn't naturally birth them, too much danger to them. Take a C-section instead.**

Naruto shivered, _Isn't that like cutting your stomach open? That's nasty…_, he said, not concentrating on Sasuke's watchful eyes.

Kyuubi mentally nodded inside of Naruto's head, **Yes, but its safer for the pups.**

_Even still, _Naruto intervened, _Who's going to do it? Sasuke is bent on not letting me go back to the Leaf Village, and I doubt he'll want Kabuto or Orochimaru anywhere near our kids…_.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, shaking the blonde's shoulder lightly.

Naruto brought himself into the real world and peered at Sasuke in the eyes, "Kyuubi said it would be better if we cut them out," the blonde said firmly, smiling wearily.

Sasuke shook his head, "Alright. That's enough of this. You look tired," the raven observed, beginning to move out of the way so that Naruto could lay down.

Naruto raised his tan hand to take Sasuke's haori, promptly stopping the rogue from moving away any further, "I won't feel any better until I know we have an escape. Let's go build that hideout," Naruto encouraged, grinning full heartedly.

The raven looked around, then sighed in defeat, "Will you be alright?" Sasuke asked, bringing the hand from his haori to his lips.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I'm pregnant, Sasuke, not on the verge of death…," the blonde said, pouting. "I can lift heavy material just fine yet."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not convinced, "What does Kyuubi say?"

Naruto blinked but waited for the fox to answer his mate. Kyuubi took her time, going over things and what not. When she came back to the front of Naruto's mind, she came out positive. The blonde nodded, "She says I'll be fine."

Smirking, Sasuke lifted Naruto bridal style, "Alright then, let's get going," he said, walking to the wall farthest from the bedroom door and pressing a button on the floor.

The wall moved to the side, and Sasuke took off at lightning speed. When the light came closer, Sasuke slowed, making sure to stay out of the glow and making sure that no one was around. He and Naruto had already hidden their chakra. Once he made sure no one was close by, Sasuke ran off again, toward a faraway place that wouldn't be near any villages or one of the hideouts.

They traveled south a ways and then headed west a while. It seemed to be a good place for there were no villages, like they wanted, but it seemed that there was a farm near by. It was grass land surrounded by a forest. Sasuke sat Naruto down on the grass at the edge of the woods, keeping them in the dark, just in case. From there, they began to make a plan of how they were going to make the hideout.

Sasuke said that he wanted it either high up or underground. Naruto agreed, but added the thought of one on the ground that was completely hidden with a genjutsu around it. Kyuubi liked that idea, but she told them that their chakra supplies would be deteriorated because of the children which resulted in a yelling and screaming blonde, asking why she hadn't mentioned anything about it before. She replied simply, **because it wasn't an issue before.**

Well, they speculated that they had at least a month to work on the hideout, providing Orochimaru didn't find out about their plan. They would be able to build a firm and steady structure that Naruto would be able to stay in and have Sasuke stay close to him. The location was even better for a battle. A nice open field where there could be no kind of surprise attack and where there could be a stand off without attracting a lot of attention.

After a while, they decided on making a fort underground. Sasuke thought it would be safer for Naruto, out of sight, and the blonde would be able to hear people coming. They would also make a hiding place inside the den for Naruto to hide in just incase Orochimaru or the leaf team were to find it. Of course, Sasuke didn't doubt that Naruto would come out for his friends. Why wouldn't he? The raven wondered if the leaf team would leave him alone if they were to see him and find that he was alright. He doubted such, but who knew. Maybe they would.

_**----------[SxN-SxN]----------**_

A while after Orochimaru had left, Kabuto had gotten finished mending Karin. She would be okay, but she wouldn't be able to battle for a while. She still didn't have any feeling in her legs, and there were some problems with her heart, but other than that, she would be fine, unless she got so scared to the point of death, in which she might have a heart attack. When she woke up, Kabuto knew that Karin would want to go after the mutt that had somewhat paralyzed her.

Shaking his head, Kabuto brought himself out of his thoughts to realize the hallway he was in. Sasuke and Naruto's room was just up ahead. It had been a while since the medic-nin had checked up on Naruto, and if Sasuke was gone, it would give him the perfect opportunity.

He neared the door, but felt something was amiss. Kabuto couldn't sense Naruto's or Sasuke's chakra supply. They wouldn't be hiding it, since they were in the hide out, so it made no sense. Kabuto opened the door carefully, making sure that the couple really _didn't_ suppress their chakra. When he stuck his head in, he found himself to be correct. The two were no where in sight.

Kabuto shut the bedroom door behind him and made his way quietly over to the bathroom. There were no sounds coming from inside, and that made him believe the pair had made a get away. To where, he wasn't exactly sure. Orochimaru assured him that Naruto wouldn't dare tell Sasuke in fear of being abandoned, and Kabuto believed that. The fact that they weren't here, though, made him very suspicious.

Naruto never left the room, and the only time he did was the time Sasuke had taken him outside at the last hideout. Could they have gone outside again? Well, there was really only one way to find out, and Kabuto intended to. But besides outside, could they have gone to the kitchen? Naruto must have been complaining of hunger by now, Kabuto thought. So kitchen first, then outside.

Kabuto run-walked down the corridor, trying not to look anxious even though there was no one around to see him. He turned down another hallway, and it was, like most, deserted. The kitchen was just further on, and Kabuto could hear voices coming from the opened doors. Relief washed over him, and he slowed to a steady pace.

Nearing the opening, however, Kabuto realized that the voices did not belong to either the raven or the blonde. Panic swelled in his chest again, but he kept it from showing on his face. He let out a breath that he had been holding when he reached the door and then walked in. Suigetsu and Jugo were sitting at the island, facing each other and eating a sandwich.

Kabuto's eyebrows creased and he massaged the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. Leave it to the idiots to be in here gorging while their teammate was suffering. Then again, when had they even cared about Karin anyway? When the two males caught sight of Kabuto, the medic-nin threw the question from his brain.

He walked with soft steps to the island and made eye contact with both men, "Have either of you seen Sasuke or Naruto?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

Suigetsu closed an eye and stuck out his tongue, thinking, "Boss and his boyfriend? Nope, can't say I have," the white haired rogue smiled wickedly, showing his oddly sharp teeth.

Jugo shook his head, "No," he replied plainly.

Kabuto resisted rolling his eyes. Of course these nitwits hadn't seen them. He nodded, "Thanks," and then left, leaving Suigetsu and Jugo to wonder confusedly what that was about.

Breathing a sigh, the only other place they could be was the outside, but if Sasuke didn't know about the children, he might have taken Naruto down to the training arena to have some fun. Kabuto decide that he would also check the underground dojo just to be safe.

Carefully walking by Orochimaru's room, and keeping his chakra stable, Kabuto made his way, finally, to the outside. It was a nice day out. The sun was shining on the water of the waterfall and there wasn't a cloud in sight. There also wasn't a pair of mates in sight. Kabuto ventured out a little further, however, to check and see if they went up the rock wall, but they hadn't.

After going back inside the stronghold, Kabuto checked the underground arena. Turns out they weren't there either. Well, the only thing he could do now was to go to Orochimaru. He dreaded it. Who knew what the snake lord would do. The man was almost insane as it was, and Kabuto did not want to get on the wrong side of him. The medic-nin decided to take Orochimaru his medicine. At least that might calm him down some.

Kabuto stood outside Orochimaru's room, taking in a breath. Before he could knock, Orochimaru's voice came from inside and beckoned him in. A little startled, Kabuto opened the door and immediately bowed his respect. The medic-nin took long strides to the desk positioned in front of Orochimaru. He set the vile down, bowed, and stepped back. It was the normal routine for Kabuto. Something he was accustomed to.

Orochimaru drank the contents down, "This is not all you have come for," the ebony haired Sannin stated matter-of-factly.

"No, it is not," Kabuto agreed. "I cannot find Sasuke and Naruto anywhere," he announced, thinking it would be better just to spit it out.

Orochimaru nodded, seeming to that Kabuto would say such, "Indeed, they left a while ago," he enlightened, no fret sounding in his voice.

Kabuto took a step forward, fisting his left hand in front of him, "Isn't that a little risky, Orochimaru-sama?"

The snake lord sneered, "Of course not. If I forbid them from leaving when they want, don't you think they will catch on that I am up to something?" Orochimaru said, waving his hand and turning in his chair, resting his head on his free hand.

Kabuto resumed stance, "I see your point, my lord, I'm sorry."

"You're dismissed," Orochimaru said simply, going back to what he was doing before Kabuto came in.

The medic-nin bowed before exiting, then, after closing the door, stood against the wall contemplating. Orochimaru was obviously right, but Kabuto had a suspicion that the two didn't go out for joy. Of course, that might just be paranoia stepping in. it must have been. Orochimaru was very positive that Naruto wouldn't tell Naruto about the children, and Kabuto believed him, why wouldn't he?

What the medic-nin wanted to know was why Sasuke had stormed out of the room early that morning. What was he doing, and where was he going? It seemed to Kabuto that he was trying to get away from Naruto, but the blonde was dying because of the raven and Kabuto had Suigetsu create that noise to make Sasuke believe Naruto was in danger so he'd come back.

The gray haired medic shook his head. He figured he was thinking too much about it and the worry was just getting to him. There was no way Naruto would admit such a thing, and a week it had already happened. He'd be too emotional already. One little thing could set the fox container off right now. That wouldn't be good since his usual emotions were wild to begin with. If anyone thing set him off, not only would Naruto be in danger, but the kids as well, and Kabuto knew that Orochimaru had very important plans for the triplets.

_**----------[SxN-SxN]----------**_

Several hours later, Naruto and Sasuke had managed to dig a hole that would lead to the bigger hide out, and had started hollow out out the den. Sasuke had taken his sword and haori off, for better flexibility and Naruto had taken off his outer kimono to be able to move better. It was also surprisingly hot underground too. Mostly because there were two persons in a undersized hole who were working and sweating. Hey, at least they were burning calories.

Sasuke had gone off and picked up two shovels and an axe from the farm that was nearby. They were apart for only ten minutes, and about two of those minutes were spent in agony. Sasuke had gone too far again. Kyuubi roared at him about it, but Naruto brushed her off and concentrated on helping Sasuke dig out the dirt. He had Naruto take over the dirt digging and went out to chop some trees down.

The den was about eight feet high, by the time the sun was going down, and Sasuke was already placing the half cut logs against the muddy wall. When the mud would harden, the log would stay in place as if it were slathered in concrete. Naruto was busy making the small hideaway that was close to the back. Naruto would need to put a kunai to the wood, pull the log aside and fit through, then put the log back. Simple maneuver.

After Sasuke had managed to put up all of the logs, the space was kind of crowded, something like shoulder to shoulder, but it would be holding only one person, so they supposed it was a job well done. They went outside for a breath of fresh air, and noticed the sun going down. The two were all dirty with mud and were going to have to take a shower when they got back. Sasuke shut the hatch he had built early on and then put his sword through his obi and picked up his haori.

He gave the white fabric to Naruto who was carrying his own kimono, then picked the blonde up, speeding them off toward the stronghold. The hatch Sasuke built was covered with a patch of grass, so no one would be able to find it unless they knew it was there. Safe and sound.

They entered the hideout the same way they had exited, but Sasuke didn't stop at the room. He dragged Naruto into the bathroom and quickly shed their close off. Naruto was blinking rapidly, thinking to himself 'what the fuck'. The raven turned the water on in the shower, turning it to a warm temperature. Naruto was starting to catch on at that point. Still, maybe it was the maternal instinct, but he didn't like the clothes cluttering the floor and tossed them into a basket.

When he turned around to see what Sasuke was doing, the raven grabbed a tan arm and pulled the blonde into the water, facing him. There was soap in the rogue's hand and he began to lather Naruto's body softly, scrubbing away all of the dried mud spots. He turned the blonde around and cleaned his back, neck and shoulders. By this time, Naruto's hair was soaked through to his scalp. Sasuke grabbed the shampoo and poured a fair amount into the drenched blonde spikes.

He let Naruto rinse his hair in the stream of water while he cleaned himself. When he looked down to rub the mud spots off, he noticed Naruto's body had begun to respond to his touch. Smirking, the raven cleaned himself quickly and then shampooed his hair. He switched places with Naruto and after he had gotten all of the suds from his hair, Sasuke swiftly pushed Naruto against the wall of the shower, bringing the blonde's tan legs to his hips.

Naruto gave out a throaty moan and took Sasuke's mouth in his, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck and letting the rogue plunge into him. Sasuke gnawed away at Naruto's lips, bruising them to no end. Naruto thrust his hips down in time with Sasuke's, causing more friction and heat. The water that was still running pounded onto their skin, slicking their bodies with warm water.

Naruto's body writhed, feeling his release was close at hand. Sasuke grunted and pulled away from Naruto's mouth, taking place instead on the blonde's neck. The raven sucked on the two puncture wounds, bringing the blood to the thin circles, turning them red instead of purple. Naruto cried out and released his seed over their stomachs and squeezing on Sasuke's erection. Sasuke whispered Naruto's name in the blonde's ear before coming into his lover.

Naruto slumped against the wall, tilting his head back and panting. Sasuke rested his head on the blonde's shoulder and rubbed his hands up and down Naruto's thighs. The remains of the white liquid washed down the drain with the rest of the water. The blonde's hands lifted into Sasuke's hair and brushed through his, pulling out some of the water. Naruto was sure that he could fall asleep right then. He was overly exhausted.

Kyuubi told him that he would get tired easily and now he believed it. Everything felt like butter. Besides his hands, Naruto doubted that he could move much anything else except his head. Luckily, Sasuke took them both back into the bedroom after turning the water off. He pushed aside the blankets and laid Naruto down delicately, then covered him with the blanket. Within minutes, Naruto was sleeping peacefully.

Sasuke went over to the closet and put on his hamaka and tied it with the purple obi. He couldn't go anywhere, seeing as though he needed Naruto to go with him, but he could get dressed and head to the kitchen. It wasn't that far down and it wouldn't take him long to heat up a couple things for Naruto incase the blonde woke up later. He was about to tuck in his haori when there was a knock on his door.

Sasuke creased an eyebrow, but quickly slipped the haori into his hamaka and opened the bedroom door. He was expecting one person, but not who had come. Suigetsu was there, standing on the other side of the door with a playful smile gracing his lips, letting his fangs show.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?" he demanded in a cool tone.

Suigetsu raised his arms in defense, "Calm down, there, boss. Just wanted to update you, that's all," the white haired man replied, looking past Sasuke's shoulder at the slumbering blonde.

The raven let Suigetsu in, but reminded him to stay quiet. He checked the hallway to see if anyone was around, visible or by chakra, and there wasn't. He shut the door and stood in front of Suigetsu, "What do you have to tell me?"

Suigetsu crossed his arms, "I think I'm the only one out of the loop. Even Jugo knows something I don't, but hey, I'm not complaining," he joked, waving a hand in the air. "Kabuto was looking for you today. You and your boyfriend," Suigetsu proclaimed, keeping a serious eye contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke looked to the wall then back to Suigetsu, "Did he mention anything?" the raven asked, knowing something was going on.

Suigetsu shook his head, "Nope, but if anything happens, I'll stick with you, boss," the white haired rogue said, grinning wickedly. "I might be the only one left on your side anymore."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright. I'll trust you, but if you turn on me, you won't see another day, Suigetsu," the rogue threatened in a low voice, fisting his hands and furrowing his eyebrows to create a menacing glare.

"On my word," the white haired man said, resting his hand over his heart.

Sasuke turned his head away, "I think Orochimaru is planning something. Obviously you think so too. Naruto and I have been out today making a safe house faraway from here. Once the leaf team comes back, Naruto will stay in that den and you Jugo and I will fight off the rescue team," the raven said, informing Suigetsu of their plan. "I'll have Denka and Hina guard Naruto, but if Orochimaru tries to take him, I want you to try and stop him as well."

Suigetsu raised his head, interested, "Alright. Will do. I'll be seeing you later, then, boss," the sword man waved, exiting out through the door.

Well, his plan was out, but Sasuke believed he could trust Suigetsu, if only a little. It would be better for Naruto as well. More protection from Orochimaru. Sasuke just hoped that the snake wouldn't try anything before Naruto gave birth, or even thereafter. If he did, Sasuke wouldn't let him live a second time. Orochimaru was already overstepping his boundaries.

_**----------[SxN-SxN]----------**_

Everyone was asleep. It was around ten o'clock at night. Kiba couldn't sleep though. He was embarrassed, of course, but that's not what was keeping him awake. It was his thoughts. How could he have said something like that? Why would he even agree to such a thing? Kiba did not like the same gender.

The various snores in the room where not helping either. Jiraiya was like a cow, and Shikamaru had this little whisper like sigh whenever he exhaled. It was annoying, to say the least. Maybe if he was lucky, the nurses would let Kiba escape into the bathroom. He really needed to go anyway.

The brunette got out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else, and tiptoed to the door. The light was on behind the sliding door, but it didn't wake any of the people in the room. Kiba didn't notice the figure sitting up in bed, watching him shut the door and walk away. He couldn't really concentrate on anything but emptying his bladder.

None of the nurses or doctors paid him any mind. That was good. He wouldn't have to stop and explain himself. The brunette was relieved when he came upon a bathroom, and hurried in. Kiba emptied his bladder and washed his hands. He was about to open the door and go back to the room when the door knob started to turn on its own. Damn him and his one track mind! He forgot to lock the door.

The door opened and Kiba was about to explain himself but of course, the other person was Neji. Kiba grunted and made to move past him but a hand caught his shoulder and threw him back into the room forcefully. Neji shut the door behind him and Kiba heard the 'click' of the lock.

The younger brunette narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?" he shouted, trying not to show the nervousness he was feeling.

"I was wondering what you were doing out of bed this late at night," Neji elucidated, taking a step closer to Kiba.

Kiba bit his lip, "I was going to the bathroom, do you mind?" the brunette said, pushing forward to leave.

Neji caught his arm again and pushed him against the wall, this time keeping him there by pressing his body against the smaller one, "No, I figured this would be the perfect time to claim my win," he challenged in a whisper.

Kiba tried to push away, but Neji secured his hands at either side of his head. Before he was able to verbally refuse, Neji locked Kiba's lips with his own, nipping and sucking on the younger's bottom lip. Kiba tried to keep it in, but a moan erupted in his throat as Neji grinded his knee in between Kiba's legs. Neji smirked against the dog-lover's lips, and Kiba cursed himself to the seventh layer of hell.

Neji freed one of his hands by taking both of Kiba's wrists in one hand. He lifted Kiba's shirt and brushed his hand over his toned torso. Kiba bit his lip to stifle a gasp when the cold pale hand came in contact with his nipple, twisting and pinching it semi-roughly. He could feel himself slipping, and Kiba didn't like it. He was succumbing to the older brunette's antics. Kiba didn't like it at all. He wasn't supposed to like a guys touch. It wasn't natural, but he couldn't deny the pleasure he was feeling when Neji touched him.

It confused him too. He had always touched other guys before, embracing them over the shoulder like he did with Naruto sometimes, but never had he felt some kind of electricity from the touch. Wherever Neji's hand touched, a shock of energy surged through his body down to his groin. Kiba was sure that the feeling was not supposed to be happening, but yet it was.

Just now realizing it, Kiba found his hands free and on Neji's shoulders. The older chunin was busy pulling Kiba's shirt off and burying his face in the crook of Kiba's neck. There were hands on each side of his body, trailing up then down again, repeating the design. Kiba tilted his head back and let himself be swept by the feeling. He knew he would regret it later, but the hardness that was aching in between his legs was most important right then.

Kiba ran his fingers through Neji's loose hair and left them there, feeling his pants being lowered. If Neji wanted to go all the way, Kiba would let him. The brunette wouldn't run away. He felt Neji's hand sweep over his thigh then back behind to his ass. As Kiba speculated, Neji wanted to go all the way. The older brunette's hand worked Kiba's erection, emitting moans from the dog-lover.

Kiba bit his lip, his body squirming uncontrollably. Neji stopped then and lifted his own shirt from his back before throwing it towards the other side of the room. He returned to his ministrations then and pumped his hand faster. Kiba squeezed his shoulder and the brunette came, covering Neji's stomach and hand. The older brunette smirked and raised an eyebrow at Kiba whose face was red enough to match the color of the triangles located on his cheeks.

Neji scrapped the white liquid from his stomach onto his soiled hand. He lifted Kiba's leg to his hip and Kiba seemed to know what was happening. It delighted the older brunette to know that Kiba had accepted defeat, if only for now. With his white covered hand, Neji forced one finger carefully into Kiba, going slow for the first-timer. The brunette twisted uncomfortably, but soon relaxed against the finger. Neji then added a second one.

Soon after the second, a third was added. Kiba found it very painful, but Neji's finger tip lightly touched something that made Kiba jump with excitement, his wilting member coming back to life with the touch. Neji kept seizing that spot and soon felt himself give a agonizing throb of want. He drew his fingers out and pushed his pants down, letting his swollen tip touch Kiba's red puckered entrance.

Kiba whimpered and gripped Neji's shoulders for support. With ease, Neji moved forward, letting just a little part of him in before moving again. Kiba took it well, a little at a time. The younger brunette didn't know it, but he was sucking and pulling on Neji's erection deeply. It made the older chunin want to ram himself into the tight heat, but restrained himself for the better.

Kiba did something unexpected then. He pulled on Neji's hair, bringing the older brunette up to eye level and kissed him fiercely. When he pulled away, he was panting and kept his eyes shut, "Move," he murmured almost inaudibly.

That was all Neji needed. He pulled himself out then forced it back in, repeating the gesture for sometime then repositioned himself and rocked away. Kiba was soon moaning wildly, his pleasure spot being struck with each thrust. Neji reciprocated, moving his hips faster for the horny mutt. Dogs did like to play _ruff_ after all.

Before long, Neji felt the heat getting to him and knew that he was due any minute. Kiba kept writhing under him, moving down to meet each thrust halfway. In a burst of white light and satisfying pain, Neji released deep inside Kiba which made the younger brunette give his white come for the second time that night. When they were done, they were both panting and sweating.

Kiba lifted his hand to his head and gripped tightly, a headache forming. Neji moved the hand and placed a kiss on the younger's forehead, "I love you, mutt," he spoke softly against the tan skin.

Kiba blew out a breath of air, "Yeah, love you too, jerk," the brunette said sarcastically, turning his gaze to the door where shadows were moving under the door.

Neji pulled out and ran some water over a paper towel. They cleaned themselves, threw the napkins in the toilet and flushed then dressed again. When no more shadows appeared under the door, they stalked out, back towards their hospital room to the unsuspecting people who where still asleep there.

**__________****[TBC…]****__________**

**A/n- **Well, a day early. How about that? Very glad with all of the feedback I'm getting. I'm delighted to know that all of my readers like the things I'm doing, but maybe you won't be so fond of me in the next chapter. A new pairing is going to appear, so look for it! Also, I can't help but wonder if I'm corrupting your minds… one of my reviewers was grounded (not saying any names) and another is in 8th grade … I think I'm corrupting young minds … I wonder how many more of you are that young … and you're reading smut you bad girls and maybe guys …. That's okay … I did it too lol. Anyway, I need to go read a book and write a report for it because it's due soon … so Ja Ne!

_**P.c**_

_**Review Responses; **_

**Animea270- **Yes, lol, Sasuke is a sperm factory, declared by Kyuubi.

**Akatsuki Seal- **lol there is a funny story I made involving a clam… see, I was writing _Link Between Us_ I think, and instead of writing 'Itachi killed his clan', I spelt 'Itachi killed his _clam_'. It was so funny I made a picture of a broken clam and Sasuke in his rogue outfit crying about it lol.

*sees chocolate* … *attacks!* lol thank you!

**Chibi Tsuki Hikari- **Did you like Sasuke's reaction then? I'm glad to know that you approve of NejiKiba. Did you like the smut scene too then?

**HP Girl 28- **Hmm, your suggestion intrigues me, and I think I might do something to that relation, so look for it! Thanks! Oh … and about the cookies … Akamaru's not going to be by Kiba's side for long … -smirks evily- lol just joshing.

**Ooxshinobixoo- **Yup you guessed right! Thanks for the review, its appreciated.

**Gee Tac- **Thanks! Please keep reading the story!

**Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami- **Yes, you are very right about that. Though, Sasuke's still a little confused ^^.

**Dark Fairy Prncess6- **You're welcome! I'm always glad to update! Yes, Neji and Kiba got together in this chapter, were you happy about that?

**Waffle Bot- **Thank you a bunch! Please keep reading!

**Betahime Tsukiko- **lol at least you're truthful. Yeah, I guess I just like that type the best. I totally agree with you about Naruto beating Kiba up lol. He proved it in the chunin exams!

**XSasuxNaruxForeverX- **Glad you like it, and stay out of trouble or else you won't get to read my story! Lol does that sound conceited? Hope not, but if it did, gomen nasai!

**Kira-Kimi-Moka-Chan- **Thank! I agree, Orochimaru should fall down a well and stay there lol. Thanks for the loyalty! I appreciate it! I now have followers! –cheers-

**Keiko Panda102- **Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Ah, another NejiKiba fan … good pairing …. Yup, Kiba is stubborn I agree.

**1anime Gal- **You're right it is a good thing. Hmm … about his plan failing … not sure. … and about that … the true answer, and I'm not making this up, is neither. You'll just have to find out what I mean lol.

**Honey-senpai- **Thank you! Please continue to read until the very end, and the epilogue!

**Roxxi Hearts- **Thank you, that's welcoming! You know what? Something about Neji and Kiba's relation is going to come up in the future … and its not good lol.

**Kisa167- **Naruto doesn't know that, he just suspects. And you'll find the answer soon.

**Lydia-chan- **Woah! I'm glad you liked it! Yes, Sasuke is a loyal dog and will stay with his master lol.

**Kazuma Rokubi- **Thanks, I tried really hard on that part. I agree, every good significant other should protect the other part of their soul!

**Kuragari Rya- **I'm glad! I hope you enjoyed this one too!

**Premoniscuious- **I'm glad you like my story that much. Speaking of which, I began to read your story, and I read over the warnings and stuff and your story is SasuNaruSasu … I don't like NaruSasu … sorry.


	14. Split Apart

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own Naruto or any of the related characters/plot/ect.

**Warning- **There may or may not be any adult material in this chapter including; violence, sex, yaoi, or abuse. _You have been warned_.

**A/n- **Okay … I know ... I've been gone for like two months or something …. Sorry about that. I've been packing and looking for a new place to live. Hopefully my readers can put it past them that I was gone for so long. Anyway, thank you for all of your continued support! I appreciate it … so, on with Ch 14!

**__________****[CH 14]****__________**

It had been about a week since Sasuke and Naruto had gone out to start building the safe-house that the blonde would eventually stay in. It would only be three weeks from now, they believed, that the Leaf team would be back. It would also conclude one month of Naruto's pregnancy. By then he would already be showing a 'baby bump', as most like to call it.

As it were, the duo were heading out there this very instant. Well, they would have been had they not sensed another presence with them. They knew someone was following them, so they took a different more imperceptible route. They wouldn't be heading to the den, of course, but they did need to lead the tail away, so that they would report to Orochimaru that the mates weren't doing anything suspicious. Hopefully.

They were just beyond the rock wall that held the waterfall. Naruto spotted a path that led up the cliff, and pointed it out to Sasuke, acting innocently as if he were just suggesting a route for them to take. The raven gave a small half smirk and turned them toward the start of the path. It was somewhat level ground, not that steep at all, as if it had been someone or something's trail at one point.

The view at the top was spectacular. It was early morning, so the sun was still fairly close to the ground. The sun reflected off the water and gave it a sense of sparkling. The water, however, was cold because of the month. October was not the month to be going swimming. Even when Naruto wanted to dip his feet into the water and sit on the edge of the stream, Sasuke wouldn't allow it. For obvious reasons, of course. He told the blonde he could get a cold, but his eyes told Naruto it could endanger the babies if he got a cold. Naruto just sighed and sat along a tree, some good feet away from the raging waters.

They sat there for hours, enjoying the rising of the sun and the sounds of nature. It wasn't long before Naruto fell asleep. The blonde hadn't been getting a good night sleep for a while and Sasuke worried about it. But, when the raven asked Naruto about it, Naruto just said that he couldn't get comfortable. Complete bullshit. Sasuke knew it was a bigger matter, and if the blonde didn't tell him about it, it was only going to get worse, whatever it was.

He seemed to be sleeping peacefully now, as Sasuke kept watch for any animal or spy that might be lurking in wait. The rogue hadn't sensed any eyes on them for a while, and he wondered if the scout had gone back to tell the boss what they were up to. Then again, they could just be some ways away, waiting for the pair to run to their hideout. That didn't matter. Naruto wasn't gong to be doing any work from here on out. Sasuke had already told him. It was obvious that the strain was getting to him, especially since Naruto's pregnancy was shorter than a woman's.

He'd be starting the second trimester within the second month, and it wouldn't even be a trimester since his duration period would be only five months. The two didn't even really know much about the pregnancy because Kyuubi hadn't been very talkative since she had given the first explanation to Naruto. Of course, if the pair had a question, she'd answer it. The only thing she really _didn't_ know was the genders of the fetuses. The fox had told the duo that she wouldn't know that until the second trimester, which would be between the second half of the second month, the third and the beginning half of the fourth month. Very confusing, ne?

After a while, around noon, Naruto started trembling, and shuddering, as if he were having a nightmare. Sasuke pushed on the blonde's shoulders, but Naruto kept stirring and whirling his eyes behind his eyelids. As a last resort, Sasuke positioned Naruto to lean back on the tree trunk so he wouldn't fall while Sasuke trudged over to the river. The raven picked up a hand full of water and splashed it right into the leaf shinobi's face, instantly jerking him awake.

The blonde was breathing hard, his face was a rosy color and he was looking around anxiously. When he seemed to calm down, his breathing returning to regular, he finally look up at Sasuke who had a hand on his hip and a perfect black eye brow raised. In contrast, Naruto narrowed his blazing azure eyes at his alpha. Since when did Sasuke have the _right_ to know _every little thing_ that went on with the blonde? Naruto was aloud to keep his mouth shut if he so wished and Sasuke couldn't change that.

"What?" Naruto bit out angrily.

Sasuke brought his eyebrows down, glaring at the blonde, "Tell me what has been bothering you lately," he stated simply, the annoyance in his voice amplified.

Naruto stood up and brushed his kimono off absently. He gave Sasuke a lasting glare, then turned and walked toward the end of the mountain side. "Since when do you get to know every little detail about what's going on with me?" the blonde asked heatedly after he stopped a couple feet away from the raven. He turned around to face Sasuke, his left hand fisted by his chest, "You can't control me! I don't have to tell you anything!"

The leaf shinobi watched as Sasuke's eyes lowered to mere slits. The raven dropped his hand, and in the blink of an eye, Sasuke pushed Naruto up against a tree. That same hand held Naruto's neck in a fierce grip, causing the blonde to loose oxygen. The rogue loosened his hold so Naruto could breathe, but didn't let go. He lifted his eyebrows, making him look like he had caught interest in something, and moved his other hand up to push aside Naruto's baggy haori and feel the tan stomach that lay underneath as if he were caressing the skin, not indirectly touching the babies that lay inside.

Sasuke raised his eyes and looked at Naruto straight on. The blonde was keeping his irate expression well on his face, but the rogue could see the blush that was creeping through and one of Naruto's eyebrows furrow. Naruto was slowly loosing himself just by a small stroke of his abdomen. How amusing.

Sasuke brought his mouth closer to Naruto's ear before answering, keeping a delicate whisper, "I get to know because these are my children you're carrying. I don't control you because I love you, and you have a will of your own." he moved his hand lower to the obi that held Naruto's garments together and pulled harshly on them, drawing Naruto closer to Sasuke. "Is that ample enough for you?"

Naruto was still raging on the inside, and Sasuke's little show of dominance was just pushing over the limit. It wasn't his choice to get pregnant, damn it! The blonde gathered all of the fury that was streaming through his body and directed it at Sasuke. He brought his hands up and pushed Sasuke away, making the raven loose his grip on both the obi and the blonde's neck, but not without consequence.

Naruto rubbed his neck where Sasuke's nails had bit into his skin and sliced through when forced away. The blonde noticed a slight change in Sasuke's expression, but it quickly went under the surface as the anger took over. Naruto drew in a breath to try to keep himself from bursting into tears, "I'm being tortured by nightmares, okay?!" he shouted, his voice hitching at last as the tears fell. Naruto was just so sick of the embarrassment and hormones that he didn't tell Sasuke out of fear that he'd start crying again. And looked what happened.

Sasuke relaxed his muscles, taking note that Naruto was breaking down because of the whole being pregnant thing. He carefully walked over to the blonde who had his head bent down in his hands, brushing the tears away animatedly. The raven swept his hand up Naruto's arm and pulled him close, using his other hand to rake through his blonde hair to try and calm the shinobi down. It seemed the pregnancy was taking a major toll on the blonde. This was not how Naruto usually acted, and it was evident. It was all coming about so quickly, Naruto couldn't take it all in at once. How was he supposed to act as a pregnant male? Content and happy? Uh, no.

"It's alright, Naruto," the raven comforted, rubbing small circles along Naruto's back. "Can you tell me when this started?" Sasuke asked, stepping back from the blonde with his hands still gripping Naruto's biceps.

The blonde shook his head and let out a lungful of air, "Let's go back."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, alright," he said, wrapping his arm around the shinobi's shoulder.

The raven walked Naruto back down to the entrance of the hideout that lay behind the giant waterfall. While on the way back, Sasuke hadn't sensed anyone watching them, which was a good thing. If Orochimaru ever found out that he -i.e. Sasuke- had been told about the fetus', who knew what would become of Naruto. And honestly, Sasuke never wanted to find out. At least the pair had an ally in the hideout. Suigetsu was the only one in the hideout that hadn't gone against Sasuke, but that didn't mean the raven would trust him fully. The mist ninja could easily switch sides whenever he wanted. Granted he wouldn't live, but he still could.

Naruto opened the door to their room and immediately went straight for the bed. He flopped down, sighing into the fabric. If only he could sleep peacefully on the fine material once again. The nightmares had started just a couple days ago, but it felt like an eternity for Naruto hadn't been getting much sleep since. It pissed him off too, since he knew it was probably hurting the babies too. Of course not literally, but they might not be getting what they really need. Kyuubi had told him that it wasn't good for the babies either, but there wasn't much he could do about it unless he wanted to talk to Sasuke about it.

That, of course, was the last thing Naruto wanted to do. He still had pride … even though he was a pregnant male. The fox said that if he vented his concerns, Sasuke might be able to counter them and Naruto would then be able to get a good night sleep. That was very tempting, certainly, but it still did nothing for his ego. Still, that all didn't matter now, since Sasuke had just found out. He was good at perceiving things. Then again, it might also just have to do with the fact that they were now bonded by their chakra.

Naruto lidded his eyes. He wasn't unhappy with the predicament, exactly; he was just discomforted by it. He was only barely eighteen and already having three children at once. Not only that, but he was the one having them. It was a big milestone in his lifetime. The blonde wasn't even sure that he could handle all three at once. Would he be a good parent? It was all just so tormenting. Damn the hormones of a pregnant woman. If it wasn't for them, he'd be acting his normal self right now. Although, that might not be a good thing in the long run.

If he were to act his normal, energetic, nutcase self, the babies might not even survive the first semester. In the beginning, that might not have been so bad to him. But now, after Naruto's carried the babies for two weeks, he was attached to the tiny lives that lived on inside him. They depended on him, and that was what he had always wanted, wasn't it? He wanted the whole village to acknowledge him and depend on him. Well, they acknowledged him finally, and with a guess they depend on him more than they would care to say.

The bed creaked then, and Naruto registered the hand on his back, rubbing in no direct pattern, but still comforting. It was enough to make him drift off, even though he knew that if he were to fall asleep, the only thing that would await him would be a horrific dream. Noting that, Naruto flipped himself over so that he was lying on his back and stared up at Sasuke with strict eyes. It wouldn't be easy, but Naruto knew he had to tell the raven. Sasuke wouldn't let the blonde keep it bottled up any longer, now that he knew about it.

He took a deep breath, steadying himself, "I have dreams of loosing the children," he admitted. "Or sometimes, I'll dream of you walking out and leaving me alone, then dying," Naruto confessed, bringing his arm over his eyes. "They feel so real at times, I think they are. When I wake up, I'm terrified beyond belief."

Sasuke remained passive, letting Naruto get everything he wanted to say out. From what he knew, it was natural for pregnant women to have nightmares about loosing their babies. The only cure for it is reassuring words and loving embraces. Fortunately, Sasuke knew how to do both. Naruto was probably feeling ashamed of himself for being 'weak', as to the reason he was hiding behind his haori. This of course was not only affecting Naruto. Sasuke would dread the day Naruto would start to get the world renowned 'baby bump'. He'd forever be hearing the line 'I'm fat!' Then, as any good spouse would, Sasuke would tell the blonde that it was just the babies growing inside his stomach, and that he wasn't fat….

Kami, that was going to be horrendous. Sasuke gave an internal sigh and laid his hand on the blonde's stomach. There wasn't any movement, and there probably wouldn't be until at least the third month, but the kids were there nevertheless. "Naruto," the raven called, tugging on the sleeve of the blonde shinobi's haori. Naruto tensed his arm harder, not letting Sasuke reveal the blonde's face. The rogue let out a breath and leaned down, kissing Naruto's palm. The blonde's breath caught faintly before he silenced himself once more.

Sasuke continued, "You know I'd never leave you. I've told you many times already," his hand stroked the fabric that covered the blonde's abdomen. "As for the babies," Sasuke whispered, his lips softly coming into contact with Naruto's palm. "You're very strong, Naruto. I know you won't loose any of them."

At that, Naruto moved aside his arm, showing his slightly flushed face and glossy eyes. Besides all of that, Naruto smiled heartedly. He brought himself up on his left elbow and wrapped his right arm around Sasuke's neck, playing with the short hair located there, "You really have that much confidence in me?" he asked teasingly, brushing his lips against the rogue's.

Sasuke smirked, his eyes glistening hungrily, "Of course," he answered simply, taking Naruto's lips with his own.

The blonde let out a throaty moan and pulled Sasuke down by the neck, where he had a firm grip. The raven held himself up with his right hand on the bed, his other slowly stripping the blonde of his haori. Naruto easily shrugged out of his haori and naga-juban (under kimono), letting flesh make contact with flesh as they pressed their chests together. The blonde shinobi lowered himself on the bed, letting Sasuke gaze at him from above while giving the raven a lustful stare.

Sasuke instantly went to work on the blonde's neck while his hand was occupied with the orange obi fashioned tightly around Naruto's middle. Naruto pulled Sasuke's haori down from his chest, pooling it around his middle, and gripped his hands around the raven's shoulder blades. Sasuke dropped the obi onto the floor and worked on his own, making sure to release his sword first. Just as the purple obi came loose, the mates pressed into the most erotic kiss yet, the door swung open, letting a distracted Kabuto walk in while trying to tidy his indigo colored shirt.

The gray haired medic smirked, pushing his glasses up his nose. He coughed, letting his presence be known. Immediately, Naruto and Sasuke stopped dead in their tracks. Taking a bit of pride in the fact, Kabuto cleared his throat and adjusted himself, "Lord Orochimaru would like to talk to you, Sasuke-sama. In the medical wing."

The raven in question tightened his jaw, shooting a noxious glare at the medic-nin. Kabuto stood his ground, only slightly intimidated by the direct threat to his life. Under him, Sasuke could feel Naruto shaking and turned his head back to look at the blonde. Naruto was clutching his pale skin so tightly, Sasuke was sure the skin was being ripped slightly, but the pain was fascinatingly pleasurable. However, the blonde looked absolutely livid. Guess pregnant Naruto didn't like getting interrupted post sex. Even more fascinating.

Sasuke ran his hand over Naruto's side attempting to sooth the blonde, but to no avail. Naruto forcefully pushed Sasuke off of him and sat on the side of the bed. He picked up his obi and quickly tied it around his hamaka. The blonde then stood and made his way over to Kabuto leisurely. When he was standing in front of the gray haired man, Naruto swiftly punched Kabuto square in the nose. He didn't stop there, though. As Kabuto leaned over, holding his assumed broken nose in his nursing hand, Naruto effectively kneed him in the gut and threw him out of the room. At last, Naruto slammed the door and marched back to the bed.

All the while, Sasuke watched with mellow interest before ignoring the brawl and clothing himself. When Naruto was within arms reach, Sasuke pulled him close and heatedly pressed his lips to the blonde's, emitting a growl from the shinobi. The raven pulled back and smirked down at Naruto. He let go of his mate to bend and pick up his sword. When it was yet again strapped securely in his obi, Sasuke strode over to the door.

"I'll be right down the hall. If things become 'painful'," he emphasized the word painful, just incase Kabuto was still on the other side of the door listening. "Turn left out of the bedroom and keep going straight until you see a door signed Medic Ward."

Naruto nodded his understanding as Sasuke exited the room, feeling the pull of his chakra already. The blonde plopped down on the bed and held his head up in his hand, leaning on his knee. Kabuto had the absolute _worst _timing. Naruto was in _need_ for crying out loud! It seemed like any skin contact at all with the raven would just about make Naruto orgasm. And of course, just when they were starting their 'make up' sex, the medic-nin had to ruin the whole thing. It just wasn't fair. There had to be _some _kind of lock on that blasted door…. Well, at least Naruto got to beat some sense into Kabuto before the gray haired ninja left.

Maybe just to spite Naruto, Kyuubi entered the blonde's internal rant, giving out a cold, bitter laugh. **Don't you sound happy? **the fox taunted, getting an abundance of humor out of the insult.

_Haha_, Naruto replied, not fully concentrated on the fox. _Why the hell did you decide to start talking now? Where were you last week?! _The blonde yelled inside his head, imagining Kyuubi's fur ruffling with his loud out burst.

**What ever do you mean? **Kyuubi asked, playing dumb. **I was right here inside your head, dumbass**, the fox growled, annoyance dripping from the noise. **Anyway, I thought you might like to know some things**.

Naruto creased an eyebrow, his interest caught. _What things_? he asked, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

**Well**, she started, taking her sweet time. **You might want to sit yourself down before I tell you.**

The blonde sighed, exasperated. Leave it to Kyuubi to peak his curiosity, then let him down by telling him he had to wait to hear what she had to say. Nevertheless, Naruto sat down on the toilet as he realized what it meant by him being told something while sitting down. Warning bells were going off in his head, and he prayed to Kami that the babies were okay.

Kyuubi made the equivalent of nodding her head, **Good. Now, brace yourself. It's nothing bad ... per se … just a little inconvenient**.

Naruto gripped the sink ledge with his left hand, 'bracing himself', as the fox instructed. He honestly didn't know if he wanted to hear this information or not. Suddenly, his curiosity was taken over in swirling fear.

**I say inconvenient because Uchiha is still trying to get over the triplets**, the demon fox enlightened, ignoring Naruto's uncontrolled fear. **You see, you're not having triplets anymore**.

At this, the blonde shinobi's eyes widened. His fear taking a higher level, _No! Don't tell me one of them died already! _Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes becoming shiny with fresh, unshed tears.

Kyuubi exhaled noisily, **No, actually, that's the exact opposite. When I had checked on them today, I noticed a difference in chakra. There was originally a pair of identical twins, and one fraternal twin. Now, however, there are two sets of identical twins**, the red fox paused, letting the information soak into the blonde. Once the fear was washed away by surprise, she continued. **That of course, means that the fraternal twin split in two**.

Naruto was awe struck for a good five minutes, dully taking note that never once had he felt any pain of a chakra separation. That was a good thing, but he couldn't wrap his mind on that subject for his mind was focusing on what Kyuubi had just specified intricately. He understood all of it; however, the blonde was caught off guard at how ludicrous that sounded. How could the two week old baby just _separate _this late in the pregnancy!? … Well, Naruto assumed it was late, anyway.

Naruto tightly shut his eyes before sniffling and opening his ice blue orbs once again, shaking his head throughout. _How can that be … possible, Kyuubi? Haheh you must be joking with me, ne?_ Even the fox heard the false hope clinging to that sentence.

**No, I am not joking**, Kyuubi said simply, her raspy voice weighed down with gravity. **As of a couple days ago, at best, you are now pregnant with four children. Which might be bad for you, but good for me**, the fox supposed, dropping her serious voice to a more cunning, and wicked snarl.

The blonde wrapped his arms around his middle, leaning over incase his stomach gave way. _You … You've got to be kidding me …. H-how … am I going to tell Sasuke? _Naruto asked himself rhetorically. He knew he was going to _have _to tell the rogue, but when and how?

Shaking it away, Naruto cut himself off from Kyuubi, wanting to be alone for a while. He stood up and untied his obi, letting it fall to the floor along with his hamaka. A little wobbly, Naruto walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water before stepping in. At first, Naruto just let the water run over him, hoping it would take some of the stress away as well, but knew it could never. Turning around, Naruto picked up the shampoo, squirting some in his hand and lathering his scalp of blonde mop.

Naruto let the raining water rinse all of the suds out of his hair before opening his eyes to just stare at the wall. In all honesty, Naruto felt dead, or close to it. His limbs were weak and he thought he might collapse any minute. And seeing as though he thought that might be highly probable, the blonde turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel from the cabinet before venturing out into the bedroom.

Since Sasuke had smashed their dresser last week, Naruto had to set a clean blanket on the floor to put their clothes on. He made his way over to said blanket and picked up another one of his kimonos. This one was a dark blue haori and hakama with a white obi and naga-juban. After drying himself and putting the kimono on, Naruto went to lie on the bed, hoping he could find a moments peace. But, just laying there with no distractions or Kyuubi talking, Naruto had plenty of time to think about his friends. He really hoped they weren't too worried, but knowing them, they were. Maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would let him send a letter to them, to ease their fret.

**----------[**_**SxN**_**-**_**SxN**_**]----------**

Sasuke shut the door softly, then, with little hesitation, walked down toward the Medic Ward. No doubt Orochimaru was going to talk about Karin's current condition. If she was in too bad a state, he'd make Sasuke replace her. That didn't bother the raven much. He really couldn't stand the woman at all. Besides, it was a plus for Sasuke. He didn't have to put up with the woman, and he'd still be able to use her power. That is, if she was still alive.

Upon seeing the Medic Ward's door, Sasuke noticed that even though the pull on his chakra was great, it wasn't hurting yet, which was good. Letting out a breath of air, Sasuke opened the door, seeing a red headed woman wake on the cot, much to his dissatisfaction. Her power was indeed a plus, but if Sasuke didn't have to put up with her at all, he'd like that much better.

"Sasuke-kuun!" her shrill voice rang out, calling to him.

The raven repressed the urge to groan. It was so much more peaceful when she was unconscious. Nevertheless, he walked over to the cot and stood next to Orochimaru, but far enough away that he could easily defend or attack. Who knew when that old snake would attack? Karin made a move to hug Sasuke, but Orochimaru held her back.

"Do you know why I called you here?" the Sannin asked, keeping all hints of his amusement out of his voice.

"I need to replace her…," Sasuke said, totally sure of himself. "What is wrong with her?"

Orochimaru pulled Karin's blanket off of her legs, "She cannot feel her lower half. Karin is bust," he said simply, turning his head to look at Sasuke.

The raven kept his stoic expression on his face, taking in the information. "So I need a new member for Hawk."

"No!" Karin screamed, waving her hands back and forth. "I can still fight! Please! Sasuke! Don't take me off the team! I'm still of use to you!"

"Maybe," Sasuke started, gesturing with his hand in a blasé style. "But you cannot fight, and the Leaf Team will be back… soon," he explained, and then turned his attention to Orochimaru, keeping full eye contact. "I'll have Naruto assigned to the team."

For a split second, Sasuke saw a speck of fear laced with fury in those old eyes. So it was as he thought. Orochimaru did know about the babies. After that second, Orochimaru brought his façade back, giving an amused smirk, "Sasuke, do think that's smart? Naruto might run off if he is not chained."

"He's alone in the room right now, and he's not leaving," Sasuke countered, looking back at Karin. "Besides, Naruto is very capable. He will bring a greater advantage for the team."

Orochimaru shook his head, "Do you honestly believe he will fight his own friends?" the snake asked, hiding his smirk behind his black hair.

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk as he revolved and walked to the door, "I will make him. After all, he has to obey me," the raven said condescendingly, turning the knob of the door. "Oh, while I'm here, I'd like for Naruto to send a letter to his companions."

One of Orochimaru's eyes widened, "Letting the enemy get an opening? I think not," he resolved, planting his foot.

"Please," Sasuke mocked. "I'll check it over. The letter will tell them that he is doing well, and they have nothing to worry about. We'll see how they react, and use it to our advantage," the rogue elucidated, walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Well, this was good. Now that Naruto was on the team, Sasuke could be with him at all times. The only bad thing about the arrangement would be that Naruto was pregnant and could have a miscarriage if wounded in a battle. That wouldn't happen, though. The only battle they'd be getting in presently would be the one between the Leaf ninja, Orochimaru would make sure of that. If Sasuke was right, which he was very positive he was, then the Sannin would do anything to keep those babies safe. After all, Orochimaru had no control over who Sasuke chooses for Hawk. He couldn't oppose Sasuke's actions.

Either way, Sasuke and Naruto now had the upper hand. The raven could guess, however, that Naruto wouldn't be too ecstatic about being on the team. Sasuke didn't blame him. In spite of everything, Hawk had tried to kill him many times. It wasn't so much about him being on the team, though. It was about him being able to escape and have the babies somewhere safe. It was going to be a problem when that time arrived. Sasuke would not allow Naruto to go back to that village. If they hated him before, just think of what they'd do if they found out he was pregnant. Or, maybe they already had.

Sasuke halted all of his thoughts as he stood in front of his bedroom door, feeling the slight pull on his chakra. At least during that whole time, Naruto and the babies weren't in any danger. In the back of Sasuke's mind, he wondered if Naruto had cooled down about the whole 'being interrupted post sex' thing. He pushed the thought away quickly, however, upon entering the room itself.

Naruto was asleep on the bed, something that made Sasuke's face relax into a smile. The blonde wasn't thrashing or screaming at all, which meant he was finally getting a restful sleep. The frequent urinating had already started, and Sasuke was sure the morning sickness would start some time soon. Within, he sighed. Oh well, as long as Naruto was happy, ne?

Somewhere along the thought process, Sasuke realized they hadn't eaten yet since that morning, and he was sure Naruto would be hungry when he would wake. What time was it, anyway? He hadn't checked a clock at all during the day. Sasuke brushed yet another thought away to wait until later when Naruto actually woke up. So, instead of thinking, the raven walked over to the bed and lay down next to Naruto.

The blonde was breathing in evenly, one hand covering his stomach while the other was under his head. Typical of the shinobi. Shaking his head amusedly, Sasuke brought Naruto closer to him, welcoming the arms that found and held tight to his haori and the legs that wrapped around his own.

If Naruto was all he had, that was all he would ever need.

**----------[**_**SxN**_**-**_**SxN**_**]----------**

A few minutes after the Uchiha left, the door to the Medic Ward opened once more, but it was an expected entry. The visitor shut the door behind him and made his way over to Orochimaru's side. The latter smirked, feeling victorious for the feat he just made. He turned his head to look at Kabuto, but he hadn't expected the man to be sporting a bandage on his nose. This somewhat perplexed the black haired Sannin, but it also made him curious.

The Snake Lord scoffed, "What could you have gotten yourself into this time, Kabuto?" he asked, shaking his head slightly.

Turning his gaze to the left, Kabuto stopped himself from using hateful words towards his superior. "I interrupted an intimate moment between the subjects and Naruto punched me in the nose."

Orochimaru smirked, "Ah, how delightful," he sighed, looking up faintly. "Anyhow, did you set the equipment up?"

Kabuto bobbed his head, "Mhm," he answered. "It went fairly well. Naruto hadn't even noticed I was in the room when he was taking a shower," the medic ninja laughed softly.

"Good, good," Orochimaru praised, clasping his hands behind his back. "I have a feeling we'll find a clandestine among them. No doubt it is about the babies," the man gritted out, fisting his hand so hard it almost bled.

Taking a risk, Kaubto mocked his lord, "I thought you said Naruto would never tell Sasuke about the infants?"

"Yes, well," Orochimaru started, ignoring the taunt. "I believe Sasuke's intuitive skills are far greater than the recommended dose. He no doubt forced the truth out of the fox container."

Kabuto kept a straight face, but decided to change the subject. "Should we go check on the camera then?" he suggested, turning his head to stare at his lord.

Orochimaru shook his head, "No. Not yet," he answered. "Karin has awoken, but she is in no condition to stay on Hawk. I told Sasuke to choose a new member."

"And he chose…?"

The Snake Lord let out an iniquitous laugh, "He chose Naruto."

Kabuto's eyes widened, "But Orochimaru-sama! If Naruto goes out in battle, those children will not survive!" the medic-nin shouted, throwing out his arms.

In one rapid movement, Orochimaru back handed the gray haired ninja so quick the man fell off his feet. "Did you believe that I did not know that?" the black haired Sannin seethed. "Naruto will not go into battle. When the Leaf Ninja come back, I will allow him to go out, but Juugo and Suigetsu will bring him back."

The medic-nin wiped his blood stained lip, coughing a little, "And what of Sasuke?" Kabuto rasped out.

Orochimaru laughed once, rotating his body to look straight ahead, "That fool will follow Naruto anywhere now that he has him. Further, we need him to keep the babies alive. He'll take care of the Leaf Ninja hastily to get to Naruto," the black haired Sannin explained, somewhat malevolently.

The two were quiet after that, giving each other time to think. Kabuto stood up, dusting himself off. Of all that had happened throughout the day, the only good thing would be the camera and miniature microphone Kabuto set up in the Mate's room. It was about time Orochimaru got to the bottom of things. Who knew how much Sasuke already knew about the pregnancy. If the Sannin would have to guess, it would be almost all of it.

"Now, Kabuto," the black haired Sannin said finally. "Now we will go check the camera," Orochimaru announced, heading toward the door, not waiting for his lackey to follow him.

**----------[**_**SxN**_**-**_**SxN**_**]----------**

The Leaf team had been out of the hospital for only three days, but they felt wonderful. Moving through the trees at nimble speeds did much for their sore tendons. Their joints cracked and became less stiff. Getting exercise after staying in the hospital for two weeks felt grand. For Kiba, however, it was two and a half weeks since he had been out. Usually, he'd be riding on Akamaru, but since they had left the hospital, he'd been carrying his own weight.

They were close to arriving back at the Leaf Village, and were joyous to be home again. The only regret the team had was that Naruto was not with them and sharing the moment. How long had it been since he had seen the village? A month at best. They didn't even know when he'd be able to come back, if ever. But every time that thought came into play, they pushed it back. Naruto _was _going to see his village again. Soon. They just needed a month or so to prepare, and they'd be out again.

Kakashi, who was leading the group, landed on the ground some hundred feet from the entrance of Konoha. When the rest of the members of the group dropped to the ground as well, Kakashi grinned underneath his mask, "Welcome home, team!" he announced for the whole group to hear.

Kiba wiped his brow, "It's good to be back," he smirked, showing off his fangs.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, smiling as well. "But we can't sit around here all day, we have to see Tsunade-sama."

"Right," Neji agreed, stepping forward. "We need to get there as soon as possible."

Kakashi waved them all forward, "Well then, lets get going."

At that, everyone marched forward, into the village. Once past the gates, the team of seven and one dog rushed over the roofs of houses and buildings, taking a short cut to the Hokage Tower. The guards at the entrance were happy to see them and wished them luck. They told the team that Tsunade hadn't been in the best mood since she received their letter, which of course put the group on edge.

Nevertheless, they kept their heads high as they entered the building. Most of the hallways were empty, like it usually was, but this time it just seemed … eerie. Was everyone in a meeting, or something? Knocking the thought away, the group stopped in front of the Hokage's office, letting Kakashi knock on the door. They waited for an answer, but got none.

Jiraiya grunted and rolled up his sleeve. He walked to the front of the group and pounded on the door. From the outside, they heard an irritated scream that was muffled by some kind of fabric. Cautiously, the group backed up, waiting for the Hokage to answer the door. They heard heavy foot falls before the wooden door finally opened in a harsh way, revealing the sleep deprived blonde Hokage.

She eyed them all threateningly, her bloodshot eyes roaming over all of them three times before she sighed, "Good. You've finally arrived," she said softly, leaving the doorway and going back to her desk.

None of the group moved for a number of seconds until Sakura stepped forward and pushed the door out of her way to enter the room. It smelt heavily of sake and sweat. How long had she been in this room, exactly? Shaking her head, Sakura straightened her pose before bowing. The rosette turned at her waist to glance out the door, seeing the rest of them peak in. Sakura sighed deeply and waved an urgent hand.

The rest piled in quickly, giving their respect and bowing as well, besides Jiraiya. As he saw it, he was on the same level as Tsunade still. The blonde Hokage gave him a look, but didn't go on it. Instead, she rested her head on the back of her hand, leaning back in her seat tiredly. She hadn't slept in days and when she finally had an hour or so of sleep, it was interrupted by the team she had been waiting for.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you," Tsunade scolded ruthlessly. "Not only did you fail to bring Naruto back, but you have also possibly brought about a war." she said, tinting her voice with resentment. "Kakashi. You mindlessly led your team into a trap and caused them injury. Jiraiya, you allowed two of your officers to die. This is all very unacceptable. What do you all have to say in your defense?"

No one answered her. What would they have to say? They had failed miserably, and they all knew it. The only thing they could do now was bow their heads and hope for forgiveness. Almost everyone thought so, but Kiba didn't. He stepped forward, angling his eyebrows down.

"If I may," he started, motioning with his hands. "I personally took out Hawk's tracker, Karin," he defended, keeping his ground. "She probably sustained enough damage to be excluded from the group."

"Well, that's one for the record. Any more?" the blonde Hokage asked absently. When no one said anything else, she continued. "Shino. You're wanted at the Hyuga estate. Hinata's father is going to castrate you," Tsunade said with a bit of humor, smiling to herself.

Everyone turned to Shino, making his cheeks turn red with embarrassment. He bowed once and made his leave, not saying a word. All was quiet for a few minutes after the bug master left. Then, just as abruptly, Kiba gave out a whistle, laughing afterwards.

Sakura turned to face Tsunade, knowing what Shino was in trouble for. "Lady Tsunade," she began, fidgeting in her standing position. "Uh … Hinata's pregnant … isn't she?"

Everyone waited for the Hokage to answer, but she blew it off, "Everyone besides Jiraiya need to leave the room. I'll speak with the rest of you in a moment," she ordered, giving the shinobi a stern look.

The remaining five and dog rushed out of the room, shutting the door softly behind them. Jiraiya placed a hand on his hip and creased an eyebrow. What was he doing in here? Tsunade already verbally thrashed him for his mistakes, so what the hell? His question was soon answered.

The blonde Hokage looked up at the man indifferently, "Tell me, behind the scenes, what happened between the group?" she asked, her voice mellow and impassive.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, not expecting the question, "Well, we all talked about the failure, of course. However, when I first got to the group, Sakura and Kakashi were together intimately. A week ago, in the hospital, Kiba and Neji got together… and we just talked. We discussed our situation, deduced problems before they arose—"

Tsunade held up a hand, cutting him off, "Thank you. You may go wait outside. Please tell Kakashi and Sakura to come in," she commanded softly, her weak body barely able to keep itself awake. If anyone, she would only show her weakest self in front of her old friend.

He nodded and exited, keeping the door open for the couple. The two stood before the Hokage, their bodies slightly tense with anxiousness. Tsunade gave the two a long hard stare before closing her eyes and switching the hand she was resting on.

"I'm not going to force you two to separate, but understand that you two are eleven years apart," Tsunade began, opening her eyes to glance at their expressions before closing them again. "In a normal society, it would be considered statutory rape."

Sakura looked away, while Kakashi kept a lazy expression as if he could care less. He put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing for support. Sakura took a deep breath, but still didn't look Tsunade directly in the eye. At least they could stay together. Sure, both Sakura and Kakashi had thought about their age difference, but most people would say that love was love no matter who its with. Just look at Kiba and Neji.

Tsunade opened her eyes and smiled smugly at them, "If you two get into any trouble because of that, I will not bust your ass out of the slammer, Kakashi. Its on your head."

Kakashi gave another squeeze to Sakura's tense shoulder, "Understood," the gray haired ninja said, bowing. "Thank you."

She waved them away, "Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here and send in Neji and Kiba."

The couple nodded, bowing again and heading for the door. Sakura smiled at Kakashi and the jonin reciprocated the gesture. The door closed behind them, but a quick second later, Kiba and Neji were coming through the door. Neji's face remained blank, but Kiba's gave off a guarded expression, like he was expecting the death sentence or something.

"Neji," Tsunade called attention to the older brunette. "You realize what your doing keeps the Hyuga generation from continuing, correct?" she said simply, keeping her voice placid as she pushed some things out of her desk space.

The brunette in question didn't say anything, letting the Hokage finish her thoughts, "You know your father will not allow it," the Hokage said, glancing at him strictly. "I must break you two up. You cannot be together anymore."

Neji's eyes widened before he fisted his hands, gritting his teeth, "Tsunade-sama, I must insist that—"

Tsunade stood up then, planting her hands firmly on her desk, "I'm sorry Neji, but you are the only heir to the Hyuga clan, besides your sister, but you and only you can carry on the name. There is nothing I can do," the blonde said lowly, shaking her head which she held in one of her hands. "Please let the others in now."

Narrowing his eyes and squaring his jaw, Neji complied, giving Kiba a sympathetic glance before walking to the door and opening it. Honestly, Kiba was astounded. He hadn't been in favor of their relationship, but Neji looked greatly beat up over it. As Tsunade had said, however, there was nothing anyone could do about it, unless Neji's father allowed the relationship. Which probably wouldn't happen any time soon.

Silently, the rest of the group came in and took their previous places. Tsunade took her seat again and motioned them closer. The team seen, lain on her desk, was a gigantic map of the Sound Village. On it were a whole bunch of named cities, red pen markings from previous usage and a giant 'X'. The group studies the map, waiting for the Hokage to inform them of her plan. If she had one, that is.

"Obviously, what you see here is the Sound Village. What you have told me so far," she started, pointing to a place on the map. "Naruto was abducted here," her hand moved to another spot on the map, "And you failed your first attempt here," the blonde stopped, looking up at the group for any mistakes before going back to the map. "Then, you said the group traveled in many split directions, but eventually went northeast."

"Right," Kakashi nodded. "That's when we all got hit in the trap."

Tsunade made a sound of agreement. "Alright, so Hawk should be in this one area," the Hokage said, circling the spot on the map with blue pen. "With any luck, they'll stay there, especially if Naruto is already pregnant."

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked, looking at Tsunade for guidance.

Tsunade glanced all around the group, "Well, first, you're going to go home and get a good nights sleep. Tomorrow, I'll go over the plan with you. Dismissed," she discharged them, waving them away and leaning against her hand once more.

With a little hesitation, everyone exited the Hokage's office, heading off in their own directions. As they were outside, Kiba went off left, and even though Tsunade said their relationship was over, Neji followed him. Shortly, the older brunette caught up with Kiba and tugged his arm, making him stop. Kiba looked up at Neji, glaring at the brunette.

"Let go," he said irritably. "You heard Tsunade, go home."

"No," Neji said sternly, keeping eye contact with Kiba. "I won't let my father split us up over trivial things," the chunin said, bringing Kiba closer. He leaned down, making contact with Kiba's lips briefly before being pushed away forcefully.

Kiba wiped his mouth, furrowing his eyebrows, "How could keeping the generation going be trivial?" he asked, shaking his head. "You heard Tsunade. Its over Neji," Kiba said, turning away. "I hope you had fun while it lasted."

As the words left the scruffy brunette's lips, Neji watched him walk away wretchedly. What else could go wrong?

**----------[**_**SxN**_**-**_**SxN**_**]----------**

Naruto eventually woke up a couple hours later, Sasuke lying with him the whole time. Even though he had woken up, Naruto didn't want to move. He was too comfortable in Sasuke's arms, his stomach caressed in between him and the raven safely. It all felt surreal. However, Sasuke had different plans. After stroking the blonde's hair some good three minutes, he looked down at the fox container.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, staring into Naruto's blazing azure eyes.

Lazily, Naruto nodded his head, "Famished," he answered, smiling.

Sasuke untangled himself from Naruto and sat up on the side of the bed, rubbing his face tiredly. Naruto pouted, but sat up on his knees and leaned against Sasuke's back, wanting to stay in the warm. Sasuke brought his hand over his shoulder and patted Naruto's head. Naruto sat up, letting Sasuke stand. The raven turned to face Naruto, quickly bending down and giving the blonde a small chaste kiss before turning and walking out of the room.

Sighing, Naruto flopped back down on the bed, bringing his hand around his stomach. He still had to tell Sasuke about the new addition. There were already three, and Naruto was going to tell him the truth right after he just found out about it, so Sasuke shouldn't get too mad, right? In fact, Sasuke shouldn't get pissed off at all …. If anything, he should get mad at himself for delivering the sperm.

Naruto nodded resolutely at the thought.

Besides, who was the one that forced Naruto into having sex the first time? Naruto was the one who was kidnapped and raped, then forced into a relationship with a pregnancy looming overhead. If anyone, Naruto was the victim here. Why should Sasuke get to be angry over something _he _himself did? Where was the justice in that? Was Naruto allowed to get pissed off at Sasuke for little things like how there was no tub in the bathroom? No … he wasn't.

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. Even though Sasuke got pissed off and ran away, he came back and took responsibility for what he did. That was something that made up for at least half of the shit Naruto went through. Sasuke was going to be a great father, the blonde just knew it. If only they could get out of this hell hole and have the babies safely in a hospital. But, the only place he could have the children would be in the Leaf Village. Tsunade was the only doctor who knew about the pregnancy, and wouldn't get freaked out about a boy giving birth.

Naruto shuddered at the last part. He still couldn't believe it himself. Ironic, ne? He was pregnant and having quadruplets! What were the chances on that? A boy, first ever to get pregnant in ninja history, was pregnant with four kids. _Four_.

What. The. Hell.

By the time Naruto was done with his rant, the door opened, letting Sasuke entrance into the room. Naruto got up and took part of the tray he was holding, helping the raven with the situation. Sasuke shut the door and followed Naruto over to the bed, laying the food down then sitting down himself. Naruto did the same, sitting across from Sasuke by the pillows. Naruto liked back support while he ate, that way he could be lazy.

They ate in silence for the longest time before Naruto got fed up with it and forcibly threw down his half empty plate of teriyaki chicken. When he looked up, Sasuke was staring at him amusedly with an eyebrow raised, chopsticks still in his mouth. Naruto sighed and rubbed at his eye, a headache forming. Great, just what he needed when he was about to announce a huge secret.

Shaking his head to some extent, Naruto closed his eyes, "I talked to Kyuubi yesterday," he said simply, not looking up.

Sasuke made a bored interest sound, "Did you? What did you talk about?" he asked, setting his own food down.

"She…," Naruto started, clutching the fabric of his haori. "She told me … that I originally had a set of identical twins, and one f-fraternal twin..," he told, gritting his teeth together. With a calming breath, he relaxed himself and sat up, gazing at Sasuke in the eyes, "The fraternal twin split."

The raven sat there, undeterred. He began to move the food off the bed before climbing towards Naruto, spreading the blonde's legs and holding him down at the wrists, "The fraternal twin split?" Sasuke repeated coolly, staring down at Naruto with impassive eyes.

"Y-yeah," the blonde whispered, slightly distracted by the bodily contact.

Sasuke tipped his head to the side, still looking into Naruto's blue orbs, "You're saying that instead of three, there are four now," the raven said, not having to ask.

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes, "Yeah."

"Hmm," Sasuke hummed, turning his head away in thought. At least Naruto told him right off the bat this time. "Is it because of the sex?" he asked absently, turning back to look at Naruto.

Naruto jumped, his cheeks automatically shading red, "N-no!" he semi-yelled, creasing his eyebrows. "K-Kyuubi just said that it was normal for something like this to happen. It had nothing to do with sex."

"Oh, alright then," Sasuke purred, dropping his head and crushing his lips with Naruto's parted ones. The raven wasted no time shoving his appendage into the blonde's moist cavern.

Naruto moaned, pushing back on Sasuke's shoulders. Tricky bastard.

Faintly, in the back of his head, Naruto could hear Kyuubi laughing deeply yet softly. Damn fox. Were these two the only ones that were on his side? Because they were completely nuts! The blonde felt his clothes being removed from his body, quickly dealt with by being tossed haphazardly to the ground. Their chests touched and Naruto received a buzz throughout his body, turning his eyes animalistic for a split second.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, clinging tightly to his raven hair. They broke apart for air, but quickly closed the space again. Sasuke removed his haori and took his sword out of his obi, carefully setting it on the ground next to the bed. A lone hand traveled down Naruto's ever-tan skin, softly caressing the flesh beaded with sweat. The blonde arched his back and moaned, escaping Sasuke's lip lock finally.

Naruto guided Sasuke's head down, touching the raven's pale lips to the mark on his neck, beckoning him. Without having to voice his wish, Naruto got what he wanted. Sasuke bit down on the skin, enough to hurt, but not bleed. Naruto let out a throaty groan at that, arching his body up into Sasuke's. Impatiently, Naruto tugged on Sasuke's obi until it came loose and yanked it off, throwing it away. As soon as the obi was taken care of, Sasuke wasted no time stripping out of his hamaka, tossing it away as well.

**----------[**_**SxN**_**-**_**SxN**_**]----------**

In his office, Orochimaru watched on a small screen as the scene played out in the Mate's room. The two were going at it again. And what was more, Orochimaru now knew that Naruto was pregnant with four babies, and that Sasuke knew about them. So, if his assumptions were correct, Sasuke and Naruto had been out to build something that they could stay in while Sasuke battled the Leaf ninjas, because he obviously knew about the seventy-five foot distance rule.

This was going to be somewhat of a problem. By Sasuke putting Naruto on the team, the raven would be able to see him whenever he wanted to, and they'd never be apart. Not only that, but in all of the confusion and chaos, Naruto could easily slip away and Sasuke could follow him, leaving Orochimaru in the dust. That obviously couldn't happen for Orochimaru needed three of those four children as his weapons of destruction. Kabuto was going to have to get rid of one.

Orochimaru was startled out of his thoughts as a rather loud moan came from the screen. He looked down, seeing Sasuke finally penetrate his uke. The blonde looked like he was holding on for dear life as Sasuke rocked into him. The black haired Sannin snickered, turning his gaze away from the two lovers. What a fix he had gotten himself into. Either way, he was going to come out on top. No one would be able to stop him as soon as those children were his.

**__________****[TBC…]****__________**

**A/n-** Yes, I have finally updated! Please praise my uniqueness! I tried really hard on this … I think. Anyway, I realize Neji's dad isn't really his dad, but I'm going to call him dad anyway. So, please tell me what you thought, any errors in the text, and please go vote at my new poll! Its about this story, and what you want to see happen! Very interesting. I might just go along with it. There is a 98% chance that I will, so go VOTE! BTW, the next chapter might not come for a while as well, I still have to move out of my old house, but I'll try my best! Ja!

_**P.c**_

_**Review Responses;**_

**Nagaku Tsuxuku Yami- **Thank you! I understand what you're saying and agree completely. See, the only thing is, is that Sasuke is an arrogant ass lol. Sorry for the wait! I hope you didn't kill your computer yet… lol.

**MilkChocolateHot64- **Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, but the most important thing is, do you understand the story line? Lol please go vote at my poll if you do! Thanks again!

**No Name- **Thank you for your ideas, but I already drew them all out, sorry. =)

**KeikoPanda102- **Yes, Kiba said 'I love you' but he said it as a joke… halfheartedly, of course, hehe. Thank you for your satisfactory review! I'm glad you like the story!

**Chibi Tsuki Hikari- **lol, thanks. I will most certainly let you borrow the snake bastard. Please have him for as long as you like. =)

**DarkFairyPrncess6- **Good point, but they do know each other somewhat. About the fight, I'm actually really excited to write it. Its going to be an epic battle. =)

**Kira-Kimi-Moka-Chan- **lol very harsh towards Suigetsu, aren't you? But then again, if he does turn on Sasuke, it would be efficient, ne? Thanks for the praise, and the rating! That would be cool to have on FF, don't you think?

**Premoniscuious- **Its not that I don't like your story, its just that you put down SasuNaruSasu, and I don't like NaruSasu at all… but other than that, the plot was really awesome! Yeah, chapter 13 was kinda rushed, but most of my chapters are … I just space it out well enough for you guys to not notice it =). I so knew it! I'm corrupting young minds! Kami help me … lol.

**GeeTac- **Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! Please keep reading, it gets better.

**Kuragari Rya- **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Keep reading!

**Tinker16- **Hmm, or so you thought, ne?

**Lydia-chan- **Well, that didn't happen, did it…. Sorry! It had to happen … -sigh- oh well, it shall get better… after getting a _lot_ worse ^ ^; Thanks for the praise, its appreciated!

**1animegal- **I will, and thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the smut, lol.

**Tansy Moon- **I shall, now that I'm slightly able =) Thank you!

**Almighty Remote Control- **Ohh, you're very good. Thank you! I was kinda worried about that part, you know… ooc and such. Yeah, Orochimaru seemed blind sighted, but he came to his senses, ne? Yay! I made another NejiKiba fan! Wooah! Thanks for reading!

**Ms. Nytroglicerine- **Well, thank you =) I try my hardest on it. Thank you, your praise is very welcoming. I'm glad the story touches you deeply. It will make the sad parts even better –smirks evilly- lol jk. That has me curious, who is this M.K? Thank you again, and thanks for your encouragement. I will see the brighter things in life from now on. And yes, I do know the sexes =)

**Kisa167- **It's alright, no need. You just misinterpreted. Thanks for the praise, and yes, soon. Orochimaru will go DOWN! =)

**KazumaRokubi- **Thanks, and I'm glad you liked it. Plus, you're review is very funny. Please tell me some of the torture ideas you come up with =)

**AuphePunk Girl- **… you know, I can't reveal anything about the birth of the children just yet. It might give away too much. I'll tell you one thing though; Keep An Open Mind. Thanks for reading =)

**Keshia-515- **hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Please continue with it!

**SmartLikeShikamaru- **Oh, cool =) I like converting people. Thanks for reading ^ ^.

**RoxxiHearts- **_Mayyy_be…Aww, don't feel too bad about it! Things will get better … eventually … lol.

**Mrs Hatake Itachi- **Thanks, sorry for the late update ^ ^;

**The Caprice Girl- **Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Sorry for the late update though ^ ^;

**Hey Thur- **Thanks =) I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the late update. Please forgive!

**Mrs Hellman- **Oh maGosh, Thank you! Hmm, I should say that skipping the other parts would be a bad thing, but its your choice what you read =) Yeah, I understand what you're saying about the too fast relationships, and I assure you, this relationship is at a perfect speed. Ones in real life aren't fast, either, especially if your forced into a relationship. Ah, thanks for the adds! Oh, the pregnancy things I mostly found on Wiki, but I also went on google for questions as well. I hope that helps =)

**Narutoluvr4evr- **Well, thanks. I'm glad I have that effect on you ^ ^ Thanks for telling me, I'll have to go back and correct those =) I'm glad you enjoy the story.


	15. A Little Gesture Goes A Long Way

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything related or connected to Naruto. I just own the plot of this story. However … if it did belong to me …. -makes evil face- haha!

**Warnings: **Angst, shonen-ai, language and some confessions from Males to Males. Don't like? Don't read. _You have been warned._

**A/n: **Three months since updating, but it's finally up! I shall try to update regularly again, but they won't come every week, maybe every other week, unless I'm not as busy and will be able to post sooner. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Don't hold back! By the way! My birthday is two days from now! September 30th! =D

**__________****{CH 15}****__________**

The next morning, Sasuke had everything prepared for when Naruto woke, but of course the blonde had woken up a few times to empty his bile into the toilet. Breakfast was made; clothes were set out for after a quick shower and it was all done _before _the sun came up, astoundingly. Still, the main reason the raven did all this before dawn came was because he was on a type of energy burst. The Uchiha was trying to release some of his tension, per se.

He hadn't shown it the night previous, but Sasuke was on edge from hearing about the fourth baby. A part of him was saying that it was all wrong and that guys _shouldn't_ be having children, but a greater part of him was saying that he couldn't abandon Naruto and _his _children. His heart, as shriveled and unused as it was, was telling him that Naruto needed him, and the raven would finally get the chance to rebuild his clan. With four children at that! It was triple the chance of growing the population of Uchihas.

Although his logical mind was ordering the rogue to get out of the relationship, Sasuke knew he never would. He made a promise to the blonde, and he was going to keep it. Naruto was more important to him than anything. As it were, Naruto and their babies was all Sasuke had anymore. Itachi was a murderous liar, Orochimaru only wanted power, Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu were only team mates, and replicable ones at that. That, of course, was obvious, since Karin had to be replaced by Naruto.

Which reminded the Uchiha ….

He still hadn't told Naruto about being on the team yet.

Then again, it was only nine o'clock in the morning, and Sasuke had _just _made the decision the day before. Besides, Naruto should be able to realize that being on the team would be a great benefit toward the children and their survival. Of course, with Naruto's hormones rising, who knows what would happen. He could explode, take it calmly, or even break down at the news.

It was around nine-forty when the blonde finally decided to wake up. Sasuke was sitting on his side of the bed, one leg up by his chest, letting his arm rest on his knee and his head on his knuckles. He felt the bed shift, alerting him that Naruto was awake, or tossing. When said person wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso, assumption was confirmed.

"Good morning," Naruto greeted sleepily, his voice distorted with a yawn.

Sasuke turned to look back at him, his eyes soft, "You shouldn't be lying on your stomach."

As Naruto was about to tell off the raven, the blonde's mind quickly made sense of the sentence. Lying on his stomach may hurt the babies. Naruto quickly sat up, letting go of Sasuke and only momentarily pouting at the loss of warmth. It was then that the blonde noticed all of the food and the clothes set on Sasuke's pillow. It made Naruto believe the rogue had been up for a while, which kind of made him uneasy. The blonde could tell something was up. Maybe it was the way Sasuke was sitting, or how everything was already set up before Naruto even woke up, but he could just _feel _it.

By the time Naruto had finished thinking about what could possibly be on the Uchiha's mind, the two had already eaten their breakfast, and Naruto was off for a quick shower. When the mates had been going out to build the secret base, Naruto had something to do, but as of late, there was nothing to be done besides sleep, eat and stare. To put it simply, Uzumaki Naruto was bored. Of course, after the blonde came from the shower in his fresh kimono, Sasuke was standing by the end of the bed, his hands at his sides and a blank stare on Naruto. This is where the blonde knew that was going to change.

"Naruto," Sasuke said flatly, almost as if he was addressing one of his team members. "Yesterday, when Orochimaru called me down to the infirmary, he told me to replace Karin. She can no longer feel the lower half of her body."

Naruto just stood across from the raven, almost awe struck at the lack of emotion emitting from Sasuke's voice. The words Sasuke spoke ran through Naruto's head over and over until he lined it up. So Sasuke had been forced to replace a valued member. Did that mean a new person was going to be shipped onto the team from somewhere else? Something inside of Naruto told him that he was wrong, and with how things were going right now, that little voice was probably Kyuubi.

"I considered for a while, and I finally chose ... you," the raven divulged, his face remaining stoic.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes widened, his mouth open just to shut itself again and his arms raised then forced back down with tight fists. Many emotions played over Naruto's face, but he couldn't yet say anything. It would have been slightly amusing if the circumstances weren't so critical.

"I … you …," the blonde stuttered, trying to voice what his mind was drawing up. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Naruto yelled, glaring over at his partner, his fingernails just about forcing themselves into the palms of his hands.

Sasuke scoffed and moved closer to Naruto, despite the death glare the blonde was giving off. "Naruto. If you're on the team, you won't be stuck here while I'm gone somewhere. We'll be together, and I won't have to … worry about what might happen if we weren't."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he loosened his grip, relaxing his fingers. "So … you're saying I'll be safer? But what if I really have to battle someone?" the blonde asked, his eyes now showing only worry and anxiety. "What if the babies …."

"Don't worry. Orochimaru wouldn't allow that," Sasuke soothed, sliding his hand across Naruto's whiskered cheek. "I've reasoned he has plans for our children. He won't let anything happen to them if it means he won't get a chance at destroying Konoha, and maybe all five kages."

Naruto angled his eyebrows lower, making his face seem more serious despite the tears that formed in his eyes, as he stared straight into Sasuke's dark eyes, "I trust you."

The rogue pulled his hand back slightly, a little taken aback. It was a very blunt and straightforward confession. It caught Sasuke off guard, especially since the raven was convinced Naruto might not ever trust him or Hawk for trying to kill him in the past. Guess he was wrong. Still, it made it easier for Sasuke and Naruto to go ahead with this plan now. If Naruto was cooperating, nothing would be a hassle to accomplish, lest Orochimaru, Kabuto or one of Hawk's other members got in the way. Then they might have a slight problem. It was going to happen, however, and the mates knew it.

For a while, they stared at each other before Naruto went and sat down on the bed, being closely followed by Sasuke. It wasn't until the clock struck eleven-thirty that a knock was heard on the door. Easing Naruto off of him, Sasuke slowly and calmly made his way to the door, opening it slightly before opening it wide enough for the visitor to enter.

Naruto watched from the bed as Suigetsu entered the room, waving at him with a toothy grin. It made Naruto scrunch his nose up and pull his eyebrows down, still not used to having the 'fish-man' on his team. It reminded him too eerily of Kisame. But then again, they were from the same country. The blonde forgot his thoughts when he felt something in the air, a tension or apprehension. He looked over to Sasuke who looked fine, but Naruto could see his fisted hands. Something had happened.

**----------[**_**SxN**_**-**_**SxN**_**]----------**

Two months later, Naruto was in need of going outside more often than not. He felt claustrophobic inside his and Sasuke's un-windowed room. And it was during this time of his pregnancy that Naruto would be more energized, so, as it were, the two mates were outside enjoying the fresh air. Naruto's stomach had swollen up quite a bit, but it was hardly noticeable unless you knew the blonde and knew that he would never let himself get fat because he trained everyday. Even while pregnant, Naruto was introduced to yoga, something he found out about when he went with Hawk to a nearby small parish to pillage and destroy it.

Naruto couldn't do that, obviously. Sasuke told Hawk not to kill any of the people residing there, but to rob them for their worth. Naruto was forced to do that. He didn't like it, of course, but Sasuke ordered him to do it, and the link that they shared told Naruto that to please his dominant, he should follow orders. It bugged Naruto so much to know that Sasuke could make him do whatever the hell he wanted whenever he wanted, but a part of him knew the raven wouldn't abuse the power.

When the team had come back to the hideout with their treasures, Naruto found among other things magazines, showing pregnant women on the cover with big words at the top spelling 'YOGA'. Interested, Naruto had Sasuke take them for him, not unnoticed by Kabuto who in turn told Orochimaru. So, every day at around two o'clock to four o'clock pm. Orochimaru would watch Naruto in Sasuke's room, stretching and posing as the magazines instructed.

Sasuke was the one who seemed to find out about Naruto's new sense of flexibility, undoubtedly. The blonde's muscles had somewhat deteriorated while in the confinements of the hideout. Sasuke wouldn't let him train with anything, living or inanimate, in fear of hurting or killing one of their offspring. So when Naruto told Sasuke about the magazines he spotted, the raven was all for it; a safe and easy way to train without injury. It also gave Sasuke a great view of Naruto's backside.

So far, Hawk hadn't gone on any incredibly dangerous missions. Sasuke was the one who came up with the missions, but since Sasuke still worked under Orochimaru, the old man had a say in what Hawk was going to do, and for what reason. It pissed Sasuke off, but if he blew his cover now, the plan he had come up with Suigetsu would be for nothing.

Missions had slowed down, however, for the inhabitants of the hideout figured the Leaf Rescue Team would be trying a counter attack by now. But from the lack-there-of, the mates, Hawk and Orochimaru were on their toes. On the other hand, Orochimaru had surprisingly kept his promise to let Naruto send a letter to the Leaf team, which had been sent a while ago. About four days ago, to be precise.

That was also another reason they were outside. Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for the bird to return home. It had presumably taken the bird to travel there two days, and then two days back, excluding food. Naruto had wrote the letter only thirty minutes before it was actually sent, making him rush, but his hand writing was still neat … or, as neat as it could be. Yes, Orochimaru had even let Naruto write the letter, but for that, Naruto had to let Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru read it. Just incase there was a hidden message within the note. When there was none, Orochimaru brought out a bird and let Sasuke attach the note to it, not noticing when Sasuke slipped another piece of paper into the folded note that had been up his sleeve until then.

Since the bird had taken off, Hawk was at a standstill. Juugo was back to his quiet, distant self, and Suigetsu kept Sasuke informed at all times, only coming when completely necessary or secure. Nothing really crucial had happened, besides the order to capture Naruto during the fight between the Leaf team and Hawk. Juugo and Suigetsu were ordered by Orochimaru to bring the blonde back to the hideout and leave Sasuke to fight off the Leaf ninja. They weren't allowed to surpass seventy-five feet, which meant they would stay in the hideaway Sasuke and Naruto made while Sasuke fought off or was killed by the Leaf Ninja.

Orochimaru had great belief that Sasuke in fact _wouldn't _get killed, for the sake of his children, so Suigetsu and Juugo were ordered to bring him into the hideout as a prisoner. After that, when the children were born, both parents would be disposed of. Orochimaru didn't go into explanation on that subject.

Naruto knew nothing about this, and that was the way Sasuke wanted it to be. No need to put the babies through stress. It would only damage them. Kyuubi had said just a couple days ago that the babies were perfectly healthy and growing rapidly. The fox told Naruto that she would be able to tell the genders of the babies very soon, which made the blonde beyond happy. Really, Naruto was more ecstatic about having the kids that he barely had time to worry about loosing them. However, those times did come, they were just few.

On a brighter note, most of the first symptoms had started to clear up. Naruto barely had anymore morning sickness, and he hadn't had any nightmares since Sasuke had cleared it up for him. The blonde's nipples had darkened, but to his relief, hadn't grown breasts. Kyuubi had been teasing him about it during his first month, saying that he was going to produce milk for his offspring and that he should embrace it. Naruto's eye still twitched when Kyuubi said something related or called back to the memories.

Of course, with those leaving, others came. Naruto's stomach expanded, he had very … sexual heat flashes, was very submissive and docile, could change moods just by the tap of a shoe, and, much to Sasuke's aversion, began complaining about his weight. At least three times a day, Sasuke would hear the same words echo throughout the room. The raven endured it, however, for he knew what would happen as soon as Naruto lost the weight.

Sasuke, as mature and level-headed as he was, begun realize the situation that was coming on. It would only be three months before Naruto gave birth, as odd as that sounded. The raven had still not found a doctor he could trust in cutting Naruto open and keeping secret about it, so that was on his mind often. Orochimaru's plan was right behind that, and then … he also thought about the kids. Would they like him? Think of him as their father? Of course, Sasuke knew that kids were very reasonable and would believe just about anything adults told them, but when they age, they begin to realize that some of the things adults tell them aren't really true, and sometimes they hate the person who told them the 'lie'. Sasuke didn't want his children to hate him for going against the village, but he didn't want to keep it a secret either, and he didn't want them to hate the village. Kohoha wasn't to blame. Sasuke had left of his own will.

Maybe, if he felt alright with it, Sasuke would let Naruto return to the village for a year or so, to let the kids grow up away from harm, but he wanted them, Naruto included, to come back and live with him. Sasuke knew that he might not be able to return to Konoha, and though he didn't want Naruto to become a rogue like himself, he did want to visit his children every so often. The raven had been thinking about this very frequently, and very strictly too.

Naruto, on the other hand, was very set on taking Sasuke back to the village, whether the raven liked it or not. He'd make Tsuande accept the Uchiha again and make him a Konoha ninja again. The blonde had planned out everything, and through very optimistic thoughts, Naruto found himself in a year in the Uchiha estate, playing with his children and waiting for Sasuke to come back from a mission. Of course, when this passed his mind, Naruto couldn't help but think of how a perfect family would act the same. The wife would bear and raise the children while the husband went off and made money for the family. When he thought about it, Naruto still wasn't sure he'd be able to do live with Sasuke and their children.

Reason? Very simple. Naruto had yet to figure out if he loved Sasuke. The blonde had thought about it long and hard, but since he really didn't understand the noun that well, he was currently idle on the topic. Still, when slight gestures or looks were aimed at him by Sasuke, Naruto noticed fluttering in his stomach and a nervous feeling that would get the better of him, making him feel embarrassed. The blonde thought back to when he had liked Sakura, and not once can he recall a time that she had made his heart race or his blood to heat up.

Oh sure, his heart was pounding back when Sakura had almost been killed by Gaara, but that was when her life was in danger. Besides, if Naruto remembered, she was currently in a relationship with their sensei… ironically. So, when he had nothing else to do, Naruto would think about the facts he had piled up, and logic suggested that, yes; he loved Sasuke. But when Naruto tried to make himself believe that, he was nervous and couldn't think about it any longer, keeping him from finding out the truth. He blamed it on all the hormones Kyuubi was still distributing all through his body, making him act like a hormonal woman.

Then again, when the mates were having sex, something inside of Naruto told him that it was right. Being with Sasuke and being connected to him felt _right _to Naruto. During the act, his heart kept telling him to shout it out, but the nervous side of Naruto made him fasten his mouth and keep it shut. Though, that was very uncharacteristic of the blonde. He knew he was changing, and didn't know if he would ever change back. Naruto hoped he would.

In a distance there was a squawking sound coming from the sky, pulling both of the mates out of their silent contemplation. Orochimaru's bird flew a couple circles overhead before diving down and landing on a tree branch near Sasuke. The raven coaxed the bird onto his arm before giving the animal a small treat for its efforts and taking the note that was attached to its talon. He then turned his eyes to Naruto and tilted his head toward the hideout then walking toward it himself.

When they got closer to the opening, Sasuke let the bird enter by itself to let himself focus on Naruto. The rocks underfoot were very slippery with the water, and the raven didn't want Naruto falling in, considering it was December. The blonde was getting better with going through, obviously, since he had nothing more to do anymore. He used chakra to balance himself on the slick rocks, keeping his hands on the wall at all times until he was past the waterfall where there was no way to fall into the water.

And just when Naruto was getting used to the hideout, almost considering it home, the blonde knew they were going to have to escape soon. The two had already made plans to run from the battle with the Leaf ninja, where they would have to dodge from the Leaf and Hawk. Sasuke would make them hide for as long as it took before moving Naruto again. The raven knew he couldn't keep moving Naruto, but he needed to get Naruto as close to the Leaf village as possible without being seen by them. At least then the blonde may have a chance at surviving if Orochimaru came for him.

**----------[**_**SxN**_**-**_**SxN**_**]----------**

Two days ago, the Hidden Leaf Village received a letter. The sender wasn't known, for they hadn't really ever seen the bird that brought it, but once the letter was opened, the obvious correspondent had to have been Naruto. No one else could have matched his handwriting. There also lay among the note, another piece of paper. This time, however, the handwriting was none other than the youngest Uchiha.

Tsuande looked over Naruto's letter to see if there were any hidden message, not even stopping to actually read the letter while Shikamaru was given Sasuke's to analyze. When the blonde hokage found no other message among Naruto's words, she figured she better read what he wrote, murmuring about damned Uchihas. Sasuke's note included an escape plan for when the Leaf would come to take Naruto back. However, it didn't show where Sasuke would be taking Naruto or how long they would be gone.

Shikamaru shared some of this information before everyone turned their attention to Tsunade who had made a grunt like sound while reading Naruto's letter. Tsuande's eyebrows were creased and her mouth was pulled back in a scowl. The other individuals were confused by her sudden dislike of the information they had received, but were soon enlightened when Tsunade relayed Naruto's message.

"He wants us to stop looking for him?!" Kiba shouted, his arms out in front of himself, palms up. "We can't do that!"

"Hold on. There's more," the hokage said, turning her attention back to the piece of paper in her hands. "He said that Sasuke's been taking really good care of him, and has even confessed to loving him. Naruto's fine with the way things are now, and doesn't want us to endanger our lives in trying to rescuing him," she stopped then and moved her gaze to the other individual who held a piece of paper. "Shikamaru, what does Sasuke's note say?"

Shikamaru looked around the room before reading parts of Sasuke's note, "Says Naruto's being kept in a waterfall hideout, about three days away from here on foot. Naruto eats three meals a day and has been practicing yoga … ever since he became with child two months and one week ago."

Everyone's eyes were wide, despite their training in the academy. Sakura began to shake and eventually had to sit down, her hand holding her forehead. Kakashi sat with her, rubbing a reassuring hand across her back. Kiba had to stand by the window, breathing in fresh air to keep his stomach from heaving while Neji was the only one to stay in his spot. Shino had been previously cut from the mission to take care of Hinata, while Jiraiya and Tsunade had already predicted such an outcome.

"Uchiha says that he's the father … and that Naruto's term will last three more months," Shikamaru went on, not waiting for everyone to recover. "There's four."

"F-four?" Sakura repeated weakly, looking up at her colleague. "H-how—?"

Kiba snickered, turning back to glance at Shikamaru, "Uchiha must have some damn good sperm!"

"Kiba!" Sakura hollered, throwing a reversed kunai at the idiot.

The handle of the kunai came in contact with Kiba's head, sending him to the floor. Shikamaru looked towards the two with a bored expression then back down at the piece of paper. "He says that because Naruto's containing the Kyuubi, she's allowing him to have a fox/human pregnancy, which explains why his term is only five months and how he's carrying so many. Especially being the first male in history to bear children."

"Go on, Shikamaru," Jiraiya cut in, eager to hear more.

The brunette in question shrugged, but went on as ordered. "He says he's not going to permit Naruto to come back to the Hidden Leaf Village, but if they kill Orochimaru, he'll let Naruto and the kids visit now and again."

At this, everyone turned their attention to Tsunade. They were all thinking the same thing; would she make Naruto a rogue-nin if he wasn't allowed to come back, or _wanted _to stay with Sasuke? But, as a trained ninja, Tsunade's face remained passive. She didn't flinch when everyone eyed her worriedly, or fist her hands in anger. The Hokage merely sat there, her hands flat on her desk.

"We'll bring him back," Tsunade said, her voice low but serious. "We'll force him if we have to. Naruto is still a Leaf ninja, and I will not allow another one of my ninjas to become a rogue."

"Alright!" Kiba howled from his position on the floor. "When do we attack, Tsunade-sama?!"

"Shikamaru, give me that paper, please," the hokage demanded, holding her hand out for the note while ignoring Kiba's outburst. '_Why would Sasuke tell us he's going to escape from Orochimaru if he doesn't want Naruto to come back to the Leaf Village?_' she asked herself, reading Sasuke's note thoroughly. '_It could only mean that my suspicion is correct and Orochimaru wants the children for something. But what?_'

The room was quiet as Tsunade read over Sasuke's letter. When the hokage looked up at all of the occupants of the room, her eyebrows were high on her forehead, "What are you all still doing here? Don't you have things to do?" she vocalized, reminding everyone of the many small missions they were given by Tsunade the second day they were in the Leaf Village after they had gotten back from the hospital.

In a hurried manner, all shinobi/kunoichi located in the room took off to accomplish the deeds Tsunade has assigned to them. Only Jiraiya and Tsunade remained in the room, both knowing something was up with the note Sasuke had sent; both wanting the answers neither could fabricate.

Jiraiya moved around the hokage's desk to get a view of Tsunade's face. "What do you think he means by this? Does Naruto actually want to stay with Sasuke, or was he forced to write that?"

The blonde shook her head, "There's no sign of force. Naruto really means what he wrote," she answered truthfully, leaning back in her chair and intertwining her fingers over her crossed legs. "That boy maybe thick headed, but he can be smart when he wants to be."

Jiraiya tilted his head in confusion, his eyebrow creasing. "What do you mean?" he asked, taking a seat across from Tsunade.

Tsunade snorted. "Isn't it obvious?" she questioned. "He's going to stay because he finally has Sasuke. That was really Naruto's only goal since the Uchiha left, six years ago. He can't bring Sasuke back to the village because he believes I'll have Sasuke killed."

"Would you?" the white haired sannin asked, looking through his bangs at the hokage.

"Of course," she responded, not having to give any thought to the question. "I know Naruto doesn't want it, and has made me keep Sasuke off the missing-nin list, but it cannot go on. Sasuke is a criminal who will do anything to get what he wants."

Jiraiya lidded his eyes, looking down at the carpet. "Did you ever think about what that would do to Naruto?" he asked sincerely, his voice soft. The toad sage looked back up to Tsunade, his eyes glistening with untold emotion, "Did you ever consider what killing Sasuke would do to Naruto? What it would mean for his only purpose to keep moving forward to die?"

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly, her lips pushed together to create a flat line. She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes closed, her lips quivering into a scowl, "He … would give up."

"Correct."

Tsunade opened her eyes to watch Jiraiya wave behind him while moving toward the door. Neither said a word as the toad sage exited, leaving Tsunade to wallow in her own guilty conscience. She knew it though. No matter how brutally a killer Sasuke was, no matter how dangerous he became, Naruto would always see the old him; see the good that still glowed deep within his heart.

**----------[**_**SxN**_**-­**_**SxN**_**]----------**

Two months ago, Sasuke was informed by Suigetsu about a hidden camera inside his room. In turn, Sasuke told Naruto a while later. It was a bit inconvenient especially since Naruto was a very needy mate as of late, and the fact that the two didn't really want to talk about anything important while inside the room. Of course, they both knew they needed to share information with each other, so whenever they needed to do just that, they took a shower together.

Inside the bathroom, Sasuke ran the shower while Naruto sat on the toilet and rolled Tsunade's note open, skimming it quickly. The blonde snorted when he read that she was absolutely against him not coming back to the village. Of course he expected that. What was he supposed to do though? He wasn't about to take Sasuke back to the Leaf Village just to be executed. He wouldn't do it. Naruto … he … cared greatly for the Uchiha and wouldn't let such an outcome occur.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto whose face was contorted into a mix of sadness and rage. The Uchiha flicked his wrist, relieving his hand of some water before walking toward Naruto. Sasuke gently touched Naruto's tightly fisted hand, semi-startling the blonde into awareness. Naruto looked up at the raven, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. As if just realizing this, Naruto brought his sleeve up and wiped his eyes roughly, trying to erase the existence of the weakness he displayed.

Sasuke knelt down in front of the blonde and rubbed circles on Naruto's fabric covered knee. "What is it?"

Naruto looked to his lap, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke. "Tsuande-baa-chan doesn't want me to stay with you."

Sasuke scoffed softly. "Is that all?" he asked incredulously.

Naruto creased his eyebrows, locking his cerulean eyes with Sasuke's finally. "No! Its much more serious than it sounds!"

The Uchiha relaxed his face, making it look passive. "Explain."

The blonde shinobi bit his lip, his cheeks turning a pink hue. "W-well, if I can't stay with you, you know that I'd want you to stay with me … but … if you go back to the Leaf Village …," he stopped and turned his head away, not able to finish the sentence in fear of showing the tears that threatened to fall just earlier.

"You're scared for me?" the raven implied, his lips pulling back in a subtle smile.

"I—!!" Naruto started, gazing back at Sasuke with streaks of salt running down his whiskered cheeks. "I … don't want you to die," he whispered quietly, lowering his gaze back to his lap.

"Why?" the raven asked, masking his face once more.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, his lips trembling. "What's that supposed to mean? Why? Sasuke! You're—,"

"With everything that we've done, Naruto, we are no longer friends," the raven stated solemnly. "You are bearing my children. We are much more than just friends now. I'm willing to admit that I love you, and I've seen it in your eyes as well. Question is; can you admit it to yourself?"

"I …," the blonde hesitated, creasing his eyebrows and gritting his teeth. It might have been true. Naruto had been thinking about it almost twenty-four seven. No, after careful consideration and a level head, Naruto knew that Sasuke was much more to him than a friend. Now, and always. Sasuke was what made him go on, to train harder and become stronger.

Relaxing his face, Naruto nodded. "I can. I love you, Sasuke."

The raven's eyes softened as the words escaped Naruto's mouth. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Sasuke asked teasingly, his lips curling into a small smile.

"Bastard…," the blonde murmured, turning his face away.

The rogue cupped Naruto's face in his hands, rotating his face to stare into his azure eyes. Sasuke lifted himself and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead, feeling the blonde wrap his arms around the raven's body. Sasuke placed kiss after kiss along Naruto's head until he reached the blonde shinobi's neck, burrowing his nose into the crook of his collar. Finally. It was finally out in the open, and totally true. There was no force, no lie involved in Naruto's assertion. Sasuke felt himself warm at the words, his beloved finally telling him what he wanted to hear for over six years.

Breathing in deeply Naruto's scent, Sasuke patted the blonde's leg and stood up. "C'mon. Let's take a shower."

Naruto nodded, standing up as well and letting his kimono drop. While he was out with Hawk, however, he was able to wear battle armor, and a mask. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to get into the bingo book and risk his chance at becoming Hokage like he had always wanted to, so he allowed the blonde a anbu-look-alike mask. Since Hawk was no longer in exertion, Naruto didn't need it anymore. He was glad for that. The blonde had such a hard time after he came back from a mission with Hawk, but Sasuke was always there, soothing and consoling Naruto.

The hot water splashed over both of their bodies as one scrubbed the other. Usually, they'd take one shower a day and share everything that they knew or learned. For example, Sasuke told Naruto about the camera and how Orochimaru probably already knew about the fourth baby and that Sasuke knew about the kids in general. Naruto took the information quite well, but the raven could tell he was pissed. Who wouldn't be, ne? Of course, what Sasuke thought Naruto was mad at was the fact that Orochimaru was listening into all of their conversations, while in reality, Naruto was only livid about the sannin watching them during their intimate moments, ranting about old perverts and whatnot in his head.

When Naruto thought for hours on end, he wondered idly where Kyuubi had gone, and why she wasn't howling at him to stop his incessant thinking, but she never spoke much anymore for some reason, and it concerned the blonde. Maybe she was trying to save the kits and it was taking a lot of energy out of her to keep them alive…. But then again, Naruto never felt anything wrong, so that couldn't have been it, and there really wasn't much to do inside his head, so she couldn't be busy with anything besides checking to see if the babies had genders yet, something Naruto was really anxious about knowing.

Then his mind came up with the reasoning that checking the genders of the kids wouldn't take days to find out, so it had to be something else, but Naruto's brain could not supply a much needed answer. It was kind of driving him up the wall with worry. Sasuke had of course noticed Naruto's concern plagued mind and reassured him that Kyuubi was probably busy releasing hormones inside his body to keep the babies alive. It was a reasonable answer, and one that Naruto eventually settled with. However, in the back of his mind, something was troubling him. He knew the fox was up to something, but the blonde didn't know what.

**----------[**_**SxN**_**-**_**SxN**_**]----------**

The next day, in the Leaf Village, Tsunade gathered everyone up from the rescue team, telling them in a message that they needed to be at the Hokage Tower immediately following the receiving of the message. If they weren't done with their mini missions, they could always resume after the meeting. Of course, everyone had already finished the day before. The important meeting was clouding their brains though. What could Tsunade possibly need to tell them that they hadn't already known?

Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji stood in a line, standing in front of the hokage in a formal stance. The blonde hokage eyed all of them before intertwining her fingers on her desk and closing her eyes, her eyebrows creasing with stress and anxiety. A hand on her shoulder popped her eyes open to look up at Jiraiya. The one person who knew what this meeting was about from deducting the private conversation they had yesterday after the rest of the team left.

Letting out a breath of air, Tsunade set her eyes on the team before her. "You've all completed your missions, I promise?" the blonde posed, stalling the real discussion.

"Hai!" Sakura answered, handing Tsunade a piece of paper with everyone's name and mission with a check mark by the mission for a sign of completion.

"Good," the hokage said, putting the paper aside. "Now. I want to discuss the best choice of action while fighting Hawk. Jiraiya and I discussed this some last night, but I want everyone else's opinion as well."

The group tensed, feeling the significance of the discussion. Tsunade carried on, standing up and moving toward the window as she explained. "Naruto has been a very important individual of this village, and everyone who lives here knows that. However, Naruto wants to stay with Sasuke, regardless of his banishment, if there was one," she turned toward the group to continue. "Naruto knows that if he brings Sasuke here, I'll most likely have him executed for being an international criminal. That is why he chooses to become a missing-nin. Now. I want you all to think and tell me what you believe is the best road to travel."

The group shuffled and thought about it for a long while, but Jiraiya was the first to speak. "You all know of the importance Sasuke is to Naruto. Heck, the Uchiha kid is what's been fueling Naruto's flame for the last six years. If Tsunade let Sasuke live, Naruto would happily come back to the Leaf Village. But since he knows Tsunade will execute Sasuke, he's chose to give up his dream. Do you think that's fair?" he pondered to the group, furrowing his eyebrows and lowering his voice.

Sakura looked away, her hand fisted close to her chest as she bit her lip. The rosette looked toward Tsunade when she knew the answer to the hokage's question. "Sasuke should live. And I'm not just saying that because Sasuke was once on my team, but because Naruto would risk himself to save Sasuke, and I know how much Naruto means to you, Lady-Tsunade. You wouldn't be able to make Naruto a missing-nin even if you wanted to. Let him live," she stated slowly, pronouncing each word thoroughly.

"I agree," Neji offered, directing his gaze at the hokage. "Naruto has been taking mission after mission just waiting for one to come up involving Hawk or Sasuke. Just to see if Uchiha has been alright, or what he's been doing lately. Not to mention the fact that he still continues to want to save Sasuke regardless of the fact that he's an internationally wanted criminal and will most likely be hunted down by other assassins. If Sasuke dies, so does Naruto's will."

Tsunade gazed at all of the other faces of the team who did not speak up, but by the looks on their faces said that they were in agreement. They knew if Sasuke died, so did Naruto. Hypothetically speaking, of course. Naruto's body would still be alive, but his soul, his will power, it would all be gone. There would be nothing to push Naruto forward, Not even his dream to be Hokage was more important than brining Sasuke back, and he showed that when he had tried to rescue Sasuke the first time. He told the raven that he couldn't become hokage if he couldn't even save his friend. If Sasuke died, Naruto would not have saved him.

She looked down, her face lax and passive for a minute before she brought her gaze back up to the rescue team. "Alright. You are not to kill Sasuke, but bring him back with Naruto if you can. Your mission will start tomorrow at dawn. Keep your chakra signals hidden and make sure you're patient and aware before you jump into any situation. Is that clear?"

"Hai!" the group responded simultaneously.

"Good. Then get out of here and have the day to yourselves. Be sure to pack everything you need tonight that way you won't be rummaging around at three in the morning," she mocked, chuckling softly.

Silently and slowly, the group exited and went their separate ways. Of course they would be meeting later on for battle plans, but that would wait until later in the afternoon. It was only around ten o'clock in the morning as it were. It was still so early and already Tsunade was tired and wished to rest. Where was Sizune with the sake when one needed it?

"I'm glad you chose the right thing," Jiraiya said, coming around the hokage's desk and taking a seat in the chair in front of it. "It's for the best, you know. And you don't have to let Sasuke become a ninja again, if that's what's bothering you," he added, creasing one of his white eyebrows.

"I know. Uchiha would be a great asset, but I don't know if I want to risk it," she answered, taking a load off in her comfy leather chair. "Of course, if Naruto is still alive, it must mean Sasuke really does love him … or just wants the kids for himself…."

"Their bond goes way beyond that, and you know it," the sannin argued. "Sasuke wouldn't have the guts to kill Naruto. He proved that at the Valley of the End. He could have killed Naruto right then and obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan, but he chose not to. He blamed it on petty reasons, yes, but he was just hiding the truth. Sasuke would never harm Naruto enough to kill him, and maybe not at all anymore."

"You may be right," the blonde woman sighed, placing her finger tips along her temple and leaning into the hand. "But I still do not agree with this. At least not fully, anyway."

Jiraiya stood and crossed his arms, smiling down at Tsunade. "Try and relate to Uchiha. What he must have went through. Then maybe you'll understand," he suggested, turning and walking toward the door. "Ja!"

Tsunade creased her eyebrows, bringing her lips back into a grimace. "Don't forget to meet up with the rest of the team tonight. Kami forbid you not know what to do in the heat of battle."

The white haired sannin waved dismissively, opening the door and turning to face the hokage. "Don't worry. I know!" he answered, shutting the door behind him rather forcefully, causing a loud smack to be heard.

Oh yeah. Jiraiya was going to be the first one to die if this mission failed as well.

**----------[**_**SxN**_**-**_**SxN**_**]----------**

Later that night, the rescue team met up at a restaurant close to everyone's houses. It was a private eating restaurant, which meant they could chat about their mission without worrying someone will overhear them. Of course, there wasn't really anyone in the restaurant to begin with, so there was little to hardly any chance someone would overhear them.

The team decided to sit in the back, not wanting to take any chances regardless. The order went like this, forming a 'U' shape; Jiraiya, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kakashi and Kiba. There were obvious reasons for the arrangement of the seating. Kiba wanted to be no where near Neji, and Jiraiya liked to be on the end so that he may be able to leave the booth in a hurry if he spotted a nice looking woman to pester and stare at. Shikamaru could care less, and Sakura and Kakashi just wanted to sit next to each other, despite where they were.

So, after ordering their meals, the team got started suggesting plans for the attack and thinking of things the enemy would do to counter attack and dodge. Their conversation began to get heated as Neji, Shikamaru and Kakashi thought of all the logical arrangements while Kiba was all for just jumping in and going with the flow. Sakura was too smart to even enter the discussion and was soon accompanied by Shikamaru who gave up arguing with a 'thick-headed troublesome mutt'. Jiraiya, on the other hand, had found himself a woman to stare at while she waited tables across the room and hadn't even paid any attention to the current debate that was going on.

"I'm telling you! If we jump in and do some big jutsu, we'll take them all out at once! They'll never see it coming!" the dog lover shouted his fists upon the tables and clenched tightly.

"That will only give them time to counter since we would have to regain our chakra after such a large exertion," Neji answered, crossing his arms dominantly.

"Not to mention the fact that we would be risking the chance of hurting Naruto as well," Kakashi stated, half attentive. He was presently being sucked into the book his favorite author wrote, not really aware of the fuming Sakura who sat next to him, reading along with him.

Shikamaru sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "The best course of action would be to wait for them to show themselves before giving our position away. Karin may not be on the team anymore, but that doesn't mean the rest of them can't sense our chakras from a close distance."

"But wait, hold on," Sakura said, turning her head away from Kakashi's pervert book. "If Karin's not on the team anymore, have they put someone else in her place?" she pondered, creasing her eyebrows and contemplating carefully.

"That is a great possibility," Neji concurred, nodding his head.

"Question is; who did she get replaced with?" Kakashi asked, taking a drink of his tea while continuing to read his book.

"Good question," Kiba groaned, slumping back into the seat of the booth.

As everyone was contemplating the new theory, Kiba felt something brush up against his leg, but dismissed it as one of the other members of the table moving and accidentally touching him. When it happened again, however, in a more intimate way, Kiba brought his legs up onto the seat of the chair and glared over at Neji; knowing that only the Hyuuga would do something so cynical.

"Baka!" the brunette yelled, wrapping his arms around his legs, forcing them closer to his chest. "Don't touch me so easily, bastard."

"What ever do you mean, mutt? My legs are on my side of the table," Neji claimed calmly, keeping his arms crossed and narrowing his eyes enough to make him look sarcastic.

"Feh!" Kiba heaved out, turning his head in the opposite direction of Kakashi. There was a blush sneaking up on his face that he didn't really want anyone to see. Little did he know; Neji had already witnessed the hue of red tinting the dog lover's cheeks intensely.

The others gazed in between the two boys, waiting for one to try to rip the other's throat out. Nothing like that happened, however. Neji could tell Kiba, if he had not before, was gaining some kind of emotions for the Hyuuga, something Neji thought was wonderful. He had thought of a plan the last two months to have the heir his father wanted him to have, but still be able to be in a relationship with the mutt. Really, did his father really believe he wouldn't come up with a loophole for the sake of the one he _actually _loved?

Kiba, on the other hand, hated the fact that Neji could get under his skin so easily, but then again, the old saying suggests that the person you share sex with you gain empathy for. The brunette didn't really like it, but what was he going to do about it? Neji was already out of his hair, so he could move on. Then again, something in the back of his mind told him that he'd never be able to get it up with a girl again after having sex with a male. It just wasn't the same.

That only seemed to fuel the fire on his face and Kiba blushed harder, his whole face threatening to turn blood red. He hid his face in his knees, wrapping his arms around his bent appendages. What a great thought process to be having while waiting on dinner to arrive, especially having friends all around you who would pester and annoy you for as long as you lived for having such thoughts. Or at least, Neji would never let him live it down.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" Sakura asked, reaching over Kakashi to pat the dog lover on the back.

"Its nothing," he murmured, lifting his head slightly. "Just really tired."

"Hmn," Neji smirked, closing his eyes and leaning back against the booth elegantly.

Kiba glared at the graceful shinobi, cursing him to the seventh layer of hell. "Stop smirking, Hyuuga, you'll scare the children away," the brunette mocked spitefully.

"I'm sure your mug would frighten them more than my grin, mutt," the older brunette retaliated, opening his eyes to glare mischievously over at Kiba.

The dog lover's eye twitched and his lips pulled back into a scowl, fisting his hands into the fabric of his pants, turning his knuckles white. "You only wish, bastard."

Neji blew out air, but didn't say anything more; such a trivial argument anyway. Instead, the rest of the time they waited for their food in silence, only talking when absolutely necessary, like talking to a passing waitress. The team ate dinner, finished their battle plans and headed home, preparing to sleep well before traveling off for three days in search of either the hideout, or wherever Hawk was storing Naruto. They would get him back. It was a promise.

**----------[**_**SxN**_**-**_**SxN**_**]----------**

In his office, located at the front of the hideout, Orochimaru rotated in his chair, his hand holding his chin while Suigetsu, Juugo and Kabuto stood before him. When he had allowed Naruto to write the letter, he hadn't expected to receive a note back, yet when the bird returned, there had been a message strapped to its talon. Of course the ebony haired sannin was not able to acquire the note, but knew that Tsunade had sent it. That much was obvious.

So far, nothing was out of place, besides the slight miscalculation of Naruto being on Hawk, but in the end, it turned out to be a great advantage to Orochimaru. If Suigetsu and Juugo could bring the blonde back, then the mission would be a success. It shouldn't be too difficult, seeing as though Naruto was gaining weight fast and was becoming tired easily, even with so much energy to waste.

The sannin, trained on a thought, moved his gaze to peer at the mist ninja. "Suigetsu. What has Sasuke told you?"

"They're planning to escape during the fight between Hawk and the Leaf ninja," the shark-toothed ninja divulged, not hesitating in the least. "However, he hasn't told me where they plan to run to. They're not going to the Leaf Village, though. That much is certain."

Orochimaru nodded. "This double agent accommodation turned out to be a wise idea. The information you have delivered will be beneficial to my progress," the sannin smirked, his eyes turning venomous with power.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto spoke, creasing his eyebrows and fisting his hands tightly. "What exactly do you intend to do when you capture Naruto? Should we set up for that?" the grey haired ninja questioned, his lips forming a straight line.

"No," Orochimaru answered. "We will be taking Naruto to another hideout. This one will be on the outskirts of Oto. Sasuke does not know of this stronghold, but no doubt he will follow OrochimaruOrochimaru chakra there," the ebony haired sannin explained, his face slack with a sort of uninterested air about him.

The rest of the group was silent, waiting for Orochimaru to speak again or dismiss them. He did neither however, but turned on the miniature monitor he had set up on his desk for when Naruto and Sasuke were in their room. The sannin was a little disappointed to find out that the couple was still currently in the shower for he seen no occupants of the room.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru addressed his apprentice. "You need to dispose of one of them. I do not wish to have three ultimate weapons. Just the two will suffice."

Suigetsu blinked, his curiosity peaked. "What are you going to do with the third baby then, Oro?" the grey haired ninja asked, using a nickname he created for the sannin.

His eye twitching, Orochimaru looked up to the questioning rogue. "I'm going to use its body for my own."

"Mhm," Suigetsu murmured, rubbing his index and thumb across his chin, contemplating. "That's a good idea, I guess."

"Indeed," the snake lord answered, twisting his chair to the side and leaned back, shutting his eyes and relaxing his muscles. "You are all dismissed," he said, shooing them away with a wave of his hand.

In the silence of the room while the three were exiting, the sound of a door could be heard coming from the monitor on Orochimaru's desk, gaining attention from all occupants of the room. Orochimaru glared at them, however, and sent them off with their tails between their legs. The sannin watched in fascination as the two walked around and pretended like they had not just shared information while in the shower. Hmm, how thoughtless of Sasuke to not have guessed Orochimaru would catch on to his seemingly ingenious plan.

The raven should have known better, seeing as though his opponent in the matter was a sannin, not an ordinary shinobi. However, maybe Sasuke had already taken that into consideration and was just leading Orochimaru on, or was trying to test him. Like a game of wits. Well, this was one game Orochimaru was _not _willing to loose. No matter what the cost.

**__________****{TBC……}****__________**

**A/n- **I know! It's been forever since I updated, but look! An update. How gracious of me. Anyway, just if no one has, please go read the update on my site. If you don't want to, that's alright. It just says that _Link Between Us_ will NOT be updated. I will wait until I have enough time, or really want to continue it. But updates for L.D will come about every other week, maybe sooner if I have time on my hands. Thank you for reading and sticking through these last three months for an update =) Ja!

_**P.c**_

_**Review Responces;**_

**Anima270- **Ah, I totally agree, but then again, with my imagination, its like I have my own personal T.V set up to watch SasuNaru action whenever I feel like it lol only one channel!

**Mrs Hatake Itachi- **Thanks! I'm glad you understand and liked this chapter as well =D

**Shadow Of A Realm- **I'm glad you like the story thus far, and hope this chapter was satisfactory.

**Kuragari Rya- **Thanks =) please continue with my slow updates lol

**Betahime Tsukiko- **Yes, Orochimaru needs a good ass beating, ne? Neji and Kiba were totally meant for each other lol and Kiba was the uke. =)

**1AnimeGal- **Yes I agree. Pedophile to the fullest XD Oh, Kiba's just good at masking his voice. Don't believe what his mouth says! It liiiies! Lmao.

**Smart Like Shimakaru- **Thank you =) Glad you think so. Thank you again. It was fairly easy, but still getting adjusted =)

**.Unmei- **Thanks =D I'm glad you enjoy it so. And I totally agree. Orochimaru is such a perv.

**Milk Chocolate Hot64- **Well … I don't know if I can promise that he won't get any, because I am not him, but I will try my best! Hehe.

**Chibi Tsuki Hikari- **lol Yes, but wouldn't you be if you had Naruto all to yourself? Lol Oh good lord. Don't beat up Oro-sama too much. I still need him for the rest of my story until the end =D

**Naras- **Lol I hadn't even noticed that haha. Great work =) and thank you very much =D

**Dark Era'S Snow- **Well, he does go after little boys that wear tight clothes … lol Thank you =)

**AuphePuck Girl- **T-thanks ///// I'm honored, really =D Please don't kill me for writing long chapters! –runs for dear life- lol

**Roug3-** Wow really? That's fast reading. Thanks =) I shall try to update sooner =)

**Dark Bombay Angel- **Maybe … but I'm not going to give anything away just yet. =D

**KiTsUnE-cHaN18- ** ///// oh wow …. Thanks =) I'm glad you like the flavor of my lemons! Sour enough? Lol

**Takuya-** Thanks =D I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update regularly from now on.

**Hikari Souai- **Thanks =D Yes, I try to hide the foreshadowing, like I said; my writing is like a giant riddle. You have to read between the lines =) Thank you again, I shall need it =)

**Sky Glazing Maro- **Sasuke already knows that Naruto cannot birth the children regularly, he just doesn't know who to trust to do it, and he doesn't want to take him to the Leaf Village, for obvious reasons.

**Silver Mane1- **I'm glad you like my story enough to review, but I'd also like to hear your thoughts =) Don't hold back.


	16. Never Let You Go

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters/plot/etc.

**Warning- **There is yaoi (boys love) in this chapter, foul language, graphic scenes, and Mpreg details. If you don't like any of the described things, this isn't the story for you. Please leave.

**A/n- **Hello! I'm back! I had trouble starting this chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write, and when I did, I didn't have the will to actually write it. Like I've said, I've lost my muse for this story, but it's slowly coming back. I should have the next chapter up in a couple weeks, but don't get your hopes up. I'm not guaranteeing anything. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and NejiKiba at the end! Yay!

----------**CH 16**----------

The next morning found the Leaf Rescue Team sprinting through trees and bouncing off branches. Their destination; Hawk's stronghold, or wherever they were keeping Naruto. Tsunade had put Jiraiya in charge of the mission with Kakashi as his second. Besides those two, the rest of the team consisted of Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Neji, and Shikamaru. The only one who had been taken off the team was Shino, for the reason of getting a Hyuuga pregnant.

The night before, they had thought up a plan once they had found Naruto, and had squeezed in a way to capture Sasuke in the process, without him being harmed. They would separate their group into two smaller groups, one of which would follow Sasuke and Naruto when they escaped, and one that would distract and take down Hawk. On one team, Sakura, Kakashi and Kiba with Akamaru. On the other; Jiraiya, Shikamaru and Neji. Kakashi's team would follow Naruto and Sasuke while Jiraiya's team would keep Hawk at bay.

Tsunade had told them that it wouldn't be an easy mission, but one that needed to be done. They needed to get Naruto back before he gave birth. Granted that was still three months away, but Tsunade believed that even though he was birthing irregularly, there was still a chance that he could birth early, which wouldn't be a good thing if Orochimaru found him. Tsunade still didn't really know the reason the snake lord wanted those children, only that he did, and would get them anyway he could. The leaf team had been warned to look out for that. The Hokage didn't want any deaths on her hands.

The team was equipped with microphones for communication and had filled their pouches with weapons. They had made sure they were ready for this mission. It would be the one they'd bring Naruto back. They had all promised Tsunade. They would not lose. The village couldn't afford any more failures. The whole situation had been going on for far too long. It needed to end. Today.

The rescue team rushed through the trees, concealing their chakra like they were ordered. Karin may not have been with Hawk, but that didn't mean Sasuke wasn't using her to locate their enemies. Just before they reached a field, the group stopped in a small clearing, catching their breath and steadying themselves.

Kakashi made eye contact with each member before speaking, "Once we get to the hideout, we'll lure Hawk out. Half of us will go in and the rest will wear out and trap the enemies," he said again, having gone over this on the way out of Konoha. "Sasuke will most likely be guarding Naruto, and in the event that you can break his consciousness, bring him along. Any questions?"

Sakura shifted her feet in the stone, drawing Kakashi's attention to her. "Which of us shall go in after the target?" she asked, clenching and unclenching her hands at her side anxiously.

"Whoever's not held up by an enemy," the jonin answered quickly. "We want to move fast an efficient. Get in, locate the target, and get out."

"Hai!" the group spoke all together.

As the team was making for their depart, a small black like ball fell from the sky, landing close to the group. Akamaru discovered it first, Kiba picking up his distress and yelled out a warning to the other five to get away. They were lucky, or unlucky, however you see it, to get away before the toxic gas bomb exploded, but came face to face with three familiar rogue faces, and one they would have never wanted to see on enemy lines.

Dressed in black ninja shoes, black ninja pants with a pouch on his thigh, a long tan shawl and a black long sleeve shirt was Uzumaki Naruto looking none too friendly. His sapphire eyes were glowing with ferocity and determination. His headband was no where to be found on his body, and he gave no indication of loyalty to the leaf village, paining the rescue team greatly. The blonde was serious about staying with Sasuke, and it seemed nothing was going to change his mind lest Tsunade didn't kill Sasuke on sight.

The rescue team gathered and positioned themselves in offence, noting that there were only four Hawk members, but knew not to misjudge. They were all very powerful shinobi. The six watched as Sasuke leaned to his right and whisper something to the blonde at his side. As he stood erect again, the blonde disappeared in a flash. Kakashi lifted his headband and shut his good eye, searching for the blonde.

In the sky, Naruto descended on Kakashi, three kunai in hand. Kakashi brought out his own kunai and blocked Naruto's attack, their faces close enough to feel each others breath. The rest of the team watched in amazed horror as Naruto tried an uppercut but was caught by the jonin's hand. The blonde smirked, throwing Kakashi off and loose his sense of concentration for a split second and was forced back by a mighty kick to his stomach.

Naruto swiftly bounced back to his side of the field, taking his place at Sasuke's right. Kakashi regained his footing and watched as Sasuke thrust his arm out, Suigetsu and Juugo took that as their order and ascended into the air, heading straight for the rescue team.

"We stick to the plan! Jiraiya, Kiba, Shikamaru! Up front!" Kakashi yelled, taking off toward Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura and Neji followed, knowing it was their duty.

Sasuke made no move to defend or attack, but as the three closed in, Naruto moved in front of the raven, holding his hand up by his shoulder. In a nimble drive, the blonde threw the kunai at his enemy, the blades stabbing the ground at each ninja's feet, stopping them in their tracks.

The five stood at a stand still, neither making a move to attack. A crisp wind blew over, sending chills through everyone. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows while Neji and Kakashi remained passive. Naruto didn't falter, made no move to hug them upon their reunion. He didn't even smile. There was no humor in this situation. Just direct business. A business that would decide Naruto's and the babies' moira.

Sakura's lip trembled and she brought her hands together, chafing them. "Naruto, come back, please! Why are you doing this! Don't you care about us at all anymore?!" she cried, the tears welling in her eyes altering her voice.

"Sakura," Kakashi spoke with an edge, warning Sakura not to talk anymore.

Naruto didn't speak, but kept a cool gaze over the three ninja, watching their feet, hands and eyes. Sasuke shifted behind him, but knew better than to look. He knew how these people fought. At one point or another he was on a team with each of them, so he knew what to expect, which was a good thing. Of course, they were separated for two months, so something's might have changed, but Naruto hadn't seen any immense difference.

Behind him, Sasuke stood laid-back, his hand placed daintily on his hip, a smirk set in place. "Permission to speak freely, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have nothing to say."

The three ninja adjacent from the duo were taken aback from the sound of the shinobi's voice. Two months had gone by without hearing it, and it was a great shock to hear it once again, but with so much hatred and menace to it. It was so out of tune, and it pained the rescue team. In the background, the sounds of battle could be heard.

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed, closing his eyes and dropping his hand to lift the other and languidly unsheathe kusanagi. "You may attack at will," he said calmly, his voice low and hostile.

Naruto grinned and made a sprint toward the three ninja, not wasting anytime. With his eyes red and his nails long, he dashed fluidly through the field, throwing his opponents off. As he closed in, he kept to the left, aiming for Sakura. The kunoichi swallowed a mouthful of spit, and quickly pulled out a kunai from her pouch, the metal squeaking against the leather of her gloves.

As Naruto crept closer, the rosette took a giant leap and came crashing back down, sending an eruption throughout the ground, disproportioning it. Naruto took hulking jumps back, skid, then took off toward the rosette again, not giving her any time to recoup and tackled her to the ground. His nails dug into her biceps, making her let out a cry of pain. Sakura made to kick him, but remembered he was expecting and brought her leg back down in favor of thrusting her forearm up, supported by her other hand, choking Naruto and sending him off of her.

She hurriedly straddled him, her thighs on his biceps to prevent movement. The rosette briskly searched through her back pouch for the shot of tranquilizer Tsunade gave her, unaware of the alarming growth in the blonde's chakra. Just as she found it, Naruto released his enormous mass of chakra, sending the rosette flying into the air and crash horridly several feet away.

Meanwhile, Sasuke charged himself and his sword with chidori, sending sparks of lightning in every direction. He charged at Neji and Kakashi at an inhuman speed, not giving them any time to defend or attack. Kakashi went sprawling, as Neji jumped out of the way and ran bustled hastily over to the jonin. Kakashi stood hastily, watching as Sasuke gradually made his way over to them at a measured pace.

Kakashi and Neji shared a look, exchanging thoughts for a split second before coming up with a plan. They waited until Sasuke rushed towards them once more before Neji made hand signs and begun the sixty-four palm jutsu, allowing Kakashi time to create hand signs of his own and complete the donton tsuiga technique.

Sasuke was able to see the danger with his sharingan activated, but was not able to dodge in time. The ground rumbled under Sasuke's feet, seven dogs burst from the disheveled earth, attaching onto Sasuke, immobilizing him. Naruto sensed his danger and left Sakura, lying haphazardly on the ground, to assist his mate. Neji and Kakashi stood in his path however, preventing him from freeing his lover of his prison.

The blonde shinobi heard the crunching of dead plants behind him, and knew Sakura had gotten up. He could also sense her chakra, which was faulty. She must have been in a lot of pain after that huge blast. Inwardly, Naruto cringed. He hated hurting his friends, but it wasn't his choice to make. Naruto knew that he would have to do whatever it took to stay with Sasuke, and the commands the raven dished out were only helping the cause.

After weighing his choices, Naruto decided to take them all out at once. Rapidly, the blonde formed hand signs and jumped high into the air, allowing a multitude of bunshins to be created. The blonde yelled out a battle cry, signaling every clone to lash their shuriken at the enemy. The shihou hapou shuriken no maki. To his relief, the three dodged to the best of their abilities, though getting bombarded with a few shuriken here and there.

The dogs that were attached to Sasuke withdrew from him, paralyzed from the shuriken. Naruto in haste caught Sasuke as he fell, loss of blood and chakra taking a toll on the raven. "I think we should escape now, Sasuke. They're worn down enough," the blonde said, his voice near pleading.

Sasuke nodded and reached around Naruto to the pouch located on his backside. The raven pulled out a small white pellet and stood awkwardly, promptly catching his balance to stand nimbly. In a rush, Sasuke moved through the rough terrain and fighting to the center of the battle, jumping high into the air, Naruto right behind him. The rogue fervently discharged the pellet, soaring toward the ground like a shot. As the small ball smashed into the earth, it released a white fog-like substance, impairing everyone's eyesight.

Juugo watched two black silhouettes escape into the forest, and called to Suigetsu. Neji had his byakugan set and witnessed the two rogues disappear into the forest toward the Fire Nation. The chunin advised his two teammates, and charged after them.

"Shikamaru, Kiba! Now!" Kakashi yelled, motioning for Sakura to follow after them as well.

The three fled into the forest, Neji leading the way while Shikamaru, Kiba and Jiraiya held the last two members of Hawk back. Shikamaru and Kiba simultaneously formed hand signs and boosted their chakra before weaving it net-like and thrusting it toward Juugo and Suigetsu, performing the Hõrin Amiuchi(1) technique.

In the forest, Naruto and Sasuke were a great distance from their pursuers, but they both knew the distance wouldn't last. The duo were running low on chakra since more than half of their supply was being directed towards the babies' growth. They wouldn't be able to go as far as the Leaf Village, like Sasuke wanted to, but they would get close enough. Naruto was also becoming considerably tried very quickly.

The mates spotted a clearing at about the middle of the Valley of the End, and decided to stop so that Naruto could rest. As they landed, Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder, clenching the fabric of his back for support. On the other side of the clearing, Sakura, Kakashi and Neji landed gracefully, never taking their eyes off of the pair.

Sasuke stood on guard, knowing that Naruto was in no condition to fight any longer due to his pregnancy. Even just then could have serious side-effects towards the birthing or the children all together. Sasuke watched with blood red eyes as Kakashi moved the tip of his finger ever so slightly and then lightning fast, Sakura formed many difficult hand signs and slammed her hands to the ground. The earth began to rumble underneath their feet and roots started shooting up from the soil in thick rectangular planks, forming a prison, so to speak.

"Mokuzai keimusho(2)," Sakura whispered through quivering lips, wiping the sweat and blood from her forehead.

Sasuke and Naruto were locked in an impenetrable root prison, trapped with only the option to go underground to escape. Sasuke glared malevolently at her, his sclera turning black and his skin darkened in color. His body began to convulse and two hand-like mutations sprung from his back as his hair grew longer, changing to a dull grey-ish-blue color. Chidori began to seep from his body and lash out in every direction.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he pulled on Sasuke's haori. "S-Sasuke! Please stop! They're not going to hurt us! Stop!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, collapsing to the ground on his knees, panting heavily.

Sasuke blinked and returned to normal. The hands dissipated until nonexistent, his hair grew short and changed back to its natural color while his sclera changed back to white. He knelt down by Naruto, holding the blonde to him, trying to give the shinobi some of his energy. Naruto settled down, his breathing returning to normal as he relaxed on the ground.

"Bring down this barrier," Sasuke spat, turning a glare on the rosette again, his irises black once more. "Bring it down now!" he snapped.

Sakura shook her head defiantly. "Not until you promise to let him come back with us," she bargained, stepping closer to the jutsu she created.

Sasuke breathed in through his nose and let out a big breath from his mouth, calming himself. "I cannot give you that. Its his decision," he explained, looking back at Naruto with soft eyes. "I want you to look at him. He hasn't had a proper examination since insemination," the raven said, shifting his eyes back at the rosette he knew to have medical training.

Sakura became excited and wanted to rush over to the prison jutsu, but knew better and looked at Kakashi for support. He nodded his head, affirming that she was allowed to take part in the deal. The rosette glanced back over to the duo. "You won't try to run away if I let the jutsu down, will you?" she asked with concealed worry.

Sasuke scoffed at the notion. "Naruto is in no condition to move, and I would not abandon him."

The rosette nodded and released her jutsu, allowing the roots to fall and dive back into the ground. Carefully, she walked over to the pair and knelt on the other side of Naruto, smiling softly. She was on edge at being so close to Sasuke, but she had a job to do and would put her nerves behind her.

"Lie him down flat," she said, not wanting to touch the blonde too much without reason. Didn't want to upset the father, ne?

After Sasuke laid Naruto down onto the hard earth, Sakura pulled his shawl up, watching Sasuke carefully for any sign of disapproval. The raven just continued stroking the blonde's cheek and whispering soothing words almost too quiet for Sakura to make out. Concentrating back on her goal, Sakura lit up her right hand with purple chakra and scanned it over the blonde's stomach, her eyes widening ever-so-slightly every second.

She pulled her hand back and smiled earnestly at Sasuke, gaining his attention. "They're just fine. Everything is normal, but Naruto should rest and shouldn't move around too much after the display he just demonstrated."

Sasuke nodded, thankful for his children's safety. Naruto smiled and clasped his hand over the hand on his cheek, pressing it firmer against him. "I-I'm really sorry, Sakura. I didn't want to hurt you so much," the blonde apologized to his friend, a tear sliding down the side of his eyes out of relief and anguish.

Sakura pushed some of his blonde bangs out of his eyes and smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezed firmly. "Its alright, Naruto. I'm alright. You did it deliberately, didn't you? You avoided all of my vital points so you wouldn't hurt me terribly."

Naruto laughed. "You read me like a book," he joked, drawing his eyebrows down in pain. "The ground doesn't feel too hot on my back," he said simply, trying to arrange himself so that he was more comfortable.

Sakura took off her backpack and pulled out a rollout sleeping bag. "Can you sit up, Naruto? I'll roll this out and you can lay on it, alright?" she said in a motherly tone, already untying the elastic bands keeping the roll in place.

Naruto began lifting himself, but had much difficultly, so Sasuke picked him up bridal style and laid him on the mat gently, brushing his hand against the blonde's slightly swollen stomach tenderly. Pushing himself forward slightly, Sasuke considerately caressed Naruto's forehead with his soft pale lips, then pulled back leisurely, not wanting to be away from the blonde.

On the other side of the clearing, Neji and Kakashi tried to justify Sasuke's actions. Was he doing this out of sincerity, or did he want something to come of this? After that little show, Kakashi was beginning to believe that Sasuke actually cared a great deal for Naruto and their children. Neji on the other hand, wasn't so convinced. He was always trying to find excuses and reasons behind the tender touches and kisses. Of course, even when he could, nothing solid would stay. Sasuke was genuinely worried for Naruto and their unborn children.

Fifteen minutes later, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru and Jiraiya showed up at the clearing after setting some traps and genjutsus. In the clearing, two tents were set up. One being guarded by an overprotective Uchiha. Kakashi and Neji sat by a pile of wood which would become a fire soon, and Sakura was no where to be seen and the three arrivals guessed she was in the tent guarded by Sasuke.

As the four approached, Sasuke glared fiercely at them, daring them to take a step closer to his tent. Shikamaru and Kiba decided to keep their distance while Jiraiya continued on his path, walking right past Sasuke without so much of a flinch from the deadly Uchiha-glare. Nothing would have told a stranger that these people were on separate sides, besides the little detail of Sasuke not having a Leaf symbol anywhere on his body. Nothing seemed off about the situation, and Kakashi's behavior brought that theory higher.

The jonin acted like nothing was wrong, because there really wasn't anything wrong. Sasuke wasn't going to kill them in their sleep, and everyone knew it, well, besides maybe Kiba and Shikamaru. As Jiraiya stepped closer to Kakashi, he waved his hand at Neji, silently asking him to evacuate the area. Neji went and gathered Kiba and Shikamaru together, telling them that nothing was wrong and that Sasuke wasn't lethal anymore. The brunette then decided for the three of them to take the first guard duty.

They went their separate ways and left Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto and Sasuke to the clearing alone. Jiraiya sat down next to Kakashi and adjusted himself to be comfortable. After staring at the Uchiha's tent for the longest time, the white haired sannin decided to break the silence. "What happened here?" he asked bemused.

"Sakura locked Sasuke and Naruto in her mokuzai keimusho technique. Sasuke blew a gasket and transformed from his curse mark, but Naruto collapsed and Sasuke snapped out of it. He asked for Sakura to examine Naruto, and then the kid complained about back ache," Kakashi laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "This is the outcome of that statement," the jonin said, sweeping a hand over the range of the clearing.

"Hm. Is that so?" Jiraiya said, astounded.

"What about Suigetsu and Juugo?" Kakashi asked, getting down to business.

"Locked up and knocked out," the sannin responded instantly. "They won't wake up until morning and this place is so vast, they won't find us for maybe a week. We'll have to keep moving if we want to keep Naruto out of Orochimaru's hands."

Kakashi nodded. "I know. Sasuke might refuse to go any closer to the Leaf Village though, so we'll have to go around it. We can take cover in the Nara Forest after about a week."

"What about guards?" Jiraiya mentioned, turning to face Kakashi. "Won't we need more protection than we have now?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't think so. Tsunade-sama doesn't want the whole village to know Naruto is back in the area. If we brought out more ninja, the village might become suspicious," the jonin explained, looking up at he blue sky. "One of us should probably go tell Tsunade that he's here. She'll tell us what to do next."

Jiraiya nodded. "Right."

Just as Jiraiya and Kakashi quieted down, Sakura came out of the Uchiha's tent, and stopped to talk to the Uchiha. She said something, then Sasuke nodded and held out his hand. Sakura was a little surprised by the gesture, but took his hand nonetheless. After she pulled her hand away, Sasuke drew the tent's flap back and entered the makeshift home.

Sakura looked over to Kakashi and noticed Jiraiya there, then looked around and found no trace of Neji, Kiba, Akamaru or Shikamaru. The rosette dried her hands off on a cloth she hand in her hand and made her way over to the two men sitting around the unlit fire. She smiled at Jiraiya, bowed her respects then sat next to Kakashi and snuggled against his warmth.

"When I was patching Sasuke up earlier, he told me a little bit about the two months he had Naruto all to himself," Sakura divulged, lowering her eyes to half-mass. "Those dog bites sure didn't do a lot of damage like they usually do."

Kakashi made a grunt, as if to say he was listening, though he hardly paid any mind to her senseless babbling. "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing the dried blood on her forehead.

"Hai," she answered, looking up at him with glowing emerald eyes. "I've already healed the cut, so I just need a wash. What about you?" she asked, eyeing him up and down.

"No worries," he said humorously, holding his hands up in defense. "The worst I have is muscle tension. I'm fine," he assured her, kissing her lightly on the forehead through his mask.

"What about you, Jiraiya-sama?" the rosette asked, looking past Kakashi at the sannin.

Jiraiya returned her look with a thoughtful one. "I'm alright. A couple cuts and bruises, but nothing life threatening," he said, smiling gently. "You might want to go out and find Shikamaru and Kiba though. They were fighting Suigetsu and he had that sword of his. They might have some bad slices."

Sakura nodded. "Arigato," she said, standing and taking off in the direction she felt Shikamaru's chakra lead to.

As they watched pink hair disappear into the forest, the two men sat in silence once again. Kakashi, having a curious question, opted to break the silence that fell around them. "I think Naruto's had an effect on him," he suggested, talking into the air to start conversation.

Jiraiya creased his eyebrows. "You think? He seems less threatening, I suppose. He might bend to Naruto's whim, but other than that, he hasn't changed. He's still the same Sasuke as he's been," Jiraiya blew out, leaning back on one hand. "I want to know if Tsunade will allow him into the village again."

The gray haired jonin nodded, agreeing. "I hope Sasuke can learn to play by the rules again, for Naruto's sake."

It was just then that the whole world seemed to stop, like everything was surreal. The thought of Naruto pregnant flew out of their minds, and it was just peace. Naruto and Sasuke were back in the care of the Leaf, so everything was alright again. Nothing bad was going to come about, and nothing was going wrong. They were just _living_. No rules to follow, no one to report to. Just tranquility and relaxation. The air became light and a imperceptible wind blew past, catching their souls and taking them airborne.

---------_S_x_N_---------

Inside the tent, Naruto slept peacefully and Sasuke watched over him, hearing the voices outside the tent. Sakura had left the clearing minutes ago, leaving only Jiraiya and Kakashi. Being back in their presence like he was put Sasuke off. They weren't enemies right now, but they weren't exactly friends yet again. When they had met in the past, Sasuke was always fighting against them, yet they made no hostile moves toward him. It was like they had already forgiven him.

Maybe they understood.

… Right. Sasuke filed that thought under 'craziest thoughts ever' along side his thought of impregnating Naruto and having four kids. No one understood why Sasuke had to leave the village to gain strength. They all just thought they did. They wanted Sasuke to come home, so they tried to justify it, but they're simple minds wouldn't be able to handle the reasoning. Not only that, but the reason was still out there, living and breathing. Every beat of his heart edging Sasuke into insanity.

Of course, maybe now that Sasuke had learned all he could from the snake, he could go back to the Leaf Village. And it wasn't the only time that thought had come to play. Sasuke thought about it many times, just never took the time to think it out rationally. Of course, if he stepped one foot in Konoha, Tsunade would blow his head off, or be hung publicly. He was a wanted ninja, after all. A rogue. He couldn't go back to his home in the Leaf Village. No one would accept him, except the rookie nine and some others. That wasn't enough to convince a whole village.

Granted not all of the villagers hated Sasuke for what he was doing, but the majority of them did, and they wanted justice Tsunade wasn't supplying. Of course, the villagers that wanted justice were the ninjas. The regular towns people probably never heard of Sasuke in their life, but might have a family member who's a ninja and knows through that relative. Either way, Sasuke wasn't going to get into that village even with Tsunade's permission.

A grunt from his left brought Sasuke from his disheartening thoughts, and he shifted his eyes toward the creator of the sound. Naruto's eyes were open halfway and his cerulean eyes glazed with hints of still being asleep. Sasuke didn't think he was far off. If Naruto shut his eyes once more, he'd probably pass out again. He slept entirely too much as of late, but that was normal, or was so by Kyuubi's standards. The kitsune said to not fear the extensive sleeping.

The blonde cast his vision to his left, taking in Sasuke's form and their surroundings. So much had gone on since morning, it was unbelievable that it was still the same day. Naruto knew the sun would be setting soon, however, since it was winter and days were shorter. For the blonde, it was hard for him to come to terms with being in the same area as his friends and self-proclaimed family once more. For the last two and a half months, he was surrounded by enemies and untrustworthy people. Now, he was in the company of friends and warmth. He could relax fully here, and he was. As soon as Sasuke and Naruto had escaped into the forest, Naruto had let his guard down. They were safe.

With the happy feeling surrounding the blonde, Naruto smiled warmly and took a hold of Sasuke's hand that had been resting atop his stomach. "Hey," he said, knowing that he didn't need to say anything else.

"Hey," Sasuke echoed, smiling softly. "How are you feeling?" the raven asked, shifting positions so that he was lying with Naruto, resting his head on the blonde's forehead.

"Better," Naruto answered honestly. He had gotten a thorough examination from both Sakura and Kyuubi, so he knew he was doing fine. The blonde shinobi was feeling much better now that he wasn't moving about so much, but he still had a ton of energy he wanted to blow. "Guess what?" Naruto offered, remembering something Kyuubi had told him while unconscious.

"What's that?" Sasuke said, not giving it much thought, but listening to the blonde regardless.

"Kyuubi said the babies will start moving soon. Maybe during the middle of the month," he said happily, turning his head to face Sasuke, his eyes bright and cheerful, a totally different scene from earlier when they were on the battle field.

Sasuke smiled joyfully and kissed Naruto's forehead, rubbing slow and redundant circles along the blonde's stomach, relaxing both the mother and hopefully the babies as well. Sasuke could actually feel the four sucking his chakra supply as he laid so close to the blonde. It was an endearing yet uneasy feeling.

"I can't wait until these brats are out of your stomach so that I can start training them," Sasuke admitted, envisioning his sons or daughters training in the same field team seven used to train, which brought about a pain to his chest. A slip of the mind caused so much pain. How could he so carelessly forget that he was never going to be a Leaf ninja again?

Naruto punched the raven lightly, bringing the rogue back to reality. "Sasuke! Its their decision to be a ninja or not! Don't push them!" he joked, smiling full-heartedly.

"Naruto, I doubt any kid of ours _wouldn't _want to be a ninja. It's in their blood," Sasuke said earnestly, smirking with a sense of superiority over the blonde.

"Pfft," the blonde mocked, rolling his eyes tiredly. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Though it would be nice," Naruto admitted, imagining their children going off on 'D' and 'C' rank missions like team seven had in the good old days.

The shinobi let out a sizable yawn, then stretched blithely. Sasuke creased an eyebrow and smiled, "You should get more rest. You're probably exhausted, and I'm sure the kids are too."

Naruto nodded, blinking back the enticing darkness of sleep. "Okay. Just promise me you'll be here, and alive when I wake up," the blonde said with a heavy heart, his azure eyes shining with unshed tears. Pregnant people and their easily influenced emotions….

"I promise," Sasuke responded sincerely. "I won't leave you."

Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto's eye lid, beckoning the blonde into sleep that came in short order. Once the rogue was sure Naruto was asleep, he stood up and walked out of the tent, seeing Jiraiya starting a fire on a pile of wood with some flint. The two men looked up at him, their faces expressionless, as was Sasuke's.

The Uchiha made his way to the forest line, turning his head back to look Kakashi in the eye. "Let's go," he said before taking off into the trees.

Without wasting any time, Kakashi was up and in a flash followed Sasuke into the forest, easily catching up to him, but the jonin suspected the raven was just _letting _him catch up. As they were side by side, walking along the grass and dirt of the forest, Kakashi became restless and wished to know where he was being _led to_.

Before Kakashi could speak, however, Sasuke spoke up first. "Tsunade ordered you not to kill me, is that correct?" he questioned, staring straight ahead at the path in front of him while concentrating on his chakra pull.

Kakashi's face remained passive. "Yes, she told us to bring you back alive if we could. How did you guess?" the jonin asked, pushing his hands into his pockets.

Sasuke blew out air and smirked. "Your attacks weren't offensive. You had no intention of hurting me unless I got carried away, which I admit I had."

"Sasuke…," Kakashi started, not sure how to approach the subject. "Naruto needs a hospital. He won't survive if he has the kids out here," the gray haired man declared, his visible eyebrow furrowing.

"If I give Naruto to the hospital, I may never see him again, or our kids," Sasuke argued, his voice becoming tinted with acrimony.

Kakashi shook his head. "Tsunade has promised your life, and I'm sure she'll let you have Naruto and the kids back…" the jonin trailed off, knowing the rest probably wasn't something the rogue wanted to hear.

"Only if I become a Leaf ninja again, right? Or at least stay inside the walls for a couple of years so they can monitor me," the raven added to his old sensei's sentence. "Who knows if the villagers won't try to kill Naruto for what he's doing, or killing me for just going against the village. Kami forbid them from killing our children. I will not allow that, Kakashi," Sasuke stated bitterly, finally turning his head to stare at the jonin. "The best way to avoid the problem is just that. Stay away from it."

"Sasuke, the villagers aren't going to kill you. You're over thinking things," Kakashi tried to reason. "Do you really want your kids to grow up without a rightful village? Being rogue children and being wanted by almost all of the world? If you go back to the village, they can live a normal life with their parents! Is that not what you want for your children?"

Sasuke didn't answer. They had stopped walking for they had come across a river, streaming and flowing with life. Without a word, Sasuke pulled off his haori and rolled it up around his waist so that it wouldn't get wet. Focusing chakra on his feet, he glided across the water and unsheathed his sword, eyeing the water carefully. After concentrating for a couple minutes, the raven stabbed the water, bringing it back up with two giant fish on the end.

Kakashi, slightly bewildered, sat on the bank of the river, watching Sasuke stab the water, bring up a couple fish then throw them onto the river's edge. Not liking the silence, and still pondering the reason he was out here, Kakashi broke the silence that fell about them not moments before. "Why exactly am I out here again?"

Sasuke blew out air, wiping his arm over his forehead. "Our earlier conversation should answer that," he said, making a riddle out of a simple answer. "Tsunade wants be alive and back in the Leaf village, though maybe not willingly, but those are her orders, ne?"

Kakashi blinked, a thought passing through his mind asking himself how that had slipped by him. Of course, a lot had gone on earlier and it was a simple slip of the mind. It wasn't that he was getting old, or anything. He was only in his thirties. But nevertheless, Sasuke was right. Even if he hadn't said for Kakashi to follow, the jonin would have. Sasuke knew what Tsunade had in mind, even after being gone for six years. Was the Leaf village just that predictable, or was Sasuke seriously a super-genius?

----------_S_x_N_-----------

As the sun began to set, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru returned from guarding to three more tents in place in the clearing, a blazing fire which continued to roast huge pieces of fish. Sakura, Naruto, Jiraiya and Sasuke all sat around the fire, acting like there wasn't a care in the world or how they were currently fighting for there lives. It was just like six years ago, before Sasuke had turned rogue. No worries or misshapenness. The rookie nine was just _living_.

As the three and one dog approached, Sasuke smirked and made eye contact with Neji straight away. "So, Hyuuga. I hear you got into it with the canine. Good for you," the raven mocked, shifting his eyes over to Kiba once the brunette stumbled and blushed madly.

"Sorry, Neji. It just kind of slipped out…," Sakura defended, furrowing her eyebrows and waving her hands in front of her body in defense.

"Just slipped out?! Something like that doesn't just 'slip out'!" Kiba yelled, making Akamaru bark in agreement.

"Gomen!" Sakura cried, hands clapped together as if she were praying.

"Now, now," Kakashi said, waving a hand dismissively. "Sit down and eat, you three. Jiraiya, Sakura and I will take the next watch."

As Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru made to sit down, Kakashi, Sakura and Jiraiya got up and hopped away, out to defend their little camp site. An unbelievably awkward silence fell over the group. It was mostly centered around Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto. The three that actually felt embarrassed being in the presence of their other comrades while either being a male and pregnant, or knowing the male who was pregnant and not knowing how to start a conversation.

After a while, Neji began scribbling a letter on a piece of paper he brought with him in his backpack and handed it to Kiba. The latter not knowing what it was or what to do with it, stared up at the other brunette for an explanation. "It's a letter to Lady Tsunade. Can Akamaru send it, or shall I take it myself?" the Hyuuga clarified, a little exasperatedly.

"No need to get nippy," the younger brunette said, rolling his eyes and giving the note to Akamaru who was at his side, sitting patiently. "Take this to Tsunade-sama. It's only half a day's trip. Rest up and get something to eat before coming back, alright?" Kiba instructed, scratching the mutt's furry head lovingly. "Be careful."

The dog barked and took off into the forest, quickly disappearing into the night. Kiba felt slightly empty without Akamaru by his side, but it wasn't like he hadn't done it before. He'd live. By tomorrow night, the dog should have returned and Kiba would perk up again. For now, however, Kiba said his good nights to everyone, keeping a brief and subtle parting for Sasuke, and stopped at Naruto.

He looked down at his blonde friend, not noticing anything different besides a slight bump in the front of the shinobi's shirt. Staring at it, Kiba noticed Naruto start to blush from the engrossment, so he forced his eyes back up to the blonde's cerulean ones. "I hope everything works out for you Naruto. I sure wish it would for me as well," the dog-lover whispered softly, squeezing Naruto's shoulder for support.

Without turning back, Kiba fled to one of the tents he and Akamaru had claimed as theirs before the dog had left. It seemed only one would be spending the night there tonight. Of course, what the mutt had said about working out for him as well was making the cogs in Neji's head turn, pondering the meaning of what Kiba had meant, and the brunette believed he understood what the dog-lover had meant. Although, it was only a hypothesis, and Neji could never really be sure unless he asked Kiba or the other chunin told him what he meant, but knew Kiba was too headstrong to do something so embarrassing. It just wouldn't fly with the canine.

It wasn't long after that, that one by one, or two, went to bed until the fire was left burning all alone. Shikamaru had decided to sleep with Neji, not wanting to be sleeping in the same tent as Jiraiya again, and fell asleep right away. Neji, however, was still up and thinking, working his brain until it burst. Should he go over to Kiba's tent and talk with him? The last time he had tried that, the dog-lover just told him to leave him alone and that it was over, but Neji had seen the look in his eyes. He may have been showing an outward disgust, but on the inside, Neji could see sadness and heartache. Kiba didn't like being separated from Neji as much as Neji didn't like being separated from Kiba.

And then, when Neji began to think about what Tsunade had told him, he couldn't help but think 'if only Kiba could get pregnant too, so that they could be together', but knew it would never happen. Neji wasn't a jinkuriki like Naruto was and therefore could not have a demon screw around with his organs for their own benefit. As nice as it would be… it just wasn't happening. Yet, that was the reason Neji came up with the ingenious plan to have his old teammate, Ten-Ten, bear him a child.

He had already talked it over with the brunette, and everything was a go. She didn't have any problems with it, and Lee, her boyfriend, thought that it was splendid for Neji to ask so much of Ten-Ten. He didn't seem to detest the idea, but applauded it greatly. For that, Neji was thankful. Ten-Ten was a strong fighter and would bear a strong, healthy child. In this, Neji would have a heir, and would be able to continue his relationship with Kiba. After all, Tsunade hadn't said he had to actually _be _with the woman who birthed his child. She had just said that he needed a heir and that it was important, so he shouldn't be screwing around with a man who couldn't birth children. Or in a form of those words….

After careful consideration, Neji stood up, making sure to stay quiet as to not disturb Shikamaru, and exited the tent. Upon seeing the fire burnt out, the brunette figured it had been at least a couple hours since everyone had gone to bed, and crept over to the tent farthest from the others on the right side of the clearing. Taking a quick look back with the byakugan active, Neji scanned Naruto's and Sasuke's tent, seeing them both there and seemingly asleep. Sighing a bit of relief, Neji pulled the tent's fabric door back, surprised to see the dog-lover up and checking the inventory of his backpack.

"What are you doing up?" Kiba asked, scribbling something on a pad of paper and setting an unknown item back into his backpack.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I see my answer is in front of me," Neji answered, coming into the tent and shutting the flap behind him. "Shouldn't you be resting? Suigetsu must have tired you greatly."

"Shouldn't you?" Kiba echoed, closing his backpack and setting it aside. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't I off-limits?" the brunette joked, laughing slightly.

"No, you're not actually," Neji said surely, resting his hand on the younger's thigh. "I've come up with a scenario where you and I can be together and I can have a heir."

Kiba scoffed, brushing the other chunin's hand away. "Don't even start. Who ever said I _wanted _to be with you, anyway?" the dog-lover asked in a snarky tone.

"You never had to say," the older brunette smirked, leaning into Kiba, bringing a hand up to the younger's neck, holding it in place from the back.

Neji brought his face mere inches from Kiba's, letting their breath intertwine and form goose-bumps on each others skin. Kiba shuttered and his breathing came out ragged, his face cherry red and beginning to sweat slightly. The older brunette opened his mouth and brushed his lips up against the other's cheek, near his lips. A sort of teasing gesture.

"See," Neji said, making a point. "You're already like this and I've hardly touched you at all." he teased, moving his other hand up Kiba's thigh and around his stomach, then back down again.

"S-shut up," the younger brunette stuttered, trying his best not to moan.

Neji smirked, tipping forward to let his and Kiba's lips finally make contact. Kiba was hesitant at first, and tried to keep still, but with the agile movements of Neji's lips and tongue, he gave into temptation. The brunettes moved against each other, filling the small tent with heat and sweat. Kiba managed to keep his hands still, though they rested on Neji's back, grasping the fabric of his shirt at his shoulder blades. Neji guided the younger back, onto the large mat set out on the hard earth.

The older chunin grinded against Kiba's thigh, creating pleasing friction and emitting titillated moans from the person below him. Neji began unzipping Kiba's jacket, and lifted the netted shirt underneath, loving the way the younger's skin twitched with anticipation at Neji's touch. As Neji caressed and teased the skin, Kiba wove his hands around Neji's middle, coming to stop at the band around his waist. The brunette unclasped the band of the black fabric, pulling it away and discarding it in a hurry. They hadn't done this in two months, mind you.

Kiba arched his back as Neji hooked his fingers inside the elastic band of the younger's pants, absolutely driving the dog-lover insane. Smirking, the brunette pulled Kiba's pants ever slowly lower until they slipped off, throwing them away somewhere in the tent. Neji made to go back to teasing and marking Kiba's skin, but the chunin sat up, wiping his mouth on his still slightly sleeved arm, panting heavily and holding an arm out to stop Neji from proceeding closer.

"W-wait," the dog-lover beseeched, lifting his legs up closer to his chest to hide what was becoming an erect member. "What if the others hear us? It feels weird having sex when there's people all around, sleeping even."

Neji creased his eyebrows and grinned, interlacing his fingers with the hand positioned toward him and laying a hand on Kiba's knee. "Just don't make a lot of noise and we won't have to worry about that. Of course, that might not be so easy for you, because if I can remember--"

Kiba threw himself at Neji all in the name of stopping that thought for the sake of his pride, or what ever was left. Kiba straddled Neji, holding onto the elder's shoulders for support as he kissed him, trying his best to mimic the ways Neji had touched him. The brunette ran his hand down Neji's chest and came to stop at the button holding his shirt together. Kiba glided his hands all along Neji's naked torso, pinching slightly hard nubs every now and again, gaining uncharacteristic sounds from the Hyuuga.

As Kiba moved lower, Neji began to sit up, but was roughly pushed back down. Kiba grinned up at him, "I'll do it this time."

While Neji tried to contain a nose-bleed, Kiba worked on the elder's pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them off, boxers and all. The brunette squeezed Neji's thighs, sliding his hands up and down, teasing the elder. Kiba lowered his head, ghosting his breath over the tip of Neji's already swollen erection. Closing in on the head, Kiba sucked and let go, being rewarded with a muffled moan. Kiba descended on the erection again, taking more in and wrapping his tongue around the length, sending hot sensations all throughout Neji's body.

Once Kiba believed the erection was finely coated in his saliva, he shed his boxers off and declined onto it, moving slowly so that his hole stretched to take in the whole length. He furrowed his eyebrows, pain shooting up his spine, but it was bearable. It was nothing compared to the pleasure he was feeling. After it was all in, all the way down to the hilt, Kiba panted heavily, leaning his arms on Neji's beautifully sculpted chest. Surprisingly, the pain went away fairly quickly and Kiba started moving slowly, sheer torture.

Kiba felt his cavern becoming more wet and increased his speed, bouncing on top of Neji, stifling his moans by a hairs breath and being held in spot by the elder's pale hands on his hips. As Neji felt the heat pool at his lower navel, his hand traveled down Kiba's thigh and up, taking hold of the brunette's erection, momentarily stopping the younger of his ministrations. They pumped each other together, faster and faster until ejaculation came upon them. White fluid spraying over skin and inside of Kiba. The remains cascaded down Neji's now lax member, over the mat and covering thighs.

For now, however, they'd sleep and worry about the rest in the morning.

__________{**TBC…..**}___________

**A/n- **So! What'd you think? Good, huh? Well, its going to get worse lol. I'm not really sure where I'm going to take it from here. I know I'm going to put Tsunade in the next chapter, and Orochimaru having a fit, but other than that, I'm not sure. Well, anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! BTW!!!! I changed my email. Its RogueSoul(at)rocketmail(.)com If you'd like to contact me personally! Thank you again for reading! Review replies will come up later! Promise!

(1). Horin Amiuchi- Chakra Net- My own personal jutsu. I made it up, completely mine! Don't tell me its not real because I know!

(2). Mokuzaki Keimusho- Wood Prison- Another personal jutsu. I had to do something, ne?

NEW POLL! Go check it out if you want to decide my next story!!! Voter's choice!


	17. Turning Point: Darkness

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer-** I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters/plot/etc, I only write what my twisted brain supplies.

**Warning- **There will be Shonen-ai, blood, fighting, and uses of drugs in this chapter, so if you're not in to any of that, please leave. You have been warned.

**A/n- **_IMPORTANT! _How many of you think 'Creatures of the Night' is a vampire story? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but it's not, or well, it wasn't going to be. Originally, they were going to be monster type things, but I think vampires will make it an easier story to write. Please tell me what you think I should do, and what you want the story to be about. That means you have to go vote in the pole, and comment! Thanks!

Anyway, this chapter wasn't that hard to write, it just took me a while because I've been busy with other things, Christmas especially. And now New Year's on the way, and I have another party to organize …. Well, wish me luck, and please enjoy this chapter. Thanks!

**[[//Chapter 17\\]]**

Just before night fall, Orochimaru had Kabuto and a few other henchmen go out and search for their missing team. The snake lord had already suspected that Sasuke and Naruto had escaped, but he wasn't expecting Juugo and Suigetsu to perish or get caught so easily. Of course, when Kabuto found the two remaining members of Hawk, they were in a massive crater he assumed was created from a rasengan, effectively knocking both prisoners unconscious.

It took until the middle of the night to carry them back, using two people for Juugo and only one for Suigetsu. Their injuries weren't life threatening, or as far as Kabuto could see, but they were deep and plenty. Juugo's injuries seemed to be worse than Suigetsu's and the medic-nin only affirmed that after a careful analysis. The mist ninja woke just before dawn and was summoned by Orochimaru for a full-length status report.

The white haired ninja explained to the best of his ability what had happened in the field, but since he was not fighting near Sasuke, he wasn't clear on details, or so Orochimaru thought. He was keeping some things out, of course. He promised he wouldn't betray Sasuke, and he'd keep that promise until he died. After, Orochimaru told Suigetsu what he and Juugo would be doing once the man awoke, and then sent the missing-nin on his way, back to the medic ward since his wounds weren't completely healed yet.

Basically, when Juugo was in better health, the two would go out and search the whole continent to find the betrayer and the carrier of Orochimaru's next host. Although, Suigetsu had a plan of his own. When he and the brute searched for the duo, he'd suggest splitting up and searching so that they'd better their coverage. Suigetsu knew Sasuke would want to get as physically close to the Leaf village as he could without being spotted, but he doubted they got that far. Naruto had to have been tired from all of the exertion he gave while pretending to battle, and not to mention he's been pregnant for three months.

In other words, Suigetsu wouldn't have any problem tracking them down. The only obstacle he faced was whoever was on guard that night. The rescue team didn't know of his and Sasuke's peace agreement, and would likely treat him as an enemy and try to kill him. Although, it wouldn't take much to defend himself, he just didn't want to have to fight. Tedious.

Meanwhile, back in the Leaf Village, currently a couple hours after dawn, Tsunade paced in her office, eagerly awaiting any word from her the team she sent out. It had already been three days, and yet not a word! She knew it took at least a day and a half without stopping to get to the stronghold, or where they assumed it would be, but that meant they could be back by now. That alone made her very optimistic that they had won, or partially, anyway.

That being said, she was ecstatic when Akamaru showed up at her door, holding a note in his mouth. Luckily, the dog hadn't drooled all over it, so it was still legible. The blonde hokage quickly scanned her eyes over the note and let out a breathy sigh. They had managed to capture, or rescue both Sasuke and Naruto. The babies were fine, and Sasuke seemed harmless, for now, at least. By the hand writing, Tsunade could tell it had been Neji to write out the letter, which explained the two simple sentences at the bottom that read;

"Excuse me, but I am going against your orders. You cannot tear us apart, I have a plan."

Tsunade clicked her tongue and sat down rather heavily in her chair, rereading the note, just incase she missed something the first time. Nothing else seemed to be an issue, so she pet the huge dog on the head and sent him something to eat while also giving him a vitamin enriched treat for his muscles and teeth. While Akamaru ate and slept, Tsunade wrote a letter back, instructing the team on what to do next. Problem was, she wasn't sure what to do. She knew she had to some how convince Sasuke to allow Naruto into the village and stay himself, but she wasn't sure how she was going to do that. Not yet, anyway.

**[[SxN-SxN]]**

In the Valley of the End, in their camp site just a couple hours after dawn, the remaining three members of the rescue team and the two captives, per se, slept peacefully in their tents. That, of course, had to be disturbed. Naruto's bladder was being pushed on, damn it. However, when the blonde tried to get up, the arm around him tightened and pulled him even closer to the body behind him, the hand on his stomach rubbing soothing circles on the protruding bulge.

Irritated and absolutely _needing _to relieve himself, Naruto wiggled out of the hold only to be grabbed by the wrist, halting his movements. With his lips pulled back, he turned his head to look at the still seemingly slumbering Sasuke. The blonde lifted and eyebrow and tried to pull his arm away, but the grip tightened, though not enough for it to hurt or bruise the shinobi.

"Where are you going?" the raven demanded, his eyes still closed and his expression still peaceful.

Naruto half-lidded his eyes, giving Sasuke a 'you really just asked me that' look, even though said raven couldn't see it. "I have to use the restroom," the blonde said earnestly, biting his lip and wiggling his legs to try and alleviate some of the pressure.

Sasuke opened his eyes then, his eyebrows habitually inclining. "You're not going alone," the rogue told him, sitting up while still holding onto the blonde's wrist.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh please. I'll be fine," he said, brushing Sasuke off.

Without saying anything, the raven stood up and offered his hands to the blonde at which Naruto promptly glared. Nevertheless, he lifted his hands into Sasuke's slightly larger ones and was hoisted up. The two exited the tent, surprised to see Shikamaru already up and tending to the fire. The three made eye contact, but no words were shared.

Once his bladder was eased, the two made their way back to the camp site knowing perfectly well they could have just escaped, but also knew Naruto was in no condition to run any longer. Their walk was a long one, since Naruto hadn't wanted anyone to hear him taking a leak, which amused the raven highly. They held hands at times, jumping over logs and such. It was calm, and not an enemy in site. It made the duo wonder what Kiba, Shikamaru and Jiraiya did to Juugo and Suigetsu. On a side thought, Sasuke wondered how Suigetsu was, and if he'd be joining them anytime soon, and if so, he needed to prepare the others so they didn't mistakenly kill him.

A half hour later or better, they arrived back at camp, surprising everyone. Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sakura had returned from guard duty and assumed the two had ran off. Naruto blinked at them a couple times when the three just stared at them wide-eyed. Sasuke's expression was deadpan, of course. Sakura rushed to Naruto and wanted to embrace him fully, but Sasuke stopped her just before she could collide into the blonde and knock him over. A slip of the mind could do so much damage, and once she had remembered, she wasn't as mad at Sasuke and slowly hugged the blonde, telling him to never run off again without telling someone where he was going first.

Once everything was settled, the two joined the rest of them and ate breakfast, it being at least eight o'clock or better. Shorter days in winter. After everyone ate, Sakura took notice of the lack of Neji and Kiba, and wondered if they were still sleeping. Not saying anything, she stood, grabbing the attention of many, including the one she had been sitting on, Kakashi, and made her way over to the tents at a normal pace.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you," Shikamaru called out from behind her, stopping the rosette in her tracks.

She turned around and eyed the brunette as if he had some thing odd about his face. "And why not? I wouldn't want their food to go bad."

The chunnin shook his head. "When I woke up this morning, Neji wasn't in the tent. I shared his tent with him for … reasonable circumstances, but he wasn't there. I assume he's in Kiba's tent, and personally, I wouldn't go in there. Forewarning."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly and she swiftly made her way back to her seat, her face a tint of pink. Nothing else was said for another hour or so until the two on topic came out of the tent fully clothed and looking perfectly normal. Sasuke smirked, knowing it would get on the Hyuuga's nerves, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and smiled awkwardly. Kakashi's face was passive, Jiraiya had the look of mischief written all over his face, Shikamaru avoided eye contact as did Sakura, her blush turning darker.

The silence was almost drowning as the two approached the cult of people which quickly dismissed themselves all except Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto. Have you ever woke up one morning and learned two people were staying in the same room, and knew they were into each other so you figured they were getting it on? Kind of awkward, ne?

Kiba wasted no time and took some food for breakfast as Shikamaru gave Neji a look and then closed his eyes. "You, Kiba and I have guard duty this morning, Neji. So get ready, and be prepared," he said in a bored fashion, yawning shortly after finishing his sentence/

Neji nodded, though he didn't reply. He sat down next to Kiba and ate his breakfast, making sure to ignore the mocking stare of the Uchiha across from him. Within an hour, the three were ready to take post, and headed out, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone by the fire in the center of the little camp site. The former leaned against Sasuke, his head on the raven's shoulder and closed his eyes, relaxing in the quiet. Sasuke in turned wrapped and arm around Naruto's shoulder, pulling him close. The little show of affection made Naruto give a small smile allowing his teeth to show slightly.

It wasn't long before the blonde had fallen asleep, his position changing from a leaning to an all out laying on top of. Naruto's head was in Sasuke's lap and his arm was hanging over his stomach as it had more often than not recently. Kyuubi's instincts were kicking in and Sasuke worried in the future if Naruto might be taken over by the fox completely while he gave birth. Maybe he wouldn't allow anyone to touch him because he feared for his young. Those thoughts kept Sasuke on edge, and made sure Naruto wasn't acting anymore differently than he already was.

From a little ways back, Kakashi and Sakura scrutinized the scene. Sakura smiled and leaned into Kakashi who in turn placed his hand on her bicep, pulling her closer. "I think it's nice," the rosette admitted, looking up at her lover.

Kakashi nodded his head as he watched Sasuke lift his hand and pet Naruto's blonde mane. The gesture was soft, but it made Naruto curl closer to the raven. Their relationship was truly interesting, to say the least. The blonde shinobi found comfort in the one that had almost killed him many times, and not just by physical strain. There were times Naruto had gotten sick with worry, and it just about killed him. That was why Tsunade hadn't wanted him to go on that mission in the first place. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to be less hostile and more of his old self. Naruto brought that out of him.

The jonin smirked and squeezed Sakura's shoulder, wrapping his other hand around her to embrace her. Sakura looked up at Kakashi, wondering where the spur-of-the-moment tenderness came from, but smiled nonetheless and hugged him back, nestling her head into the jonin's collarbone. It was only when the three aware out in the clearing felt a chakra signature that they relinquished their sappy moment to be on guard, but as Sasuke figured out the chakra before any of the others, he sat back down and relaxed, coaxing Naruto back into his sleep by a brush of his hand.

Kakashi looked befuddled at the raven, wondering how he could have sensed the chakra before any of them. His thoughts were cut short as Akamaru came running through the clearing straight to Kakashi. In his mouth was a letter, the seal belonging to the Hokage. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, or what was left of them and took the letter. Kakashi looked to Sakura, their eyes sharing a thought as the jonin began to open the letter, knowing whatever was in it would decide Sasuke's and Naruto's fate.

Kakashi read the letter silently, noticing a steady gaze upon him. Sakura, at his side read over his shoulder, so-to-speak. They breathed a sigh of relief when nothing bad came crashing from the letter. Tsunade informed them she wanted weekly inspections of the babies' progress, and wasn't sure how she was going to get the raven to come back to the village without threatening him, and she didn't want to do that for a multitude of reasons.

First, Sasuke could take off with Naruto, and then the search could start all over. Second, Sasuke could give in and come back to the village, but when his probation was up, he could leave again with or without Naruto. If he left without Naruto, the blonde would surely follow, even with four children to tend to. Everything they had done until then would have been for nothing if Sasuke left again, and that was something Tsunade did not want to risk. With that being said, she told whoever read the note that she was unsure of what to do next, so their only option was to look out for the duo and keep a close eye on them. Don't let them make plans, or escape. Keep them safe from any and all attacks Orochimaru made against them, because she knew he wasn't finished yet. He wouldn't stop until those children were his again.

A little while later, after the sun had gone down, the three returned, one of which got tackled by his loving dog. Kiba returned the affection happily, rolling and playing with the giant mutt. Everything was fine again. Nothing was going wrong, but the rescue team knew Orochimaru would be making a counter attack soon. It was just a matter of time. Who knew when he would come back. The only thing they could do for now was relax and try to get a decent amount of sleep.

**[[SxN-SxN]]**

About two weeks later, the team packed up, and keeping a careful eye on the mates, headed out towards a new destination in the Nara forest. Luckily, Shikamaru knew of a safe house in the enormous land of trees, and told the group that there were many traps laid out, but he knew the way. It was a several day trip, but it lasted a week since Naruto had to stop more often than regular because of his little issue.

The house was alright, nothing special. It was big enough to fit at least three family's of four, so they were set. The outside was plain, dark wood, and the door was nothing but wood. Shikamaru told them not to be deceived by the looks, however, because the house was built with chakra, and could not be easily smashed or entered. The inside was cozy and there were at least nine rooms, and five bathrooms. An extended kitchen led to a nicely arranged dining room, and the living room had many couches that were each different in comfort level.

Naruto and Sakura took up the steps to the second floor like little kids to pick out their rooms. Shikamaru already had a sign on his door since he often visited the house with his family. The rest weren't so energetic. Up stairs, Sakura picked a room that had a connecting bathroom, probably the master bedroom. It was a grand room, but not too big. The ceilings were high and there was a nice display of the forest from a large window. Naruto, on the other hand, picked a room far off from the other five that were on the second level. It was big, and had a large closet. The bed had a canopy attached to it. It was black, white and gray, but the colors in the room made it pop out. There was a dresser and a table next to the bed with a lamp on it. There were two windows on one side of the room that were shut and locked with long curtains around them. Upon further inspection, Naruto found a door inside the closet that led to steps. They took him down to the ground level inside another bedroom. He assumed it had once been used as an attic since he had ascended a few stairs on the way to his room.

The rest of the group sat in the living room, not really believing they had to keep a close eye out any longer. Nothing had happened for almost month, after all, and with all of the traps set up, they were in safe hands. Sakura had continued to tell Tsunade of Naruto's progress. And because Sasuke wished to know why Sakura had decided to check on the blonde every week, the raven now knew about Tsunade's request. He wasn't so much bothered by it, but the fact did put him on edge a bit.

Sasuke had told the group about Suigetsu a few days before, but the rescue team didn't take too greatly to the idea. They weren't sure if Suigetsu was actually on their side or not. Sasuke was certain that he was, and didn't loose hope. The information made Kakashi and Jiraiya a bit more aware, but other than that, nothing really changed. The group began to get restless in the house, and had often made a trip through the forest just for fun and exercise. They had to do something to keep their mind off of worry, ne?

It was a week after they had moved in that Sasuke sensed Suigetsu's chakra coming closer to their location. He told the people that he was currently with, which had been Neji, Kakashi and Jiraiya. They didn't flip out, but stayed calm. Sasuke went to investigate and after a half hour, the rogue returned with Suigetsu in tow. The mist ninja let out a whistle to their accommodations, and as if he owned the place, made himself comfortable in one of the many chairs the living room offered, making sure to stay away from the Leaf ninja located in the room.

"Nice place you have here, Nara," Suigetsu said as Shikamaru entered the room with a glass of water in hand.

Besides the clenching of his fist and a nod of the head, Shikamaru did nothing, nor did he say anything. He sat down next to Neji on the couch, relaxing in the comfort of the fabric. A silence fell over the group which was tense and annoyed. Sasuke leaned his head on his fist and crossed his legs, closing his eyes. Kakashi read his book and made small talk with Jiraiya when the sannin brought something up about his work. Neji had his arms crossed and glared at the wall close to Suigetsu. Still not trusting of the mist ninja.

Sakura came half-way down the steps then and called out, "Sasuke! Naruto has something very important to show you!" she said happily, smiling softly. "The rest of you can come up too!" the rosette enlightened delightfully, her vision of Suigetsu cut off by the ceiling.

Sasuke got up as soon as she spoke his name, and the others followed after hearing her last words. Suigetsu followed leisurely after he seen everyone else disappeared above the steps. Naruto was laying on the bed he had chosen for Sasuke and himself, his hand rubbing circles on his stomach as his eyes gleaming a bit with pride. Kiba was at his side, kneeling on the floor next to Sasuke's side of the bed, his hand holding his head up as if he were bored.

Sakura stepped out of the raven's way, smiling happily at him. He paid her no mind, but she didn't care. She took a hold of Kakashi as he entered the threshold and pulled him back so she could lean against him while the rest went to inspect the blonde. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, taking Naruto's hand in his and kissed it softly. Naruto looked up at the raven and smiled full-heartedly, pulling Sasuke's hand down to lay flat on top of his stomach.

A second later, Sasuke felt movement, his eyes widening slightly. "When…?" he asked, looking Naruto in the eyes.

"About four hours ago, I think. Kyuubi said they were moving before that, but I hadn't noticed until I tried taking a nap today," the blonde admitted, his eyes half lidded as Sasuke rubbed circles on his stomach, feeling their children kick and move inside of the shinobi. "Three boys and one girl."

Sasuke's mouth parted slightly, the information trying to grasp in his mind. The ninja's behind him either raised their eyebrows or gasped. Sakura hadn't even been told that much, just that they had started moving. Naruto had wanted to tell Sasuke first. He thought it was something special. Sasuke gave a small smile, his eyes bright. He leaned down and gave Naruto a kiss, his hand placed by the blonde's head to hold him up. Kiba looked away, his face bright pink.

Sakura laughed and Kakashi squeezed her shoulder. "Looks like you guys need to come up with names now," the jonin said, smirking behind his mask, his hand on his hip.

Neji crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to the door and Shikamaru pocketed his hands. Jiraiya was currently taking notes while Kiba got up and made his way over to Neji who placed a delicate touch to the small of the dog-lover's back. Suigetsu, on the other hand, had heard the words from the doorway and made his way inside, taking place beside Sasuke. Naruto smiled up at the man and beckoned him lower. Suigetsu knelt down next to the bed and placed his hands on top of the sheets. The blonde took one of his hands, not flinching in the least, and placed it upon his stomach for the mist-ninja to feel. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by any of the occupants of the room. They concluded that it must have meant Naruto completely trusted Suigetsu with his life. Sasuke was not lying when he said Suigetsu was on his side. Juugo, on the other hand, was not and needed to be stopped.

"Nice to have you back," Naruto said, smiling earnestly at the white haired ninja.

Suigetsu nodded his appreciation. "Thank you, it's always nice to be back in your presence, Naruto-sama," he bowed his head slightly.

Naruto giggled, and motioned for Kakashi and Sakura to come over. Suigetsu promptly moved away, getting up so there'd be room for the two to come and see. Sakura had already had a feel when she was giving him his weekly check up. The gray haired jonin smiled under his mask and ruffled Naruto's hair after feeling the babies move. "They're going to be as rascally as you were, Naruto. I can already see it," he laughed, shortly joined by Sakura who was still at his side.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows but smiled softly, patting Naruto's thigh reassuringly. One by one they all got a feel of the quadruplets before going about their business. Sakura told Kakashi that she was going to stay with Naruto as he rested while Sasuke and Suigetsu went into a different room to talk. The rest of the group made their way back into the living room and kitchen to fix dinner.

"So what's going on?" Sasuke asked as Suigetsu shut the door to what looked to be a study.

"Orochimaru sent Juugo and I out after you about six days go. That rasengan is a dirty jutsu," the mist ninja mocked, shaking his head. "Juugo was torn up pretty bad, but he got over it quickly because of his curse mark. Karin's been put in a wheelchair and has been mobile for about three weeks. Orochimaru uses her as a guard."

Sasuke nodded, taking in all of the information. "What happened to Juugo? How come you were not with him?" the raven asked, suddenly suspicious.

"He decided that it would be easier if we split up to search for you guys," Suigetsu said, shrugging. With the look Sasuke was giving him, though, he straightened his pose. "Don't look at me like that. He wasn't following me, and I hid my chakra so there's no trail leading here. I'm not that stupid," the white haired ninja said, rolling his eyes.

"Is there anything else?" the raven added, heading toward the door.

"Orochimaru plans to take Naruto to a stronghold on the outskirts of Oto if or once he gets his grubby mitts on your boyfriend," Suigetsu enlightened, his body still but his head which turned to eye Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke halted his movements as Suigetsu relayed the information. The raven spun around slowly, his eyes taking in the white haired ninja's stance. "What else?" he asked with a tightened jaw.

"He didn't go into detail, but he plans to have only three of the babies for his use. He plans to use one as a body, and the other two as weapons," the mist ninja explained, turning to face the Uchiha. "He's probably going to get rid of the both of you once he doesn't need you any more. Besides that, he hasn't said anything."

Sasuke closed his eyes, taking in large amounts of oxygen and holding them for a number of seconds before letting the air out. "Thank you, Suigetsu," he said shortly, then quietly exited the room, leaving the mist ninja to himself.

The Uchiha walked down the hall to his and Naruto's room, feeling the pull of his chakra decrease immensely. Letting out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Sasuke opened the door to the room and shut it just as quietly behind him. Sakura was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, a magazine in hand. She looked up as Sasuke shut the door, her face not giving anything away. Sasuke gave her the faintest of looks, and automatically she knew the raven wanted to be alone with his blonde.

Silently, the rosette rose and exited the room, glancing at Sasuke for one split second before the she shut the door. Sasuke, mentally thanking the girl, made his way over to the bed where his mate lay. The raven sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over Naruto, ghosting his lips over the blonde's. His arms were on either side of Naruto, and the shinobi's stomach just grazed Sasuke's side where he felt movement along his ribs.

With a faint smile gracing his lips, Sasuke lifted himself up slightly and pressed his hand to the enlarged belly of his lover tenderly. The attention brought about the snoozing blonde, who rubbed his eye, taking in the sight of Sasuke giving affection toward their unborn children. Sasuke laid his head down on Naruto's stomach, hearing four beating hearts rhythm. Naruto smiled lopsidedly and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, petting him softly.

The raven wanted to tell Naruto about what Orochimaru was planning, but he knew it was a bad idea. Naruto was in his hormonal states, and would take to the news badly. The last thing Sasuke wanted was to be the cause of his children's death. The pain was evident on his features as he creased his eyebrows and his lips formed a scowl, yet he continued to rub soothing circles along Naruto's stomach. The later, on the other hand began to worry about his mate and what was plaguing his mind. What had made his mood change so drastically?

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out, breaking the string of thoughts that replayed in the Uchiha's head. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke flicked his charcoal orbs up to stare into azure eyes filled with mixed emotions. His face was relaxed more, but his eyes remained the same; pained. "I'm fine, Naruto," he answered, not letting any of his worry or anxiety slip past his trained façade.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, knowing something was up. "Maybe _you're _fine, but there _is _definitely something wrong," the blonde said, giving the raven a glare to try and work the answer out of him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on the sounds that were just under the side of his head. Four little hearts beating to the rhythm of their mother. Each just a second after the last. His eyebrows creased again as he thought of what Orochimaru wanted to accomplish. "I won't let him take you. Nothing can keep you from me," the raven said, grasping Naruto's sides tightly and bringing him up into a bone crushing hug.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, not sure what to make of Sasuke's little outburst, but he knew there was more to it. With a bit of difficulty, the blonde returned the hug before wiggling himself out and getting up, taking Sasuke's hand and led him to the door. He stopped and gave the raven a quick peck on the lips, "C'mon. We should get some air. Being cooped up all the time can make a person go crazy, you know," Naruto smiled, leading Sasuke through the hallways and down the steps until they were outside, taking in the fresh scent of the forest.

**[[SxN-SxN]]**

Not too far away in the Nara forest, Juugo hid in the brush of the trees and foliage, disguising himself so the inhabitance of the house just yards away wouldn't take notice to his presence. It had taken him a while, but Juugo had managed to keep his person unknown to the one who was leading him straight here. Suigetsu was such a sap. He hadn't even suspected the rogue had been following him with a jutsu the man had placed upon him. He was careless, and now Juugo had what he needed. All he needed to do was wait for the perfect moment to capture the target. Of course, he would have to bring Sasuke along, or have the raven follow along after him. Suigetsu was a definite. He betrayed Orochimaru, and needed to be punished.

About three seconds after Juugo's train of thought ended, Sasuke and Naruto emerged from the building and stopped on the porch, taking in the air. With a smile, the blonde lead Sasuke down and into the forest, a dirt road more apparent as more people began walking the trail. A little bit away, Juugo waited or his perfect opportunity to capture said blonde. The duo stopped at a flower patch just beyond the dense forest cover. Naruto exclaimed to Sasuke that he wanted to pick some nice smelling flowers for Sakura since she had been taking great care of their kids. Sasuke in turned said that he'd take one to Suigetsu as a kind of quirk for all the help he's been.

Juugo smirked as Naruto bent down to sniff one of the flowers after he'd trailed away from his guardian. Within an instant, the blonde passed out from taking in a powder made to knock out anyone who inhales it. Juugo picked up his prize with delicate hands, not wanting to harm Orochimaru's bounty. Sasuke had immediately noticed the blonde's disappearance and swiftly took off after his chakra trail. Juugo sensed the raven behind him and picked up speed but let a part of his chakra slip out whether to irritate the raven or to just inform him he lost.

Sasuke snarled and used his acquired speed to catch up to Juugo, but not wanting to hurt his blonde, he tried to think of a way to Naruto back without hurting him. He came up with a rapid idea and sped himself up, taking to a branch and swung himself, but with a slight miscalculation, Juugo was able to grab a hold of his leg and swing the raven around his body, hitting Sasuke's head against a tee trunk, cracking the wood in many places, the raven's head bleeding profusely. He was out cold.

Back at the house, Suigetsu and Kakashi watched out the window as soon as Naruto and Sasuke left the house. They witnessed the bushes moving more than it should, since there was little wind, and began to worry. That's when they seen Sasuke's person disappear into the opaque forest. Kakashi alerted Jiraiya, and since Kiba was in the room as well with his dog accompanying him, they joined the three in searching for the duo.

Kiba and Akamaru were hot on the trail, but only picked up Sasuke and Naruto's scents. Their thoughts all went to the worst; the two had ran away, but when they came to a tree that seemed to shatter at the base did they conclude Juugo had been there. Akamaru sensed the man's chakra first, then smelt blood and whimpered. Kiba's eye widened as he heard what the dog had been whining about, then spotted the mess. Akamaru inched closer to the red life-liquid, Kiba at his side. The canine smelt the blood and snorted, barking up at Kiba.

"It's Sasuke's," the brunette announced to the other three, hearing breaths being caught. "My guess is, he tried to attack Juugo somehow, probably by kicking him, and Juugo was able to swing Sasuke into the tree."

Suigetsu tightened his fists, his eyes screwed shut with fury. He yelled out, and took off towards the direction of Oto. Kakashi shouted after him, "Suigetsu! Don't do anything drastic! You'll get yourself killed!" but it was in vain, the mist ninja was already gone.

Akamaru's ears perked up, grabbing Kiba's attention. "What is it, boy?" he asked, patting the dog's head.

Akamaru gave out a grumble, shaking his head. "Akamaru says Suigetsu yelled something while he was out of range, but he's not sure what he said. Oto, and something else," Kiba said, his eyes still fixed on his dogs as the canine tried to decipher what he heard. The dog gave another moan and Kiba's face brightened. "The Takumi no Sato, near Oto, is what he said. Akamaru's sure of it!"

"Alright. We'll get a letter out to Hokage ASAP," Jiraiya said, his head hanging low.

Kakashi turned toward him and squeezed his shoulder to give reassurance. "They're resilient. They'll pull through."

Jiraiya snorted to that. "Right. With a would Sasuke must have, I highly doubt it. If he dies, Naruto dies too," the white haired sannin said, looking Kakashi straight in the eye.

"C'mon, no sense wasting time worrying!" Kiba called to the two, already heading back to the house.

**[[SxN-SxN]]**

After almost day of traveling with both Naruto and Sasuke, Juugo met up with Kabuto who had a medical kit and restraints. Sasuke was still out, having lost a hefty amount of blood, and Naruto inhaled enough anesthetic to last him another three days at the most. Kabuto had made sure the drug would not be harmful to the babies. Luckily, the drug passed inspection and they were able to use it. Well, they were going to use it regardless, but it was better that it wasn't harmful since Orochimaru wouldn't appreciate the would-be malformations of the children if it indeed had been.

Kabuto dressed Sasuke's wound not at all gently, either. They would need Sasuke to be alive for Naruto to stay alive as well, as repulsed as Orochimaru had been about the whole ordeal. The raven's pulse was faint, but he was hanging onto life, sanguinely. While the medic-nin was tending to Sasuke's wound, Juugo was tying up the blonde with gentle hands. He made sure there were no weapons about the shinobi, then left him, knowing he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. The rogue then walked over to Kabuto who had finished tending to and dressing Sasuke's head wound.

They exchanged a look, but said nothing as Juugo bent to tie up Sasuke, making sure to put a chakra disruptor on his bare stomach, bring about a hiss of pain from the raven, his muscles tensing drastically before his whole body went limp. Smirking, Juugo picked his once superior and hauled him over his shoulder, Sasuke's head bobbing dangerously. Kabuto rolled his eyes and picked Naruto up, cradling the blonde bridal style.

It took them about two days from their current location to get to the hideout Orochimaru set up just for the occasion. Upon arrival, Orochimaru was exultant, oddly enough. They placed Sasuke in a cell, his hands and feet chained to the ceiling and floor. Naruto, on the other hand, was put in a cell just down the hallway, about seventy feet away from Sasuke so they were their farthest away without hurting the children. He was then chained to the wall, but unlike Sasuke, Naruto had a bit of leash so he could move about his cell. His was also a lot cleaner than Sasuke's was, and there was a bed in it too.

Juugo was greatly rewarded, but was also criticized for not bringing Suigetsu along as well. However, they were surprised when Suigetsu made an appearance and feigned loyalty. Orochimaru was not fooled and ordered Kabuto to inject Suigetsu with a drug that would make him unable to liquefy. It worked, and they were able to put him in a cell of his own, away from both Sasuke and Naruto. The three only relaxed when Karin told them no one else was in the vicinity except for the regular people above ground. The redhead was put on guard duty in Sasuke's room while Juugo occasionally took place in Suigetsu's cell room.

With everything in its place, Orochimaru felt his scheme was coming closer and closer to its finalization. Of course, with things the way they were, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the Konoha group found their location. But Orochimaru believed it would take them a long time before that would happen, even if Suigetsu told them where its supposed location was. The direction was not exact, and even if they did find the location, the civilization above would through the ninja's off, giving the sound enough time to harvest the babies and escape. By then, Naruto and Sasuke would already be dead with Suigetsu close behind.

**[[SxN-SxN]]**

Three days earlier, Tsunade received a letter from the rescue team earlier than normal. Of course, this set her off and automatically she knew something had gone wrong. Whether it was the babies, or the pair running away, she wasn't sure, but she had never expected the actual problem until she read the letter written by Kakashi.

At first, she was worried, but then she got angry, livid even. The blonde Hokage threw everything from her desk then proceeded to breaking one of her many windows. At all the noise and commotion, Shizune quickly entered the room to a heavy breathing Tsunade, and a trashed room. The short haired woman rushed to her commander's side, checking her for injuries. Besides a cut up fist, she had no other injuries.

After wrapping the Hokage's hand, Shizune picked up pieces of glass and paper, cleaning the room the best she could. Before long, Shizune spotted a letter addressed to the Hokage, the writing scribbled hastily. She knew the signature to be Kakashi's, and then the pieces of the puzzles connected. Something had gone wrong with the mission.

The black haired kunoichi read over the letter and gasped, "Oh, Tsunade! What are we going to do?!" Shizune asked, frightened.

The blonde shook her head. "I'm not all that sure. They know where the location is, just not exactly. It will take time to pinpoint their exact location, time we don't have," she mumbled as she lowered her head into her awaiting hands.

"We have to get Naruto back before the babies--!"

"Do you think I don't know that?!" Tsunade interrupted as she stood and slammed her hands atop her desk, it cracking slightly under the pressure, making her wounded hand bleed again. She took a couple breaths and sat back down, relaxing herself. "I'm sorry, Shizune. I didn't mean to yell. It's just, everything has been happening all at once, and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to handle it."

Shizune nodded. "I understand, Tsunade. But you're Hokage. It's your duty to get out of complicated situations such as this one. You'll think of something, I know it," the black haired woman smiled, bowing her respects before leaving Tsunade to ponder about her words.

Whatever she needed to do, Tsunade needed to think about it quick and inform the rescue team of their assignment. And think fast she did. Within the next couple seconds, Tsunade came up with a plan, and wrote the new mission to the rescue team, hoping they received it in time.

After sending the letter, Tsunade smiled and laughed to herself, thinking about how this mission had started from just a simple seek and capture mission. And then it drastically turned upside down when Naruto was captured. Thinking back, Tsunade berated herself for letting Naruto escape that day. It would have saved him the pain and worry she knew he must have been going through. It would only get much worse, since the elders were not happy with the news of his impregnation. Tsunade didn't even know, if they would be able to keep the children, once they returned to the village.

Sasuke and Naruto were such prodigies, that their children may be looked upon as too powerful, and therefore harmful. The elders did not like the idea of them conceiving together, especially since Naruto was a boy. A pregnant boy, at that. The two had told Tsunade what they believed should be done, and what was possibly going to happen. The blonde had not told the mates that, for certain reasons. Of course, Tsunade believed Naruto and Sasuke had a right to their children because they were just that; theirs, but in legal standings, it was not right for two men to conceive together.

Something would have to be done, and Tsunade hoped it was in Sasuke and Naruto's favor.

**[[**//**TBC…..**\\**]]**

**A/n-** Well, that completes another chapter, and I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to a close. Maybe three more chapters or so. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me your comments. I'd love to hear about what I'm doing that's good, and what I'm doing that's not so good =P. And as a side note, I'm not going to be replying to reviews in my stories. I didn't mind much before, but then I started to get about thirty reviews for a chapter, and it became a little hectic, so I'm going to respond the normal way. Thank you for reading, and please go vote in my pole if you want to choose my next story! Thanks!


	18. The Blessedly Cursed Moment

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters/plot/etc.

**Warning- **Shonen-ai, blood, violence, Character Death, mpreg birth, and cursing. _You have been warned_.

**A/n- **Okay, so, second to last chapter, and I have to say, I had fun writing it. Also, to answer a few people's question, Suigetsu IS on Sasuke's side. Thanks for reading, and enjoy this, and the last two chapters a head. Oh, and if you haven't, please go VOTE in my poll. It will be ending very soon! Thank you again! Please tell me what you think, but don't hurt the writer, or I may not be able to type! Lol : )

**[[Ch 18]]**

It wasn't long after Orochimaru got his hands on Naruto and Sasuke did the later wake up. He was groggy, and could barely think straight, but he could still understand the situation. His blonde was in danger, and Sasuke had to escape, but when he tried to use his chakra, a sharp pain blasted through his gut and through his limbs. Without his chakra, Sasuke wasn't sure he'd be able to escape, knowing Orochimaru would have had him disarmed and have his movements limited.

When the fog started clearing from the raven's head, he picked up another chakra in the room with him, and quickly named the source. Karin was sitting against a wall, Sasuke's sword leaning against the wall next to her. He wasn't sure how, but Sasuke knew he had to get out and rescue Naruto. His kids were at stake, and he'd be damned if Orochimaru received the chance to take what was his.

The raven knew what would have to be done as soon as the two of them escaped. Naruto wouldn't be in any condition to birth on his own, and in the back of his mind, Sasuke was reminding himself that Naruto had told him he couldn't birth naturally anyway, it'd be harmful toward the kids. There wasn't a doctor Sasuke trusted to keep this secret, so he had no other choice. Besides, Tsunade was like a obaachan to Naruto. If anyone was to be given this colossal job, it would have to be the Hokage. Sasuke trusted her, slightly. Just enough that she would be the one to call. Although that would mean Sasuke would have to surrender to the village, it would also insure Naruto, and the babies' safety. Sasuke would give anything for that.

Movement in his peripheral view silenced Sasuke's inner thoughts. Karin had become aware of his awakening, or had known for a while and was just thinking about what to say. Sasuke didn't care either way. Though Karin was a formidable opponent, she wasn't much without her legs. If Sasuke managed to get out of his prison, it wouldn't be that hard to take the red head out. How she even managed to survive the impact of that hit, Sasuke wasn't sure. Kiba had slammed her into that mountain side at an inhuman speed. Even with his sharingan activated, Sasuke couldn't manage to copy the jutsu. But then again, that may have had to do with the fact that Naruto had turned into a mute after seeing his friends again after so long.

"Sasuke-kun?" he heard her call out, the metal of her tires hitting the bars of his cell. "How are you feeling?"

The raven didn't answer, nor did he want to. He was in pain, his lover was missing, and he was fucking locked in a cell that smelt of rotting flesh. His thoughts took him back to what Suigetsu had said, and figured their location must be that stronghold the mist ninja described. If that was the case, and the Uchiha was one hundred percent sure it was, then the Leaf ninja probably wouldn't make it in time. Sure, Suigetsu may have told them the location, or where it was supposed to be, but that didn't mean they'd find it. This hideout must have been in a desolate location, or maybe it was within a mass village, but either way, if they didn't have an efficient way to track a person, they may not ever find the two.

There was another click of metal on metal, but of a different material, a material Sasuke was sure was the sheath of his sword. A smack to his leg proved his thoughts. It was indeed kusanagi's sheath, and it hurt like a bitch. Sasuke made no grunt or sound of pain. He wouldn't give them that. Instead, he lifted his head, faintly feeling his wound stress and ache. Karin's eyes were hurt as much as they were sad. Sasuke smirked and spit at her, taking a slight note that it was more blood than spit. Her eyebrows immediately furrowed and her nosed scrunched up, showing her distaste.

"Kabuto will be in shortly to tend to your wounds," the red head said, putting the sword in her lap and wheeling back to her spot.

Sasuke suddenly had the urge to ask the missing-nin a question, but from experience, he knew she probably wouldn't tell him the answer, or avoid it completely. Still, he had to ask; "Where's Naruto?"

Karin seemed surprised to hear Sasuke speak as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly, but she quickly regained her trained mask. "He's secure," she answered, just as Sasuke predicted.

"Where's Naruto?" he repeated, his voice dropping to a threatening tone.

She didn't bother answering this time, but chose to ignore the Uchiha. This in turn pissed off Sasuke to no end, and to get attention, he figured a bit of pain would be worth it. With a bit of strength he held onto, he lifted himself up, the device on his stomach reacting from trying to use his chakra and made a sharp pain shoot throughout his body, bringing a sweat to his forehead. The chains raddled with the effort to bring himself up, but he could feel them under pressure, and knew they wouldn't last long. Sasuke let out a grunt, the pain slowly becoming unbearable. It was almost over, but before he could manage to get himself loose, Sasuke felt his leg being stabbed with what he would guess would be a syringe.

"Now, now Sasuke. Don't get ahead of yourself," Kabuto said, smirking in front of the raven. "We wouldn't want Naruto to die, would we?" he mocked, setting the empty injection on a roll cart he had brought along.

Sasuke scowled, hearing a threat in the medic-ninja's words. In a flash, he brought his legs up and kicked the unobservant ninja. Kabuto smashed into the bars, his nose connecting with one of them. His head began to bleed, and his nose was broken once again. In a fury, Kabuto wiped around the raven and held a scalpel to the Uchiha's throat.

Sasuke smirked, his eyes mocking. "Go on. Do it. Kill Naruto. Kill our children. Orochimaru's bounty."

Gritting his teeth, Kabuto threw the scalpel back onto the roll cart and began to take off Sasuke's bandages none too gently. The raven could feel his body going lax, and he suspected the injection Kabuto administered earlier was a sedative, or anesthetic. It wasn't enough to knock him out, just to numb him and Sasuke hated the fact that he couldn't do anything now. Of course, if Kabuto came around and looked him in the eyes, Sasuke would immediately change his eyes to sharingan, but he doubted it would work with the device they had placed on his stomach.

A drop of blood resounded in the room, and Sasuke heard Kabuto curse behind him. The medic-nin came around and tilted his head back, putting a piece of tissue paper at his nose. Sasuke could feel a glare on him, but he paid it no mind. Kabuto tended to his wounds, then went back to Sasuke, wrapping the gash up again and healing it little by little with chakra.

"Now be a good boy, and stay," the gray haired ninja said, wiping blood off of his hands onto a towel.

"Kabuto," Karin's voice sounded behind the two, gaining both of the males attention. "Naruto's trying to use chakra."

The gray haired ninja nodded, and packed up his stuff, giving Sasuke a glance. The raven forced a glare from his slightly numb face, silently warning Kabuto not to harm or touch Naruto. Kabuto faltered and backed up some. The medic-ninja collected his things and left, leaving Sasuke in a hole full of questions. He knew Naruto was strong, but just how much of his strength was drained because of the children. That made Sasuke think, and he knew they wouldn't kill him yet, which gave him less than a month to escape. The sooner the better. The wound on his head wouldn't be fully healed, but good enough that he'd be able to travel. Naruto was what was most important at the moment, and Sasuke would do anything to protect him.

**[[SxN-SxN]]**

Down the hall, in Naruto's cell room, the blonde was just coming about, the affects of the anesthetic finally subsiding. He couldn't make heads or tails of his location, and to add to the matter, he was feeling very nauseated and Naruto could guess it was because he hadn't eaten in a long while. His stomach was hurting, but he could still feel his children moving inside him, which eased some of his worry. The blonde could also feel Sasuke's chakra, although faint.

To a great surprise, however, Naruto could actually feel Kyuubi's presence once again after about three months. It made him wonder; just what had she been doing all that time. She couldn't have had much to do, seeing as though she was stuck in him. Nevertheless, Naruto mentally thanked her for showing herself. At least he wasn't alone. Guessing where he was, Naruto didn't really want to be. Who knew what Orochimaru could do to him in his weakened state.

**Stop thinking of such things and figure a way out of here**, Kyuubi snapped, finally giving herself a voice.

_That's not as easy as you make it sound, Kyuubi.., _Naruto answered back, looking around the closed off room. _What do you suggest I do?_

**Getting your hands out of those medieval cuffs would be a great start**, the fox mocked, turning herself around in Naruto's mind, causing a sharp pain in the blonde's head. **Let's go! We don't have much time! You're just about due, you know!**

_I know, I know! Sheesh! I can't exactly get my wrists out of these chains! My body still feels numb! _Naruto sighed, relaxing his muscles that he hadn't notice tense up.

His body felt heavy, and it was still numb, but he could move it a bit. Anything below the blonde's waist, however, was still completely numb. Even though he was still incapacitated, Naruto pulled his arms forward, hearing the chains on the restraints clank with the effort. The metal squeaked and grinded in protest, but it was the blonde's strength that gave out first.

Breathing heavily, Naruto brought his hands together, creating signs for kage bunshin technique. Though, his hands were not moving as fast as they would have been and had only created the serpent sign before Kabuto, in all his glory, opened the door at what appeared to be a leisured pace. In a last attempt at freedom, Naruto wove his hands into the tiger seal but was cut short as Kabuto broke his hands apart. He held a syringe in one hand, making Naruto squirm and try to pull away from the man. Since Naruto was still under the effects of the anesthetic, he wasn't able to get far, and Kabuto was able to stick the needle into the blonde's thigh.

"Now what am I going to do with the two of you? Did you know Sasuke was trying to do the same thing?" the gray haired medic shook his head, a fake smile placed upon his lips. "We haven't treated you badly, have we, Naruto? Besides, where else will you go? Tsunade and I are the only ones who know and accept your condition, and Sasuke doesn't want you to go back to the Leaf Village, does he?"

Naruto turned his head away as Kabuto reached for his cheek, making the medic-nin glare at the blonde. He knew all of this, and it wasn't making Naruto feel any better hearing the words out loud _again_. The blonde knew he had to somehow convince Sasuke to go back to the village, at least until their children were born and healthy. Then again, who knew if Tsunade would let him leave again. If worse came to worse, however, Naruto wouldn't even think twice if he had to sneak out of the village to keep Sasuke safe. How obaachan could even decide to kill Sasuke was beyond Naruto. Just because he went against the village and attacked some people. It's not like he killed people that were innocent. No, that was a lie. At the beginning of the mission, team Hawk had destroyed that village, and had killed many. But, who was to say Sasuke did all that? He wouldn't really … would he?

Kabuto caught hold of Naruto's jaw, bringing his face forward and knocking the blonde out of his thoughts. A flash light was in his hand, and he shown it into the shinobi's eyes, checking for dilation. The light clicked off, and Naruto closed his eyes tight, trying to will away the blinding spots in his vision. Kabuto had no intention of stopping however, and pulled Naruto's shirt up, which the blonde just noticed was a type of hospital gown. A cold metal fell onto his chest, making Naruto cry out from the shock.

It wasn't long before the check-up was over, which Naruto had passed with flying colors. Kabuto said a snarky goodbye before departing, leaving Naruto alone once again. Although, the blonde could just barely hint a flare in Sasuke's chakra, almost as if the raven were asking if he were alright, and it took everything Naruto had to keep himself from breaking down. He wanted to be cradled again, to be held in Sasuke's arms. The raven's body heat keeping him warm at night, and gave him the feeling of being protected. Now, though, he was alone, with no Sasuke to comfort him. It made Naruto all the eager to get out of his cell and escape with the raven. How they were going to manage that, neither of them were sure.

**[[SxN]]**

Three weeks later, in Suigetsu's room, the mist ninja was just coming about, his mind racing a mile a minute even though he had just regained consciousness. No one was in the room with him, but he could sense Juugo coming down the hallway, but didn't falter at his door. The white haired ninja opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings, noticing that he wasn't in a tank, but for reasons he didn't quite understand, he couldn't transform into water, which hindered his escape.

He was up against a wall, his wrists chained, but his feet were free falling which made him ponder his captors' intelligence. Why in the world would they have his feet dangling when he could, but not at the moment, turn into water at will? Of course, that may have been the reason for his leeway. The mist ninja looked up at his bindings, noting that they were not laced with chakra, which would make it just that easier to escape, if he could. Suigetsu needed to, however, because he had made a promise to Sasuke, and he wouldn't let his boss down.

About ten minutes later, Suigetsu was still having trouble thinking of a way out. He figured he could thrust himself up, so that he was above his cuffs, but he could break his wrists by doing that, and it might not even work. His chakra was usable, but Karin would sense him and know something was up. Then again, he may not even need chakra to get out of his binding. The metal was rusted in more places that one, and the stone was falling apart behind him. It would be a lucky break if the hardware shattered, and allowed Suigetsu to bust out. What were the chances, though, ne?

Sighing, and thinking of no other way to escape, Suigetsu bent his knees and places his feet flat against the wall, bringing his body forward, and pulled his wrists toward him, feeling and hearing the sound of metal giving way. He stopped, giving himself time to catch his breath, but it only made him aware of the pain in his wrists, and the blood that was slowly cascading down his arms. Well, he'd have scars, but he'd be free. The mist ninja pulled forward again, and the bindings finally broke loose from the wall, bringing Suigetsu down onto the cold floor, huffing and sweating as if he had just fought a ferocious battle.

He didn't make too much of a noise, so he wasn't worried someone would come in and find him, but waited there, in his room, until Kabuto made an appearance. The medic had a roll cart with him, probably to give Suigetsu his weekly anesthetic and whatever made him unable to turn into water. Hiding behind the door with his chakra hidden, Suigetsu waited until Kabuto had fully entered the room with his cart before shutting the door quietly and after catching Kabuto off guard, tossed him into the wall where he hit his head on a piece of the metal cuff, effectively knocking the medic out, with a slight gash to the head. Suigetsu snorted, picked up one of the numbing shots and, with a bit of effort, willed his body to water and streamed down the hallway to where he sensed, or barely sensed, Sasuke's chakra.

Upon entering, the mist ninja noticed Karin partly reading a newspaper, by the looks of it, and was half-way falling asleep. Suigetsu slipped past her no problem and reanimated his hand to inject the shot into her limp leg, making her pass out within a matter of minutes. Suigetsu solidified himself, and picked up the keys she carried, plus kusanagi. Sasuke wasn't looking, and Suigetsu had his chakra hidden so he hadn't noticed the white haired ninja until the cell's door creaked open. The raven's eyes flashed with hope, and he smirked, compelling Suigetsu forward with a nod of his head.

The mist ninja unlocked both wrist and ankle cuffs, freeing Sasuke from his jail. He then proceeded to hand the Uchiha his sword, of which he gladly accepted. It was at that moment that Suigetsu noticed the device located on Sasuke's midsection. Sasuke followed Suigetsu's eyes down to the machine, and blinked at it, as if he had forgotten about it until just then. And in some ways he had. Naruto had been on his mind nonstop ever since they had been captured. He sighed and ran his hand through his blood matted hair, and shivered. The raven probably looked atrocious, and he wondered just how Naruto looked, and hoped he wasn't as bad.

"Aren't you going to take that thing off?" Suigetsu cut into Sasuke's thoughts, breaking his brood.

"I would if I knew how," said the raven, walking past Suigetsu while also placing his sword back in it's rightful place behind his obi. As soon as he got back to the Leaf Village, Sasuke was going to get a different set of clothes.

"Is there a button or something on it?" the mist ninja continued, trying to eye-ball the device once again by looking over Sasuke's shoulder.

The raven leaned away, not really caring about the contraption. "I have to get to Naruto. He's most important to me right now. Thank you for getting me out."

Suigetsu grinned toothily, "You're welcome, boss! Man! Your boyfriend really has changed you!"

Sasuke's gaze turned into a sarcastic glare, making Suigetsu laugh under his breath. The rogue brushed it off in turn for going to save said boyfriend. Kabuto hadn't shown up to give Sasuke his anesthetic, and the raven hadn't once laid his eyes on Orochimaru. Once he did though, the snake bastard was in for it. While standing there, Sasuke had to wonder what he was going to do without his chakra. He guessed if he were to stab it with kusanagi, it would send off a wave of electricity, but it may just electrify the circuits and let it drop from the raven's stomach.

So with the thought in mind, Sasuke pulled kusanagi out again, and untied a piece of leather from Karin's wheelchair, careful not to wake her. Sasuke then pulled his white haori from his shoulders, letting the device come into clear view. Suigetsu gave him a curious look when the raven brought the sword over to him and, flipping it around, handed it to the mist ninja. Suigetsu pondered Sasuke's actions for a moment before the raven placed the part of the leather between his teeth, then proceeded to settle his arms behind his head which he tilted back, and closed his eyes.

It may have just been a simple act, and the fact that Suigetsu was good with swords was part of it, but it also meant Sasuke completely trusted the mist ninja. Suigetsu could easily kill Sasuke right here, but the Uchiha trusted him, because Suigetsu pledged his allegiance to Sasuke. Besides, the white haired ninja knew that with Sasuke's swift movements, he'd be dead before the raven even blinked if he tried to double cross him.

Brushing all thoughts aside, the mist ninja took aim, making sure to line kusanagi up to strike the center of the machine, and thrust. The hit was perfect, shattering the glass and pierced into the delicate wires of the device, sending shock waves through Sasuke. The raven took them full force, grinding his teeth on the leather once the pain became unbearable. Before he knew it, the machine had dropped, and Suigetsu caught it, not wanting it to make a major sound to signal their captors of what they were up to.

Sasuke spit the leather from his mouth, a small trail of saliva following it. He struggled to take in breath, but fought quickly to regain his composure. After taking in a deep breath through his nose, Sasuke pulled his haori up over his shoulders and silently asked Suigetsu for his sword, holding his hand out expectantly. The mist ninja wasted no time in giving it back, then dropped the unnerving machine onto the floor softly, making sure it created no noise. The raven nodded at Suigetsu, then, looking through the hallway, dashed off toward Naruto's chakra signal, giving off just enough of his own to let Orochimaru believe he was still locked up.

He stood at the doorway, listening to whatever was going on in the room. By the sound of it, it wasn't anything good, but Sasuke knew from experience not to just rush in. Naruto seemed mad, and almost sound as if he were changing into the Kyuubi, which wasn't a good sign. Orochimaru on the other hand, was mocking the blonde, riling him up. The raven grit his teeth against each other, wanting to go save his blonde. When a loud crash sounded, and Orochimaru came flying through the wall, he almost did. Almost, if it hadn't been for the immense amount of chakra coming from the room behind him. Naruto had transformed into one of the fox forms, and at this moment was very dangerous.

Suigetsu, who Sasuke just noticed was at his side, scurried off in a hurry to take care of Orochimaru. The raven took careful steps over to the gigantic hole in the wall, with his sharingan activated, seeing the red chakra of the Kyuubi and wondered if she was actually in charge, or if Naruto was still somewhat there. The rogue took a quick glance around the corner, getting a glimpse of the beast who looked angry and anxious. Sasuke was sure if he didn't go in there now, Kyuubi would take off, and with her, Naruto as well.

Sasuke entered the room from the wall, not hiding his chakra any longer. Naruto took in his form as soon as Sasuke's form appeared behind the dust. Three tails, Sasuke concluded. Naruto's skin was all burnt off, and his eyes were nothing more than white circles in the center of a shell of a head. The beast let out an angry cry, swiping at Sasuke in a fashion that told the raven he was warning him. Sasuke flared his chakra, however, and the beast backed up, coming into contact with the cell bars he had broken out of just moments before.

The raven came forward, not hesitating in the least until he was right in front of his once blonde lover. Naruto tried to force himself through the bars, but they wouldn't budge in his lack of strength from worry and stress. Sasuke lifted his hand, noticing just a slight flinch come from the fox look-alike. The Uchiha wrapped his arm around Naruto's body, bringing it closer to his own, not caring that his own body was being mutilated by Naruto's toxic like skin. Sasuke embraced him tightly, feeling the kids inside Naruto protest in an angry fashion.

"Let go of him," the raven whispered into the beast's ear. "Think about what this might do to your children, Naruto."

There was a flare in chakra, and in a flash, the red chakra engulfed them both, transforming Naruto back into his original self, skin and all. The blonde, after sharing a brief glance with onyx eyes, passed out from exhaustion in the raven's arms. Sasuke heard foot steps from the doorway, and watched as Suigetsu limped through. He grinned at the sight, and walked a bit closer.

"Juugo?" Sasuke asked.

"Surprised me just as I was checking on Oro. He's laying in the hallway," the mist ninja replied in a smart tone, shaking his head at the orange haired rogue.

The raven nodded, taking Naruto bridal style in his arms. Just as he was moving toward Suigetsu, the mist ninja spotted Orochimaru moving closer to the hole in the wall, his hand seals creating the known Hidden Snake Hands jutsu, and Sasuke acted as if he couldn't sense him. Suigetsu yelled a warning, but knew it wouldn't be enough. With Naruto in tow, Sasuke was almost as helpless as their unborn children. Feeling the urgency of the situation, Suigetsu threw himself in between Sasuke and Orochimaru, catching the snakes on himself instead of them attacking Sasuke.

"Suigetsu!" the raven yelled, his face struck with pain and hate.

"Just go!" the mist ninja shouted, flinching from the piercing bite of the multitude of snakes.

With his head wound throbbing, Sasuke turned away and with his quick speed, was able to find the exit and escape just as he heard a heartbreaking and ear shattering scream. Fighting with himself to not go back, Sasuke raced toward the Leaf Village, knowing it would take him days before he actually even got to the gates. That didn't even count the times they may have to stop, and knowing that it was close to due date, Naruto would probably have to stop more than he had at the beginning. That is, if he ever woke up.

Orochimaru was in no condition to follow them, hopefully, but with him, you just never know. Sasuke pushed all of that out of his mind, however, to lessen his distractions. Naruto's face had scrunched up from some kind of pain, and Sasuke wanted to do anything to get rid of it. Of course, with the blonde unconscious, it was kind of hard to ask. Instead, he just cuddled the blonde closer, and tried to release some of his discomfort with his chakra. It seemed to help a bit, but it hadn't gone away fully. Sasuke let out a breath as he jumped branch to branch, knowing that he had a long journey ahead of him.

**[[SxN]]**

Two weeks earlier, the rescue team had split up, searching for any sign of the hidden stronghold. They had a whole border to patrol, and some of the ninja were beginning to believe that what Suigetsu said was not correct. Something was wrong with this situation, or else they would have been able to find the hideout already. And who knew, maybe the hideout was in plain sight, and the ninja still couldn't find it.

They had been staying in the Valley of the End, not really seeing a point in renting a hotel and spend money than just live in the forest and try and scope the land. Tsunade was a nervous wreck, seeing as though the due date was coming up and Orochimaru now possessed the supposedly strongest children in the world… or country. That fact had just about everyone on edge. Kakashi maintained a level head, but Sakura could see through him. Kiba was a ball of anger, while Shikamaru was now always pacing and running his hands together. Jiraiya made it out as if Naruto were already dead, but had hope still. Neji was sure the duo would come back, just when was the problem.

Present day, the rescue team had been scouting the southern part of Oto when Akamaru perked up, his head snapping in the north direction. Kiba immediately went to his dog, who loyally told his master what he smelt, and it was in that instant that Kiba smelt them too. The brunette turned to the rest of the members of the group and smiled jubilantly. Seeing the brunette so peppy gave the rest of the group hope, and it was soon advanced with the sensing of their chakra's by every person present. They both seemed to be coming in fast and at the same pace, which made the group believe Naruto was being carried by the raven.

It was only a matter of moments after they had sensed the duo that Sasuke came into sight, then quickly vanished just as swift. He had made eye contact with Kakashi, knowing the jonin would understand, if only a little, and follow close behind. The gray haired ninja took off first, followed by Jiraiya with new vigor. Sakura rushed after the four, accompanied by the remaining three and dog. Kakashi was staying right on top of Sasuke, not letting the raven out of his sight for an instant, but the raven seemed to pay him nor anyone else any mind.

"You're about to give out Sasuke," the jonin informed the teen. "Where do you plan to go, and how are you going to carry Naruto? You're legs will give out soon."

"We have to keep moving," the raven said, not noticing the gash in his head beginning to bleed again. "Orochimaru may be right behind us. Suigetsu … tried to stall him," Sasuke said, lowing his head to hide his eyes behind his bangs.

"Oh no!" he heard Sakura gasp from behind him.

"Sasuke, please give Naruto to one of us so that you're not burdened any longer. We'll take good care of--"

"--I will not!" Sasuke glared at his former teacher. "I won't give him to any of you."

"Surely you know the complications and hazards of Naruto's pregnancy! No one will be able to operate on him without treating him like a test subject! Tsunade-sama will deliver the children, Sasuke! Trust us!" the rosette called to him, speeding up just a bit.

"I will not," the raven repeated, keeping his gaze forward. "I'll let Tsunade have him, but no one else! I will not let go of him until Tsunade has a strong hold on him."

The rescue team let out a sigh of relief. Grateful to Sasuke for coming to his senses to hand Naruto over to Tsunade to carry out the delivery. It would take about three days to get to the Leaf Village and that didn't include stopping for rest or sustenance. The team figured Sasuke, even if he stopped, wouldn't stay put for long. He may rest up to twenty minutes at best before taking off again, and it was a good thing the whole team had stocked up on food and water before leaving the Nara forest three weeks ago. Better to be prepared than to miscalculate and not have enough rations for everyone.

Two days later, March 2nd, found the group resting just off of a pond in the Valley of the End, their journey almost to a close as the Leaf Village neared closer and closer. No one had told Tsunade of the situation at hand and was probably still fussing in her office. Naruto, on the other hand, had woken up, but only for a brief period before falling in again. And just as the team had predicted, Sasuke wasted no time getting back on his feet and moving forward again. His longest break had to be at least a half an hour, and it was only because Sakura wanted to take care of his wounded head.

At around noon, or a little after, Naruto woke from his sleep again and had complained about stomach pains. Sasuke feared the worst and immediately stopped to have Sakura check him. She smiled brightly, but then her face dropped all happiness and was replaced with worry. The rosette informed the rest of the group that Naruto had started labor a couple hours before, and was suffering from light contractions. That was all the warning Sasuke needed before the blonde was in his arms and he was in the air once more. He wasn't sure how long labor lasted, but if he didn't get Naruto to Tsunade quickly, the blonde could loose his children, and the raven knew Naruto wouldn't ever want to do that.

Sasuke made no more pit-stops that day, and kept going until around one in the morning on March 3rd when Naruto asked for water, and complained that the pain was coming in sharper and more frequent now. The gang stopped for a short moment to let the blonde gulp down a drink of water before taking off again at a new speed. They didn't arrive until seven and a half hours later, and by that time, Orochimaru had sent some of his henchmen out to capture what was his.

The group had reached the pathway to the village, alerting the guards on duty by a fresh wave of chakra given off by the entire group. Sasuke wasted no time moving faster than everyone else, using his inhuman speed to his advantage. The Hokage had been alerted already before he had made it to the tower, but he was thankful that she was waiting just outside the tower doors, alight with joyfulness and calm. Sasuke skidded to a halt in front of her, scarcely glancing at Shizune who was at her side before getting down on one knee with Naruto still in his arms. It was a silent plead, but Sasuke didn't intend to stop there.

"I'll take whatever punishment you have brought up for me, just please," the raven requested, looking up into Tsunade's golden eyes. "Help him."

Naruto writhed in Sasuke's arms, his hands wrapping around his stomach as his face scrunched up in pain and his teeth gritted against each other. The blonde Hokage never hesitated in accepting, taking Naruto from his mate and summoning guards to take hold of Sasuke.

"Take him to a cell until I can get a court together," she said, turning from the raven and leapt in the direction of the hospital without giving Sasuke a chance to tell her about the seventy-five feet distance rule.

With Tsunade, however, as soon as Sasuke was out of range, Naruto began to scream Sasuke's name. The blonde worked in the words 'pain' and 'babies' into the mesh of shouting. Tsunade paid little mind to it, however, and just figured he was having a tantrum since Sasuke wasn't with him. The Hokage dashed through the hospital emergency doors and down the hallway to a private delivery room with Shizune behind her. It wasn't long until the rescue team made it to the hospital where they sensed Naruto's flaring chakra.

"Tsunade-sama! Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked upon entering, taking in large amounts of breath.

"Being locked up in a secure location far away from Naruto," the woman replied, cleaning her hands and putting gloves on. She put a smock on to protect her clothes from the blood, then a mask for her face. She waved Sakura and Shizune over and told them to get ready. Everyone else had to evacuate the room and wait down the hallway. Naruto never once stopped screaming.

"Sasuke!" the blonde cried, holding his stomach even tighter now, tears streaming down the sides of his face. "Baa-chan! The pain! Sasuke! Where's Sasuke!? The chakra link!"

Naruto's rambling was becoming annoying to the Hokage, but she knew it would be like this. Trying to ignore the screaming, the woman made her hand glow purple and swiped it over top of Naruto's stomach for the first time in five months, her eyes widening with each second she examined him. The Hokage sprinted to the doorway she knew ANBU would be guarding and told one of them to get Sasuke and bring him there to the hospital, room eighty-one.

Once the ANBU had reached Sasuke, the raven winced from the pain in his stomach, but shoved the two other guards off of him and swiftly made his way to the hospital, almost leaving the ANBU in his dust. Sasuke was there in a matter of seconds and was at Naruto side in another two. The blonde immediately quieted down, but his hisses of pain never ceased. Naruto had been strapped to the birthing table and was prepped for surgery. However, Naruto's body began to push the first baby out of its own accord.

"Naruto! Don't push! You'll kill the child!" Tsunade warned, going from Naruto's side where she planned to cut into him to in between his legs.

"I-I know, Baa-chan! B-but I can't sto--Ahh!" Naruto gasped, feeling himself push harder on the baby that he was sure was now stuck in his rectum.

His body never ceased pushing, and Naruto eventually blacked out from the bitter pain of it all. Only then did his body stop pushing on the infant, but by the time that happened, it was already too late. Tsunade pulled the suffocated baby from Naruto's make-shift birth canal and gave it to Shizune who cut the umbilical cord and set it in a blue blanket, labeling it a boy. Sakura had to turn away, her tears fogging her vision. Sasuke gritted his teeth, but held tight to Naruto's hand. It was tougher than he expected. One of his children, his baby boy, was dead. It, it was heartbreaking. It reminded him of the life lost to Orochimaru only four days earlier, and it pained the raven. Orochimaru was going to pay, Sasuke would see to it.

Not wasting anymore time, Tsunade quickly cut into Naruto and pulled the three remaining babies out. The first being a beautiful girl, then a boy and another boy. Even though they were covered in blood and other types of bodily fluids, Sasuke thought they were the most precious things he had ever laid eyes on, and he wished Naruto could be conscious to see the miracle in action. It would just kill the raven when he would have to tell Naruto about the forsaken. Of course, even though Sasuke had been told it was a boy, he hadn't gotten quite a good look at it, but knew the boy had a mass of red hair atop his head, which befuddled the Uchiha. Unless Naruto's mother came into play there, only one other suspect entered Sasuke's mind. Kyuubi.

Regardless, all three babies were born within seconds of each other, just falling under the brisk of night as the last one emerged from Naruto's stomach. Just after nine o'clock, March 3rd 2010(1).

**[[SxN]]**

It was three days before Naruto woke up again. By that time, Sasuke had made a deal with Tsunade to let him stay with Naruto until he was better. The raven was in a chair next to Naruto's hospital bed, clad in Kakashi's jonin attire except for his green vest. The rogue heard a moan from the bed and instantly sprang up from his melancholy position in the chair. He took a hold of Naruto's hand, which squeezed back, but only softly. The blonde was still weak, you know.

"How are they?" Naruto's hoarse voice called out, parting his eyes only a fraction to stare at onyx ones to the left of him.

"Alive and well," the raven replied, his voice hesitating just slightly on his first word. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over with a truck!" the blonde laughed, smiling full-heartedly. "I'm really tired, though. And I feel like I was dosed up on drugs while I was out. How long _was _I out, actually?"

"A little less than three days," Sasuke announced, picking Naruto's hand up and kissing it softly. "Do you want me to get Tsunade?"

"Yeah, I--"

The door opened, cutting Naruto off as Sakura entered with a roll cart full of food, and medicine it seemed. She noticed Sasuke trying to help Naruto into a sitting position before standing next to him, glancing thoughtfully over to Sakura.

"Naruto! You're awake! How do you feel?" the rosette asked, rolling the cart closer to the bed and taking the blonde's hand.

"Tired, and in pain. But what's new, ne?" Naruto laughed, smiling wide. "So, when do I get to see them? I wasn't carrying them for five months to give my babies away, you know!"

"Uh, Naruto…," Sakura started, letting go of Naruto's hand and walking around to the end of the bed, gripping onto the bars located there. "I need to tell you something."

Sasuke and Sakura shared a glance before Naruto picked up on the foreboding aura surrounding the three all of a sudden. "What is it?" he asked fearfully.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her gaze away, knowing she'd break down if she stared directly at the blonde. "O-one of your babies didn't make it. But--! It … it wasn't … human, Naruto. The baby … it's features were mangled and disfigured …. I-I'm sorry, but we couldn't do anything for it," she whispered, wiping her face forcefully.

"Wha?" Naruto spoke, his mind not really grasping the reality of the situation.

"In the beginning Naruto, do you remember?" Sasuke asked, leaning closer to Naruto and squeezing his hand tighter. "When you said that you couldn't control your body? The baby had died in your birth canal. I didn't get a very good look at it, but our boy had red hair," the raven informed, feeling Naruto clasp his hand tightly, almost bone-crushing.

"I-it … it didn't make it?" he asked, silent tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke pulled him close, and Naruto finally broke down, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sakura wiped her eyes one last time and sniffled before hurrying out of the room. Naruto pieced the puzzle together, and believed Kyuubi was behind the death. She had been gone for over three months, not once giving Naruto instruction while she was away mutating his baby. He screamed and punched at Sasuke, but his hits were nothing more than frustration build up. They didn't hurt any, but let out most of the stress. The rest he saved to blame Kyuubi for his child's death.

_Kyuubi! _the blonde called, automatically feeling the fox respond to his call. _Why?! Why did you do it! _

**You and Uchiha didn't want four of them anyway, so I figured I'd use one to sate my own desires. I tried to mix my DNA with yours and compel Sasuke's from it, but some how it back fired and both yours and Sasuke's DNA destroyed mine, but in an unforgivable way**, Kyuubi explained, her voice downtrodden.

_Why did you kill it?! _Naruto screamed, his voice breaking with each word.

**I had to! Don't you see kit? Because of my own selfish desires I made an abnormality. It would be a burden to society, and looked down upon. I couldn't let you birth it**, the fox shouted back, gritting her teeth in anger.

Naruto sobbed, clinging to Sasuke's shirt for dear life. _Why did you even try? _

**I had to…. My dream was so close to me. I just wanted my own child…**, Kyuubi said no more, and disappeared back into Naruto's consciousness, leaving him alone with Sasuke, but he was broken. His child was dead, just as his father, because of the demon inside of him.

**[[TBC….]]**

1. I'm using 2010 because I believe the rookie nine were born in 1991, so in 2009-2010, they'd be 18-19. : )

**A/n- **Uh oh! I did just do that. One of their babies died! Ahh…. And believe it or not, there's more to come! I still have another chapter to write and then the epilogue. Thank you, everyone for sticking with me through out this story, and see? Didn't I tell you? I'm going to finish it! : ) Anyway, if you haven't please go VOTE in my POLL for my next STORY if YOU want to CHOSE it. Thanks again!

_**P.c**_


	19. Time Well Spent

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters/plot/etc.

**Warning- **SEX M/M, many time skips, and discipline.

**A/n- **Hello, and welcome to the last chapter of Life's Decision. It had to come some time or another, ne? I've had fun writing this and as much fun reading everyone's reviews. This chapter is a bit short, and for that I am sorry, but it is the final chapter besides the epilogue which might be shorter : P lol. But I will update this soon, and be done with it and never touch it again. Thank for reading, and please review! I'd like to know what you think! Also, if you haven't, please go VOTE in my POLL if YOU want to CHOOSE my next STORY! Thanks! Enjoy!

**[[Chapter 19]]**

Naruto didn't speak until a couple days later, when Tsunade announced to him the bad news of the Elders. He screamed and threatened to leave with Sasuke, but a swift slap to the cheek quieted him down shortly. It wasn't easy for the Hokage to relay the information as much as it was to hear it. She was stricken with hate and anger, but understood the reasons. Naruto, blinded by maternal instinct was not thinking about anyone besides his family, with good reason, of course. Only, the blonde needed to see the greater part of village. Would Konoha be at stake with those triplets inside of the matter, and that was the its walls? Then again, would the world be safe with them, at all?

That's when the Elders decided to destroy what could destroy them. Only problem was, they couldn't justify it since the three were only just born. How could you convict a person, or three, on the grounds that something _could _happen? It was then that they decided that Naruto may keep the babies, under certain restrictions and rules, of course. Sasuke, on the other hand, still needed to attend trial for abandoning the village six and some odd months prior. The death sentence was a great possibility, but with Naruto and the kids, that would probably pushed aside, or so said Tsunade.

Naruto was still stationed at the hospital, but was allowed out of his room so that his legs wouldn't go dead. Although, everywhere Naruto went, Sasuke went too, and wherever Sasuke went, so did three ANBU agents. Naruto was getting sick of it, and the fact that he hadn't seen his children at all didn't make the situation any better. He was becoming antsy, and nervous. Sasuke did all he could to help, but the raven wanted nothing more than to see those beautiful faces again, taking guilt for having been the only one of the two to see them. It had been through these five days without their children that the duo came up with the names of their children, but shared them with no one. Sakura had avoided Naruto's room all she could ever since she told the blonde the tragic news, and Tsunade only came to notify them of changes in Naruto's condition, or Sasuke's case. The rest of them came frequently, and Naruto even seen Hinata once, her stomach expanding beautifully. They said she was going to have a beautiful little girl, and Shino was doing everything in his power to sate the Hyuuga's desires.

That had made Naruto laugh and smile, warming everyone in the room with him at the time. It only fueled Sasuke's need to consol his blonde, and make it possible for Naruto to see his children. Tsunade had told the two that they were allowed to see their kids as soon as the doctors were done examining them. The Hokage believed that even though Naruto was healthy, and carrying as normal as a male could, there may have still been some fluke since Kyuubi was the one who had implanted her animal genes into Naruto's human body. Still, nothing had turned out wrong with the three, and in this moment, the Hokage was bringing all three in a stroller, to the outside court yard Naruto and Sasuke were located in.

The blonde immediately sensed the familiar chakra and went running toward them, tears in his eyes. Sasuke joined him at a much slower pace, though he couldn't help but feel a tad bit excited. Naruto kissed each one of them after studying their features. The girl with black hair had black eyes and reminded Sasuke of his mother. The black haired boy had blazing blue eyes, just like ice, and one with a mass of blonde hair had blue eyes as well, only darker. They were so small, and Naruto felt captivated by their presence. Tsunade suggested they go sit down so that she could discuss what they would need to do to feed the three, since Naruto was unable to compose any milk of his own.

"Can I hold one of them?" Naruto asked after sitting down, not taking his eyes off of his newborns.

"Of course, Naruto," Tsunade smiled, picking up one of the babies, the girl, and carefully handed her to Naruto, making sure he knew how to hold a baby properly.

It was a surprise to the Hokage once Naruto had his baby in his arms, he automatically knew what to do, and how to act. She quickly claimed the gestures as Kyuubi's mother instinct, and sat down on the bench adjacent to the one Naruto and Sasuke were on, cuddling their baby girl.

"Now, Naruto. I know that things haven't been going well since you've been back, but I have some good news," the Hokage spoke, her legs crossed with her hands intertwined on top of her knee. "Sasuke will not have the death sentence, since he must provide for his family, but that doesn't mean he's off the hook. Sasuke needs to make sure your children are well aware of the dangers outside of these walls, so they are not tempted to do the exact same thing he did."

The duo, though not liking where this was going, nodded with their understanding. "Good," the blonde Hokage continued. "He'll be on probation for three years and will have a community service job for four months. Sasuke, you are ordered to check in with me before and after every session, and will continue every morning and night once your community service time is up until your probation time has ended. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the raven nodded, fully accepting of his punishment.

"That was the easiest route I could get for you, but one slip up, one missed check in, and you're a rogue running for your life again," Tsunade added, her eyes thinning into a glare.

As expected, Sasuke nodded. He then moved around Naruto and brought their stroller closer, taking out one of their kids to hold for himself. It was in this moment that Tsunade was able to identify the soft and caring side of the Uchiha, noting how his hands moved with a gentle touch, and how his lips perked up into a small smile as he held the blonde infant.

"Tsunade," Naruto spoke, catching her attention. "My apartment isn't big enough to hold all five of us, and I doubt I could stay there with three children anyway. Where are we going to stay?"

"The old Uchiha district," she announced, her voice steady as it had been. She noticed Sasuke's gaze on her, but she never faltered. "We've had it cleaned up and renovated while you two were prisoners of Orochimaru. And speaking of which; we have a team of ANBU on the look out for him. We won't let him anywhere near the village unless he's on a cadaver table."

"When, can we move in?" Sasuke asked, lowering his eyes to the baby in his arms.

"As soon as Naruto's able to leave the hospital. He'll have to pack his stuff up, of course," Tsunade said, closing her eyes. "Money shouldn't be a problem. The Uchiha's kept an account, of which Sasuke will receive an allowance, if you will, each month. We'll start you off with four hundred thousand ryo for baby products and such, then cut down to only one hundred thousand each month. Sound fair?"

"It sounds great!" Naruto smiled brightly, nuzzling the infant in his arms closer to his chest.

"First we need to finish the birth certificates for the babies. You still haven't named them," the Hokage said, lifting up a clip board from a pocket on the back of the stroller and set it on her legs, clicking a pen on her leg.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a glance, which made Naruto smile happily. "Which certificate do you have?" the blonde asked, looking at Tsunade.

"The girl," the Hokage nodded to Naruto and the baby he was holding.

Naruto looked down at the baby, his eyes sparkling brilliantly. "Miyako Uchiha," he stated, lifting his eyes to watch Tsunade writing the name down and switching papers.

"The dark haired boy," she said, looking up at the two.

"Daisuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, petting the soft blanket covering said infant.

"And the last, the blonde?" Tsunade said, changing papers once more.

"Hideki Uchiha," the mates said in unison, causing all three of the infants to coo in delight.

"Alright," Tsunade said, standing with the clipboard in hand. "I'm going to take this to the head office and have it finalized. Will you two be alright with the babies?"

"We're going to have to get used to it at some point, baachan," Naruto said, smiling up at her.

She smiled back before leaving the two with their children. It was only a short time they were out there before Naruto had to return to his room, but it was pure bliss to the duo. Naruto refused to be separated from his children once more, which everyone knew was inevitable. Not only was Kyuubi's maternal instinct kicking in, Naruto's own instinct was telling him to protect his kids. Four weeks later found Naruto receiving a check up, where after Tsunade signed his papers for his release. The babies, after much assertion, were also allowed to leave the hospital with a schedule to get them checked on after a week of living in the house with their parents.

Before they could go to the Uchiha district, however, Sasuke had to return with Tsunade to the Hokage tower to talk about certain rules. The elders were there as well, putting their two cents in. It only took about ten minutes, but Naruto was left just outside of the main office, since Sasuke didn't want to bring the babies in where there was most likely going to be yelling. Of course, it didn't matter much since the babies could tell when their father's chakra was flaring, upsetting them. Sasuke was dismissed shortly, and he calmed down as he exited, picking up one of his children to try and console. With Naruto's and Sasuke's chakra's together, the babies quickly quieted down, and were sleeping peacefully as the two made their way through the village toward the Uchiha district.

Surprisingly, or to Sasuke, none of the villagers looked at him with malice, like he surely suspected they would. Moreover, they were mostly making flirty gestures toward him, even though Naruto was walking right beside him. It would figure that none of the girls even noticed his presence, though. The walk was delightful, the weather not being too cold, but not too hot, and it seemed like it took no time at all to get to the old abandoned Uchiha district than they originally thought. Maybe they were just enjoying themselves a little too much.

It was a great surprise once the two made it to Sasuke's old house, which had been renovated and upgraded. They had unlocked the door to be greeted by their old teachers and comrades. The house smelt wonderful with different scents of food and aromas. Everyone gathered around the babies, which was expected. The babies didn't seem to mind, though they were rather fussy from not eating and getting little sleep. Sakura had bought a cradle set of three, all cherry wood with soft bedding for newborns, which had been set up in a room upstairs. So after feeding the three their prescribed formula, Naruto and Sasuke took the triplets upstairs for some rest then had a great welcome back party/baby shower out in the back yard so that they wouldn't be too loud and wake the babies.

After a couple weeks, check ups went smoothly and while out, Naruto and Sasuke had bought all of the necessities for their triplets starting with clothing and ending with baby powder. Everything else came in the middle. Parenting was hard, especially with three kids to tend to all at once because if one starting crying, the other two did as well. The pair would wake up in the middle of the night hearing their children crying and one would have to go calm them down, but after everything, it was worth it.

Months went by, where Sasuke had started his community service, which was easier than he had expected. He'd just do random jobs around the village and then go check in with Tsunade. Once he had to work at the academy with Iruka, which was one of his least favorite jobs. The kids would hound him and pull on his pant legs constantly, either tattling on each other or complaining about something hurting or being hungry. Granted they were only five and six years old, but they should have been thoughtful enough not to fuss over every little thing, which made Sasuke loathe the day his kids would grow to that age. Hopefully, just maybe he'd be able to teach his kids how to act at least a _little _civilized.

It had been only a day since Sasuke had been let off of his community service, but he still had to wake up early lest he wanted to be exiled. As promised, Sasuke checked in with Tsunade every morning and night. Naruto had gotten used to doing house chores and taking care of the babies while Sasuke was working, so now that he was home, it was a little harder to operate. Oh sure, Sasuke could take care of the kids while Naruto was busy with chores, but every now and then, the raven would stop him, tease him a bit, and before they knew it, the moment was hot and sweaty. Something would break or get messy, and then Naruto would have to clean all over again. To say the least, Sasuke was a nuisance when the blonde was trying to work.

So, taking action, Naruto left Sasuke with the kids, saying he was going shopping for dinner and would be back soon. Well, before going shopping, Naruto made a stop at the Hokage tower and asked her if she would be able to make Sasuke a ninja again, or at least get him a job so that he wasn't a bother at the house. Tsunade had to stop and laugh at the blonde, much to Naruto's annoyance, but agreed and said she'd see what she could do.

Not to long after, Sasuke received a letter from a messenger bird, telling him he'd been summoned to receive a reinstatement as a ninja. First thing he did was run through the house to find Naruto, proceeded to squeeze the breath out of the blonde, then after running down the hall, shouted to Naruto that he was going to see Tsunade. The shinobi, left in the nursery, just blinked in awe before smiling knowingly. Silently, he thanked the Hokage before going back to changing Miyako's diaper.

A couple hours later, Naruto was down in the kitchen making dinner, and no, it wasn't ramen, thankfully, when Sasuke came back, a smile covering his face. He walked up behind Naruto, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before turning him around and showing him the shinny new headband he was sporting on his forehead. He then lifted his hand and handed Naruto a headband that looked similar to his old one. Naruto hugged the Uchiha, then sprinted up the stairs to put his headband on his night stand next to their bed for safe keeping. The blonde wasn't sure when he'd be able to go back on missions, but he'd wait for the chance. One of his goals was accomplished. Now he just needed to see the other one through.

**[[SxN]]**

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura called, entering the threshold of the Uchiha estate. "Are we early?"

"No! You're just in time!" Naruto stated, coming into view from the kitchen. "Sasuke and the kids are out back," he smiled, hugging his once teammate. "How are you, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Very well, Naruto. Thank you," the gray haired ninja smiled, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"When does Sasuke have to leave tomorrow?" the rosette asked, smiling prettily.

"Around noon," the blonde replied, turning around back to the kitchen. "Want something to eat?"

"No, that's alright. We'll wait for everyone else," Kakashi answered, walking with Sakura into the kitchen.

It had been almost a year since the triplets were born, and though it was half a year off, the mates were celebrating their babies' first birthday, since Sasuke would be away on a year long mission. Though Sasuke was still on probation, the elders and Hokage were allowing the raven to attend missions as long as one ANBU trailed them. So far, nothing had gone wrong, and this mission would allow Sasuke to jump ranks to a jonin instead of being a genin. Although it was great progress, Sasuke wanted to continue until he became an ANBU or ANBU captain.

It was October, and Naruto was about to turn nineteen, but he was only concerned about the triplets birthday. Sasuke figured it would be that way and asked the rest of the gang to celebrate Naruto's birthday as well, just to make him feel better, at least. Yes, Naruto wanted the raven out of the house so that he was able to get some work done, but having Sasuke away for so long was going to be tough. They hadn't been separated so long since Sasuke had left the village seven years ago. He knew it was for the best, but that didn't make it any easier. Sasuke was a great ninja, but there was always a chance someone could kill him or make him a prisoner.

"Naruto, the kids are fussing," Sasuke called, sliding the glass door to their backyard open. "Ohayo, Sakura, Kakashi."

"Ohayo," the two in question said together.

"Here," Naruto said, handing Sasuke three sippy cups. "It's two o'clock, everyone will be here soon. After you give them their drinks, bring them in and clean them up, please."

Sasuke nodded and kissed the blonde on his cheek. "Of course."

Naruto smiled and watched as Sasuke exited the kitchen to their backyard to deliver the triplets. It was about two-thirty when the rest of the mate's guests arrived. Shino and Hinata were an official couple, with a baby of two months. They had named the girl Chiyo, of which Shino promised to marry the Hyuuga as soon as they were ready. Hinata agreed full-heartedly. Neji and TenTen had come to an agreement about the brunette carrying the Hyuuga's child. Although Kiba didn't like the fact, he supported it nonetheless since it allowed him to remain with Neji.

"Alright everyone, gather round!" Naruto called, holding a cake in each hand, Sasuke behind him carrying the last.

They set the cakes down in front of the rightful owner, then lit a candle on each before singing the birthday song. Miyako, Daisuke and Hideki blew their candles out at the end of the song with delight, clapping happily. And though they were only seven months old, Hideki and Daisuke had come to tease each other quite frequently. The blonde picked up a piece of his cake and threw it at the raven haired child, but missed as said child ducked, and in turn hit his sister in the head. The group around the three kids began to laugh, at which Naruto rushed to calm Miyako and wipe the cake from her hair. Sasuke scolded the two boys, but ruffled their hair with affection.

"Have they said anything, Naruto?" Sakura asked, taking a sip of her drink while watching the kids play in the leaves.

"Nothing besides babbling," the blonde laughed, leaning on Sasuke.

"They'll start talking in a couple months," the rosette said, smiling thoughtfully at the children.

"Yeah, I hope so," Naruto said, closing his eyes for a brief moment as a sudden drowsiness took over.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, nudging Naruto a bit.

"Yeah… just a bit tired," the blonde replied, smiling up at the raven.

"One," Sasuke said, smirking into the air. Naruto looked at him with a confused gaze, but the raven continued. "Two," he said a bit louder, gaining everyone's attention. "Three!"

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" the group shouted, bringing a stunned smile to Naruto's face as people came up and hugged him, then gave him gifts and cards.

"Thank you," he said as everyone dispersed. "I appreciate it."

"Happy birthday," Sasuke said quieter, kissing Naruto's temple softly.

Naruto hugged the raven and smiled joyfully. Although life was just beginning, everything seemed to fall into place at a perfect moment. Naruto gazed up at Sasuke, his eyes sad with the memory of their dead child. The raven hugged his blonde closer, trying to take the pain away. Takao, they decided to name him, was buried in the backyard under their oak tree, shaded from the environment. The triplets knew about him, but didn't really think anything of it since their minds were not yet aware. Hideki, however, felt pain every now and then, which Tsunade deemed twin phantom pains(1). He was probably the most aware of the situation, and the mates sometimes found him mourning his lost brother.

Regardless, the party continued until the three guests of honor fell asleep, at which it ended. Sasuke and Naruto made sure to see their guests out, thanking everyone for their gifts and for coming. Once the door shut, Naruto practically collapsed, tired from having to take care of the triplets and take care of the house on his own. It was almost enough to make Sasuke want to forget the mission, but Naruto ordered him to go, that it would be good for him to climb ranks. Sasuke just accepted it, and let the argument drop.

It was late by the time the mates were able to get their children to bed, then escape to their sanctuary as well. Naruto had taken a shower, and was wearing only a towel as he exited the bathroom into the master bedroom which had become theirs. On the bed, Sasuke took in Naruto's form. His stomach, after much training, was thin and a bit toned. It had taken a while, but Naruto had gotten the access fat off of his stomach from the pregnancy. Sometimes Sasuke would even catch the blonde admiring himself in the full body mirror they had hanging just in side the closet.

Clearing his mind of such thoughts, Sasuke quietly stood from the bed and came behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around him. Naruto leaned back into the touch, wanting nothing more than to be closer to the raven before he would have to leave in the morning. Sasuke began kissing down Naruto's neck, and stopped at the two pink scar tissue marks and sucked, receiving a mewl from the blonde. Naruto turned around in Sasuke's arms and lifted the raven's shirt up, ghosting a finger over a dusty nipple before removing the clothing altogether.

In a rush, Sasuke picked Naruto up by the thighs and hauled him over to the bed where he mercilessly threw the blonde down, causing him to bounce a couple times after landing. The raven placed his body flush with Naruto's causing friction and heat. The towel Naruto had been wearing was on the floor over by the dresser where he had been standing, along with Sasuke's jet black shirt. Sasuke was attacking Naruto's collarbone as said blonde quickly undid the raven's belt buckle, and pulled the hindrance out of the loops. Sasuke finished undressing himself, throwing the article aside, then lifted Naruto's legs to his hips.

The blonde arched his back, feeling Sasuke reach over him into their nightstand for a jar of massage oil. The raven dipped three fingers in, coating them well before rubbing the tingling liquid along Naruto's erect shaft and down, teasing the puckered pink hole below. Naruto thrust himself on Sasuke's fingers rapidly, loving the feeling of being filled and the heat of the situation. Before long, however, Sasuke became restless and pulled his fingers out to coat his own swollen member with the fragrant oil. He leaned over Naruto, positioning himself before sliding in, taking it slow for the blonde's sake.

Naruto moaned, clawing at Sasuke's back with ferocity. Completely sheathed to the hilt, Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately, being returned the gesture with vigor. Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs to his shoulder, causing slight discomfort, before moving his hips to thrust in and out of his beloved. Thrusts became wild and fast with the heat and lust building between them. Naruto intertwined his fingers into Sasuke's raven hair, pulling him closer.

It wasn't long after that they both exploded, quietly shouting each other's names in their ear. Panting heavily, Sasuke pulled out of the blonde and pulled him close, covering them with a blanket to keep their previously made heat. Sasuke smiled down at Naruto who was already fast asleep. Just another thing to remind him of what he would be leaving as soon as he would leave the next day. It was for the best, though. Only a little more than two years to go for his probation, then he would be free of the incessant ANBU patrol. Just a little while longer, he thought.

**[[SxN]]**

"Say goodbye to daddy!" Naruto said, picking up Hideki and waving the babies hand.

"I'll be back," Sasuke reassured, kissing Naruto lovingly.

"I know," the blonde stated, completely trusting the raven.

The rest of Sasuke's team arrived, and the raven was off, waving his goodbye to his family that waved back, missing him already. And at first, it was hard, but by the time six months went by, and the triplets had turned one, it was easier. Only, Naruto wasn't expecting a letter from the Hokage. It told the blonde not to panic, but that Sasuke's team had been hit with a surprise attack from the enemy, and although Tsunade didn't specify, she did give the blonde a hint by telling him that Sasuke was the main target. Naruto's mind instantly went to Orochimaru, and feared for Sasuke's life. What would happen? Would he come home alright?

Farther into the letter, Naruto read that the mission had been extended because of the attack, so Sasuke would be gone for another four to six months, depending. After reading that, Naruto had to get the kids together and make a trip over to Sakura and Kakashi's place to relay all of his stress and worry. Sakura comforted the blonde as best she could while Kakashi had fun distracting the kids with toys. Naruto was calm, a great ninja, but having a loved one close to death out on the field was not an easy thing to take in. Sakura also got scared every time Kakashi had to go out on a long mission, and wouldn't be able to see him for Kami knew how long.

Luckily, after a couple months, Sasuke had been able to send a letter to the Hokage, and asked her to give the other letter to Naruto, unopened. Naruto was ecstatic to know Sasuke was alive and commutating. He read the letter with tears in his eyes, happiness filling his body. Sasuke was alright, and he knew that the person who had tried to kill him was indeed Orochimaru. He went on to say that everything was fine, and that he'd be back as soon as possible and that he missed his family. Naruto broke down at the last part, feeling his body give out from the relief of the matter. Tsunade ordered Kakashi to come and retrieve him, and take him back to his house for a couple days, not wanting him to be by himself in the Uchiha house.

Months went by after that incident, where the triplets learned to walk and talk, though they were still slurring and wobbling. Around December, when snow was light on the ground and Naruto and his kids were putting up a Christmas tree and decorations did they hear the door in the foyer open and shut. Foot steps that weren't soft, but weren't hard coming closer to the living room. In the threshold was a figure, the hair of said figure standing on spikes in the back as his bangs came below his eyes, no longer parted in the middle.

Naruto just about cried with joy as he sprang to his feet and engulfed the youngest Uchiha in an embrace. The raven was dirty, and had dried blood caked to his hair and clothes, but he was alive, and that's all that Naruto really wanted. Miyako, Daisuke and Hideki all jumped onto their parents, excited to be reunited again. Sasuke received a great surprise as he found his children talking and walking, but to his delight they were well mannered, unless Daisuke and Hideki were left alone, then the room would be a mess once you returned. Miyako was a little hesitant to acknowledge Sasuke, but the raven said it was probably because of his appearance.

So the raven went upstairs and cleaned up while Naruto and the kids migrated to the kitchen where the blonde dressed and set the table for a grand dinner for Sasuke's return. The kids sat on a bench with Sasuke and Naruto's chair adjacent from them. The raven came back just ten minutes later, his body clean of any dirt or blood. He took his seat at the table and was quickly joined by Naruto after said blonde poured drinks for everyone. The kids yelled 'Itadakimasu!' before munching happily on their serving of food. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but watch their flesh and blood eating across from them. It was beautiful, and it was all theirs.

**[[The End]]**

**(1) Something I made up, almost like when people loose a limb, they feel pain where their limb used to be.**

**A/n-** Yes, Life's Decision has come to a close! Though, I'm not sure I like this ending. I'm going to like the epilogue better, I bet. Anyway, thank you, everyone, for putting up with my late and unsatisfactory work. Please look forward to the epilogue and then the second chapter to LINK BETWEEN US! Yes! I have decided to update that after I had finished this story, so look out for that, and if you haven't read it, GO DO THAT! Lol. That, and you should also comment and VOTE IN MY POLL! If you want to choose my next story, go do it! Thank you again!

_**P.c**_


	20. The Decisions We Make: Epilogue

**Life's Decision.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters/plot/etc.

**Warning- **Kidnapping, malicious intent. No smex. Sorry = )

**A/n- **I'm happy with this epilogue! I knew it would be. Wasn't hard to write either. It's a little short, but there's a lot going on in there. I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me till the end, and this epilogue is dedicated to you! Arigato! Ja!

**[[\\EPILOGUE//]]**

"Daisuke," Sasuke, age twenty-three and current ANBU captain, called to his son whom sitting only a few feet away, quietly working on his homework from the academy.

"Hai, Otosan?" the young raven responded, looking up from his work to address his father.

Sasuke hadn't turned from his position, writing elegantly on a sheet of paper meant to be handed in to the Hokage for an analysis of the ANBU's latest mission. He spoke with authority, and knowledge; "Fetch your mother to cut your hair. It's becoming too long," the raven instructed his son, momentarily stopping his writing before picking up pace once more.

The middle child of three didn't say anything, nor did his face change expression. It was still a mystery to you the young Uchiha; the reason he must cut his hair once it became too long, even though he was a twin, and therefore needed to look like his twin, no? However, his father had other plans. Once the younger twin's hair was to his shoulders and no longer spiking like his old man, said raven would make his child get his hair cut by Naruto. And for good reason, mind you. It wouldn't have been all that important had Daisuke not don the same lines Itachi Uchiha had on his face. The only difference between the two was the length. Daisuke's were very short, only an inch at best, whereas Itachi's were down almost to his lips.

It only became noticeable after the triplets had turned two, and Daisuke began to refuse his monthly cut. The lines, first discovered by Naruto when he had been cleaning the boy, soon became defined as the triplets grew in age. Now at age five, the lines were very noticeable, but not any longer. They, i.e Sasuke and Naruto, suspected they wouldn't grow any larger, and for that the ANBU captain was thankful. He already hated his brother, he didn't want to mistake his child for that same brother. What was worse, was the fact that Daisuke liked to tie his hair back loosely because it 'gets in the way of practice' as the young raven stated.

"Demo … Otosan," Daisuke started, tapping his pencil against the coffee table he had been working at. "I am Miyako's twin, correct? Should I not look more like her?"

And in fact, they did. Only, Miyako kept her bangs cut to the middle of her ear whereas Daisuke liked his bangs long like his father. Sasuke sighed and stopped his writing once more. "Daisuke, do not argue against my word. Do as you're told."

"Otosan…," the young raven started before being interrupted by a soft tap to the shoulder from his 'mother'.

"C'mon, Daisuke. I have everything already prepared," Naruto, age twenty-two said, smiling softly at his son, ushering him to stand.

Daisuke stood with a sigh and gradually walked over to his father, keeping his chin up as his otosan had instructed him to do. "Gomen, Otosan," the young raven bowed. "I--"

Sasuke set his pencil down as Daisuke apologized, then halted his son's next sentence as he ruffled his black hair. "Don't be sorry, Daisuke. Just do as your told, the first time you're told to do it without any impudence," he smiled, patting the boy on his shoulder before turning him around. "Now go get it cut."

"Hai!" Daisuke shouted, running into the kitchen where Naruto had set up for the event.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke after watching their middle son run into the kitchen and smiled, laughing slightly. Sasuke shook his head and went back to work, thinking about how all of it had come about. Naruto, after the three kids had started attending school, had been put on C rank and B rank missions that sometimes lasted two or three days. During that time, Iruka would watch over the triplets if Sasuke was out on an ANBU mission, or a regular mission.

It just so happened, that a month before, Sasuke had been called out on an ANBU mission, and would be gone for about three weeks, if not longer. Naruto, on the other hand, had been called on a mission just two days before due to lack of available ninja. Tsunade usually wouldn't make both parents be away if she could help it. During the three weeks Sasuke was gone, Naruto had little time to tend to Daisuke's hair, and when he had been called out on that mission, he had forgotten to tell Iruka about Sasuke's little pet-peeve. And wouldn't you know it, Sasuke ended up coming back before Naruto, and had to pick up his kids from said teacher. He wasn't too happy about Daisuke's hair, either, but made no comment.

"Okaasan! Hayaku!" Daisuke called out, coming into view from the threshold of the kitchen, bringing both of his parents from their thoughts.

"Hai, hai," the blonde man answered, walking a steady pace into the kitchen, his boy already in the designated chair.

Naruto grabbed a squirt bottle from the sink and sprayed Daisuke's hair down, taking the tie out and letting the raven hair fall freely. Daisuke had already situated a towel around himself, so no water or hair would get on his new clothing. Naruto picked out a pair of trimming scissors and proceeded to clip Daisuke's hair evenly up to his neck line. It was at this time that the young raven couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Okaasan?" Daisuke murmured quietly.

"Hm?" Naruto asked, not completely sure he heard the boy.

"Why does Otosan insist that my hair be cut?" the middle child asked, keeping his head perfectly still though he wished to turn and witness his mother's facial expression.

Naruto laughed under his breath. "It's because you remind him of your uncle."

"Ojisan? Has he done something wrong?" he asked, his voice alight with curiosity.

"Mhn. But now's not the time to talk about that," Naruto said, picking up an electric shaver to get the rest of the hairs missed by the scissors. "There! All done."

Naruto pulled the towel from around Daisuke, and took it out back, flinging the hair outside. Daisuke grabbed another towel, a clean one, and dried his hair, the raven tresses automatically spiking upward similar to that of his father's.

"Alright, now go find your brother and sister, and clean up. Dinner will be done soon," Naruto instructed, folding the dirty towel over his forearm.

Daisuke nodded. "Hai!"

Naruto watched as Daisuke ran off, his newly cut hair bouncing with the force. It had been five years already, since the three had been born. It calmed the blonde, but it also made him feel a bit sad. Nostalgic, even. Miyako, over the years, had become to look more and more like her Obaachan, Sasuke's mother. Hideki, on the other hand, grew to look more like Minato. The young blonde liked to keep his bangs long, like the Yondaime, and sometimes became unruly and messy.

The three had started attending classes at the academy only a few short months before, but they were already doing great with academics. Training was becoming easier, though they didn't do it every day, and even Iruka expressed his bewilderment to Naruto and Sasuke at how well the triplets were doing. In time, the three had already begun to chose the route they were most likely going to go down. Miyako, after hanging out with Sakura a lot, wanted to become a medic-ninja whereas Hideki and Daisuke strived to be an ANBU like their father.

Sometimes it just made Naruto wonder about Takao, and what he would have liked to become. It was painful to think about, but the blonde couldn't go on thinking Takao never existed. That would be even worse than the pain. Kyuubi had apologized over and over, but gave Naruto the bereaved news that his ovaries had been overly damaged when he had turned into a three-tailed fox, and probably would not work any longer. And it seemed she had been right, since Sasuke and Naruto had a healthy sex life when the children were out like rocks, and the blonde hadn't become pregnant again, nor had he shown signs of a heat.

Although that was fate, Naruto still wanted it to heal. The triplets were already so big, and would only get bigger as time progressed. The blonde wanted to have his three little babies back, helpless and crying for attention. Naruto unknowingly smiled as he stirred boiling noodles, not really seeing as he was looking into the pot. Arms came around his stomach then, and a gentle kiss was placed at his pulse point, relaxing him.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked, closing his eyes and resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," the blonde answered, putting his utensil down and turning in Sasuke's arms to kiss the other passionately on the lips.

Three sets of mouths moaned an 'Eww', before laughing happily. The triplets took their allotted chairs, followed by their parents who brought the food over to the table with them. After calling out 'Itadakimasu', the five ate graciously.

Kyuubi, after working on Naruto's damaged organs, finally was able to get them going again, much to Naruto's delight. He hadn't told Sasuke about wanting to have another child, which Kyuubi guaranteed would be only one since the organs were still a bit damaged beyond cure, so the blonde didn't really know how he would take the news. Of course, his twenty-third birthday went by, and Naruto went into heat. Sasuke had felt the occurrence through their chakra bond, but only seriously took notice of it once he had come home and smelt the heavenly scent Naruto had been given off.

The raven immediately rushed up the stairs to his and Naruto's room where the later had been waiting. The blonde was stretched out on the bed, with only a wife-beater and boxer shorts covering his sweating body. Sasuke took in the sight, wanting to pounce on Naruto with a passion, but kept himself composed, or as much as he could.

"Naruto..?" the raven asked, his voice breaking with lust from the scent in the air.

The blonde just nodded and held his arms out, ushering Sasuke closer. "Embrace me if you want the same thing I do, or tell me no."

Sasuke's jaw worked like the mouth of a fish for a couple split seconds before he clenched his fists, his eyes shutting tightly and he shook his head. Before the blonde knew it, Sasuke was on him like a cheetah to a piece of meat. It wasn't long after that Naruto conceived, then delivered five months later. Amori was born on May 17th 2016. The youngest Uchiha child was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes that almost seemed gray. The triplets were all very pleased to meet their new baby sister, and Miyako was even more delighted to have a sister to spend time with instead of her brothers. After Amori had turned two months, Naruto asked Kyuubi to shut his organs down for good, knowing it was for the best.

Then, after their sixth year of living, word had gotten out about the triplets, and had spread into the Akatsuki. Though they hadn't made any notable tries and obtaining the three, Naruto and Sasuke were sure it was on their agenda. Orochimaru had yet to be caught as well, and that also troubled the two parents. After that last close call with death, Naruto was worried for Sasuke _and _their children. He didn't much think of himself, but Sasuke often reminded him that he wasn't a child, and would protect his family no matter what. Naruto trusted him, of course, but words only just words. They were easily broken, purposefully or accidentally.

On the bright side of things, Naruto and Sasuke had become a true couple a few months before Amori was born, both favoring rings on their weakest link(1). Sakura and Kakashi had also tied the knot, shortly after Kakashi had found out the rosette to be pregnant. That was three years ago. Now, Sakura was a happy mother of two, one girl and one boy, the boy being first born. Ryokka, the girl, age two and a half, and Takumi, the boy, age three and a quarter. Takumi was pale like his mother with darker brown hair from Kakashi's mother while his eyes were dark like his father's. Ryokka was an exact replica of Sakura, only she didn't part her hair, and pulled it forward from the back. The young rosette also liked to keep it nice and short, almost to her ears.

Takumi had been born in the winter whereas Ryokka had been born in the spring like the Uchiha triplets, only her birthday was in April.

TenTen had conceived Neji's child a year ago, and gave birth in the summer, in the earlier months. Only, instead of having just one, she was blessed with two, and both were boys. The two were only a few months old, but their features were very detailed. They both had brunette hair, one maybe a bit lighter than the other, and had the Hyuuga's eyes. Their faces matched that of TenTen's, however. Neji and TenTen were taking care of them together with the help of Lee and Kiba. Lee was all too excited about the event, going over board in getting anything the lady brunette wished. Throughout the whole milestone, Neji had been a great help, and still was, with financing it. Of course, TenTen didn't like being pampered, and would sometimes refuse Neji's money.

When the day finally came, TenTen's only request was to name the only baby that she believed she had been carrying, which Neji agreed to with great sincerity. When TenTen gave birth, and was told that she was the proud mother of two, her heart skipped a beat along with the other two in the room. Lee fainted, and Neji smiled widely, taking TenTen's hand and kissed it affectionately. The first child, TenTen named Kiyoi. The second child Neji and Kiba named Rikõ, the name chosen by both males together. Since, Neji and Kiba had been taking care of the twins with TenTen stopping by every now and again. Now that she was available, Lee was ready to settle down and have his family with her, to which she was greatly approving of.

Chiyo, Shino and Hinata's child was in her fifth year, soon to be starting school. The only reason she hadn't yet already was the fact that she had a late birthday. Miyako and Chiyo were very close, and loved to spend time together, so it wasn't that much of a surprise when the family of three would come over. Shino and Hinata had already gotten married as well. Hinata decided to keep her last name, but added Shino's on. Chiyo took both names as well. All in all, things were going great. The family had taken their own home, though it resided in the Hyuuga estate, and they were loving it.

After another few years went by and the triplets had turned ten, Amori turning four, Miyako, Daisuke and Hideki were practicing substitution, transformations and had a training session that was all about taijutsu. And by this time, all three triplets had learned to use the sharingan, but at its simplest state. Hideki and Daisuke were always competing, which amused both Naruto and Sasuke. Miyako just watched from the background and rolled her eyes. She wasn't one for meaningless confrontations. And to her word, Miyako had been studying medical ever since she proclaimed her desire for the career while also teaching Amori how to read write and basic ninja need-to-knows.

Chiyo, whom was about to turn ten, was leaning toward a teacher or group leader, but hadn't really made her mind up just yet. Rikõ and Kiyoi were just starting school while Takumi and Ryokka had been in the academy for three years. Life had become a lot more stressful and hectic. Naruto had gained more ranks and was now an ANBU stationed under Sasuke, but was a rotator, which meant he would go to a team that needed him if Sasuke didn't. The blonde didn't plan to stop there, though. He wanted to make it all the way to the top, and his family was cheering for him.

Now that the triplets were older, Sasuke and Naruto had sat them down for a family meeting, so-to-speak. Sasuke told the three what he had done, and why they in turn should not travel the road he had. The triplets were well in understanding, and promised their parents their loyalty to the village. It eased the mates' minds, but they still worried about the snake sannin that was still on the loose. His location was a mystery, and though Tsunade promised he wouldn't come into the village, Naruto and Sasuke weren't too sure she could keep that promise. Although Naruto and Sasuke were at the highest ranks, they requested less missions to try and protect their children. Tsunade was understanding, but she guaranteed nothing. If someone need their help, she would have to send them if she had no one else.

Luckily for the family of six, Orochimaru hadn't made an appearance. It actually made them wonder if he was really still alive or not. If he was, he would have needed a new host four years ago, and would need one in two more, depending on how long the host lasted. The triplets knew and were warned about said sannin, knowing not to trust or be near the man. Miyako swore that she'd never go around Orochimaru, since she had a fear of snakes. Hideki and Daisuke believed Orochimaru had brainwashed their father, and was the reason he had left the village, which was partially true. Because of this, the duo wanted to teach the sannin a lesson, but a swift kick to the rear by their 'mother' set their minds straight, if not a little jagged still. Boys, especially Sasuke and Naruto's, were stubborn mules. Put their minds to it, and they'd do anything until they accomplished it, made it real.

"C'mon, boys," Naruto called, walking along side Miyako and Amori, groceries in hand.

"Hai!" Daisuke and Hideki shouted together, laughing while running toward the blonde and their sisters.

Miyako smiled at them, then hugged both of her brothers arms, earning her more laughter. Miyako was the shortest of the group, -not counting Amori- even though she was the oldest. Daisuke topped both of them while Hideki was close behind. Naruto being one hundred-seventy three centimeters was only sixteen centimeters higher than Daisuke, twenty centimeters higher than Hideki and thirty-one centimeters taller than Miyako. The oldest child sometimes complained about her height, but knew that she would soon grow taller over the years, just as her brothers would as well.

"We're going to have tonkatsu for dinner. Sound good?" Naruto asked, taking a glimpse of his four children.

"Hai!" the triplets said all together, then turned their attention to the silent little one walking on Naruto's left.

Amori hadn't spoken much since birth, but after taking her to Tsunade, the medic-nin concluded that she did not have any type of speech disorder and would most likely come around soon enough. The youngest blonde Uchiha caught on to all of the stares she had been receiving and nodded, smiling beautifully. Naruto reached down and patted her head, making Amori clasp that hand, laughing joyfully. Miyako, and Hideki laughed as well while Daisuke just smirked, and gave a few chuckles. The middle child of the triplets had become very protective of his younger sister, and would do anything for her. It made him all the more happier when Amori was smiling and having fun.

"Alright then! Let's get home so I can start," Naruto said, interrupting Daisuke's train of thought. "Did you three finish your homework?"

"We didn't have to do anything besides practicing, and we've been doing that all day, Okaasan!" Hideki whined, swinging his arms wildly.

"Okay, settle down," the ANBU said, smiling cheerfully, coming to a halt at the door of their home. "Will someone get the door for me?"

Miyako stepped up and opened the door for her 'mother' since the blonde's hands were tied up with groceries and Amori. The youngest child walked in first, along with Naruto then the triplets. Sasuke was waiting in the kitchen, reading over some documents Naruto assumed were important. Seeing as though the raven quickly put the papers back in the manila envelope he had retrieved them from, Naruto had guessed right.

"Okaerinasai," the raven greeted as he stood, setting the manila envelope in his desk drawer.

Hideki smiled. "We've decided to have tonkatsu for dinner, Otosan!" the blonde said loudly, running into his father in a bone crushing hug.

"Is that so?" Sasuke smiled, patting Hideki on the back and rubbing his child's head. "Who's going to help Okaasan in the kitchen?"

"I will!" Miyako said, raising her hand and smiling brightly.

"Me too!" Amori added on, giggling. She usually did what ever Miyako did. A role model of sorts.

"Arigato," Naruto smiled, walking into the kitchen with the bags. "Now c'mon. We have tonkatsu to make."

"Hai!" the oldest raven haired child said, skipping into the kitchen behind her 'mother'.

As the three left the living room, Sasuke tidied his desk and pushed in his chair. Daisuke contemplated asking his father about the envelope, but knew it wasn't his place. Hideki, on the other hand, had gone off into the kitchen some time, most likely to watch everyone cook. He was getting into that kind of stuff, and it made Daisuke wonder if he wanted to go into that professionally.

Shaking his head slightly, Daisuke looked up as his father was about to sit on the couch, then laid his head back and sighed. "Otosan?" the middle child called. "Are you going on a long mission again?"

Sasuke raised his head and smiled at his son, and beckoned him over, patting the couch next to him. "Not as long as last time."

Daisuke sat down next to his father, intertwining his fingers in his lap. "Datte … you're going on a mission…."

"Hai," Sasuke answered, ruffling the boys hair. "But once I come home, I'll teach you a new jutsu. Sound fair?"

Daisuke looked up at the raven, his eyes wide and his mouth turned up in a smile. "Sounds wonderful!"

Sasuke ended up going on a two month long mission, and when he returned, he taught Daisuke how to perform 'The Great Fireball' jutsu. Daisuke had perfected the jutsu within two weeks, a feat for such a young child. The middle child showed Hideki his new trick, and the blonde automatically wanted to learn as well, so Daisuke offered to teach him. Hideki had the jutsu down in three weeks, something he was greatly proud of, but he hadn't liked the fact that Daisuke took a shorter time to learn. Miyako had already learned many small medical jutsus, so the Great Fireball jutsu was not all that interesting to her, though she promised to learn it sooner or later.

Two years later, all three triplets had graduated the academy and had been put on teams. Separate ones, of course. Amori had been in the school for a year, and was loving it. Daisuke helped her all he could, and was happy to do it. The youngest Uchiha child was now six, and was speaking more often, but it was usually whenever Daisuke was around. He was the one she opened up to, and looked up to. Miyako was always being followed by Amori as well. Hideki liked to play with his younger sibling, but was more preoccupied with Daisuke and their on-going competing.

Life had been going well, and was more relaxed than it had ever been. But the calm is always just before the storm. It happened when Daisuke and Amori were outside practicing taijutsu. The youngest Uchiha child had strayed from the middle child's sight, which hadn't really worried the raven before he heard a shrill scream, a sign that Amori was in trouble. Daisuke jumped and sped toward the sound with all his might, but when he got there, the man his parents had warned him about had gotten a hold of the blonde child.

Orochimaru stood with a smirk on his face, Amori held tightly in his arms. The blonde flailed with all her might, but Orochimaru would not budge. Daisuke knew he couldn't let the man out of his sight, since he would probably leave with his baby sister, and he couldn't call his parents for that same fear. Amori was his charge, and he needed to protect her. He scowled, the headband with the leaf symbol proudly shown on his forehead as he glowered at the black haired ex-shinobi.

"Let my sister go," Daisuke ordered, clenching his fists tightly at his sides, his hands itching to throw kunai and shuriken.

"Now, now, young Daisuke. I'm not going to harm her," the man chuckled darkly, running a pasty hand through the blonde hair of Amori's.

Daisuke's lip pulled up, scowling even more, his eyebrows creasing painfully. "Let. Her. Go."

"Hm. For a small price," Orochimaru dealt, setting the blonde haired Uchiha on the ground, but didn't let go of her.

Daisuke said nothing, waiting for the other to speak more and hoping he had stalled long enough for his parents to catch on that he and Amori were no where to be found. Orochimaru smirked, his eyes narrowing a small fraction as he took in Daisuke's form and features.

"Come with me," the snake sannin demanded, holding his hand out.

"Never," Daisuke answered, growling the word out through clenched teeth.

"Oh? Well, then I'll just take little Amori here," Orochimaru threatened, running a sharp fingernail over the girl's tan cheek, ready to slice the soft skin.

Daisuke's face scrunched up before he made a move forward. "Alright. I'll come," the raven said, relaxing his hands with all his might. "But you have to let her go first."

Orochimaru nodded, letting go of the young girl before disappearing and reappearing behind Daisuke. The young raven ducked from the man's arm, and rolled out of the way. "Run, Amori! Get Okaasan and Otosan!"

The youngest Uchiha was quick to act, retreating back to the house to fetch the desired people. Daisuke activated his sharingan, preparing himself for the man that was no where to be found once again. The raven looked around, not catching any sign of a chakra signature. He never saw Orochimaru come up behind him and stick a damp cloth to his nose and mouth, making him pass out promptly. By the time Naruto and Sasuke had gotten there, Daisuke was already long gone.

Sasuke had sent Hideki to Tsunade while trying to calm Naruto. The blonde was frantic, looking high and low for his son. Tsunade was there in an instant, Kakashi and Sakura trailing not far behind. They had been in to see the Hokage about a vacation when Hideki had burst in, explaining in a very fast pace what had happened. Naruto was in tears now, sobbing into Sasuke's chest.

Kakashi summoned Pakkun, letting the hound sniff the area. The dog immediately smelt Daisuke, Amori and Orochimaru, confirming everyone's fears. Naruto thrust himself away from Sasuke, and bent down to take off but Sasuke and Kakashi held each arm, keeping him still.

"I have to go! My son!" Naruto shouted, tears streaming down his face. "DAISUKE!!!"

"Naruto! We can't just rush out there! I want to go as much as you do, but we need to make a plan," Sasuke said, bringing the blonde close.

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Daisuke!" Naruto sobbed, softly hitting Sasuke's chest, his tears staining his face.

Miyako hiccupped in the back ground with Amori who was crying as well, only it was a silent cry. Naruto let go of Sasuke to embrace his children, bringing them close to him and assuring them Daisuke would be fine, and would be back. Somehow, everyone found that hard to believe. Orochimaru had been able to keep his whereabouts hidden for over ten years. How were they supposed to find Daisuke before Orochimaru used him for whatever? Naruto didn't give up hope though. He was going to get his son back. He wasn't going to loose another one.

**[[SxN]]**

High above the ground was a hideout, a stronghold, if you will. Orochimaru had made this stronghold special from the rest since it was in a remote area not connected to the great continent that held both Konoha and Suna. It had taken some time to get there, but it was a guarantee that no one would find the child he had kidnapped for himself. Kabuto, Karin and Juugo were still working under him, and knew the snake sannin needed a new host very soon.

"Are you going to give this one a seal, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, injecting Daisuke with an unknown substance.

Orochimaru nodded. "In fact, Kabuto, I had created a special curse mark for this young lad. His father has the Heaven Seal, correct? Then they shall be opposites. I shall give him the Hell Seal(2)," the sannin chuckled menacingly.

"Oh? A new one?" the gray haired medic asked, turning his attention to his superior.

"That's right. I've used many test subjects to get this one perfect, just for young Daisuke," he said, brushing the raven hair out of the Uchiha's eyes.

This kidnapping hadn't been just a quick impulse. Orochimaru had been planning this event a year after the triplets had been born. And at first, the black haired sannin hadn't known which to pick, because they were still young, so he had been keeping a close eye on all of them, and had learned that Daisuke picked up on a lot of things before either Miyako or Hideki. Orochimaru hadn't wanted a girl body, so he decided to either have Daisuke or Hideki. The later made himself out to be a very hyper and headstrong child. Daisuke, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He thought things out, and had a strategy before he went out.

Orochimaru also learned that the young raven haired child was fond of his baby sister, and would protect or help her in any way, so the sannin decided to use her as bait, and it had been successful. Daisuke was now in his clutches, and with his due date coming up, would soon be his new host. Daisuke's youth only added on to the years Orochimaru would be able to spend in the body, and as a side thought, the sannin actually believed that if he grew Daisuke's hair out, he could look exactly like Itachi Uchiha. Besides the fact that Daisuke's lines were much smaller than those of Itachi's.

Yes, his next body was going to be quite lovely. Quite lovely indeed.

**[[SxN]]**

After the five had taken Takumi, Ryokka, Hideki, Miyako and Amori to Iruka's, then proceeded to create and perfect a mission that would be a B-rank, or higher. It wasn't quite finished, but Naruto wasn't planning on waiting. His son was out there somewhere, with a sick perverted man who would do anything to anyone to get what he wanted, even his own men. That was why Naruto had to go and find his son. A rescue party would take too long, like it had when he, Sasuke and Suigetsu had been captured. Suigetsu, didn't make it out. Naruto was not about to loose another.

It was around midnight that Naruto snuck out of bed, not thinking once that Sasuke, an ANBU captain, hadn't moved in the slightest. Naruto quietly opened the closet and got dressed, wearing dark blue ninja pants, a bright orange shirt, and a dark blue zip-up jacket with the Uchiha symbol sporting the back. After shutting the closet, Naruto tip-toed over to his side table where his head band lay, already scratched and dented from years of hard missions. The blonde smiled to himself, thinking about all those years, and how wonderful they had been. But now one of his sons was in danger, and he needed to protect his family, no matter what the consequences.

Naruto took one last longing look at Sasuke's form before disappearing out the door where he walked down the hall to their weapons closet. Naruto tapped his right leg and put a pouch around it, then hooked one behind him on the left side of his belt, putting a couple scrolls in the pouch with many shuriken. In the pouch on his leg he stuffed it full with kunai. The blonde then grabbed a traveling bag, and filled it half way with a variety of weapons. Naruto shut the closet door and proceeded down the hallway.

The blonde opened the door on his right, expecting to see Miyako and Amori sleeping peacefully, but was met with the sight of not only the two, but Sakura, Takumi, Ryokka and Hideki sleeping in the giant queen sized bed. Naruto was very confused at the scene, but was brought out of his thoughts when a familiar, warm hand was placed on his shoulder. He had been caught, and now there was no chance of rescuing Daisuke.

"Why is Sakura and her kids here?" the blonde asked, unconsciously leaning into the body behind him.

"More importantly, I can't believe you didn't notice I had set a clone in our bed," the raven whispered, leaning down to talk into Naruto's ear.

"I wasn't quite paying attention," Naruto answered, his eyebrows creasing slightly. "Now why are they here?" the blonde asked impatiently.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, and led him down stairs where they could talk without disturbing the people sleeping. The raven turned a light on, and Naruto got his first real glimpse at his husband; how he wasn't dressed in normal sleeping attire, but that of a mission uniform.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, his eyes wide.

"Our son's in danger, Naruto. I'm not going to sit around and have the Hokage deal with it," the raven said, answering and unasked question.

Naruto bolted to Sasuke, embracing him tightly. "Let's find him together."

"Always."

The duo left in the darkness the night provided, unseen and unheard. They left a note for the Hokage which Sakura would deliver stating where they had gone, and what they planned to accomplish. If there was to be a punishment, so be it, but they were bound and determined to get their son back, no matter what it took. No matter what life threw at them, and what decisions they made from their experience.

**[[END]]**

**(1) **I've read somewhere that the ring finger is the weakest of all fingers, and depends on the other three, that's why we wear our unity ring on that finger, to be forever bound.

**(2) **The Hell seal isn't real, or I don't believe it is. I made it up, I believe. This is for anyone who had been confused about it. Hopefully I cleared that up.

**A/n- **Ha. I enjoyed that. Great ending, I think. And I'm so happy to say that I finished this story. It was a blast writing it and it was fun hearing from my readers! I hope everyone will stick with me once I write my next story, and add a second chapter to _**Link Between Us**.** As a side note, I'm going to be closing my poll after I update LBU. Thank you, everyone! Please go VOTE in the POLL if you haven't already. Ja! **_


End file.
